The unseen Darkness
by link no miko
Summary: When he begins to hear voices and is haunted by visions, Link feels himself falling into the depths of insanity. But is he really losing his mind, or is an evil force out to destroy him and the peace he's so painstakingly created? *rating change*
1. Default Chapter

Link awoke with the dawn light shining in his eyes. Grumbling, he rolled over and covered his face with the blankets. It was too early.   
  
Navi fluttered over to him, noticing his stirring. She looked at her charge, his face half covered in blanket, and giggled. Now that the whole ordeal with Ganondorf was over, the little Kokiri boy was like all other boys: sleepy, hungry, and playful. If he wasn't sleeping away the day, he was eating his weight in food or roughhousing with his Kokiri friends.  
  
But Navi knew it was all a cover. They both knew what Link was; a Hylian raised by Kokiri. But even though he was a Kokiri through upbringing, he could never truly be one of them. The Kokiri never aged, but Link was growing at the rate all ten-year-olds do, and soon he would be too big, and the others would realise. So far, only Saria knew the truth, but that was to be expected.  
  
Sighing, Navi flew over to the boy and fluttered her wings against his cheek. He swatted at her and grumbled, but she kept at it until he threw his pillow at her. Navi nearly hit the wall before she could free herself from the cursed object, then she dive-bombed Link's head and pulled his hair.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Link-kun, wake UP!!!"  
  
Link sat up straight, and Navi flew from his head. His large blue eyes were open as far as they could go, and he had a panicked look to his face. He gingerly touched his head where she had pulled out a few hairs, then gave Navi a most dirty look.  
  
"That was my hair, Navi-chan. I was going to get up anyway."  
  
"Sorry. But Saria was looking for you. She said she needed to talk to you."  
  
"Oh!" Link hurried out of bed, throwing the covers everywhere. He pulled a clean tunic out of the chest at the foot of his bed, then raced to put it on, while trying to lace his boots and hop through the door.  
  
"Link-kun, you're gonna fall!"  
  
"I will not fa-ahhhh!!"  
  
Navi fluttered down to her charge, who was spouting some very uncouth words, his face in the dirt and his legs curled underneath him. Luckily, he was ok.  
  
"I told you, Link-kun."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Suddenly, Link heard a familiar sound, and jumped up, his sprained knee forgotten. Navi blinked in confusion, then hurried after him.  
  
Link dashed through the undergrowth of the Lost Woods, not stopping to notice which way he was going. He knew by heart his way around these Woods, and could always find his way home. Home. He shook his head, not wanting to think of unpleasant things. This was his home, like it had always been. Like it always would be.  
  
Saria's song continued unabated, drawing Link ever closer to his friend. He nearly flew through the maze, knowing exactly where to go. And this time, there were no monsters blocking the way.  
  
Nearly falling in his haste to climb the stairs, Link finally crested the hill leading to the Forest Temple, and there he saw her.   
  
Saria was sitting on her usual tree stump, an ocarina to her lips. Her eyes were closed, and she was completely enthralled in the music. Link crept up to her, then sat at her feet, not disturbing her.  
  
The lovely Kokiri girl seemed to feel his presence, and lifted her face from the flute instrument and smiled at him. Link revelled in her smile, and leaned back, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"I heard your playing. It sounded urgent."  
  
His friend dropped the ocarina from her lips, a sad smile on her face. Link immediately sat up, sensing something was wrong. Saria didn't look at him, but instead looked up, at the tree tops.  
  
"Link, I feel something in the air. The forest speaks of it. If..." she lowered her eyes. "If it calls, you'll have to answer, won't you? You'll leave again..."  
  
Link looked down at his knees, his happy mood gone. She was right. If something did happen, he'd have to leave again, go back into the adult world. Back into Hyrule, his world.  
  
"Yeah, but...I don't think I would want to again. I mean, I fulfilled the prophecy. I did what was asked of me. But...I know I can't just ignore it. It's why I'm here."  
  
"You have more of a purpose than that, Link."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Saria jumped off the rock and sat beside him, her hands resting in her lap. "Not maybe, Link. You are a special person, and nothing can change that."  
  
They sat together for some time, staring at the trees and the temple, not talking but understanding each other. Saria was Link's best friend, and she had always been there for him, no matter what. He hadn't enjoyed saying goodbye last time, and knew it would be nearly impossible if he had to again.  
  
For Saria, Link was like a brother and friend. They knew each other so well, it was hard thinking of them being away from each other. But he was the Hero of Time, and she was a Sage. She knew, they would part again. Something was happening in Hyrule, she could feel it.  
  
"Saria...I have to go."  
  
"Huh?" She looked up and blinked her eyes, clearing the dull look from them.  
  
"Navi is calling me." He chuckled. "Probably going to tell me I need to eat or something."  
  
"Oh." She had been scared he'd say he was leaving the Kokiri Forest, he knew. And even though he could feel the pull, the lulling harmony calling him away, he was going to resist it, for just a while longer.  
  
  
  
Link woke up and stretched. Navi lay next to his head, her wings fluttering gently. He smiled at her dreaming, then carefully removed his covers, while at the same time covering her up. His bare feet touched the wooden floor, and he trotted to his chest, deciding to get an early start, before the others woke up.  
  
The clothes he had picked out were folded neatly on the chest, and he picked up his tunic in one hand, running the fabric between his fingers. His eyes were sad, but he knew he had to do this. Lying beside his tunic, he noticed the small, worn-out ocarina Saria had given him two years ago, when he had left the Kokiri Forest the first time. Everything-the clothes, the ocarina-were full of painful, joyous memories. He lifted his face to stare out his window at the predawn landscape, at the tiny home of the Kokiri, and felt like crying.  
  
After silently dressing, he padded out of his treehouse, and climbed down the ladder. Saria waited at the bottom.  
  
She was shorter than he was now. It had been nearly two years since they had talked of him leaving, and he had resisted the pull to leave. But now the pull was nearly painful, and he couldn't ignore it anymore.  
  
"Saria, I have to go."  
  
"I know. But...nevermind."  
  
"But what?"  
  
She refused to look at him. "It's an unanswerable question. But please...be careful."  
  
He smiled sadly. "I will."  
  
"Goodbye, my onichan. Maybe...maybe I'll see you again."  
  
Link bowed his head, trying not to look at her. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be selfish and stay here for the rest of his life. But already, the others had noticed something was different about him, and even if the pull hadn't been there, he would have had to leave. Hylians were not welcome in Kokiri domain.  
  
He passed her, still looking at his feet. She refused to look up, too. Link kept walking out of the forest, and she stayed in front of his home, never lifting her head.  
  
It's worse than last time! At least I knew why I had to leave. But this time...why is this happening? Why can't I live a normal life?  
  
'You can never be normal, Link-san. That is your destiny.'  
  
Link stopped at the voice. It sounded like the Deku Tree, but at the same time, not. When he turned around, though, no one was there.  
  
"Who said that?" He reached for his sword, then remembered he had left it back in its original hiding place, in the Kokiri village. Feeling helpless and alone, Link stood his ground.  
  
'I will not harm you, Link-san. Please, understand. You are needed.'  
  
"Understand what? That I'm always being taken from those I love? That I'm always being forced to do the good thing, and save all the others? Is that my reason for being here?" Tears welled in the twelve-year-old's eyes, and he angrily wiped them away.   
  
'It is your destiny.'  
  
"Well, then I don't care! I fulfilled my part two years ago! Why am I still needed?" This time, he couldn't stop the tears as thoughts of Saria and his other friends came forward in his mind. And strangely, Zelda Hime as well.  
  
'They need you to protect them Link-san. You are the only one that can.'  
  
"No, I'm not." He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "And why the formality? Am I that important?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Link ignored him and started walking again. He knew from past experience that it would take the better part of the day to reach Hyrule Castle, but he could make LonLon Ranch before midday. Suddenly, he wanted very much to find someplace warm to stay the night.  
  
He made it to LonLon Ranch well before the sun went down, but he was cold and hungry. The air outside the Forest was different, more touched by the elements and time. So even though it was warm in his home, out in Hyrule, the wind blew and the nights became cold.  
  
Inside the fence, he could see Marron busy feeding the horses. He tried to call out, but she noticed him first, and gasped in shock. He collapsed to the ground, tired and hungry and out of strength.  
  
"Link! Daddy, hurry! Link is here!" She ran over to him, and knelt beside him, cradling his head. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"Can I...have some...food please?"  
  
Marron nearly dropped his head when he asked. She hadn't been thinking. Of course he would have been hungry, the way he looked like a starved cat. But just then, her father came up and lifted the boy into his arms, and took him to the house.  
  
They laid him down on the couch, and Talon had Marron go prepare something. Link tried to sit up, but was roughly pushed back down.  
  
"Now now, m'boy, we ain't havin' none o' that. You set yerself down, and we'll take good care o' ya."  
  
Link wanted to say he was all right, that he only needed a little bit of food, but he blacked out. When he woke up, he was sleeping in someone's bed, and there was a tray of cooling food on a stand beside him.  
  
He tried to get up, but there was a pain in his side. He looked, but didn't see any damage. Then his stomach rumbled, and he figured the pain was only because he was hungry. He sniffed at the tray, then began to devour the delicious smelling food.  
  
Marron walked in about the time he was finished and she smiled at him.   
  
"It's good to see you have some strength left. We were worried when you suddenly passed out. I don't remember ever seeing you lose a battle."  
  
"Battle?"  
  
"Yeah. You seemed to be battling something. Hunger, was it?"  
  
Link felt the resonating pull, but he ignored it. "Yeah, hunger. Thank you for the meal, by the way. It was delicious."  
  
"It's the least I could do. You saved my daddy and everyone else. And Epona would be sad if anything happened to you."  
  
Epona. Link's heart jumped when she mentioned his horse's name. He hadn't seen her in so long, it was wonderful that she would remember him.  
  
"Can I...can I see her?"  
  
"When you feel better. She's missed you, you know."  
  
Link smiled shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "She's my friend."  
  
Marron smiled. "Everyone's your friend, Link."  
  
Link looked up at her, his eyes wide, but she was already leaving. He caught her smile, though.  
  
The next morning dawned brightly, and Link woke to the sound of a flute. He crawled out of the bed and to the window, where he saw Marron playing for the horses. They pranced about, revelling in her beautiful playing. And he saw Epona, the only one not dancing. Instead, she stood, looking straight at his window. He smiled at her fondly, then raced to his pack, where he pulled his ocarina from its wrappings. After hustling back to the window, he placed the instrument to his lips and trilled a light-hearted melody that pierced the morning air with its gentle tune. When she saw him playing, she let out a joyous neigh and pranced around. He almost thought she was laughing.  
  
As he was turning to put the ocarina back, Marron noticed him and began to wave frantically. He waved back; the girl laughed and jumped around, putting even more life and energy into her own melodies. The horses neighed and pranced as she danced among them. Link shook his head, then wrapped his ocarina back up and gently placed it within the confines of his bag. With that finished, he slung the bag up over his small shoulders and headed out the door to his temporary room. Oddly enough, it reminded him of his leaving the Kokiri forest. He shook his head. The past was behind him; he had to move forward.  
  
Talon met Link when he was about to leave the room. "Boy, are ya 'bout ready ta leave?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I have to go to the castle."  
  
"Well, take Epona wit' ya. She'll be a great asset, she will."  
  
"You won't mind?"  
  
"Mind? She's yer horse, m'boy. We're only watchin' her."  
  
Link bowed deeply. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Naw. And what's wit' all this 'sir' stuff? I'm just plain ol' Talon."  
  
Marron was sad he wasn't staying long, but she helped him with Epona and said her goodbyes to the horse. It was strange, Link thought when he left, waving goodbye to his friends. He had acquired Epona in the future, after winning a race. These people only knew that he had helped Talon, they shouldn't have known of all the things he had done. And yet, they knew Epona was his, and she in turn remembered him as though they had travelled together.  
  
'Some things people can sense, and animals have this ability naturally. They know something is special about you, Link-san. And Epona does too.'  
  
Link nodded his silent agreement with the unknown voice, then continued towards the castle.  
  
It was midday when he arrived, and the town was bustling with activity. He unmounted, and walked Epona through the crowd. No one seemed to notice the small boy and colt, except for the chickens. But then, chickens notice everything around themselves.  
  
The boy stopped by a shop, his stomach rumbling. After all his adventures, he'd have thought to bring a lunch, but no. So now, he was eyeing the food with raptor eyes, and licking his lips.  
  
"Um, excuse me. But how much for that muffin and bun?"  
  
"Ten Rupees, please."  
  
Link squinted, feeling like he was being ripped off. "Ma'am, I'm sure a muffin and bun don't cost ten Rupees."  
  
She leaned over the counter, sticking her face and huge bosom in Link's face. "Listen, faerie-boy, this is my shop and I say it costs ten Rupees! Now pay up or return to your forest. You don't belong out here anyway."  
  
Taken aback, Link stepped backwards, his face a confused mix of pain and anger and disbelief. Why was he always different? And how come she knew he was from the forest? Was it his clothing? But, no, that couldn't be it. And anyhow, he wasn't a faerie...he never could be. He was Hylian, like her. And how dare she yell at him, a customer?  
  
Without saying anything, Link turned and ran from the store. He couldn't stand it in there anymore.  
  
Outside, Epona was restless. She could sense her master's agitation and confusion, and in turn felt it herself. Link ran to her and hugged her neck, then grabbed her bridle in his small hands and led her away. Epona flicked her tail in the direction of the shop.  
  
He travelled the city, taking in the sites. The capital was so huge! He craned his neck, trying to see it all. Last time he had been here, things were a bit more hectic, and when he had awoken after seven years, it wasn't even the same city. So the little boy decided he'd enjoy his day before going to meet the princess.  
  
Zelda Hime. He could remember her, but at the same time, not. The young, innocent girl who had given him that letter was faded in his memories, and the warrior Sheik was prominent. But so was the beautiful girl she had really been underneath that costume.  
  
Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had no time to daydream, especially not about his princess. Besides, she didn't even remember him.  
  
Trekking through Hyrule was a tiring job for any twelve-year-old, even Link, so after about two hours of sightseeing, he was exhausted.  
  
"Epona, we should find someplace to sleep. It's getting cold, and I'm tired."  
  
Epona neighed her agreement, and together they looked for a place to stay. Link considered the castle, but they would never let him in this late in the day. He considered finding an inn, but wasn't even sure there was one here. Then, he saw a puppy.  
  
Not really a puppy, actually, but a nearly grown dog. And a blond little girl, holding him. She looked up and saw Link and Epona, then recognition dawned in her eyes.  
  
"You...you...you're the one!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You helped me almost two years ago! Remember? About two years ago, you helped me find my puppy!"  
  
Link blinked as recognition set in. He smiled warmly. "Yes, I remember. So, this is your dog?" He knelt down beside said creature and scratched behind its ears.  
  
"Yes. His name is Ryuusei. Ano...mister? What's your name?"  
  
Link smiled. "It's Link."  
  
"Oh, hello Link-kun. My name is Aria." She paused. "You look lost, Link-kun."  
  
"Lost? No, I just need a place to stay."  
  
Aria giggled happily. "Stay with me! Mama won't mind, and Ryuusei likes you."  
  
"But...I shouldn't...I mean, I don't want to be any trouble for you."  
  
"The great Link-kun, who helped save my puppy and talked with Zelda Hime? You could never be any trouble. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him after her, towards her house.  
  
The house was exactly the same as he remembered it. Aria pulled him through the door, and as she happily explained why she had a strange boy with her, Link roved his eyes around the abode. It was smaller than he remembered, but that could be because he was bigger himself.  
  
"So, it is you." Link turned to see an older woman, who was smiling broadly. "I thought you looked familiar when she dragged you through that door. Please, make yourself at home."  
  
Link nodded and walked around a bit more, studying things and just taking it all in.  
  
The mother watched him, her eyes sparkling. "So, why did you come here again? I thought you were of the faeries."  
  
Link paused in his study of a desk. "No, I'm not. I came here to see the princess." Aria and her mother giggled. Link looked perplexed, and didn't understand. "What's so funny? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Aria's mother shook her head. "No, we just think it's cute how you came to see the princess. She is beautiful, we hear."  
  
Link blushed. "No, it's nothing like that!"  
  
"If that's how you want it."  
  
The young Hero of Time decided not to go into too much detail with that reply.  
  
Aria showed him his room, which was no more than a small cot in a corner of the attic.  
  
"Sorry, but it's all we have."  
  
"That's all right. Is Epona safe?"  
  
"Yes." The girl nodded and pointed out the window. "We have a yard adjacent with the huge field where we play. She's in there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Aria giggled and left him alone, but left the door open enough so he'd have some light to see by. It didn't take Link long to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
"W-what the...?"  
  
Link was in a castle that was very quickly falling apart. Beside him was a young woman, who was so exhausted she could barely stand.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama..."  
  
"Link...hurry. We have to hurry, before Ganondorf..."  
  
Link nodded, and only when he reached down to help her up did he notice he was an adult. He stared at his gloved hands in awe and fear. What's going on? Why am I here? And why am I so old? Before he could think anymore, though, a huge piece of the castle crashed beside them. Zelda screamed, and Link covered her with his arms. When the dust cleared enough to run, he pulled her up and nearly dragged her from the room.  
  
"Link...we have to get to the bottom...before he..."  
  
Link nodded, and ran faster. Zelda caught her balance so he didn't drag her, then followed closely behind.  
  
They battled their way down to the bottom floor, Zelda protecting Link as he cut down the creatures that were under Ganondof's control. At the bottom of the stairs, before the exit, a Re-dead waited. Link barely saw it before it latched onto him, trying to suck the life from his stricken body. He clawed at the figure on his side, trying to dislodge its teeth from his shoulder.  
  
Finally, he managed to get free, and before it could attack again, he pushed Zelda through the doorway, out into the courtyard as the castle crumbled around them.  
  
However, there was no Ganondorf to be found.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama...we have to go."  
  
Suddenly, Link felt the earth rumble and turned around. He knew that it should be Ganon who faced him, the demon Ganondorf, but instead, all he saw was darkness.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama..."  
  
She wasn't there. Fire circled everywhere, and someone laughed. A high, girlish laugh. Link blinked sweat out of his eyes and tried to see his enemy, but all he saw was an empty nothingness. No demon, no enemy, just a void. And it frightened him more than anything he had ever known.  
  
"Link-kun, you have to get up...Link-kun..."  
  
  
  
Link blinked his eyes, clearing the mist of sleep. A young girl stood above him, calling his name. Her red hair hung in front of her face, and she seemed worried.  
  
"Link-kun, are you ok? You were crying out in your sleep."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He sat up and felt a pain in his side. He wouldn't acknowledge it with Aria around, so he made as though he was rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Oh, are you hungry? Wait here, I'll get something." She went away with glee, and as soon as she disappeared, Link lifted his tunic. His side was covered in a light burn, and when he went to touch it, it faded away, as though it never existed. He was lowering his tunic when Aria came back in.   
  
"Link-kun, here's some breakfast. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
The boy nodded and Aria left him alone to his breakfast. He ate slowly, and realised he really had been hungry. The muffins and bread were good, and the tea was delicious. He had found a good place to stay.  
  
Outside, Epona neighed her hello. Link crawled off his bed and ran to the window. His horse looked up at him and danced, her mane shining in the sunlight. Link smiled and rested his elbows on the windowsill and his chin on his wrists. He liked it here. Epona was happy, and there were nice people here.  
  
Aria looked up when Link quietly came down the stairs. He appeared happy, and he jumped when she glomped his arm. "Link-kun, will you go to town with me?"  
  
The young Hero of Time was shocked about the question, but agreed wholeheartedly. He needed to go there anyway.  
  
Aria walked him along the streets, pointing out the different things the town had to offer and what were the best things and the worst things in the town. Link absorbed her information, storing it away in case he needed it. Even now, his adventurer instincts were in full use.  
  
"And this is the castle gate."  
  
Link gazed at the looming gate, memories of sneaking into the castle rising in his mind. He smiled slightly, then looked back at the waiting girl beside him. "I'm sorry, Aria, but I have to go see someone now. Am I still welcome to come back to your house and pick up Epona?"  
  
She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You are always welcome Link-kun. And we'd never take your horse away from you."  
  
As she skipped back towards her end of town, Link lifted a tiny hand to his cheek. The only girl who had ever kissed him had been Saria, and it had been on his cheek too. They had been younger, and it was more a goodnight kiss than anything, but...this girl had meant it.  
  
Blushing slightly, and suffering from embarrassment, Link walked up to the gates and the smiling guards. He gulped and they nodded, the silent question completely understood. They opened the gates, and Link stepped into the courtyard.  
  
Fire and crumbling stone surrounded him, and he ducked, covering his head with his arms. The flames licked his skin, and he nearly cried out, when he heard a bird chirp.  
  
Opening his eyes, he was squinting at the ground, standing still. The guards watched him, questions in their eyes. Link blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just admiring the scenery. It's not everyday you get to see the palace."  
  
They nodded, and the younger one spoke up. "Yes, I had forgotten. It's sad when something like this becomes commonplace."  
  
Link nodded and walked away, towards the main door. He felt like he had been lying, and he didn't like that. But he didn't understand what had happened, and didn't want to think about it.  
  
The sun reflecting off the small pond was breathtaking, and Link stood for minutes, watching only that. But when someone tapped his shoulder, he nearly shrieked and jumped into the air.  
  
An older woman laughed behind him. When he turned to look, he saw Zelda's maid, Impa. She wasn't that much older than he remembered, and her attitude hadn't seemed to change.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um...I was looking for Zelda..."  
  
"So familiar, are we?"  
  
Link gulped. "Z-zelda Hime-sama."  
  
Impa grinned. "Better." The boy exhaled in relief. "But no need, since I remember you. Link, if I'm not mistaken." Her tone implied she never was.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. May I see the princess?"  
  
Impa crossed her arms in front of her ample bosom, and tapped her foot as she stared at him. Link felt very, very tiny under that gaze.  
  
"Please?"  
  
A smile slowly crept onto her face, and soon Impa was laughing hysterically. Link blinked, confused, and was about to defend himself when they were interrupted.  
  
"Impa! Impa, where are you?"  
  
Both boy and woman froze, their faces pinpointed to the newcomer. Her pale brown hair was held in ringlets atop her head, and her dress, made of the finest silk, was folded in so many layers Link had trouble deciding how many there really were.  
  
"Zelda Hime." The Sheik warrior half bowed.  
  
"Oh, Impa, there you are. I've been looking for you." She only now seemed to notice the shy boy behind her best friend. "Impa, is that...Link?"  
  
He stepped forward. "Zelda Hime-sama."  
  
"So formal? Just call me Zelda."  
  
Link blushed. "But, Zelda Hime-sama..."  
  
Zelda frowned, but ignored his disobedience. "Impa, what are you two doing out here? And Link, why did you come back? Isn't your mission done?"  
  
Link was going to tell her, but froze. "My...mission?"  
  
She nodded. "Your fight with Ganondorf. And then, with Ganon."  
  
Link stepped back a bit. "But...how do you know about that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I...didn't fight Ganon...yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Impa looked from her mistress to the green-clad boy.  
  
Link looked from Impa to Zelda, fear in his eyes. He couldn't understand how they could know...it had happened in the future, so how...?  
  
Zelda seemed to feel his discomfort, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Link, I'm also a Sage. I know...what happened. I remember...and I don't know how or why." She leaned in closer, and he saw tears in her eyes. She whispered. "It scares me, Link. I have nightmares about some battle I've never been in, and some monster is always after me." She pulled away. "But you're here now. And now, we can start a new quest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow...that's a lot o' words...  
  
Well, um...this is where I say all that lovely stuff that fanficcers feel they need to say. For one, I need to thank my sister for helping me as an editor. And can you tell the few paragraphs she added in? Damn her and her ability to write well.  
  
Secondly, well...Aria is made up. I haven't played OoT for a while, but I remember something with a dog. So, I went off that. Yeah is me.  
  
Third, I know not what kind of accent Talon has, so don't ask me, please.  
  
Also, if you read my other fic, My Maiden...Tonight (Sailor Moon ficcy), it's not in this same format. I don't really like doing it this way, what with the skipped lines, but I hate scrunchiness more. Sooo...  
  
Okees, this is gonna be a long fic, with at least five chapters, but...I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, soo...hopefully, I won't screw up and this is the only part you get (not that it's that good anyways...). And...I was gonna say something else...but I forgot....x  
  
Well...um....yeah. I'm done now. Biee!  



	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
"A...new quest? Zelda Hime-sa-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"I told you, just Zelda. I can't have people knowing who I am."  
  
Impa looked extremely peeved about this whole situation. "Zelda Hime, you cannot leave. You are needed here, in the palace. Just because you have scary visions doesn't mean-"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The tiny princess glared at the two before her. Link slouched a bit, but Impa held her ground. Zelda just stared at them.  
  
"Zelda..." Link said under his breath, but was stopped by the princess herself.  
  
"I won't be told what to do! My visions were always right before, so why would they be different now? I'm going Impa. I need to go."  
  
Impa wanted to tell her no, Link could tell. The warrior held her fists at her hips, her knuckles white. She turned from the princess, staring at the far wall of the courtyard.  
  
"Then go."  
  
Zelda smiled sadly, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Impa. But we'll be back soon. Link, come on. I need to get some things."  
  
Link blinked and looked around, then pointed to his chest. "Me?"  
  
The tiny, beautiful princess giggled, her hands covering her mouth. "Yes, you. Please, follow me. Impa, please prepare a horse for me."  
  
The disgruntled Sheik snorted, but turned on her heels and did as her princess commanded. Link hesitantly followed, looking over his shoulder at Impa trudging away. Something seemed wrong.  
  
Zelda led them to a large chamber, where she told him to stay by the door and make sure no one was coming. Puzzled, the elf-boy agreed, but was slowly starting to feel more and more unsure. Was something wrong with the kingdom, or with Zelda Hime? She seemed strange to him somehow.  
  
"Um...Zelda Hi-I mean, Zelda. What do you need to get?"  
  
She stood on the other side of the room, her shoulders hunched and her face turned away. Suddenly, Link felt very uneasy, and a strange aura permeated the air around him. He fell to the ground, clutching his burning throat. He couldn't breathe! What was happening?  
  
"Z-zelda Hime-sama..." Instinctively, Link reached for the sword he knew wasn't there anymore.  
  
The young girl screeched, and Link saw her collapse before blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
It was dark. Not a true black, like a color, but...nothingness. He was somewhere devoid of color.   
  
"Wh-where am I? Zelda Hime-sama? ZELDA?!?!"  
  
Not even his voice echoed back to him. It was swallowed in the darkness that pulsed around him. Link's blood roiled, and his instincts to fight roared through his body. Like when he had fought Ganondorf that first time, outside the palace, he could feel the anger, the energy and sheer power surging through him.  
  
"Yes, that is good."  
  
Link twisted around, trying to catch the location of the voice. His eyes were hard, and the blue haze they usually were had become a hard, cold grey.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Zelda Hime?"  
  
A laugh answered his question.  
  
"I asked a question!"  
  
"Can you feel it, Link? The power within you? Can you feel it calling?"  
  
Link shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to expel the voice from his mind.  
  
"You cannot fight it, Link." He opened his eyes when the voice began to change. Looking everywhere, he tried to find the voice, tried to see. "Does it haunt you, Link?" He was sure of it now.  
  
"Zelda...Hime-sama."  
  
"Teehee." She appeared before him, her bare toes touching nothing but resting against something nonetheless. The void rippled around him, like water. She leaned over and gently cupped his chin in her delicate hands. "Link, welcome."  
  
The young hero tried his hardest to move from her reach, but his body wouldn't respond. He hung in the void, in nothingness, and could do nothing.  
  
Zelda's voice changed with each word she uttered, becoming deeper but at the same time staying the same. "You cannot stop this. Can you feel it, Link? The pain, the anger? Can you feel it corrupting you? Consuming your soul?" Now, her voice was completely doubled, only the deeper voice rang louder in his heart. Her eyes blazed, and her mouth curled up in a sneer, but quickly returned to the smiling, girlish look of before.   
  
For a moment, as her fingers squeezed his jaw, Link felt as though he could sense an inner conflict raging throughout his princess. But then, it was gone, just as swiftly as the pressure from her fingertips. Link blinked in confusion; his mind roiled. What...what was happening? What was happening to Zelda Hime? In his confusion, anger began to boil.  
  
Link ignored her question, and snapped at her. "You are not Zelda!"  
  
The girl laughed. "But, I am, aren't I?"  
  
The boy jerked his head away from her hands, an angry response forming in his mind. He had never hated anyone, not truly, but now... The princess-demon, still smiling, lifted her legs so she was sitting cross-legged, and hovered in the air. She chuckled as she watched the boy before her try vainly to escape-as he tried to fight certain feelings he never thought he'd experience.  
  
Suddenly, the young girl's smile evaporated, and she screamed as she held her body. The flesh writhed and her face contorted in agony. Link, feeling the bonds around him weaken, unconsciously reached out to her, and when his hands touched her face, everything disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes hurt. Everything was so bright.  
  
Link groaned and rolled over onto his side, coughing dryly. His head spun, and his vision was blurred. Somewhere, it sounded like fire was roaring.  
  
"Nnn..."  
  
Beside him, he could feel silk. When he tried to move his arm, however, a pain shot through his entire being, and he had to force himself not to cry out. Something was buried deep in his left arm.  
  
The thing beside him stirred, but it took Link a moment to realise someone was picking him and the one beside him up. His blurred vision caught sight of pale skin and fair hair. Zelda Hime-sama...  
  
Smoke was everywhere. It filled his lungs, causing him to cough uncontrollably. A comforting hand rubbed his chest, like a mother would for an ailing child, and his dry heaves calmed. Blinking away tears, Link thought he saw a young woman with red hair and purple eyes, but he passed out again.  
  
  
  
  
Crickets chirped, waking the young elfling.   
  
"Ah, good, he's awake."  
  
"Finally."  
  
The boy in question blinked sleep from his eyes, and tried to sit up. Gentle hands held him down. Again, he couldn't quite make out a face, but saw red hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Wh-who...?"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
The boy relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable. Almost like home...  
  
  
Impa looked down at the sleeping boy, her face worried.  
  
"What happened there? Did he do something?"  
  
The lady with her shook her head. "No, it wasn't him. In fact, I'm surprised he lived through it." She held the dislodged piece of wood in her hands as she bandaged Link's left arm.  
  
Impa grunted. "Foolish child." Her eyes wandered from the boy to the silk-clothed figure beside him. Zelda Hime was sleeping peacefully, her face relaxed. At least, that's what it looked like. But Impa knew something was wrong, and her princess wasn't sleeping at all. Some strong magic had been cast, catching the princess fully.  
  
"We have to do something."  
  
The redheaded Hylian said nothing, only sat beside the boy, stroking his forehead with a cool, damp rag. She had finished bandaging him up, but he had a high fever, and was lucky to have escaped the fire alive.  
  
"The boy is strong, and there is something special about him." Impa nearly jumped when the woman spoke, her quiet voice unusually strong. Something in her eyes made the warrior hold what she was about to say. After a few minutes, the woman spoke again. "I am leaving now. He will wake soon."  
  
"I understand. Goodbye."  
  
The woman left as the boy opened his clear blue eyes.   
  
  
  
  
His head hurt immensely, as did the rest of his body. And he felt hot, like a fire raged within him.  
  
"Thirsty..."  
  
Hands reached behind his head and lifted him up, tilting his head so he could drink from the canteen. His parched mouth absorbed the water almost immediately, and he nearly choked trying to drink more.  
  
"Easy, young one."  
  
After he had quenched his thirst, Link slid down onto his back again, his eyes drooping.  
  
"Why am I so tired?"  
  
"You're sick, and nearly died back there. Try to take it easy for a while."  
  
Link nodded, but suddenly his eyes flew open. "Zelda Hime-sama!"  
  
He turned his head, and saw her lying beside him, sleeping peacefully. But something was wrong.  
  
"Impa...what's wrong with her?"  
  
The Sheik warrior shrugged her shoulders, twisting the cap back onto the canteen. She then took a seat beside the princess and pushed some hair off of her face. Zelda's face was slack, but still remarkably beautiful, and once again, Link felt helpless.   
  
"Impa, what can I do? I have to help her."  
  
Impa ignored his question for a minute, but when she turned to him, it wasn't with an answer. "What happened Link? Tell me."  
  
The Hylian boy sat up and looked with downcast eyes at his knees, his bangs covering his face. "I don't know. Something...something took over her body. It had to be that. She screamed, and then..." Link was hesitant to tell Impa about the void, where Zelda had had a demon's voice and eyes. The thought made him shudder. "I don't know..."  
  
She nodded, accepting his answer. Her hands hovered above her princess' still form, and they sat in silence. Link noticed that his arm was bandaged, and was about to thank Impa, when he heard a voice.   
  
'Link-san...'  
  
The boy looked up, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Like in that place...  
  
'Link-san...you have to help her.'  
  
"I know that, but I don't know how."  
  
Impa brought her head up, and looked around. "Link? Who are you talking to?"  
  
The boy ignored her, and continued to listen to the quiet voice.  
  
'Link-san...save her. Save Hyrule. It is your destiny.'  
  
"I know, but why me? Why was I chosen?"  
  
Impa was now thoroughly confused and a bit scared. "Link, who are you talking to? Link? Can you hear me?"  
  
'Come, Link-san. I will help you. I can show you the reason.'  
  
Link stood slowly, his pain forgotten. His eyes were like blank sapphires; dull and lifeless. Impa gasped and tried to get up to stop him, but just then a strong wind blew through their tiny shelter. A dark presence contorted around her and Zelda, and she screamed.  
  
"LINK!!!"  
  
The Kokiri-esque child halted in his steps, and a sparkle glinted in his deep eyes.  
  
'Link-san, hurry. We have not much time.' The voice seemed frantic, and not so coaxingly nice anymore.  
  
"But...I can hear..."  
  
'We must hurry!'  
  
Behind him, Impa was cradling Zelda to her, covering her body from the strangling darkness. It was hard to breathe. Link felt a coldness against his back, but he couldn't turn around. Something was holding him in place.  
  
His eyes focused, and his heart beat faster. He suddenly realised where he was.   
  
"Let me go! I need to help them!"  
  
'Link-san, you are needed here. Please, let me help you! They will be fine.'  
  
"No! They're calling me!"  
  
The boy wrenched against his invisible bonds, tearing his clothing and skin against unseen wire. Why...? What was happening to him?  
  
Behind him, he could hear Impa yelling out. He tried harder to break away, to see what was happening behind him. His breath came in gasps, and the air was thick all around him. Why was this happening?  
  
Suddenly, a light shone from behind him, and Link shut his eyes on instinct. But it felt so warm he wanted to turn to see it.  
  
'No, Link-san! Please! Don't go!' Something seemed to happen to the voice. 'I won't let you go!'   
  
But Link had already turned around. He opened his eyes wide, amazement rippling across his features.  
  
"Zelda...Hime-sama..."  
  
The princess was floating in the air, her arms outstretched and her head thrown back. Her eyes were still closed. The bright light that had made Link turn around was emanating from her body. Impa knelt beneath the princess, her mouth open and her arms to her sides, as though she were in shock.   
  
The gaping darkness around them receded, and the moment all the darkness was completely consumed, the light dimmed and the princess began to drift down.  
  
"Zelda Hime..." Impa looked on helplessly as her princess floated back down, into her lap. She was still frozen in her place.  
  
The air around them thinned, and Link gasped air back into his lungs as he raced towards them. How had he gotten so far away from them? He couldn't remember anything but the voice. The voice...  
  
What are you? And where did you go? Why are these things happening to me? I just wanted to be a normal boy. I just wanted a home...  
  
He reached the crouching Impa at the same time she regained control over her body. Hugging the princess close, Impa rocked back and forth. Zelda didn't stir.  
  
"Impa," Link collapsed beside her, his face worried. He had no time to be feeling sorry for himself. Zelda needed him now. And apparently, so did Hyrule. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. You started talking to yourself, then the air became thick and everything went dark. And then I heard Zelda Hime's voice, and she started to glow. I don't know what happened."  
  
Link sighed and dropped his head. It had been all his fault. If only he hadn't listened to that voice.  
  
"Link." He looked up, but Impa was still looking at the princess.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Save her, please."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Impa shook her head, as though she was fighting with herself. "Please, save her. She's scared, and alone. And you're the only one that can help." Now she looked at him. "She's calling for you."  
  
"But...how can I help?"  
  
"You are the Hero of Time. Isn't that reason enough?"  
  
Link suddenly felt a hot anger boil up inside him. "Why should that matter? I didn't ask for this! And I defeated Ganondorf! I killed him..." Link looked down at his hands, and his anger evaporated. He had never thought of the implications of what he had done. He had killed.  
  
Impa seemed to understand how he felt, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head slowly, and his eyes had tears in them. "I know, young one. It's hard sometimes, but this is who you are. And as unfair as it is, it's the truth."  
  
Link wiped the unshed tears away before they had time to fall. He wasn't a child, who had the time or luxury to cry. He was the Chosen One, the Hero of Time, and right then, he was needed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okees, here is chapter two. Actually, I'm not too pleased with how this one turned out, but I can't for the life of me figure out what seems wrong with it. I've re-read it about 15 times and I've revised it about five. Argh!  
  
Well, anywho, thanks again to my Onesan for editing and shtuff. T'was much appreciated, no da.  
  
Um...I think I wanted to say something else...I can't really remember. Oh yeah. I hate this skip line format. Can anyone tell me how to make it look like story format? You know, like actual paragraphs-like a book. I'm kinda...not knowing in a lot of technical areas of uploading and html and about anything related to posting something on the internet. Hey! At least I freely admit it! ^-^x  
  
Aaanywho. What do ya think? Is my writing as sucky as I think it is? Are my stories lame and unenjoyable? Will I ever shut up? I might as well say this now, as well. This is slightly AU, for all those nitpicky little purists (of which I sometimes am).  
  
I guess that's it for now. Next chapter should be up soon. *hope hope*  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
Part Three  
  
Impa helped him to lie down, since his pain had come back after the voice had left and he had calmed down. His entire body hurt, his fever wasn't any better, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. But he didn't want to sleep. Not now.  
  
"Impa, I have to go. You don't understand...I'm in a hurry..."  
  
"You need to lie down." The Sheik warrior hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Right now, you are a young, hurt boy, who needs better medical attention than I can give. Now, sleep."  
  
Link tried to fight her, but she kept shushing him. Eventually, his eyes wouldn't stay open anymore, and he closed them into sleep.  
  
It was dark in his dream too. But not the threatening darkness, just dark. The sky, when he looked, was a hazy orange-red-like dusk. A cricket chirped nearby, and Link's ears twitched. He knew this spot. When he turned to look at his surroundings more, he noticed the pain had left his body. Reaching for his forehead, his skin felt cool, and his arm was in no pain. Feeling closer, he realised he had no bandage, nor did the skin feel broken.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Deciding he should walk around to get his bearings, though he was still confused, Link took in everything around him. The smells, the look, everything was so familiar. He never thought he'd be back here, especially not like this. He was confused, but happy at the same time. Over to his left, he noticed the small stream he had used to play at. Memories of him and Saria trying to see who could jump the farthest came to mind. He smiled at the warm memory. Walking around some more, he took in some more of the landscape, remembering all these little things he never thought of before.  
  
There, beneath the store, was where he had played tag with Navi once when they had stopped back here, taking a break from the Quest. And behind that building was where a bunch of his friends and him had played hide-and-seek. Over near Saria's treehouse he saw the spot where Mido had beaten him up when they were eight. He couldn't really remember why that fight had occurred, though...  
  
All these memories came flooding back as Link stood, watching the sky change from a mellow orange-red to a darker purple. This was his home, the place he belonged. After all the smells and sights, Link started to wonder if any of his friends were here.  
  
"Link-kun! Link-kun!!"  
  
Link turned at the sound of his faerie's voice. Navi flew to him, her arms outstretched and a smile lighting up her tiny face. The diminutive faerie had tears in her eyes as she hugged Link's neck. Link smiled and cupped her in his hand, lifting her up to his eye level.  
  
"Navi-chan...what are you doing here?"  
  
She giggled. "Coming to get you, of course. Everyone's waiting, we gotta go."  
  
Not sure what she meant, Link allowed himself to be pulled along, back towards wherever it was she had come from. Link knew, without any more doubt, exactly where he was. It had taken this one object to totally convince him.  
  
I can't be here. This must be a dream.  
  
Navi dragged him towards his treehouse, and then she left him at the base of the ladder as she flew up into the house. Link heard hushing noises, and then Navi flew to the edge of the balcony. She beckoned him up, her tiny face enthusiastic.  
  
Link's premonitions about this being a dream evaporated, and he succumbed to the happiness he felt. He was home; he had no care in the world. He let Navi lead him up the ladder. The roughness of the wood felt so familiar to his hands. This can't be a dream. No dream is this real.  
  
At the top of the ladder, Saria greeted him, her green hair bedecked with flowers. She smiled at him and shuffled her feet. Her smile was the best greeting Link had ever had.  
  
"Link, come on. We have a surprise for you."  
  
The young elf followed his friend, his mind blank. Nothing was wrong, he told himself. But something tickled his thoughts, and whenever he tried to catch it, the feeling fled. Something about a pale skinned, golden-haired girl...and a Quest...  
  
Inside, all the Kokiri children stood, dressed in their finest. Link stood speechless. Even Mido was smiling at him, genuinely happy to see the younger Kokiri.  
  
"Welcome, Link," Saria spoke up beside him. She had stopped a little behind him, so all the people he had grown up with surrounded him. "We have decided something." All around him, the Kokiri murmured amongst themselves. Link couldn't understand them, but a dark shadow seemed to pass over the happy atmosphere. Suddenly, Link felt uneasy, and the tickling in his mind suddenly developed a voice.  
  
"Don't listen, Link."  
  
Huh?  
  
"We have decided," Saria stepped closer to him, and suddenly everything became cold. Link's spine froze, and he had the unpleasant feeling of a dagger in his back. His friends' faces became shadowed blurs, and the murmuring stopped. The air condensed, and Link suddenly wanted to be very far away. But...this is my home...  
  
"You, Link, are banished from this place!" Saria's words stabbed Link as well as any sword could have.  
  
Everything crashed around him. Suddenly, tiny hands grabbed at his body, dragging him down. He tried to cry out, but no sound emerged. Saria stood above him, an evil smirk on her face. Her eyes were shadowed as she held something behind her back.  
  
"Saria...why?" Link struggled against the mass of bodies pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Didn't you know, Link? Outsiders aren't welcome in our forest." She produced a dagger from behind her back, and it shone in her eyes. Dull, lifeless, black eyes.   
  
He looked around. All the Kokiri had eyes like that. Dry, lifeless beings. Link tried to cry out again, but someone stuffed his mouth with a scarf. Tears formed in his eyes.   
  
"Link, you must not listen!" The voice was louder now. It sounded oddly familiar.  
  
Why? Why are they doing this to me?  
  
"This is a dream, Link. It is a dark reality. This vision was created by the shadows in your heart, by your unspoken fears."  
  
Fears?  
  
"Yes, Link." The voice chimed, and Link thought he could feel it smile. For some reason, he was calmed by it. "Please Link. Don't give in. You have to believe in your heart. Trust yourself and your friends. Don't let your judgement be clouded."  
  
He blinked, the calm feeling gone. What...do you mean?  
  
The voice conveyed fear and hurry. "Please, Link. Trust me. Don't let anger and fear cloud your reason. Don't give in to them."  
  
Them?  
  
"Goodbye, Link. I have to go now."  
  
"Wait!" Link screamed through the scarf, wishing he knew what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. He didn't know what was what anymore. I just want to go home! Saria's laugh brought him back to this grim reality just as the dagger came down.  
  
"Link, wake up. Link. You have to wake up now."  
  
  
  
Navi pulled at his hair unsuccessfully, then started beating on his chest. However, her tiny hands received no response. Looking up at the tall Sheik woman above her, Navi's voice was frantic.  
  
"Impa, he can't hear you. What should we do?"  
  
She was wondering the exact same thing as the faerie. Link had suddenly begun thrashing in his sleep, and then this faerie had arrived, claiming she was his. She seemed sincere enough, and Impa remembered a sprite from before, when Link had first arrived at the palace, but...She went over to tend to Zelda, her thoughts jumbled. Too much was happening too fast, and Impa was having difficulties following it all. True, physical battles she could deal with, as well as some magic, but...this was a lot different.  
  
With an irritated sniff in the apparently uncaring Sheik's direction, Navi began pulling at her friend's hair again, and again, no response.  
  
"Link-kun. Oh please, Link-kun. Open your eyes." She pulled again, and tore some hair from his bangs, but still, he wouldn't move. "You dumb boy, why won't you wake up?" Collapsing against his chest, she buried her face in his tunic when he refused to respond.  
  
A hand rested lightly against her back. "Nnn...Na-navi-chan?"  
  
Said faerie raised her head from his chest, blinking tears from her eyes. "Link...kun?"  
  
"Oh...." Link dropped his arm to his side, and turned his face away.  
  
Impa hurried over when she heard the boy groan.  
  
"Link, are you better? What's wrong?"  
  
Link was blinking tears from his eyes. He remembered Saria holding a knife, then...  
  
"Oh, Goddess...why? Why?!" he whispered to himself.  
  
He covered his mouth with his hand, as though he was about to retch. Impa knelt beside him and lifted him up, holding his shoulders, her face worried. Navi fluttered away as the boy was moved, and hovered in the air. Impa didn't even notice, her mind was so occupied. Zelda still hadn't revived, and she had had no sleep. She didn't need the boy to be even sicker now.  
  
Deciding he was steady enough now, Navi fluttered to him, then hugged his collar. "Link-kun?"  
  
Link pulled his hand away from his mouth and gave Navi a small smile. "I'm fine, Navi-chan. I'm fine."  
  
Impa still held him. "Are you sure you're fine? You look pale."  
  
The young boy nodded as he pushed away from her to sit up. He didn't feel that well, actually, and his dream still troubled him, but they needed to get going. He looked back from where they came, and could still see remnants of the flames that had forced them to flee.  
  
Slowly, his limbs still pained, Link forced himself to his feet. His head spun, and he placed a tentative hand to his forehead. It burned, but he ignored it. "Come on, Impa. We have to get going. I have something I have to do."  
  
Nodding slowly, the Sheik stood, then walked to her princess' side, where she knelt. She didn't stand back up, though. Some things needed to be answered, and she wasn't about to continue travelling blindly.   
  
"What really happened, Link?"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Navi fluttered into his vision, her hands on her hips. She was facing Impa. "What are you implying? Are you calling my Link-kun a liar?"  
  
Impa shook her head. "No, but I want the whole truth of what happened before the castle caught fire. And on that topic, how did it catch fire, Link?" Now she was staring directly at him.  
  
Link stood straighter, and tried not to stare at her, his eyes narrowed. Her piercing gaze cut through him in a way he didn't like. Like he were some cattle waiting to be bought. "I don't know. I already told you that." He was becoming angry at all the incessant questions. How was he to know what had happened, when he could barely remember? Nothing seemed to be going right anymore.  
  
Navi fluttered and turned to face him. She had never seen him look so angry, or so unsure. "Link-kun?" Right then, his eyes scared her.  
  
Link didn't answer, but instead turned on his heels and walked a short distance off, where he crouched down and refused to look at them.  
  
Navi hmphed at Impa, then fluttered over to her charge.  
  
"Link-kun, she didn't mean it like that. Don't be angry...please? For me?"  
  
The small hero shook his head, his bangs swaying before his face. "I don't understand what's wrong, Navi-chan. I'm not angry, not really, but...I don't understand."  
  
The faerie sighed, and her wings drooped. She didn't know what to do. Something was wrong with Link, and she couldn't help him. Was it because he was away from the Kokiri? No, that couldn't be it. He had been away before as well, and for even longer. Ever since he had left her behind, Navi was lost. She had never felt so distanced from Link. Not for as long as she'd known him, at least.  
  
She sighed again, then tried to cheer up. "Well, Link-kun, if you think of anything, just tell me, okay? I'll help you. Always."  
  
Link smiled weakly, then nodded. "I will. It's a promise."  
  
Navi fluttered and clasped her hands at her chest. "Yeah! Come on Link-kun, let's go back to Impa and the princess. I'm sure everything will be alright."  
  
He smiled and stood, letting Navi lead the way. He wanted to believe her, but...If everything is going to be ok, why do I feel so empty inside?  
  
  
  
Impa didn't question Link anymore after his outburst, but let him sit beside her and the princess. Zelda was still unconscious, but if one were to only look at her, it would seem as though she was simply sleeping. Her pale hair framed her equally pale skin, and her thick eyelashes lightly touched the upper curve of her cheek. Despite this calm beauty she still possessed, Link ran his fingers lightly over Zelda's forehead, not really looking at her. Impa didn't know what to do. On one hand, she had an eternally sleeping-not dead-charge to protect, and on the other, she had a very confused, sad little boy. A boy that might not be in full control of his senses.  
  
She didn't want to think it, but Impa was beginning to doubt the boy's sanity. He had seemed fine till now, but...Having so much responsibility at such a young age might do something to a child's mind. The faerie didn't seem to notice, or chose not to, but Impa worried anyway. They needed him, but if he was going insane...  
  
"I don't know what to do, Impa-san." Link stared out into space, not even really understanding the fact that he had just spoken. His eyes were distant and clear, though not in the most healthy of ways. They looked more vapid than thoughtful.  
  
Looking at him, Impa bit her lip. What was with the sudden formality and the dull looks? She chided herself at that thought. He looked so sad, and lost, and she had been questioning his mind. Guilt washed over her, but she pushed it down. "What do you mean?"  
  
Still running his fingers in Zelda's hair, Link didn't look up. His eyes seemed unfocused, now. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Impa reached out and placed her hand on his lower arm. He was warm to the touch. "Link, are you well?"  
  
He refused to look at her. "It won't stop."  
  
"What won't stop, Link?"  
  
Now, he seemed to notice her. He blinked, then lifted his head. "We should get going soon, Impa. We shouldn't be here."  
  
The boy stood, and Impa only watched as he walked off a bit, and crouched down, the faerie fluttering next to him. What had he been about to say? The boy wasn't making any sense.   
  
Shaking her head, Impa also stood then, and picked the princess up in her strong arms. They had to keep going. And she knew where to.  
  
"Link, come on. We have to go to Sahasrahla's."  
  
The boy didn't look at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because. Zelda Hime told me to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coool. I made this from barely three pages to four, then to six by skipping lines. Of course, I got a lot of help from my sister, that I did. Okees, anywho, it's time for...  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Teehee, nice title, eh? I figured, I'm gonna be doing this every chapter, might as well name it. I hope it doesn't bother anyone that I do this, but...I feel like I need to explain things. And first, I shall explain something I had meant to at the end of my first chapter.  
  
As you've all noticed, I use some Japanese phrases/honorifics. Well, I'm gonna explain why, so as that you all don't think I'm just trying to put words in to sound smarter than everyone else (that's my onesan, she's real smart).  
  
First, Hime. Hime means princess, but I think everyone's figured it out by now. I hope, anyways... I used Hime instead of Princess when they talk to Zelda because I wanted to show different degrees of formality. In English, you can't do this. Let's face it, Princess-sama looks real dumb, ne?  
  
This directly goes into -sama. Link uses this term because he's very formal with the Princess. He doesn't really know her, and she's also royalty. Impa just calls her Zelda Hime because she knows her well. And I highly doubt Impa would subjugate herself to anyone.  
  
-san is the same way; it's formalities.   
  
-chan and -kun mean basically the same thing, only -kun is for BOYS ONLY. So between Navi and Link, it's kinda like a friendly term.  
  
Onichan (or did I write Onisan? I canna remember) means older brother. I made a mistake, there. Saria's sposed ta think of Link like a little brother...oh well, my bad. At least I admit to it!  
  
I think that's all, that I can think of. And no, I am not Japanese, nor do I speak it. I'm attempting to learn it, but that's different. So if any of the above is wrong, PLEASE tell me. I'd rather be corrected than be wrong.  
  
Now, onto a different subject (damn, this is getting long). I want to thank all the people what have written reviews. I dunno if you realise, but they do mean a lot. I thank you all, and I would rather thank you personally, but no one leaves email addy's. But that's all right, it doesn't bug me that much. So, I'm thanking you here, instead. And yes, it's rather corny, but no, I don't care. All I've gotten is good reviews, and that makes me happy. Now watch, though, I'll suddenly get a gabillion flames. Oh well.  
  
I think that's it. Sorry to drag this out so long... Well, anyways, till next chapter. Hopefully it won't be a bitch like this one was. I spent A WEEK trying to edit this puppy to be readable. I actually like it, though. So, enjoy!  



	4. Chapter Four

Ahem. May it be known, that this is my first violent chapter. I dun think it's too violent, but...you decide. If anyone doesn't like unpleasant things, please, skip the dream sequence. *everyone moans* "Not another one!" Yes! Another dream sequence.  
  
Oh, and another thing of note. This chapter fully realises my "alternate reality." So...please dun flame me, saying, "that never happened" and whatnot. If you MUST flame me, flame me because my story sucks. Not for indiscrepencies what I already knew about.  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
  
  
"But...how?"  
  
Impa started walking away, and Link hurried to catch up to her. "How did she talk to you, Impa?"  
  
Still, she refused to look at him. "When that light emanated from her. I heard her voice. Besides imploring you for help, she said we had to go to Sahasrahla's. I don't know why."  
  
Link closed his eyes, then stared at his feet as he walked. His dreams still haunted him, and he was having trouble understanding what was going on. True, he heard everything that was said, but was too preoccupied to take it in, or care.   
  
Saria...she tried...she tried to kill me. But...why? And what about my other dreams? And that voice? He remembered the first time he had heard it, right outside the Kokiri Forest. It hadn't seemed so mean, then. And then, there was that other voice, the one in his latest dream. But that one...Somehow, where the first voice seemed menacing and scary, this one calmed him.   
  
What is wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate?  
  
"Link-kun?"  
  
He barely heard the tiny voice, but when he did, he turned his head towards his friend. Navi smiled. "You seem preoccupied, Link-kun."  
  
"Yes. You haven't said much, have you?" Impa still walked in front, not looking at him.  
  
"Oh. No, it's just...well...I'm sorry." He bowed slightly to the walking Sheik before him. "I haven't been thinking clearly lately. Maybe I am sick..."  
  
Impa hmphed, but said nothing.  
  
"Link-kun, we have to get to Sahasrahla's soon. You know that."  
  
"Yes, I know. But...why bring it up?"  
  
The faerie squinted at him and stuck out her lower lip. "Because, you're walking impossibly slow."  
  
The green-clad boy blinked, then grinned. He ducked his head and smiled, and Navi flew into his hair, giggling. "I made him laugh!" The tiny faerie danced on his hat, her translucent wings fluttering wildly.  
  
Impa was now laughing, and Link couldn't help but start to as well. Navi was always there for him, always trying to make him happy. The glow surrounding her tiny body intensified, and she leaned over his bangs, to look in his eyes. She was smiling brightly.  
  
"Please don't be depressed, Link-kun. Everything will turn out right, I know it. So...cheer up!"  
  
He nodded. "I will, Navi-chan."  
  
Impa grinned, then nodded her head to the left. "We turn this way. Come on, we have to hurry. It's getting late, and I want to find a place to stay before we can't see where we're walking."  
  
Link nodded, but didn't let go of his good mood. He didn't want to be depressed, or make Navi worry. He was making too many people worry lately.  
  
Suddenly, Link thought of something, and hurried forward, so he could talk with Impa. Navi flew off his hat and stayed back a ways.  
  
"Um, Impa," he said as he slowed down, walking beside her. She nodded, indicating she was listening. "Was...was there someone else talking with you? Earlier?"  
  
Impa stopped suddenly, so that Link almost ran into her. "What do you mean? Why do you ask?"  
  
Link shifted his weight, trying not to look at her. "Well, I remember hearing a girl talking to me. I think it was the same girl that carried me out of the palace. I remember..." He let his voice trail off, then resumed. "And, well, I was wondering if I was hallucinating or not." He didn't want to come out and suggest he was losing his mind. He already knew Impa harbored those thoughts about him. "So, please...if you could tell me..."  
  
Impa began walking again. "No, Link. There was no one else here." She glanced out of the side of her eye, and flinched a little at the look on Link's face. His eyes were downcast, and his head was bowed. She hadn't wanted to lie, and hoped this wouldn't hurt his already confused mind, but...she had priorities, and the boy needed to know little if none of them. And what he was asking was something she couldn't tell him. Not ever.  
  
Link slowed down, and Navi flew over to him, biting her lower lip. He quickly started smiling, and Navi grinned. When she turned away and flew up to Impa, Link sighed and bent his head.   
  
So, it's true. I'm losing my mind.  
  
  
  
Impa found them a nice place to sleep that night, in a small cave near Zora's domain. Link had been quiet all afternoon, but remained happy in front of Navi. For all she knew, he was fine and happy, with no worries other than Zelda Hime.  
  
"Well, my lovelies, this is where we sleep. It's not an inn, but it's dry and safe. So...Link, you get that corner, while Zelda Hime sleeps over here." She pointed to the extreme far corner of the tiny area. "I shall keep watch for the fist half of the night, then you can. Faerie." She pointed at Navi, who "hmphed" indignantly, and crossed her arms and fluttered her wings extremely fast. "You don't need much sleep, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm a faerie."  
  
Impa smiled. "Good. Then you can watch the princess while I sleep. We don't need any trouble."  
  
"Hey!" Link came out of his funk and stood up, indignant. "I would never do anything!"  
  
Impa shrugged and lifted her hands in the air. "You never know. Boys your age do crazy things."  
  
Link started, and Impa cursed her choice of words. Of all the phrases she could have used...  
  
"Look, Link. I'm only joking. I know you wouldn't do anything. Relax. You're too stressed out, and you still have to recover from your wounds. Burns and deep gashes don't just disappear." She pointed to his left arm.  
  
Link rubbed his arms, but they didn't hurt terribly. Well, his left one did, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I'm sure I'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
Impa sighed as she covered Zelda with a spare blanket. "On the outside, maybe. But your tissue is still recovering. And your immune system is weak right now. You need rest and need to take things easy." She stood and brushed off her legs, then came over to Link, and covered him with the other blanket. "You need rest, young Link."  
  
Link tried to throw the blanket off, complaining. "No, I'm fine. I can help you watch."  
  
Impa pushed him down and tucked the blanket around him as tight as she could. "Stay! I will not let you go around and kill yourself. You are a twelve-year-old boy. You can't expect to help anyone when you're dead from sickness."   
  
Link turned his head away from her, his bangs covering his face. "I'm sorry. It's just..."  
  
Impa smiled and combed his bangs with her hands. Link opened his eyes wide, not sure what to do. "You are a sweet boy, Link. Your parents would be proud of you."  
  
That brought his attention up. "My...Impa, you knew my parents?"  
  
The Sheik warrior nodded, then leaned back, one hand supporting her weight behind her back. "Yes, I knew them. They were great people, and very strong willed. Hm. I think I see where you get it from." She continued combing his hair. She appeared to not know that she was doing it.  
  
Link's eyes were wide, and his mouth was dry. "Um...Impa...could you...could you tell me about them? About what they were like?"  
  
She nodded, and seemed to be looking through the ceiling, not paying attention. "Your father was a fighter, like you. He was one of the palace guardsmen, before he met your mother. Then he went out, journeying and the like."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Hmm. He was tall and handsome, with light brown hair and piercing gray eyes. He always stood straight, and always had a smile." Impa's own smile dissipated at these words. "He died shortly after you were born, fighting Ganondorf. I remember, though, he was very pleased with his life, with you. You were, what? Two months old?"  
  
Link was looking down at his knees now. Father. I had a father, one that was brave and strong. At least I know now, even if I can't remember. "And...my mother?"  
  
"She was beautiful. Her hair was of a reddish hue, though touched with blond. Her eyes were pale; I'm not quite sure what color. Sometimes they were blue, sometimes green-an aqua color. But usually, they were purple. I think whenever she was happy, they would turn a light shade of purple. They were that color the most.  
  
"She was always smiling, and she loved your father very much. She met him at the palace. She was delivering grain from a farm, somewhere near Hyrule Lake. Her family was a farming one, and she would do deliveries. I think she enjoyed travel. That may be why she was so attracted to your father."  
  
Link had tears in his eyes, but wiped them away. Impa continued, noticing his sniffling, but knowing she had to go on. It couldn't be easy, learning about such a sad fate.  
  
"She died a little after your father. They lived on her family's farm, and when Ganondorf attacked, he burned the entire place. While your father fought the monsters, she fled with you. She made it to the Lost Woods, and then..."  
  
"Then, she left me with the Deku Tree, and died." He scrubbed his eyes, then looked up at Impa. She looked sad. "You...you were friends, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Your mother and I were the best of friends. I found out how they died from the King. I'm not sure how he knew."  
  
Mother...Father... "Impa...are they...were they...happy with me...? Proud of me, I mean."  
  
"They were the moment you were born. Or, so I'd assume. I hadn't seen them since they moved away, and your mother was only two months with child. But even then, she was happy and talked of you and your future exploits." Impa laughed slightly. "She'd mention how her child was going to be a great explorer, or adventurer. The job changed often, but the point was always that you'd excel at anything you did. Your mother did like to brag...  
  
"What...were their names...?"  
  
"Your father was called Aylen, and your mother's name was Mikomi."  
  
"Aylen...Mikomi..." Link spoke the names slowly, committing them to memory. "And...Ganondorf killed them?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Impa blinked. "How could that be good?"  
  
Link turned to her, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "Because that means that they've been avenged. I couldn't help them, but...I could avenge them."  
  
Impa looked confused. "Link, Ganondorf hasn't moved since then. In fact, he disappeared from the castle a few years ago. I wonder what happened to him. Hopefully he fell down a ravine and died."  
  
"Yes, let's hope."  
  
Impa looked at him strangely, then stood and headed for the front of the cave. Link didn't notice her scared looks, or how she looked to make sure the princess was all right. Right then, all he could think about was the Master Sword ripping the life from Ganon, and he smiled.  
  
  
  
  
It was dark where he was. No sound made it's way through the inky blackness, and no color made itself known.   
  
"Where...where am I?"  
  
All around him, the darkness began to pulse. The air against his skin froze, and the pressure increased and decreased in measured amounts of time. Like a heartbeat...  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little prodigy."  
  
"Who's there?!" Link whipped around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. However, when he did, the darkness pressed in, squeezing him. He cried out in pain, and the voice laughed, the sound droning.  
  
"Hahaha. So pathetic. You know that?" The laugh was dry and shallow, as though the sound was only for show. There was no emotion behind the words.  
  
"Ergh...Who...are you...?"  
  
"Hahaha. You actually think I'm going to answer that? You really are pathetic." Link growled, and the voice laughed some more. "What a wonderful show. Please, entertain me some more. I enjoy watching this. It's not everyday the pure Hero of Time loses his temper and hates someone."  
  
Link stopped short at that. The voice was right. He had been acting strangely lately, ever since the incident in the palace.  
  
"Ahh, so now we get it."  
  
"What...what's happening to me?"  
  
The darkness around him rippled, revealing a shadowed form. It moved towards Link, and took his chin in one hand. It then proceeded to jerk his head back and forth, as if examining an animal at a show. "Why, you're just growing up, that's all." The figure released his chin and stepped back. Zelda Hime appeared where it had been, floating on her back before him.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama!"  
  
"My, but aren't we formal? Tsk. This just won't do." Link felt something grab him, and he watched his arms reach out to the princess. "Link, you really need to lose these distractions. I don't need them in our way."  
  
"Our?" Link's hands still reached out, until they were holding Zelda's shoulders. The young Kokiri-boy tried to fight back control of his arms, but to no avail.  
  
"Why, yes. Our." A chair appeared behind the figure, and it sat. Eyes appeared in its face, bright and green. "You see, you're my instrument."  
  
Link's hands slowly moved across Zelda's body, until they rested at the base of her neck. Once there, they pulled the fabric loose, ripping a good two-inch tear into the neck of Zelda Hime's dress. Link's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Wha...? What are you doing?"  
  
"Why, making it easier, of course." The figure leaned forward. "You mean you don't want this?" Link couldn't answer. His voice was frozen in his throat. "Ah, well. I'll take that as a yes." Link started to trail his hands down the front of Zelda's blouse. He was very near the curve of her young breasts. Panicking and painfully aware that he had no control over his own actions, Link finally found words.  
  
"No! Stop it! I won't do this!"  
  
The figure leaned back, seemingly satisfied. "It took you long enough to find your voice. But there's no need to worry. I have nothing like that planned for the princess."  
  
A sharp flash of light separated Link from the princess, and suddenly, Link was back where he had been. However, this time, his arms were chained above him, to a hidden wall. He was a prisoner.  
  
"Now, we let the fun begin."  
  
Link watched as another form coalesced beside Zelda Hime. The darkness molded itself, making itself into a whole new being. Arms, legs, a head, all gently coalesced from the dark. The young boy gaped, and tried to rip is arms from the shackles. When the transformation was complete, the new figure looked up at him, its blue eyes piercing and its blond hair waving before its face.  
  
Link was staring at himself.  
  
The doppelganger chuckled and ran a hand down Zelda's smooth face. Its eyes were cold and uncaring. When it reached her neck, it brought its hands together tightly, and Zelda's eyes flew open as her air supply was cut off.  
  
"Don't! STOP!!!!" Link screamed and fought against his bonds, while the shadow in the chair laughed it's dull, dry laugh.  
  
The double didn't seem to listen, but did remove one of the hands from Zelda Hime's throat. Link stared, hoping the torture would stop. However, this hand reached behind its back, and grabbed the Kokiri Sword that was there.   
  
Link's eyes widened in fear. "No! PLEASE! STOP THIS!!"  
  
The figure in the chair leaned forward, its eyes happy. "Oh, come now, Link. Isn't this exiting? Doesn't it thrill you and make your blood flow?"  
  
"NO! STOP THIS!!"  
  
Neither figure listened as the boy tried vainly to free himself from his constraints. The doppelganger now had the sword poised above Zelda, and released her throat to get a better grip. Zelda coughed and heaved, near dead from suffocation, never noticing the metal that poised itself above her. Link cried and ripped the skin of his wrists as he tried to break free.  
  
The Link double smiled as it lifted the sword. It brought it down just as the chains that bound Link pulled away, releasing him.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The doppelganger's sword sliced through Zelda's throat and down, into her chest. Her mouth flew open and her eyes went wide as her lifeblood drained from her body. Smiling innocently, the copy Link removed the sword and Zelda collapsed to the ground in a heap. Her limbs twitched in an effort to move.  
  
Rolling onto her side, coughing and bleeding, Zelda tried to get up, tried to flee. She held her hands to her chest and throat, attempting to hold back the flow of blood. Link stopped short, his eyes wide and tears flowing down his cheeks. The doppelganger watched as Zelda stood, a smile on its face. The pale eyes that looked so much like Link's were as cold and hard as stone.  
  
Zelda Hime took a step forward, then another. Her hands reached out, pleading for Link to help her. Pleading for anyone to save her.   
  
She had almost reached the stunned Link, could have touched him, when suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she fell forwards as her body split into pieces, torn from the inside out. Link cried out as he reached for her, too late.  
  
The doppelganger smiled and licked its lips, where some blood had splattered. It then disappeared, as did the other figure and its chair. The same dry, emotionless voice accompanied their departure.  
  
"Well, Link. That was quite a show, wasn't it? Hahaha. But don't worry, we shall meet again."  
  
Link fell to the ground before Zelda's head, and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide, with tears standing in the corners. Her mouth was slightly open, as though she had been trying to say something. Stray hair fell across her bloody features, as it would have had she just been sleeping peacefully. Link held the sides of his head in his hands, unable to peel his eyes from the grizzly site.  
  
He tried to form words, but his mouth was dry and no sound came forth.  
  
My...fault...mine....  
  
He collapsed to the ground, holding his head and crying.  
  
  
  
  
"Link! LINK! Wake up, Link!"  
  
Impa knelt beside the violently thrashing boy, trying to calm him. She tried to place a hand on his back, tried to reassure him, but every time she did, he would flinch away and curl up into a ball. No matter what she tried, Impa couldn't get through to him.  
  
"Navi! Help me!"  
  
The faerie was on the other side of Link's head, trying vainly to wake him. "Link-kun! LINK-KUN! Wake up, please!" As with Impa, her efforts were rewarded with more sobs and flinches.  
  
Someone appeared in the cave entrance, but neither Impa nor Navi noticed. The figure walked up to them and laid a long fingered hand on Impa's shoulder. The Sheik started, but when she went to grab the assailant, her eyes went wide, and she backed down. Navi tried to stop the woman, but Impa held her.  
  
The redheaded woman knelt beside the stricken boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. Link pulled away, but she grabbed his shoulders and held him there. Grabbing his knees with her other hand, she uncurled him and made him lay straight, so they could see his face. Tears streaked down Link's cheeks, and his face was contorted in pain.  
  
"The poor boy..." She turned to Impa. "When did this happen?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. I heard him cry out, and when I looked, he was like this. Zelda thrashed once, as well, but she seemed to calm down..."  
  
"My...fault...mine..."  
  
All the women turned at the sound of Link's voice. "Link-kun...?"  
  
"My...fault...mine..."  
  
"A dream." The woman's eyes suddenly widened as Link reached for his sword that wasn't there. Impa went to stop him, but the redheaded woman grabbed her arm, and shook her head. She apparently wanted to see what he would try to do.  
  
Link finally seemed to find what he was looking for, then rolled over onto his side, then up onto his knees, still asleep. Fresh tears poured from his eyes as he straightened his arms out, then, as quick as he could move, turned them inward, as though bringing something to his chest.  
  
The strange woman gasped and grabbed his arms before he could bring them within a dagger's range of his body. She had to fight him, though, as he wouldn't stop trying to bring his invisible weapon closer.  
  
"Impa! Help me!"  
  
Impa nodded and released Navi, then grabbed Link's hands, pulling them from his body. When they were once again straight out, Impa nodded to the woman, who let his hands go and grabbed his face in her hands.  
  
"Link! Listen to me, Link. You have to wake up. It's only a dream. Do you hear me? It's a dream!" She looked away for a second, her voice soft. "But if you die in there, in your own dream, you'll die here, too..."  
  
The boy's eyes opened, but they were dull and glazed over, as though he was looking but not seeing. "My...fault...mine..."  
  
The woman turned to face the distraught child again. "No, Link. It was a dream. It wasn't real. Please...open your eyes! Look at me!" He looked, but still his eyes were clouded. "No, look at me. Look at me!"  
  
She slapped him full across the face, and he fell limp, into her arms. His sobs continued, but he dropped his arms to his sides. Navi raged and threw herself at the woman, but Impa grabbed her in time.   
  
"I...I couldn't...Oh, please. Why won't it just go away? I didn't want this to happen. I...My fault..."  
  
The woman cradled him in her arms, tears in her eyes, as she hushed the young boy into a deep sleep, free of dreams and unholy things.  
  
"Sleep, child. My little one, please sleep."  
  
Impa stood behind her, and Navi fluttered over to land on Link's shoulder, and brushed his face with her wings. She reached out and touched his face, then clutched her burned hand to her chest, and looked up at the woman.  
  
"What's happening to him? Please, Mikomi, what's happening to Link-kun?"  
  
The woman looked down at her son's faerie, and shook her head. "I don't know, Navi-chan. I just don't know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
O.Ox Woah...did anyone see that one coming? Well, did ya? I know I did. ^-^x  
  
Yeah...I know. I just used one of the MOST USED plot contrivances. But...I like it! I've had this planned since...um...well...chapter three? I'm sort of writing this as it comes to me. .x BUT FEAR NOT! I DO have a plan for this. I'm more sure of where it's going now.  
  
Whew. It's been a bit, I think...I dunno, I think I'm starting to get better at this writing shtuff. But then again, maybe not. However, I did fix one thing. Things what were once supposed to be in Italics should now BE in Italics. I have decided to be less lazy, and check my .txt file to make these changes. Hopefully, it will work.  
  
Well, let's try something different for this corner. I'll actually TALK ABOUT THE FIC! *gasps* Yes, yes, I know. It's unheard of. However, I do this for you, the reader (and because I get bored very easily).  
  
Hmm...what went into this chapter? Well...did anyone notice the X reference? If not, should I mention it? I just love all things CLAMP, so I felt like doing something their style. Sorta. Mine's kinda...more laid back, and not as violent.  
  
I'm trying to keep this up there in the R level. I don't want this to be one of those "easy" fics. You know; good guy, bad guy, good guy beats the crap outta bad guy. 'Course, I've never read a Link fic like that. Truth be told, I haven't read any. Sorry to any of those reviewers what suggested their ficcies. I WILL read them, but right now, I'm still in developmental stages, and I don't wanna rip off another author's idea.   
  
Hmm...should I tell what's coming up? Should I just shut up now? Will I EVER get on with this story? Considering that Legend of Zelda is an action RPG, I sure have a definite lack of action, now don't I? However, I did manage to use the word "ergh" so that makes me nifto. ^-^x (curse me and my emoticons)  
  
Actually...I need your guys' help. You know my description thingy about the fic? Well...I dun like it. But I'm bad at writing those. So...could anyone give me some ideas? If I like it, you'll get the honor of being mentioned! ^-^x Really, though, I do need help. Also...should I give my chapters names, or just keep them as Chapter three, Chapter four, etc? I'm trying to get input, here.  
  
Well...that's all. Till next chapter.  



	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
Link had finally fallen asleep in Mikomi's arms, but no one else had been blessed with such a gift. Navi sat in Mikomi's hair, and Impa sat nearby, watching over Zelda Hime. Zelda had thrashed once before Link had started screaming, Navi told her. Now her body seemed colder than before, but her pulse still beat normally. Impa didn't know what to do, so she sat there, beside her princess, as Mikomi asked questions.  
  
"How long has he been having dreams like this?" Mikomi questioned anyone within the room.  
  
Impa sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe since the last time you saw him."  
  
"No." Navi fluttered down in front of Mikomi's face, her eyes downcast. She was looking at the boy, and reached out a tiny hand to pat his hair. "For awhile, now, Link-kun has been behaving strangely. Maybe as far back as two years. Since...since he defeated Ganon."  
  
Impa shook her head. "That's impossible, child. Ganon has been gone for two years. He disappeared from the palace, and hasn't been heard of since. Not since I took Zelda away for...wait. When...did I take Zelda away?"  
  
Mikomi sighed. She was wondering when she would need to explain this. "Link is the Hero of Time. He did defeat Ganondorf two years ago, although, not like you would think. What you are doing, Impa, is remembering memories that should have been locked away when Zelda Hime-sama retrieved the Ocarina of Time back from Link, and sent him back here, to when he had left."  
  
"I...I don't understand."  
  
Navi turned around and started explaining. "Two years ago, Link came to the palace to talk with Zelda Hime-sama, am I correct?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"And that was the last time you saw him?  
  
"Yes...no. The last time I saws him, I was taking the princess from the palace...wait, no. Why...why would I do that?"  
  
"Because Ganondorf was trying to take over, and you and the princess were escaping with the Ocarina of Time." Navi was beginning to think Impa would never understand.  
  
Impa held her head in her hands. "I'm confused. Ganondorf disappeared two years ago. I remember!"  
  
"Because he did," Navi piped. "Two years ago, Link-kun found the three Spiritual Stones, and used those to open the Gates of Time, and retrieve the Master Sword. Once there, Ganondorf used Link-kun's portal to take over the Sacred Realm. But Link-kun was too young to use the sacred weapon, so Ganondorf ruled Hyrule for seven years, until Link-kun awoke and could wield the Master Sword. That is when he defeated Ganondorf. In the future. After that, he returned the Ocarina of Time to Zelda Hime-sama, and she in turn returned him back to this time."  
  
"And in doing so, Link rewrote history. However, all those involved as Sages remembered what happened. Everyone else forgot, including you."  
  
"Why did I forget?"  
  
"I don't know. You are a Sage as well." Mikomi shifted a little, since the weight was hurting her legs. "Maybe Zelda Hime-sama wanted it that way."  
  
"But we'll never know, if she doesn't wake up." Leaving Link, Navi fluttered over to the sleeping princess as she talked, but Impa grabbed her out of the air, her eyes angry.  
  
"Don't say such things! She will wake up! Do you understand me?"   
  
Navi gulped and nodded. Impa released her, and Navi glided down to the ground, rubbing her shoulders and wings. "That hurt, ya know..." When no one noticed her obvious disgruntlement, Navi walked over to Link and curled up in a ball on his shoulders, where she fell asleep.  
  
Impa ignored the sprite and lifted Zelda's head so she could give her something to drink. The warrior protectress was glad of one thing during this whole nightmare: although the princess had yet to wake from her unnatural slumber, she would drink and eat, albeit slowly, without any help other than that someone hold the nourishment before her mouth. Impa sighed as Zelda slowly swallowed the cool water. At least that hadn't changed since the night's events.  
  
Mikomi noticed what she was doing, and laid her son on the ground as gently as she could, then stood and stretched as she walked to Impa's side. Once there, she placed a cool hand to the princess' forehead.  
  
Impa didn't look up. "Do you know what's wrong, Mikomi?"  
  
Mikomi shook her head, and removed her hand from the girl's sweaty forehead. Arranging her skirts beneath he, she sat down and clasped her fists in her lap.  
  
"I'm dead, remember?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Can't you...see things?" Impa made a strange motion with her hands, as though she was trying to cast a spell. "You know, know what's going on at places where you aren't?"  
  
Mikomi shook her head. "No, it doesn't work that way. Actually, I shouldn't even be here." She looked up at the ceiling, as though she could see the sky through it. "I should be there, with my husband. I shouldn't be a ghost." She looked down at her suddenly clenched hands.   
  
"What's it feel like, to be a ghost?" Impa asked as she continued to feed Zelda.  
  
Unclenching her hands, Mikomi shrugged. "Strange. I can feel that I'm here, but not. I don't know how to describe it. It feels like...like my body is incomplete. That's as good as I can describe it. I'm sorry."  
  
Impa shrugged and laid the princess back down, so she could sleep in peace. "It's all right. I shouldn't have pried." Looking up, Impa noticed Mikomi looking at Link. "Does he know?"  
  
"No, and he can't. You promised, remember?"  
  
"Yes." Impa thought back to when Mikomi had first appeared, when the castle was burning. Back to when she had made that promise.  
  
* * *  
  
The scream of Zelda Hime made Impa drop the saddle she had been holding, and the horse beside her nickered. Patting the creature and yelling to the stable hand, Impa ran out of the stables, and was suddenly confronted by waves of fire from the castle. Inside, the horses, smelling the smoke, screamed in panic, but Impa had no time to worry about them. Zelda Hime was still inside, beyond the throne room, trapped within the walls of the palace.  
  
Impa ran through the palace inferno, trying to get to the room Zelda Hime was in. Crumbling walls and firewalls impeded her, but she had to save the children.  
  
"Over here! This way!"  
  
Impa turned and just barely noticed a young woman running through a corridor to her left, and followed. Lost in the maze of burning walls and suffocating smoke, she would take all the help she could get.  
  
The fire raged on as Impa followed the strange, half-seen girl. Not thinking much of it, with only the burning urge to save the two children from harm, Impa followed blindly, coughing from the smoke and heat. Her lungs burned and her skin was fiery hot, but she kept going.  
  
Many times Impa thought they had reached the room where the princess was, but each time the girl would fly past her on fast legs, shaking her head no. Each time this happened, Impa would feel a tear in her heart. These delays could mean the princess' life.  
  
And yet other times, fire blocked the quickest way. Twice Impa could see the door that they needed from the far end of the hall, and both times the ceiling collapsed in a fiery display. Impa became more and more anxious, and was ready to run through the death flames. Bu the girl would hold her back, her strangely cool hands a jolt of reason to the Sheik warrior's frightened mind.  
  
Finally, though, they reached the room the princess had gone into with Link, but Impa stopped dead in her tracks. The door was blocked by most of the adjacent wall. Feeling hopeless, Impa fell to her knees. After all the hard work, all the close calls and near deaths to get here...  
  
"Zelda Hime..."  
  
"Here, I can help."  
  
Impa looked up, and noticed the girl again. She had often disappeared for long stretches of time, while Impa ran through corridors and tore through holes in walls. Upon closer inspection, Impa seemed to remember her. Also upon closer inspection, Impa noticed that nothing on the girl's person was singed in any way. Looking at her, no one would know she was standing in a burning corridor. Impa's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she did nothing as she stood, side by side with the pale girl.  
  
Reaching out a gentle hand, the girl touched the rubble blocking the door, and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and Impa could tell she was concentrating hard. Finally, the girl opened her eyes, and the rubble seemed to disappear. Turning, she smiled down at Impa, whose eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"It won't stay gone for long. We have to hurry. You grab Zelda Hime-sama, and I'll take the boy." Her voice was soft and sweet, and unaffected by the harshness of the air around them.  
  
Nodding, Impa jumped to attention, her surprise at the girl's powers overcome by the need to save the children in the room. Barrelling through the now unblocked doorway, she saw the princess on the ground, ran to her, and watched as the other woman picked up Link, rubbing his back and looking at him with sad eyes. Picking the unconscious Zelda off the floor, together they ran from the room, just as the rubble reappeared.  
  
It was much easier to find a way out of the castle than it had been to find a way in. Many of the walls had already collapsed, making convenient openings to the outside. Covering the children with their bodies, the two women ran through the fires blocking the exits, relief surging through them each time they came out the other side unscathed.  
  
Once outside, Impa breathed in the cool air deeply. The late summer weather felt perfect against her heated skin. Before she could revel in the feel of the air, however, the young woman directed her towards the distant grove, and started running. Following, Impa ran up beside her so she could get a better look. She had suspicions about a girl who could walk through fire and not get burned in any way. Impa herself could feel the skin of her hands burning.  
  
They ran together for a while, then, after moments of silence, the girl spoke. "Is there something wrong with me?" She never looked anywhere but forwards.  
  
Impa was staring. "Mi-mikomi?"  
  
The girl looked at Impa out of the corner of her eye, then continued to stare before her. "Yes?"  
  
Impa stopped dead. She couldn't believe this. Mikomi ran a few yards beyond her, then slowed as well. "But...you're dead!"  
  
Mikomi sighed. "Yes. And so will these children if we don't get them someplace safe. Now come on."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, the Sheik warrior followed, her mind running through many more questions than could ever be answered.  
  
Once at the grove after an eternity of running, Impa set the princess down and collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Mikomi set the boy down a little ways away from the panting Sheik. Link seemed to stir, but Mikomi hushed him with a hand to his cheek. When he was sleeping again, Mikomi left his side, grabbed a branch from nearby, and returned to her son. There, she started working on making a splint.  
  
"You should be dead." Impa sat back, her breathing finally normal again.  
  
"I am dead."  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"Am I here? I don't know. I really don't. Something is happening, something evil. Maybe that's why. But Impa, you have to promise me something." All the while she was working on her son's left arm. Impa hadn't noticed it before, but it had a huge gash running from shoulder to forearm. Trusting Mikomi to her work, Impa answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can't let anyone know about me."  
  
"Why? Because you're a ghost?"  
  
Mikomi nodded. "That, and I don't want Link finding out. I have a feeling, that if anyone knows...I'm, I'm not sure what will happen. But you must not let anyone know I was here."  
  
Impa nodded. "I promise." She never questioned her acquiescence.   
  
"Thank you." Mikomi smiled at her best friend, and returned to knitting up her son's arm.  
  
* * *  
  
"What ever did make the castle burn, anyway?"  
  
Mikomi turned back towards her living friend. "What was that?"  
  
Impa shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Mikomi sighed. She was still staring at her son. "I heard what you told him. I think you have an over-inflated opinion of us." By her tone, Impa could tell "us" implied Mikomi and Aylen. "I did expect a lot from him, though. We both did. I think...we weren't disappointed." She smiled, but dropped her gaze after a minute.  
  
Impa placed her hand over Mikomi's, but pulled back quickly. She couldn't feel anything. Mikomi didn't seem to notice; that, or she didn't care.  
  
"I want to talk with him, you know. It's difficult, just being here. I'm so close, but..." She reached her hand towards the sleeping boy, but let it fall. "At least, when I was with the Goddesses, I knew I couldn't be with him. I could watch, and I did, but...it's difficult, now."  
  
Impa wanted to say something, but Mikomi stood quickly and looked down at her.  
  
"You have to promise to watch him. Something weird is going on, and it's messing with his mind. I can feel it radiating off of him in waves." Mikomi placed her delicate chin in her hands. Her child-like face was creased with worry. She seemed to have trouble expressing her next thought. "Have you noticed, he's been acting strangely?"  
  
Impa refrained from telling her friend that she thought her son was losing his mind. "Yes."  
  
"Be careful. I don't know what's happening. This is a strange enemy, totally unlike Ganondorf. Let us pray it's not as bad. But..." She shook her head, as though she was remembering something painful. "I've seen it, in his dreams. And it feels evil. Not insane, or power-hungry, just...evil. I've tried to warn Link, but..."  
  
Just then, the boy in question began to stir, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he rolled over, facing away from them. He looked cute, just like a young wolf cub. Mikomi spared a moment to smile warmly at him, then turned to leave.   
  
Impa didn't try to stop her.  
  
  
  
  
Link opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut. He didn't want the tears to spill out. He also didn't want anyone to notice he was awake.  
  
"I heard what you told him. I think you have an over-inflated opinion of us. I did expect a lot from him, though. We both did. I think...we weren't disappointed." Even though he couldn't see, Link had the feeling the speaker was that strange girl he had thought he'd seen.  
  
There was a pause, then:  
  
"I want to talk with him, you know?" The woman's voice caught. Link thought she might be about to cry. "It's difficult, just being here. I'm so close, but... " There was a pause. "At least, when I was with the Goddesses, I knew I couldn't be with him. I could watch, and I did, but...it's difficult, now."  
  
Link tried not to sniffle. He was sure of the voice now. Sure of...who it was that was talking. Fresh tears welled up under his lids, but he forced them down and controlled his breathing. They couldn't know he was awake! If they did, then...she would leave.  
  
Suddenly, her voice changed. It was still sad, but more determined.  
  
"You have to promise to watch him. Something weird is going on, and it's messing with his mind. I can feel it radiating off of him in waves." Link's breath caught in his throat as she took her own breath. "Have you noticed, he's been acting strangely?"  
  
"Yes." Impa seemed sad. Link couldn't tell why. His eyes stung, he had to wipe them clear of the tears soon.  
  
"Be careful. I don't know what's happening. This is a strange enemy, totally unlike Ganondorf. Let us pray it's not as bad. But..." Again, she paused, and this time seemed to shudder. "I've seen it, in his dreams. And it feels evil. Not insane, or power-hungry, just...evil. I've tried to warn Link, but..."  
  
Link couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed his eyes clear of the tears, and opened his mouth to let out the cries that had been burning in his throat. He rolled over, so they couldn't see; so they couldn't tell that he was really crying, not waking up.  
  
"Mother..." The whispered plea died in his parched throat.  
  
It was true. It was all true. His dreams suddenly leaped back at him, fully real and just as terrifying.   
  
He saw Saria, his best friend, standing above him, a bloody knife held in her tiny hands. A dark shadow, sitting on a throne, laughing as his double-him-tried to kill the princess. Zelda Hime, lying in a broken bloody heap, her blank eyes staring straight through him. They were all real.  
  
Impa was right to think he was crazy. Even his mother did.  
  
Everything. Everything bad that was happening...  
  
Link didn't hear the girl-his mother-leave. His mind was wracked by one thought, and one thought only.  
  
It's all my fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
  
Hola! Been a long time, ain't it? Well, tis chapter five, it is. And like promised, I am also changing the blurby thingy below mine title. The prize goes out to....*dramatic music* STARHEALER. Thankees to your contribution. And that's all you get, too. ^-^x  
  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this too-short-by-my-standards chapter. I wish I could make them longer... But that's for later. See ya then.  
  
Biee. 


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
  
Link didn't speak much after that. He couldn't bring himself to.  
  
The days passed monotonously. Impa still lead the way, and Navi still fought with the Sheik warrior, tooth and nail. At a different time, Link would have enjoyed the show he knew Navi was performing, but now, it just annoyed him. He didn't want to enjoy anything.  
  
Especially since he was the cause of all the bad things that were happening.  
  
He knew this had to be true. Why else would all these things be happening, or he be seeing them? His dreams had to be visions. Why else...why else would Zelda Hime be unconscious?  
  
It was lousy logic, Link knew, but...he felt that someone needed to be blamed. And he felt he was the best candidate.  
  
"Link-kun?"  
  
Navi's high-pitched voice drifted through Link's foggy mind. "Eh?"  
  
"Link-kun, you've barely said anything all day. Are you feeling well?"  
  
Impa looked back at them, but said nothing. Right then, Link was glad of it. He didn't feel like talking with her just then, anyway.  
  
"I'm just tired, Navi-chan. That's all."  
  
Navi nodded, but was still worried. She knew Link was lying. He couldn't be tired, since it was only noon. But...why would he lie to her? She worried about him. Could his fever have come back?  
  
Link, for his part, ignored her. He found her constant worry and cheerfulness annoying.  
  
That thought nearly stopped him short.   
  
Navi-chan is my friend. Why...why would I think that? She's only trying to cheer me up.  
  
'You don't want to be cheered up, that's why.'  
  
Link stumbled on a half-hidden rock, but recovered quickly. Hyrule Field stretched on before them, no end in sight, with the sun high overhead. Navi flew closer, but he shook his head, indicating he was all right.  
  
"I tripped, that's all. The sun must have gotten in my eyes. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Navi gulped and smiled. Link found he was beginning to hate that smile.  
  
No, NO! She's my friend. What's wrong with me?  
  
'Nothing is wrong with you, Link-san. You're just growing up.'  
  
No! This isn't growing up. I'm becoming a monster.  
  
'Only if that's how you view it. "Truth is in the eye of the beholder", remember.'  
  
Link squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the voice go away. Only crazy people hear voices.   
  
'I thought that's what you were, Link-san.'  
  
I'm...I don't know what I am. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe, during all that time travel, I left my mind behind me. Heh. I don't know. I'm twelve, I shouldn't be worrying about things like this.  
  
'You're different. Isn't that obvious by now?'  
  
I'm a monster, not different.  
  
'You are what you think you are, Link-san. But you'll join us sooner or later.'  
  
Us? Who is this "us" you keep referring to?  
  
But the voice wouldn't answer, and Link was left just as confused as before. And just as lonely.   
  
  
  
That night, as they were eating supper, Impa came over and sat beside the distraught boy. She seemed haggard, her hair dishevelled and her eyes tired. But she smiled for him.  
  
"Been having a hard day?"  
  
Link nodded, but said nothing. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. Impa had lied to him. Had lied about Mikomi.  
  
"The princess has yet to awaken. But, we're almost to Sahasrahla's. Maybe he can help. I pray he can. Otherwise..."  
  
"Otherwise?" Link looked at his feet, his curiosity winning over his sudden dislike of the Sheik.   
  
"Heh. I'll feel even more useless. It's very difficult to be a fighter and have no one to fight. Invisible enemies aren't my thing."  
  
Link nodded, his eyes wandering. They hadn't found a proper place to hide from the elements, so the open sky of Hyrule Field sparkled above him, and the rich grasslands stretched before him. Normally, the beauty would have shocked him, but now, he just gave it a passing glance. Part of him cried out about this, but the other, stronger part ignored it.  
  
Navi fluttered by him, her glow dim and her wings droopy. Her big eyes blinked at him in a hopeful manner, and she smiled shyly. Link wanly smiled back, and Navi grinned broadly and clasped her hands to her chest.  
  
Everyone... Everyone is so worried about me. And I'm not doing anything to help. Link shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. I can't give up like this! This isn't me!   
  
"Impa-san?"  
  
Impa blinked at the sudden formality, but nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Please..." Link couldn't think of anything to say. His tongue froze in his mouth, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Navi fluttered before the fire, staring at him intently while also trying to watch the sleeping princess. "Please..." he shook his head, not sure of how to continue. Impa laid a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Link collapsed against her arm and clutched her shirt. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to be a burden! Please forgive me!"  
  
Impa bit her bottom lip, then cautiously hugged him to her. The young boy shuddered and cried into her shoulder, and Impa just hugged him, letting him vent.  
  
"It's all right, Link. You can't be strong all the time. Take it easy; you'll always make mistakes. Everyone does. You're too hard on yourself."  
  
"But..." Link sniffed into her shoulder. "But...I'm the Hero of Time."  
  
"So? You're also a twelve-year-old boy. A lonely twelve-year-old boy, I should add. You can't do everything yourself. That's why the Deku Tree gave you Navi."  
  
Navi perked up at the mention of her name. "That's right, Link-kun!" She fluttered and danced in the air, her lithe form glowing brightly. "All Kokiri have faeries because the Deku Tree knows they can't live alone. Everyone needs help sometimes."  
  
"B-but I'm not a Kokiri..." Link rubbed his nose with his arm, then clutched to Impa again.. It was strange, but all the hatred and anger he had felt before was draining away.   
  
"Of course you're a Kokiri, Link-kun." Link started to shake his head, but Navi continued, her small voice assertive. "Who raised you, Link-kun?"  
  
"The Kokiri."  
  
"And who taught you everything you know now, and helped you and were-no, are-your friends?"  
  
Link smiled wanly. "The Kokiri."  
  
Navi nodded and put her hands on her hips. Sometimes, the boy was impossible. "Then, you're a Kokiri. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and come over near the fire before you catch a cold. You're barely over your fever from the fire."  
  
Link nodded and let go of Impa, then crawled over to sit closer to the fire, with Navi sitting on his hat. She giggled and played with the edge, lifting it off Link's head and then dropping it down again. Link, for his part, would pretend to try and catch her, but she'd fly to the other side of his head, and continue over there. It was a game they had developed a long time ago, when they were on the journey up the mountain to see the Gorons.  
  
Impa sat back a ways, trying not to interfere. The faerie may be annoying at times, but Impa had to admit, she knew how to cheer the boy up. He'd been through a lot, and none of them could tell exactly what that had done to him. Even Navi couldn't have been there all the time. I wonder if I had been travelling through dungeons and being chased by monsters when I was ten, would I be in as good a mind as him? Or should I say bad? No...all in all, he's handling it better than most would have. She sighed. It's not fair, Link. We always turn to the innocent ones to help, never realising the full extent of what we're really doing.  
  
"Impa, come on! Aren't you hungry?" When she looked, Link was standing up, waving her over. Impa saw some kind of meat being spitted over the fire. When did they set that up?  
  
"I'm coming, just give me a second."  
  
Link smiled and nodded, then turned around and sat back down, turning the makeshift spit. Navi was saying something to him that made him smile, then stick his tongue out at her.  
  
Standing herself, Impa brushed the dirt off, then went over a bit to her left, where the princess was resting. She should have put her closer to the fire, but Impa was beginning to get so used to carrying the princess that she would find reasons to have to do so.  
  
Carrying Zelda Hime back, she laid her down beside Link, inched over slightly to give the girl more room. His eyes looked sad as he watched the unresponsive girl. Impa sat down on the other side of Zelda, making sure her princess was a goodly distance from the flames that she wouldn't be hurt, but also close enough to stay warm. The only covering the young girl had was a cloak Impa had been carrying with her when she was running through the flames in the castle. They had blankets, but Impa didn't want to rummage through her pack to pull them out.  
  
"Here, Link. Let me see that. You're not cooking it right." Impa pushed Link's hand from the spit as he blinked, realising he'd stopped spinning it when she had come over. "What is this, rabbit?"  
  
"Uh...yes. I caught it while you were sitting back there." Link made a vague motion behind him.  
  
"How long was I there?"  
  
"Well, about half an hour, actually. But you looked like you were thinking hard, so I didn't disturb you.  
  
"I had no idea I was there that long..." Impa thought out loud.  
  
Link laughed lightly. "It's ok. Besides, you've had a lot on your mind lately. It's no wonder you lost track of time. You should try taking it easy."  
  
Having her own advice thrown back at her was not something Impa was used to, but she let the boy get the best of her this time. Ignoring him, she went back to turning the spit.  
  
Link grinned at her. He was trying his best to keep a light mood. Ever since their talk, he'd been feeling better. Better than he had in a while, actually. The weight he had been feeling on his shoulders seemed lighter, if not gone, and he found it easier to enjoy things.  
  
Impa had been right. He was being too serious. But, what she didn't understand, was that he'd always been serious. It was who he was. He had this overbearing sense of responsibility.   
  
Letting Impa cook the rabbit, Link leaned backwards till he was lying on his back. He cradled his head on his arms and watched the sky. The night was clear, and the stars shone brightly. He could pick out different constellations, all taught to him by the Kokiri. Over to his left was the Hunter. He was said to be the bravest Kokiri ever; he'd fought monsters that had invaded the Kokiri village, and had even guided some of the faeries to the Deku Tree. The sword Link had used once belonged to him.  
  
On his right was the Faerie Tree. Five stars made up the tree: two for the trunk, and three for each respective branch. The trunk was where the faeries came from, and the three branches were the Goddesses. That was what Navi had told him, at least. She said that all faeries were born from a tree, where every hundred years or so, the Goddesses combined their powers and caused the blossoms of the tree to bloom. Every blossom was a faerie.  
  
--"Yep, Link-kun! I was created in a great tree! I used to be a beautiful flower, but the Goddesses decided I needed to do something important, so they made me wake up."  
  
"Made you...wake up?" The small Link sat on the edge of his bed, listening to Navi's story. It was only a day after he had talked with the Deku Tree, and had had his suspicions confirmed. He was a Hylian, not a Kokiri like he had always thought. But Navi's story was lightening his mood-just as she had hoped it would.   
  
"Uh huh. Didn't you know? When a flower blooms, that's when it wakes up. But on the Faerie Tree, when a flower wakes up, it becomes a faerie."  
  
Link was genuinely happy for her. "That's great, Navi. And your important duty was...?"  
  
"To help you, Link-kun! The Deku Tree sent for me, so I came. And I'm happy about it, too. I like travelling with you, Link-kun."  
  
"Thank you, Navi-chan. And we'll always travel together, right?"  
  
"Right!"--  
  
Link smiled at the memory. Navi was rambunctious at times, and hard to deal with at others, but she was a good friend.  
  
"Link-kun, what're you looking at?"  
  
"The stars."  
  
"Ah." Navi flew in front of his face. Link squinted, but she dimmed her light enough so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. "Well, you looked like you had fallen asleep. And besides, Impa says the food is ready."  
  
Link's eyes widened in delight, and he sat up so fast he hit Navi.   
  
"Ow!" They both yelled at the same time, as Navi flew backwards and Link held his nose.  
  
Impa laughed at them. "Next time, Link, you have to learn to be more careful.  
  
"I will."   
  
The young Hero didn't let this small set-back bother him, though, being as that the food smell was taking up all his time. Impa had cooked the meat perfectly, Link could tell just by the smell of it. And he thought there might be a hint of spices, too.  
  
"Hey, Impa? Where'd you get spices from?"  
  
"Around. There are plenty of plants and such that can be used for such purposes. Didn't you notice them?"  
  
Link blushed sheepishly. "Actually...no. Was I supposed to?"  
  
Impa grinned as she ripped a piece of meat for him. "No, I just thought one of the Forest Children would keep an eye out for such things."  
  
Link gratefully took the offered food and sat on his haunches, blowing on the piece to cool it enough to eat. Navi sat on his shoulder and fluttered her wings against his ear. Link laughed and shooed her away. "Stop it, Navi-chan. I'm trying to eat. Why don't you find something else to do?"  
  
"Hmph. Well, if you're going to be like that..." Navi grinned at him and flew off his shoulder and landed on Impa's. She received around the same response she had received from Link, if only a bit more bluntly put.  
  
"Off my shoulder, Sprite, or your wings come off."  
  
Link knew Impa would never go through with the threat, but the look on Navi's face was priceless. He watched through her glow as her eyes widened in disbelief and she jumped off Impa's shoulder. Impa, for her part, kept her eyes closed and chewed on her food.  
  
"Meany." Navi stuck out her tongue when she was a safely distance away, then glided over and landed on Zelda Hime's stomach, curled up, and fell asleep.  
  
"Cute," was all Impa would say to that.  
  
Link grinned and continued eating.  
  
  
  
Later, when the fire had died down a bit, Link sat before it, poking the dying embers with a scraggly excuse for a stick. Impa was a bit behind him, tending to the princess. The nights were cold on Hylian Field, and Impa was making sure the princess wouldn't come down with any form of sickness, so she was using as many blankets as she could get without putting her or Link in danger.  
  
It had been a long journey so far, even if they hadn't gone very far yet. So many things had happened that Link had no idea how to deal with. It reminded him of when he had first awoken from his seven years slumber: everything seemed so different, and he was so disoriented.  
  
Thinking back to that time, it was strange. Not many people had the honor of looking back into their memories and seeing themselves as adults. It was actually rather unnerving. But Link tried not to dwell on that fact too much-it gave him a headache. And, many other things had happened then that he didn't want nor need to remember.   
  
Link closed his eyes as he sighed, and a flash of memory flew through his mind. The princess and him, stuck in the courtyard and about to fight Ganon. But...then that black nothingness. Opening his eyes with a snap, Link gasped for air and held his chest. That was no memory, but a dream. A dream that had been haunting him for quite some time, now.  
  
But...it didn't happen that way. I know it didn't...So why did I see that? "Argh! I'm so sick of this."  
  
Impa looked up from where she was sitting beside the princess, her head resting on her knees. She had been falling asleep, until Link's sudden announcement.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing. Um...I was just going to go for a walk. Is that all right?" Impa nodded, but before Link was too far away, she called out.  
  
"Just don't be too long, please. There's no reason for you to get lost or sick again."  
  
Link nodded and walked away. Sick again, huh? I keep forgetting how sick I was earlier...it seems like it never happened. So much has been going on lately.  
  
A cricket chirped somewhere nearby, and Link smiled. He hadn't been on a walk in a long time. He missed the nighttime air and the sounds of nature. Impa had been right. Being a Forest Child, he should've noticed those plants. He wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings.  
  
The air smelled clear and damp, as though a storm was on the way. Link hoped not-they had a ways to go before they made it Sahasrahla's, and a storm would not make it easier. Even just a rain shower wouldn't. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Link knew he was still a little bit sick. His fever was gone, true, but he didn't feel well most of the time. However, he would never tell Impa that. She had enough to worry about.  
  
Though, walking through the grass, with the stars above him, Link felt happy. It felt as though all the troubles were gone; he was just a child having fun, like most children his age did.  
  
Like Saria and the others  
  
Link sighed. He didn't want to think of them. Not because he didn't care, but because he missed them. If he thought about his home in the Kokiri Woods... No, there was no need to burden his thoughts with any more sad thoughts. Right now, he had to finish this new mission.  
  
The air didn't feel as nice anymore, and a stronger wind was picking up. Link hugged his arms, trying to keep warm in the sudden cold. Deciding he'd been gone long enough, he turned back towards the camp. Impa would start worrying anyway, now that it had become colder.  
  
Link didn't know what to think of the Sheik warrior. She was a powerful fighter, and he knew he didn't want to be on her opposite side, but...she was acting all motherly. Well...what Link thought of as motherly. It was rather frightening, actually. The woman he was most scared of, and she was treating him like a child. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was babying him.  
  
"Huh, maybe it's not so bad. I mean, I've never had a mother. Maybe this is natural."  
  
Making his way back to camp, Link kicked up dew and thought about this new idea. Either Impa was overly protective, or she had no idea how to deal with children. Maybe that's why she seemed overly protective?  
  
Link was still pondering this when he made it into camp. Impa was still where she had been, however...  
  
Link smiled and walked over, picking up his extra blanket in the process. Impa seemed to think he needed an extra blanket, what with him being sick and all. Laying the blanket on the sleeping Sheik's shoulders, Link sat down on Zelda Hime's other side and hugged his knees to his chest. It really was rather cold out, wasn't it?  
  
Standing from his rather comfortable position, Link walked back over to the other side of the fire, and grabbed up his last blanket. Wrapping it around himself as he trudged back to his sleeping companions, Link rubbed his eyes and yawned. He hadn't realised he was so tired.  
  
Sitting back down in the same spot, Link stretched out his arms and legs, then curled up beside the sleeping princess. Navi was still sleeping on Zelda's stomach, but she rolled over and curled up again. Link smiled. Even when she didn't know it, Navi always could make him smile.  
  
A yawn suddenly overcame the young hero, and he nearly popped his jaw with it. Shaking his head to clear the little light-spots he was seeing, Link snuggled into his blanket and curled up, trying to keep himself as warm as possible.  
  
As he was just about to fall asleep, Link thought he heard someone walk up behind him and pull the blanket up more around his shoulders. The last thing he remembered were gentle hands pushing his bangs out of his face and a voice telling him "Goodnight."  
  
  
  
  
Mikomi sat down as soon as she knew Link was asleep. She knew it was wrong to be there, but she was finding it difficult not to spend time with him. Even though it was forbidden.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a while now. I remember I used to think of what he'd be like when he grew up, and how I'd always treat him like a little boy. I guess I do, now don't I?"  
  
She leaned back, supporting her weight on her arms. Looking up at the sky, she smiled sadly.  
  
"Aylen, are you up there? Waiting for me?" No answer came, however. Mikomi sighed and sat up. The wind was chilly, this night.  
  
Rubbing her hands together, the young woman blinked. They felt real, and when she reached out and grabbed a strand of grass, she could feel texture. The wind made her skin prick. Yet...she wasn't real.  
  
I feel real...it's hard to believe I'm not really here. I'm only some apparition, some form of strange entity. In a very true sense of the word, I'm only a make-believe person. Like an imaginary friend.  
  
The wind clawed at her, sending chills down her spine. Her red hair flew in the wind, and she squinted her eyes against it. This was nothing natural.  
  
Standing up suddenly, a sense of extreme fear gripping her heart, Mikomi stood before her son.  
  
"Who are you? Come out! Show yourself!"  
  
A child's laugh came through the howl of the wind. Looking to find the source, Mikomi noticed that neither her son nor the others were affected at all by this wind. In fact, they were obliviously sleeping while she was in a panic of fear.  
  
"What...?"  
  
The child's laugh became louder, forcing Mikomi to look straight ahead. Her eyes widened in shock and she nearly fell backwards.  
  
Link stood before her, his tunic whipping around in the wind, his bangs in disarray. He smiled innocently, and then laughed. That same laugh she had been hearing in the wind.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
The young boy-she refused to believe, or even think of it, as Link-smiled again, then walked closer to her. Mikomi wanted to back away, but forced herself to stand where she was. The creature just giggled at her and walked even closer.  
  
Mikomi stood her ground as the child-creature-reached her. It reached out a hand and touched her skirt, but Mikomi ripped the fabric from its grasp. For some reason, the creature looked hurt.  
  
"What are you?!" Mikomi continued to question the thing before her, but just as before, it only grinned and ignored her questions. It peered around her, and noticed the three sleeping Hylians. Grinning like a fool, it rushed around Mikomi before she could stop it, and ran up to the sleeping Link.  
  
Kneeling down, the copy ran a hand along Link's cheek, then looked up to Mikomi. It pointed at her son, then at itself. "Me."  
  
Mikomi wanted to smack the creature. How dare it say such a thing! However...when she looked at it, that thought left her mind. The copy Link was staring at the true Link, its eyes wide and full of wonder. Mikomi almost smiled, until the double pulled out a knife.  
  
"Not me." It pointed at Link, and Mikomi lunged for it just as the knife came down.  
  
The copy Link stared in wonder as the knife fell to the ground, deflected by Mikomi's swift hand. She then turned the momentum from that swing into a backhanded slap, and the creature went sprawling across the ground. As it hit, it's eyes opened extremely wide, then its back arched, as though in pain, and the creature disappeared before Mikomi could move.  
  
Gasping from her shot nerves, Mikomi just stood where she was and stared at the space that had once been occupied by that creature.  
  
"What...what was that thing?"  
  
Shaking and more than a little upset, Mikomi sat down beside her sleeping son. Not once, throughout the whole ordeal, had Link or any of the others moved. Not even Navi, who had a sixth sense to supernatural beings, had noticed.  
  
As the wind calmed down and the air warmed up, Mikomi sat there, staring up at the sky, wondering what exactly it was that she had been sent back for.  
  
"Oh, Aylen. I'm so confused. And I'm so tired...I just want to sleep..."  
  
But sleep didn't come for her, and a few hours before dawn, she crept away from the camp, trusting the Goddesses to watch over the sleeping children she was leaving behind.   
  
  
  
Impa woke shortly after dawn. It was strange, she couldn't remember falling asleep. Nor could she remember Link returning to camp. Suddenly overcome with fear that the boy may not have made it back, Impa stood and surveyed all around her. Looking to where the boy's blankets had been before, she found nothing. Refusing to believe she was panicking, Impa took a step forward and nearly tripped.  
  
Looking down, she noticed a blanket wrapped around her legs. It must have fallen off as I woke up...wait a minute. Picking up the offending cloth, she noticed it was one of the one's she had "assigned" to the boy. "Then where is he?"  
  
The sound of high-pitched screeching made her turn around. Navi was awake. And she was yelling at a sleeping Link. Impa sighed in relief, then blinked. She seemed to be acting weirdly, but she shrugged it off as being tired. Since when did she worry so about any child, other than the princess, that is.  
  
"What's your problem, Sprite?"  
  
Navi ignored her and continued her yelling. Annoyed by all the noise so early in the morning, Impa went over closer to investigate, then burst out laughing.  
  
Navi finally noticed her, then flew up into the laughing Sheik's face, her cheeks puffed up in anger. "What's so funny?" Impa pointed at Link. Navi's eyes narrowed and she made a sound in her throat. "That's not funny! Help me!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong. You're overreacting."  
  
Navi's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion, but when she went to fly down and fix whatever was the problem, Impa grabbed her and wouldn't let go.  
  
Apparently, the problem Navi was having was how Link was sleeping. He was curled up on his left side, facing the princess. In fact, his face was dangerously close to hers (from Navi's point of view), and his right hand was laying gently on Zelda's arm. When Impa had woken up, Navi had been in the process of trying to dislodge Link's hand from that offending place.  
  
"They're only children, Sprite. It's not like anything is wrong." However, Impa was beginning to get second thoughts on that way of thinking. She had no idea how to deal with children, and wasn't Link approaching that age...? "On second thought, Sprite, wake him up." The slight smile on Link's face had her worried.  
  
Navi made the noise in her throat again, then flew down and landed on Link's arm. Grabbing one of Link's fingers in her hands, she began to (try to) pull his hand up. However, she was getting as far as before, which is to say nowhere. Extremely angry at this point in time, Navi decided the best thing she could do was rant. Crawling up to Link's ear, she took a big breath and screeched.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link slept on, oblivious to her anger.  
  
"Woah," Impa said from the fire, where she was trying to stoke up the dying embers, "he's a good sleeper."  
  
Navi had tears in her eyes, she was so angry. Her Link-kun shouldn't be sleeping so close to a girl-any girl. It was immoral! Even if he hadn't meant it! She puffed up her cheeks and took an even bigger breath, her tiny voice reaching nearly inaudible notes.  
  
"AHH!!! LINK-KUN WAKE UP!!"  
  
Said boy's eyes flew open as pain shot through his ears. Rolling over onto his back and clasping his hands over his ears so fast Navi barely had time to move out of the way, Link yelled out in pain.  
  
"AHH!! That hurt, you know!"  
  
"It was supposed to!"  
  
"What'd I do?!?"  
  
Link and Navi sat there, staring at each other; Navi's cheeks puffed out in anger, and Link's face in a snarl. Impa sighed and turned her face towards them. She had begun boiling some water in a makeshift pot made of stone, and had some herbs in her hands.  
  
"Are you two always this loud, or is today just special?"  
  
Both combatants blushed a bright red, and muttered hasty apologies. Glad that was over with, Impa returned to her fledgling fire, which was beginning to die beneath the stone pot..  
  
Link gave Navi a dirty look, and she stuck her tongue out at him in return. Hmph-ing loudly, Link stretched out his arms, nearly smacking Navi on purpose. He then stood, brushed himself off, and stretched out his legs. They were cramped due to the fact that he had slept in a curled position the entire night.  
  
Yawning again, Link rubbed the dust from his eyes and grabbed his blanket. Scrubbing his face as clean as he could get it, the boy shivered a little. The air was cool, but luckily the grass was rather dry. For some reason, though, the cool air made him think of the night before.  
  
Was it that lady? Mikomi? I'm sure I heard something. Link squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt, a little, that he thought of the lady only as Mikomi. Especially considering who she really was. No...I don't know that for sure. Until I know...that's all she is.  
  
Link sighed. Zelda was sleeping peacefully, as usual. "I hope we get to Sahasrahla's soon." He smiled slightly at the sleeping girl. She was so pretty.   
  
That thought made the Kokiri child frown. He was still at the age where girls were somewhat of a taboo to him, but also at the age where they started to intrigue him. Blinking quickly so he wouldn't be caught staring, Link coughed lightly into his fist, then turned away from the girl.  
  
As he turned, a memory surfaced from deep in his mind, where he thought he had buried it. He saw himself, leering over an unconscious Zelda, her blouse ripped open, and his hands...  
  
No! I don't want to remember this! The dream had haunted him for a while, now, but always, always, he had blocked it. Had tried to forget. He feared sleep, now, afraid that he would have dreams-have visions-of even worse things. What could be worse than that...?  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it of the awful vision. He hadn't lied when he told Impa that he would never do anything like that. So...why would something like that happen? Even if it was only in a dream?  
  
Of course, what followed that horrific scene scared him even more, and he prayed he would never have to see that happen. Zelda's eyes still haunted him; those dull, lifeless eyes that had seemed to accuse him.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut to banish the visions, Link walked away from the princess and sat beside Impa.   
  
"Impa, do you think Sahasrahla can help us? Can help Zelda Hime?"  
  
Impa arched an eyebrow at his lax in formality. Link noticed, but said nothing. "Well, as far as I know..."  
  
"We don't know." Link leaned back and sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately: sighing. He wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or not. "Hey, Impa? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go for it." Impa wasn't really paying attention, her mind more focused on cooking the breakfast than anything.  
  
"What are dreams?"  
  
Impa blinked and paused. When she didn't answer right away, but went back to cooking, Link figured she wasn't going to answer him. She surprised him, however. "I'm not sure. What do you mean?"  
  
"Um...are they just make-believe images, or something else? Like...if you're worried about something a lot, and then you dream about it. Is that because you were thinking of it? But then...sometimes you dream of things you've never thought of or known."  
  
Impa nodded. "And...?"  
  
Link felt foolish, talking about this with Impa, but he continued. "Well...do you think that those dreams are a message? Like...someone is trying to tell you something?"  
  
The Sheik kept cooking, but Link could tell she was mulling his question over in her head. Finally, she answered. "I think they are what you want them to be." She noticed his blank expression out of the corner of her eye. "Let me explain. If you think of something and dream of it, maybe you're telling yourself that you need to stop thinking about it. Or...maybe there's something about it that you can't see, but your subconscious can. And it's trying to tell you. Do you understand?"  
  
Link shook his head. "Not really. I didn't understand everything, but I will think about it." He paused. "But...what about the other kinds of dreams?"  
  
"Those may be visions. Or fears."  
  
"Fears?" Link remembered the voice-Mikomi's voice-in his dream, telling him all it was was an unspoken fear.  
  
"Yes. Maybe, deep down, you're afraid of something. Even you might not know of it, but it's there. So...when you dream, that fear is let loose, and manifests itself in any form it can find, by taking images from memory."  
  
"And...if you've never seen the place or person?"  
  
Impa thought about this. "Maybe you'd heard of it before, or maybe you're right, and someone is trying to tell you something. I'm sorry, Link, but I just don't know." She smiled as the smell wafting from the food reached her nose. "Now, go and get that faerie of yours. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Link nodded his head in an abrupt gesture, and stood. He wobbled a bit, but smiled shyly when he caught his balance. Impa shook her head. Boys.  
  
Link felt a bit better as he walked over to where Navi was, probably still angry about their fight. He smiled as he walked up though, and then knelt down beside her. She refused to look at him.  
"Navi-chan, Impa says the food is ready. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
She still refused to look at him. "No."  
  
Link sat down, and curled his legs, then leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his palms. "Well, then, I'll sit here with you until you are."  
  
Navi whipped her head around, her eyes wide, and stared into the face of the smiling Link. His eyes were shut and he had a grin on his face. He was a very cute child. She was happy he was her charge: she decided then that she'd take Saria's place as the big sister, instead of just watch over him.  
  
"Well, Link-kun, I'm sure I could eat something. You should eat some more, anyways." She flew up but poked him in the belly first, making his eyes pop open. Giggling, she left him behind and flew over to Impa.  
  
Grunting as he stood (Navi had more power than she knew) Link rubbed his empty tummy and followed his friend.   
  
Before he had the chance to sit, the women shooed him away, saying they had other things to talk about that he didn't need to be there for. However, before he was completely kicked away, Impa handed him a bowl of the soup stuff she had made, and told him to feed Zelda.  
  
"It's not that hard. Don't worry. Just put the bowl to her lips, I'm sure she'll take it from there."  
  
Link didn't know about that, but listened to Impa anyway. She knew more than he did, in any case.  
  
Sitting down beside the princess, Link set the bowl beside him and made himself comfortable. Picking up his own bowl, he was about to drink/eat first, but then thought better of it. Saria would be mad if I ate first. She always told me I needed better manners...  
  
Setting his bowl down, Link picked up the princess', then inched closer to her. He had seen Impa feed the inert girl before, so he had some idea of what to do.  
  
Lifting Zelda Hime's head and cradling her neck, Link leaned in closer to her, so he could half hold her with his body, so his arm wouldn't become tired fast. Blushing slightly, he placed the bowl to her pale lips with his other hand.  
  
"Here, Zelda Hime, you have to drink this." Slowly, so as not to drown her, he tipped the bowl and let the warm liquid touch her lips. They parted slightly, and Link blinked in surprise as the princess drank of her own accord.  
  
Every few seconds he would pull the bowl away, letting her swallow. His left arm was beginning to throb, but he ignored it. His wound was healing well, so he didn't think anything of it.  
  
Letting his thoughts wander, Link thought back to how he had gotten the wound in the first place. The room had been silent for the second before he'd passed out, but had it been? He tried to think back to then. Obviously, someone had set the castle on fire after both him and the princess had passed out. Maybe the magic that had felled him was also the same that had begun the flames?  
  
Zelda coughed and brought him back. Making a scared noise in his throat, Link pulled the bowl away as Zelda coughed and spluttered, having difficulty breathing. Setting aside the bowl, Link lifted her up higher, and tilted her head away from them, so she could cough up the excess soup. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, berating himself for not paying enough attention. He only hoped Impa hadn't noticed...  
  
When Zelda was done coughing and seemed to be better, Link scooted back some so he could lie her down again. He didn't trust himself to feed her anymore.   
  
The Kokiri-boy was about to get up and summon Impa, but Zelda had somehow managed to wrap her fists around the bottom of his tunic, and wouldn't let go. Puzzled, Link sat back down and picked her up again.  
  
"You want me to stay, Zelda Hime?" There was no response but Link hadn't been expecting one. Smiling slightly, the boy nodded. "All right then. But I'm going to eat now, is that all right with you?"  
  
Link reached for his bowl, trying not to move the princess. He managed to grab the edge, and was lucky when he only spilled a little while trying to drag it back towards him. When he found a good hold, he picked the bowl up and drank some. It had already cooled considerably, but that didn't bother him. The herbs Impa had mixed in made it taste sweet, and Link liked it.  
  
Taking his time in drinking it, Link sat, with Zelda leaning against him. He was constantly blushing, but didn't want to move the princess, either. He didn't know he had an audience, though.  
  
Navi clenched her fists and was bright red, her cheeks puffed out. Impa was holding her wings. They had been watching the boy the entire time.  
  
"How can you stand here and watch this?!" Navi tried to bite the Sheik's hand in her rage.  
  
"I see nothing wrong, Faerie. Besides, it's rather cute."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
Impa shrugged. "Nothing's going to happen, why are you so worried? He's twelve."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Twelve-year-old boys are not a danger to eleven-year-old girls!"  
  
Navi hmphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, MY Link-kun has good manners. So I guess I could trust him THIS one time."  
  
Impa rolled her eyes.  
  
Link yawned a little as he finished his soup. "I wonder what Navi-chan and Impa are talking about? I hope they're not fighting..." He rubbed his eyes as he set the bowl down beside him. He was rather tired, even though he had slept well last night. However, he wasn't going to let a little tiredness get in his way, but at the same time he also realised that he didn't feel like moving. So he sat there, with his legs under him and Zelda leaning against him, and stared out at Hyrule Field.  
  
"See? Nothing to worry about," Impa said as she started to walk towards the children. Navi ignored her comment and flew ahead.  
  
"Link-kun!" She flew onto his hat and tugged his bangs, making Link's eyes fly open. Impa arrived at the same time and picked up the princess, cradling her in her arms.  
  
"It's time to go, Link. We still have a ways to go yet."  
  
Link nodded and stood, brushing the dirt off his bottom as he did. Navi stayed put in his hair.  
  
"Hey, Impa. Do you know where Sahasrahla lives?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Navi narrowed her eyes. "Then how do you know we still have a ways to go?"  
  
Impa ignored the faerie and started walking. Navi's face turned red, but Link reached up and grabbed her.  
  
"It's ok, Navi-chan. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. You have to trust people sometimes." Navi stared at him, but her wings gradually began to slow their rapid beating, and her face cooled.  
  
"I will. But only because you do."  
  
Link smiled shyly. "You can form your own opinions, Navi-chan."  
  
"And I do. But you have a good judge of character, so if you trust someone, I think it's a good bet to trust them too."  
  
Link blushed, but Navi didn't say anything else. Replacing herself on his head, Navi settled down and fell asleep while Link followed closely behind the larger Hylian.  
  
  
  
  
They travelled all day, only stopping for food and the occasional rest break. Link took turns at carrying Zelda Hime, and was surprised by how light she was.  
  
"She's lost weight. I'm worried about her," was all Impa would input when he asked if the princess had always been so weightless.  
  
Even so, Link enjoyed helping take care of the princess. He had never had to take care of another person before. Even the Kokiri had never gotten sick. Although, there was that one time when he was eight and had been stung by a deku scrub, and had become feverish. But that had been all the Kokiri watching over him, not the other way around. So, Link was enjoying helping someone else in a way that didn't involve fighting.  
  
In fact, he really didn't enjoy fighting all that much. Even if he was the Hero of Time, he'd rather be home and playing with his friends than destroying monsters.   
  
"Hey, Impa, I'm getting kinda tired..." Link had been carrying the princess since mid afternoon, and it was a good three hours later. Even if he did hate to fight, he had to admit that it helped make him a lot stronger.  
  
The tall Sheik stopped and walked back to where he was. Navi was perched on her shoulder, where they had been conversing for the last hour. Link had a feeling it had been about him, since they had gone so far ahead.  
  
Gently picking the princess from his tired arms, Impa cradled the girl to her chest and started walking forward again. Link trudged along behind, extremely tired but refusing to admit it.  
  
All day long it had been like this. Link would carry the princess for a few hours, then get tired, and Impa would carry her for what seemed half the day. The only reason Impa let him help carry her was because Link hadn't stopped begging to help since they left that morning. So, once his arms felt better (especially his left arm) Link would carry the small princess again, until he couldn't hold her anymore.  
  
So they walked, until the sun was ready to set, and Impa made them stop to camp. Setting the frail princess down, Impa sat herself, and began rummaging through the packs, trying to find something to eat in their rapidly diminishing supplies. Link started up a fire, with Navi helping to haul some twigs and extra wood they had found over to the fire.  
  
"Thanks, Navi-chan. You can go and rest now. I can finish this."  
  
The pixie nodded and fluttered up to sleep on Link's hat, curling up in a fetal position and wrapping her wings around her. She never even said goodnight; just passed out then and there. Link smiled warmly.  
  
"She's very carefree, you realise this?" Impa asked from her place beside the princess, cutting up the end of a loaf of bread. Their supplies were short, and Link feared they would run out before they ever found this Sahasrahla they were supposed to find. "That's why she's good for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Impa shifted her sitting position and reached out, handing Link a piece of the bread. "Eat this, and then get some sleep. And if your arm hurts, let me know. We don't want infection." Link took the offered food, and settled down with the blanket Impa tossed at him. "Like I said, you need her outlook with you," the Sheik picked up her previous conversation. "You're too serious, and too melancholy. You need to cheer up; to live a little more. It's hard, I know, but you have to keep going." She smiled at him, and watched as he finished his bread. When the last crumb was gone, she stood and walked over to him, only to kneel once there and tuck him in. Link blinked. "You're still only a boy, and you must remember that."  
  
Link nodded and closed his eyes, only to instantly fall into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, and the birds sang of love and warm winds. Link yawned as he stretched out his arms, only to flinch when the muscles around his left elbow pulled tight. The wound had nearly healed over, but the skin was still tender, and the muscles more so. He would need to take care of himself, if he was ever to keep his vow to help the princess and Hyrule.  
  
The travel this day was easier than before, though. Either Link was stronger, or there was something happening that made the day seem to pass easier. He was actually happy, for a change. He even began whistling as he kicked a rock out from under him.  
  
Around midmorning the terrain began to change. Fields of wheat gave way to gardens of rock, and the travel became slower. Wind howled and screeched at them, and a headache had developed behind Link's right eye. They took shelter in a crevice to wait out the howl of the wind and to take a long needed rest.  
  
Setting the princess down, Link rubbed his forehead, his skin hot to the touch.  
  
"Is something wrong, Link?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "No, Impa, it's nothing. The wind just gave me a headache, is all. Don't worry, it'll go away shortly. I'm fine, really." The females looked at him, skeptical. Link held his hands out before him, his face flushed. "Really! I'm fine! You two worry too much!"  
  
Navi shook her head. "Only because you strain yourself too much, Link-kun. We have every right to worry about you."  
  
Link blushed a little and laughed. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide as a screech reverberated through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the pain without holding his head. He didn't want them to worry about him!   
  
Navi blinked at his sudden silence. "Link-kun?"  
  
He managed a weak smile. "It's nothing, Navi-chan. The headache just kind of...crescendoed, or something. It's ok now. I'm fine, I promise." He noticed her lack of faith. "I mean it, I'm fine! You can please stop worrying about me!" He turned his back to her and sank to his knees, then to his stomach, resting his head on his arms. Lying there beside the princess, her tried to ignore the noise in his skull, and the eyes he knew were watching him in worry.  
  
The storm didn't let up for hours, so finally Impa decided that they would stay there. She hated to, since they only had a days rations left, but with barely any light and high winds, it would be sure death to traverse the hills now.  
  
Link slept fitfully, if at all. His dreams were tormented with shadowed figures and red eyes, and strangely, of Mikomi, as well.  
  
'She is our enemy, Link-san. Remember this.'  
  
Link turned to face the familiar voice. The voice he hadn't heard in over a week, now.   
  
"What do you want with me now?"  
  
Mikomi appeared before him, filling the dark void in his mind. Although he couldn't see it, Link knew the voice was beside her.  
  
'This woman, Link-san. She wishes to impede our progress. She wishes to make us weak, and, most of all, she wishes for our death.'  
  
"No! She can't!" The voice laughed mockingly, and Link looked away, his eyes downcast. "How can she...when she's my mother?"  
  
'She is a demon, Link-san. She wants your soul; to feed upon it, to destroy that which makes you you.'  
  
"No! I don't believe you!" Link turned from the vision before him, only to confront it behind himself as well. "Leave me alone! I don't believe you!"  
  
'Link-san, surely-'  
  
"You're the demon! You're the one who lies! Mikomi...Mikomi saved me! She isn't a demon!" His eyes blazed brightly with his anger. "LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
The vision shattered as a white light enveloped Link, and Zelda appeared before him, floating. Her long hair moved around her like water, and her dress floated in the light breeze that surrounded her. She smiled at him, her eyes filled with warmth and tenderness.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Link, to burden you with this."  
  
Link shook his head vehemently. "No! You haven't burdened me with anything! It's no burden to watch over you..." His voice trailed off into silence, and sadness crept into the princess' eyes.  
  
"You're hurt, because of this. I can see it...can feel it in your very spirit." She floated closer, and Link noticed tears in her eyes as she cupped his face in her hands. "Don't worry, Link. It's almost over now. Soon, the pain, everything...soon it will be over." Link reached out to touch her face, but she evaporated before he could lift his hands. She appeared father away, her face sad and in pain.  
  
"Zelda Hime!"  
  
She smiled painfully. "So, some of your formality is gone now. That's nice to know." She gasped, and clutched at her stomach. Link moved to help, but she raised a hand before her, warding him off. "I'll be fine. But you need to wake up, Link. I can't stay here forever. I'm...I'm so tired, Link." Tears ran freely down her cheeks now. "Please, Link, hurry! Hurry! I can't stay much longer...I'm so tired, so weak...please, hurry to Sahasrahla's! Before I..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she faded from his view, and Link rushed toward her, only to wake shivering, covered in a cold sweat. Beside him, Zelda Hime was sweating as well, her face contorted in pain. Link reached out a hand and touched her cheek; it was clammy and cold to the touch. His eyes widened.  
  
"Impa! Impa! Wake up, it's the princess!" Impa was beside him in a moment. She felt the girl's face, then her pulse. Link watched on, helpless, his eyes wide and scared. Navi sat beside him, digging her hands into the dirt, biting her lower lip.  
  
Finally, after what seemed forever, Impa sat back, closing her eyes in relief. "She's alright. Thank the Goddesses, she's all right."  
  
"What did you do to help her, Impa?" Navi's quiet voice pierced the silence like a knife, startling the two larger beings.  
  
Impa shook her head. "Nothing. I have no herbs, and if I did, I wouldn't know which ones to use. She just...healed."  
  
Link closed his eyes in relief. The guilt that had plagued him was slowly dispersing. If she hadn't used so much energy just to talk to him...  
  
A whisper sounded in his ear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Navi and Impa looked over to him. "Is something wrong, Link?"  
  
Link shook his head. "No. Did one of you say something to me?"  
  
"No, Link-kun." Navi bit her tongue before she finished with "you must be hearing things."  
  
"Oh..." Link turned away, but again the whisper sounded in his ear. It was loud enough for him to hear it, but not loud enough for him to make out the words. He was suddenly very angry. Turning, he snapped at them both. "Now, I know one of you said something!"  
  
"We didn't say anything, Link-kun!"  
  
"Then who did?!"  
  
Impa placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Link tensed, but did nothing to move her hands. "Link, I think you need to sleep. Here," she pushed him down so he was lying down, then covered him in a blanket, "just sleep until morning. You're tired and you're injured; don't make it worse on yourself, please."  
  
Link frowned, but said nothing. He already knew what they were thinking.  
  
"I'm not hearing things..." He said under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something, Link-kun?"  
  
"No," he replied a bit curtly, and flinched. Moderating his tone, he shook his head. "No, Navi-chan. I didn't say anything at all."  
  
She said nothing, so Link tried to sleep instead of continuing the discussion. And still the voice whispered on.  
  
  
  
The next day was filled with noise for Link. By noon, they had nearly reached the bottom of the rocky slope. Link carried Zelda in his arms, confused and disoriented, but refusing to show the fact. Impa was ahead, searching for safe passage. Link barely noticed her there. All he could concentrate on was the noise in his head.  
  
The night before, all it had been was a whisper. Now, he could clearly hear the words, no matter how hard he tried to block them from his mind.  
  
'Link-san, where are you going? You should be here, with us...'  
  
Shut up! I don't care about you! You're my enemy! You have to be...  
  
'You don't sound so sure, Link-san.'  
  
...  
  
The voice barked a laugh, and went silent. However, Link could still hear a buzzing in his ears that told him it was still there.  
  
Suddenly, Impa released a whoop of exultation. Motioning for Link to hurry towards her, Impa waited for the boy. When he finally reached her, Impa pointed towards a small hut, secluded in a valley. No one else inhabited the land.  
  
"Impa...where...?"  
  
Impa beamed down at him, then lightly traced her fingers along Zelda's cheek, moving some loose strands of hair back into place. "We're finally here, Hime. Finally here..."  
  
Link sagged, his weariness from the long journey finally catching up to him. "Sahasrahla...finally, we made it... It took so long, but..."  
  
Impa nodded, then hardened her gaze. "Link, I want you to wait here. I want to find the safest path. Please watch the princess, and wait for my return."  
  
She started down the incline before he could open his mouth to respond. He didn't want to wait for her. He didn't want to be alone, not with the princess.   
  
'Link-san, is something the matter?'  
  
"Shut up." He realised too late that he spoke out loud, and Navi gave him a strange look, but said nothing. Link blushed. I'm not listening to you, not anymore.  
  
'Then why do you find it difficult to sit here, beside this princess you promised to protect with your life? Is something wrong?' Images of his dreams flashed in Link's mind, and that dry, emotionless voice only cooed. 'Are you sure everything is alright?'  
  
Link ignored the voice, but shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't stop remembering all those dreams that had plagued him since the journey had begun. No, he corrected himself, since before this journey. Since I returned home...home...do I even have one anymore?  
  
He shook his head again to shake the doubts and melancholy. He wouldn't succumb to any dark thoughts, not now. He couldn't afford self-pity.  
  
"Ne ne! Link-kun! Impa is at the bottom! I think it's ok to follow after her now. Let's go!"  
  
Link nodded, and silently thanked his faerie spirit for not mentioning his lapse, and talking out loud. He hated worrying her.  
  
The trek down the slope went well, until Link was nearly to the bottom. His vision blurred and went white, and he tripped, rolling the rest of the way down the rocky incline. He thought he heard Navi scream his name, but the noise of falling rocks and wind blurred her out.   
  
He landed with a sharp thud, and Zelda flew from his arms, to lie motionless beside him. Link groaned and tried to sit, but his head felt heavy, and his skin felt as though it was on fire. Falling back, he nearly hit his head on a large rock. Nearby, someone was laughing. Even with his sight impaired and his hearing dulled, he recognised that voice.  
  
'Are you sure you're ok, Link-san? Are you sure you don't need any help?'  
  
Link blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to disperse the white light he saw, and bring back proper vision. Rolling over onto his side, he was facing Zelda Hime and the small hut Impa had been hurrying to. He could dimly make out two figures hurrying towards him.  
  
'Ah, Link-san. Are you sure you should move? Will you accept our help now?'  
  
Link swatted at the invisible creature, shaking his head no. He would accept no help from such a creature. Crawling slowly, every muscle bruised and his left arm ripped through with pain, Link made his way to the princess, and forced himself onto his knees. Swaying slightly, vision blurry and head ringing, the young Hero reached out and steadied himself with a hand on the ground. Slowly, oh so slowly, he forced his legs to move, bending his knees to stand, and reached for the princess when he was balanced between standing and kneeling. Lifting Zelda up within his arms as he raised himself, Link took a shaky step forward, and then another.   
  
I...I will make sure she's safe. Zelda...I'll make sure you're safe. As those thoughts streaked through his mind, Link painfully, slowly made his way towards the two dim figures rushing towards him. He thought he recognised Impa as one of them...but who was that other one? A man? Sahasrahla? he thought.   
  
"Link!"  
  
He blinked when he heard his name. He hadn't realised how close Impa really was to him. Smiling slightly, he swayed and held his princess closer.  
  
"I said I'd protect her, Impa. I meant it. Zelda...I won't let anything else hurt her...not anymore..."   
  
Finally, strained beyond his endurance, Impa watched as the child Hero fell to the ground, oblivious to everything around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Well now...long chapter, ne? But I like long chapters, and I've been meaning to have a long chapter for a while now. Anywho, I'll make this short, just cause the length of this was so...um, long, I guess. (I'm so articulate...)  
  
This chapter has been in the makings since...a very long time ago. Fixing the format, I commented to myself many a time "Wow, I wrote that a long time ago...". Anywho, chapter seven will more than likely be a while, sorry. *sigh* I wish I didn't get writer's block every five minutes, I really do. But, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope I didn't lose anyone along the way.   
  
So, how many of you are confused yet? ^-^x And I got a new email addy, should anyone wish to comment or something. Just write to white_winged_sorrow@hotmail.com, and I shall talketh to you. More of my love of X showing...  
  
Ja. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
Light was painful, very painful. Even the tiny pinprick that broke through the slit of his eyes caused pain to shoot through his head. But gradually, he allowed the light to filter through his tired eyes, and, after a while, he could make out a shape. A worried shape, standing above him. Above? Why is he above me? Where am I?  
  
He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by firm, gentle hands. The boy panicked slightly. He didn't recognise the old, withered hands on his shoulders, nor the kind face above him.  
  
The old man smiled warmly. "It's going to be alright, child. You're safe here, as long as you trust me."  
  
His eyes squinting from the light, Link nodded, but still held onto the fear deep inside his heart. He couldn't remember what was happening…where he was, what he was doing there. He only remembered…  
  
"Zelda!" The covers flew off as Link sat straight up, eyes wild and looking everywhere. However, such sudden movement was too much too fast, and the boy doubled over in pain, his eyes squeezed shut, holding his abdomen. Through his gritting teeth he could hear the old man "tut tutt- ing" his way back to the bedside.  
  
"The other child is quite alright, thanks to you, young man. Now, if you would please calm down and rest…" He moved to push Link down again, but the small Kokiri-boy moved quickly, much to the man's surprise.  
  
"Please…where is Zelda? Zelda Hime, I mean… And Navi-chan and Impa?"  
  
The old man named Sahasrahla stared at Link for a few seconds before responding. Link shivered; he felt as though he were being scrutinised by some horse dealer. "You are unwell, Link." He completely ignored the boy's question.  
  
Link shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really. Just…a little beat up from that fire…and that fall. And maybe a little overtired…"  
  
But Sahasrahla was shaking his head in disagreement. "I did not mean your physical body, and we both know that." Link looked away and refused to meet the old man's eyes. And yet, the man kept on. "There is something inside you, Link. Something that you are hiding, and I fear it may be killing you."  
  
The boy shook his head again. "There's nothing inside—"  
  
"Then why are those women out there worried for you? Why can I sense fear from them? Fear of you?"  
  
Link squeezed his eyes shut and continued to avoid the ancient man's eyes. "I…I don't know. But I'm not sick. I'm not." Link kept repeating that to himself, but the more he thought it, the less he believed. "Why does everyone think I'm crazy?"  
  
Sahasrahla knelt before Link, and cupped the boy's chin in his own wrinkled, gnarled hands. Turning the child's face towards his own, the man smiled. "I don't think you're crazy, child. But there is something wrong, and we cannot ignore it. Now please, allow me to help you, as well as the princess."  
  
"Why are you asking for my permission to help Zelda? Zelda Hime, I mean."  
  
"No need to correct yourself. And I ask because you are the princess' protector."  
  
Link shook his head for the third time. "No, Impa is her protector. I'm just along to help."  
  
"No, Link. I heard you make the pact. 'I said I'd protect her, Impa. I meant it. Zelda…I won't let anything else hurt her…not anymore…' I believe those were your exact words, or is my hearing defective in my old age?" Again, the old man smiled.  
  
"But," Link stuttered, unsure of what to say. He clearly remembered saying that, yet everything else was a blur. Why do I remember that…but nothing else?  
  
"Because, my boy, pacts like those are not made by your mind." Link looked to the old man, but Sahasrahla had nothing else to say. Instead, the old man took the boy's left arm in his hands, and gently applied a salve to the slowly healing wound. Once done, he placed his hand against Link's forehead, but, finding nothing wrong, removed the hand and sat back in his chair beside the bed.  
  
They sat there, in silence, Link sitting, wincing every now and then as the salve began to numb his arm, and then heal it with heat. Through the single, curtained window, pale sunlight dappled the end of his bed, and Link could hear birds chirp their songs of life and joy.  
  
Sahasrahla…the man was a mystery to Link. They had been travelling all this time, just to find this old man. Why did Zelda—Zelda Hime—want them to find such a sad old man? He is sad, Link thought. I can sense it in him. He's lonely out here…but why, why is he here then?  
  
The old man smiled sadly, and shook his head. "We both have duties to this world, child. And you and I both know those duties do not always coincide with our wishes." He moved as if to stand, but stopped to look at the young boy lying, wrapped in the dull brown blankets the man possessed. "And you have no need to correct yourself. Thoughts…peoples' thoughts change with actions, child. Because they may not conform to what others think, does that mean your thoughts are wrong?"  
  
"Huh…? I'm sorry…I, I don't understand…"  
  
Sahasrahla patted Link on the head, ruffling his pale blond hair with his grey-tinged hands. "No, I didn't think you would. As much as you have matured, young child, you are not completely grown. However," the man walked away, his shuffling gait speaking of old bones and tired muscles, "that is not necessarily a bad thing either." The door closed silently behind the old man, leaving Link to himself.  
  
Counting to twenty, just to make sure no one would be listening at the door, Link waited. When he had silently reached his chosen number, he threw the warm blankets from him, and climbed from the bed. He only then noticed they had changed his clothes. Instead of his green Kokiri tunic, he wore a long white under-shirt, laced at the top with loose pieces of cloth just below the collar. Link fell backwards, leaning against the bed, unable to support his own weight.  
  
Everything…everything was reminding him of that time… He plucked at the pale cloth. It was the same. The same shirt he had worn—  
  
"In the future…in that time…" Memories flooded through him. Memories of Hyrule Castle Town, of the Re-Dead and the deserted homes, of the ghosts that made Hyrule Field their home, of the Sages. Of Kokiri Village, where no one recognised him. Saria, one of the Sages, who he never thought he would see again. And Ganon, the true form of Ganondorf, and that last battle and flight from a crumbling, broken fortress, unable to support itself any longer.  
  
And a darkness that surrounded it all, blacker than anything he had ever seen. A void, impervious to light, to color; encircling him from all sides.  
  
Link's legs gave out underneath him, and he slid to the ground, one hand gripping the soft blankets as a lifeline. His wide eyes surveyed everything around him, but took nothing in.  
  
"Why…why do I keep seeing these things? That's not how it happened. It's not!" He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, but was confronted by a shadow, emptier than even the black of sleep. Snapping open his eyes, the room was as it should be. Light filtered through the ragged curtain, and a bird flew past, just barely visible through the part in the fabric.  
  
Standing on shaky, unsteady legs, Link stumbled to the door, reaching out with his right arm to open it. His left arm was both numb and fiery hot, as the salve worked to heal his long untended injury.  
  
Outside the door, a long corridor awaited the small boy. Dropping his arm to his side, forgetting to close the door, Link shambled forward, his bare feet carrying him to the next door down, where he heard voices.  
  
"The princess will be fine, don't worry. The boy managed to cover her in his fall; she received no massive injuries, only a bruise or two."  
  
"Thank God." Impa breathed a sigh of relief. A pause. "And Link? How is he?"  
  
Sahasrahla chuckled lightly. "He's doing fine. That child doesn't seem to understand when he's hurt. I gave him a poultice for his arm, and he has no more fever. He should be well within a few days."  
  
"Poor Link-kun…he's always pushing himself." Navi's high-pitched voice made itself known, and Link smiled. She was right. He was pushing himself too hard. Shaking his head at her innocent love for him, Link walked into the room, his smile still on his face.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Navi flew to him and landed in his hair. "Good morning, Navi-chan. I hope you slept well."  
  
Navi glared at him. "How can you be so careless? I was worried about you! I haven't slept well in the past two nights!"  
  
Link blinked. Two nights? "Have I been asleep that long?"  
  
Impa nodded as she came over and plucked the faerie from his hair. Navi managed to pull some strands out in the process, and Link winced. "Yes, Link. But you needed it, so don't worry. I never should have pushed you so hard. I'm sorry." Impa bowed her head, and Link stuttered. Impa…was bowing to him?!  
  
"Uh…it's ok. Really. No need to worry." Link bowed back slightly, his eyes wide in surprise. "Um, how is Zelda Hime doing?" He remembered to add her title at the last minute. Strangely, Sahasrahla sighed and shook his head sadly. Link blinked, then understood. 'No need to correct yourself'. Those were the old man's words. But Sahasrahla didn't understand. Zelda was a princess. Link couldn't just call her by her name only. That would be rude and intolerable. As it was, Impa disapproved of his dropping the formal –sama. He didn't need her to be more displeased with him as she already was.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama is fine, Link-kun. Sahasrahla says he can help us to wake her up! He just has to figure out how."  
  
The old man himself chuckled as he held out his hand for Navi to alight upon. "You put too much faith in me, young one. But I will try everything I know to help you, so don't worry. Why don't you get some sleep? We wouldn't want that lovely glow of yours to dim, now would we?" He nudged the faerie, and Link saw that it was true. Navi's glow had diminished some. She was in need of sleep, even if she protested.  
  
"Come on, Navi-chan, I'll make a bed for you to sleep in. How's that?"  
  
"But…I wanted to make sure you were ok…"  
  
"I'm fine, Navi-chan, and you need to sleep, otherwise you'll be in a worse condition than I was. Then I would be the one worrying. You don't want to make me worry, do you?" He blinked his eyes, making them overly large and innocent looking. Navi crumbled under his gaze.  
  
"Fine…"  
  
Link smiled and trekked back to Sahasrahla's room, where he took his hat and some feathers from the pillows to make a bed for the faerie. She snuggled into the bed with a happy sigh, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
The young boy smiled at her; the first genuine smile he had had in a long time. She was so innocent and peaceful. Her race was perfectly suited to the Kokiri. They both loved to play and appreciated everything—perfect creatures of the Deku Tree.  
  
Leaving Navi sleeping in the room, Link closed the door as silently as he could, making sure to keep it slightly open for when she would wake up. Navi hated doors, mainly because she had difficulty opening them.  
  
Past the room Zelda Hime slept in, Link found Impa and Sahasrahla sitting around a table next to the fire, drinking tea. He pulled up a chair for himself, and the old man poured him a cup of the warm liquid from a pot he had over the stove. Link accepted the cup graciously, and smelled the warm, inviting scent of berries. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"You don't recognise those berries, do you?" Link shook his head. "Those are berries that only grow in this region. They have great relaxing powers, and don't taste half bad, either. Go ahead, try it."  
  
Link took another sniff from the cup, decided it smelled too good to pass up, and took a gulp before he realised what he was doing. He turned from the table and fanned his scorched tongue.  
  
When he could close his mouth without pain, Link turned back to the others at the table. "It'th hot."  
  
Impa could only shake her head while Sahasrahla tried to hide his smile behind his cup. Link decided to be the adult one, and sipped his tea while silently sulking.  
  
It was strange, to be sitting at this table with his elders like he was. Link had never really known adults before, and even when he had been an adult, he wasn't truly one. He let out a quick sigh as he took another sip. He had never been allowed to grow up. Seven years of his life had passed by in an instant, and then he had been placed with the daunting task of saving Hyrule from Ganondorf's reign. But then again, he had never been allowed to have a childhood either.  
  
Sahasrahla set his cup down, the ivory looking very pale against his grey skin. Impa looked over to him, then nodded. She stood then, setting her cup down on the table. "I think I should go check on Zelda Hime. If you'll excuse me."  
  
Link watched as she left, completely confused. Adults always had that ability to confuse him.  
  
Sahasrahla also stood. "Would you mind taking a walk with me, child? The garden is especially lovely this time of year." He held out his hand, inviting the boy to join him. Link nodded and set his cup down, then thought better of himself, and grabbed his cup and the other two, and took them into the kitchen. He found what he thought was the washing basin, and set them in there, then returned to the smiling old man.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway." Link followed the old man outside, holding his arm to steady him as they walked down the few stairs leading to the door.  
  
Outside, the air was crisp and the sky was clear; the sun's light was pale and inviting, a soft golden color covering everything in sight. The long golden grasses swayed in the gentle breeze, and flower scents filled the air. Two birds winged by, both the dark blue of the ocean, and danced through the air, ignoring the two Hylians below them. Link gasped at the beauty of it all.  
  
"I told you, the gardens are most beautiful at this time of year." The old man chuckled softly. "Not that this time of year changes much."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The old man shook his head and turned to his left, walking with his old man gait, and expecting Link to follow him. His expectations were met.  
  
Link walked beside Sahasrahla, looking around at all the flowers and trees, the birds and other creatures. He saw a horse grazing far away, and felt a pang of guilt. Did Epona think he had abandoned her? Was she all right?  
  
"Your horse is fine, Link. She returned to LonLon Ranch after the fire. You don't need to worry. In fact, she's more worried about you than anything right now."  
  
"You know a lot, Sir. But it's very disconcerting when you read my mind like that…"  
  
Sahasrahla chuckled again. He liked doing that. "Yes, well, when you're as old as me, you can see some things others can't. And your worry sticks out like a beacon in this peaceful place."  
  
"It feels like all I do is worry now…" Link clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
"Would it have mattered, do you think?" Link shook his head as Sahasrahla smiled at him. "So, tell me child, what's on your mind? It helps to say things out loud."  
  
"I…" Link paused. It felt silly, telling this old man what he was thinking, but what he said rang true. Saying things out loud usually made them easier to deal with. "I'm confused. I keep having dreams and…hearing things." Saying it, however, made Link feel even worse. How crazy am I now? What other type of person hears voices?  
  
"Well, what do these things tell you?"  
  
"I don't know. I try not to listen to them. My dreams are always nightmares, where…" he cut off, not able to continue. He didn't want to confront those dreams.  
  
"Where what, child?" Link looked up, only to find the old man's face in front of his. Sahasrahla had long ago stopped walking, and had turned and knelt to face the boy.  
  
"Where…where everyone dies. …Because of me…" Tears trailed down Link's small face. "Where Zelda is trapped. Zelda Hime, I mean. And…and…"  
  
Link took a big gulp of air and forced himself to stop the tears. Crying got him no where, and served no purpose. He had to stay strong, to protect everyone.  
  
Sahasrahla shook his head sadly. "Is that what you really think? You cannot take all responsibility onto yourself."  
  
"But I have to! I'm the Hero of Time! I had to save Hyrule last time, and that took responsibility. If only I can do it, doesn't that mean I have to be responsible?"  
  
"But you are no longer the Hero of Time. That person disappeared when you placed the Master Sword back in it's stone, and Zelda used her song to give you back your childhood."  
  
"And then used it to call me back after two years." Link wiped his face clean. He was angry, now. Somehow, that anger made him feel better. He was no longer the Hero of Time, or so said this old man. So why, then, did they have the right to call on him again? Why was everyone else allowed to live their lives, but not him?  
  
Sahasrahla grabbed his arms in his, forcing the boy to look at him. Link's beautiful warm eyes were now hard and cold; no light shone in the pale orbs, only a bleak deadness. The old man shook Link. Hard.  
  
"Child, wake up!" Link growled, deep in his throat, and tried to pull away from the kind old man. Sahasrahla sighed, and lifted his right hand from Link's arm. The boy smiled in triumph, but quickly fell to the ground with the old man's slap. Rubbing his cheek, Link blinked and hoisted himself onto his elbows. Why had the man slapped him like that? "Hm, I see. So that is the reason for it."  
  
"Sir…what, what happened?" Link's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry! It's just…" he left it hanging.  
  
Sahasrahla knelt beside him. "I understand. And I agree. It is unfair, that they had to call on you again. But just because your life as the Hero of Time is over, that does not mean that you are not needed for another purpose. So do not think badly of the princess. You are the only one she could count on."  
  
Link allowed himself to be helped up, and dusted the shirt off when he was standing. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all dirty. I'll clean it for you, don't worry."  
  
"It's all right. You're too nice for your own good sometimes. Now, shall we keep walking?" He ushered the boy forward, and they walked in silence for a time. After a while though, Link had to bring forth the question that had been on his mind for some time.  
  
"Sahasrahla, sir. Um…" the old man turned to look at the little boy, who stood, his shoulders slumped and his ears slightly drooping. "I…I have a question." He didn't wait for the man to ask him to continue. "Mikomi," he blurted out, "is she… Is she really…?"  
  
"Your mother?" Link nodded. "I…I'm sorry, child. But what good would that knowledge do you?"  
  
Link sniffed. "I just…I want to know. I don't know what I would do with the knowledge. But I want to know."  
  
"Even if knowing would be more painful than the ignorance you now possess?"  
  
Link nodded. "Yes."  
  
Sahasrahla squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, Link still stood before him, head bowed, pale hair being tossed by the playful breeze. He was not looking at the old man. "She is."  
  
Link hiccuped, and his shoulders moved slightly.  
  
"But you cannot talk to her, nor are you allowed to see her. She's gone, and there's no way to change that. She knows that, and you need to accept it."  
  
Link words were barely audible. "Then…what is she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. She's not supposed to be. Something brought her here, and I think you know what it was."  
  
"The evil Zelda Hime told me about." Link rubbed at his eyes, still looking at the ground. "But…" he looked up into Sahasrahla's eyes now, his own glossed over with tears, "at least I know. I…heard her talking with Impa. She didn't say it exactly, but…she said she was proud of me, and that she always was. Isn't that nice?" Tears flowed down his cheeks, and he smiled at the old man. "She said she was proud of me, and that she always was. I never knew a mother, but I always hoped I had one that could be proud of me. So, even if I can't see her, isn't that enough?"  
  
The old man reached down for the twelve-year-old boy's hands, and led him back to the small hut. "Yes, I do believe it is."  
  
  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear, and Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the birds woke him up. Beside him, Navi slept in his hat, her small wings fluttering with her heartbeat. Link smiled and crept out of bed, making sure not to wake her.  
  
He felt different this morning. Somehow, something was different. He remembered the conversation he had had with Sahasrahla, and smiled. Maybe that was it. Many different things had been bombarding him from so many different angles, to have just one piece make sense was enough to still his anxiety. For a little while, at least.  
  
So, that was what was different. Link was refreshed. He didn't feel the same weight or anxiety he had felt earlier through this journey. He was still uncertain, and still confused about many things, but at least one thing was sure to him now.  
  
"Mikomi…" he said her name softly, not trusting it. "Mother…" He smiled. That sounded better. He could finally acknowledge her as such.  
  
Stretching, the young boy yawned widely and scratched his head. He needed a bath; his hair was full of dirt and greasy. Dressing quickly, Link left the door slightly open and left to find someone who could direct him to some sort of waterhole.  
  
He passed Zelda's room, but stopped and turned around. He should at least make sure she was all right, since he was her guardian. That still felt weird, thinking that. He was just someone she needed help from. Impa would always be her guardian, right?  
  
The princess was covered in pale lavender blankets, her head resting on many soft pillows. Link crept into the room, being as silent as life in a forest had taught him to be. He made his way to the head of the bed, and stood, looking at her. Her face was paler than he remembered, but otherwise, she looked just the same. Even with her silky hair all mussed, surrounding her face in a sea of gold.  
  
"Zelda Hime," he remembered to address her as such, "we made it to Sahasrahla's, just like you asked. I don't understand why we're here, but…if you think he can help you, then, well…I think he can too. So don't worry. We'll find out what happened to you, and make you all better, and then we can find whatever it is that's hurting Hyrule, and stop it. I just wanted to say I was willing to fight again, that's all. I didn't mean to get angry earlier, really, it's just that, well, I thought I wasn't needed anymore, and that I could be normal again, you know? Not that I seemed to be very normal in the first place… Um, I have to go now, sorry to bother you, Zelda. I mean, Zelda Hime. Sorry about that. I know you asked me to just call you Zelda, but that's not right, you know? Urgh, I'm not making any sense now. I'll just go now, ok?" He wrung his hands, unsure of what to do, and bit his bottom lip. He hadn't meant to talk so long. Semi- bowing, Link made his way out the door on silent Kokiri feet, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
Outside, he leaned against the door and let out his breath. He had gone on a tangent. He hoped Zelda Hime wouldn't mind when she woke up. Link let out a small laugh. She'd wake up, and the first thing off her lips would be "Link, why do you talk so much?" Shaking his head, Link made his way to the kitchen, hoping maybe to find Sahasrahla there.  
  
Unfortunately, no one was in the kitchen, and he couldn't find anyone outside, either. Curious, he walked the gardens, thinking maybe they had travelled out here, away from the house and his view from the windows. Still, he found no one.  
  
Where are they…? They wouldn't just leave without saying anything, would they? Link kept walking, hoping to find someone nearby, but knowing he probably wouldn't. The birds kept him company through his trek, which made him glad. He didn't fancy the idea of wandering off alone. Link was tired of being alone on journeys. He had tired of it the moment he had returned home in the future, only to have no home to return to. That hollow, empty feeling of being completely, utterly alone. He couldn't face that, not again. So, even if his companions were only birds, they were enough for him.  
  
Turning a corner, trees gave way to sparse foliage, and a small pond shimmered with the morning sunlight. Link shielded his eyes from the glare reflected off the still waters. When his eyes adjusted to the extra light, he slowly lowered his arm, and opened his eyes in wonder. This place was beautiful!  
  
Flowers carpeted the ground, nearly blocking out the soft green grass that grew. The trees that he had been walking through were gowned in lavender, their blossoms full and sweet smelling. The waters themselves shown a soft aqua, similar to the way Lake Hylia would shine with the noonday sun over her. Link just stared at it all, watching as a pair of butterflies passed him, playing at their own game.  
  
Why…why didn't Sahasrahla mention this place to me? He never showed it to me before.  
  
"Because you didn't need to know about this place just yet. However, now that you're here…"  
  
Link turned suddenly, reaching for the Kokiri Sword that wasn't there. His moment of panic was broken, however, by the appearance of a small boy, similar in height to Link, his hair a shimmering flame red, his eyes green. He wore a brown smock, and had a staff with him. Link frowned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled and sat down. He beckoned the Kokiri-boy forward, then smiled as he watched Link make his way through the shin high grasses and flowers, to sit with him a few feet from the water. The boy produced a flask tied to a string around his neck from under his tunic, and offered Link a drink. The green-clad boy declined.  
  
"Well, to answer you," the boy uncorked the flask and took a long swallow, then replaced the cork and tucked the water bottle under his smock again. "My name is Eon. I live around here."  
  
"I thought Sahasrahla was the only one who lived around here…"  
  
"Well, yes and no. I live here." He spread his arms wide to take in Link's current surroundings. "See, I'm very similar to you, Link. Heh, nice face there. Yes, I know who you are, so you can wipe that look of surprise off your face right now."  
  
Link closed his widened eyes and shook his head, but when he looked again, Eon was still there. Link raised an eyebrow in questioning.  
  
Eon chuckled. "See, I'm a lot like the Kokiri. I can't leave this place that formed me, or else I die. This pond you see before you," he motioned backwards without turning his face from Link, "is my mother, just as the Deku Tree is the Kokiri's father. Except, my purpose is different from your people's."  
  
"The Kokiri aren't my people, though…"  
  
Eon tapped Link's head, then winked. "Your little faerie already had this discussion with you, I do believe. They are your people, since everything you know and believe is derived from them. They raised you as their own, so don't take that away from them. They're very proud that they raised the Hero of Time." His voice lowered. "Of course, they were ordered to, but that's beside the point…"  
  
Link ignored that last part, even though it was extremely easy to hear. "So, what were you saying, about me not needing to be here yet, or something?"  
  
"Oh, that? Well, I wasn't really supposed to say that. Haha…" He placed his left arm behind his head and laughed nervously. "Anyway," he was suddenly serious again, and made Link fall backwards, "I think you should go now. I'm not sure where the old man and lady were, but they shouldn't have left you unattended, and you shouldn't have left the princess. What kind of Hero leaves the girl all alone and incapacitated? I mean, sheesh, some Hero you are."  
  
"Hey!" Link stared the boy down, nose to nose. "I didn't leave her alone! I was going right back, I just needed to find someone to watch her for me so I could take a bath."  
  
"If it's a bath you need," Eon smiled slyly, one eye squinting, "why didn't you say so?" He snapped his fingers, and a sheet of rain poured down on Link, soaking him through. Link eyed Eon, his eyes flat and his fingers tapping the ground. Eon laughed.  
  
Link sighed indignantly and stood. If that was how he was going to be… Link pulled his ocarina off his belt, the one Saria had given him before he left home, and placed the instrument to his lips. The tune returned to him slowly, his eyes closed and concentrating. Suddenly, his eyes opened, playful vengeance dancing past, and trilled a song he hadn't played in years. The air above Eon misted and congealed, and quite unexpectedly for the sprite-child, sheets of rain cascaded down, completely soaking him.  
  
Link tied the ocarina back to his belt, a smile on his lips. That had felt good. "Well," he said to the staring, speechless boy, "I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
He left Eon sitting behind him, and ran back the way he had come. For some reason, Link liked that small red-haired boy. He couldn't wait to tell Navi he had made a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Navi, for her part, seemed less than enthused. Link found her flying on the stoop, alternating between wringing her hands and biting her fingernails. When she noticed him running towards her, a smile on his face, her reaction was not the one he had expected.  
  
"WHERE IN ALL THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Link pulled up fast, and stared, wide eyed, at the small, panting faerie.  
  
"Well, I went to find Sahasrahla and Impa, because someone had to stay here and watch the princess for me. I also had to ask them." his voice dimmed to near nothingness, "where a pool was so I could take a bath."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me and let me know?! I would have found them for you! You were being irresponsible!"  
  
"I…I'm sorry, Navi-chan. I didn't mean to upset anyone…"  
  
But Navi would hear nothing of his apologies. "You swore to be Zelda Hime-sama's protector, and then you run off! How irresponsible can you be?! And I thought you were raised better! Does your word mean nothing to you?!"  
  
Link blinked. His word? "I never swore to be anyone's protector, Navi-chan! Why does everyone tell me that? Please, calm down. I'm sorry I left, but I was looking for Impa. Is she back yet? Or Sahasrahla?"  
  
Navi blinked at him and bit back the reply she had been forming in her mind. He didn't need to be yelled at some more, not now. "No, they aren't back yet, Link-kun. Come inside." She fluttered over to him and landed on his shoulder, her small, bare legs crossed. "Sorry I yelled. But you scared me, being gone and all… And I was worried about Zelda Hime- sama, too, I guess." Her puffed out cheeks told him Zelda had been the least of her two worries.  
  
He walked inside, the sprite perched on his shoulder. "Oh, Navi- chan. I wanted to tell you I met someone while searching for Sahasrahla and Impa. His name was Eon, and he's a Kokiri-type person too!"  
  
"Really, Link-kun? So, he's like you?"  
  
Link shook his head no. "Mhm, he's more like Saria. He made it rain on me! Then I played the Song of Storms and made it rain on him! You shoulda seen his face! But that's something else I wanted to tell you! I can play the Songs on Saria's Ocarina, too! Isn't that neat? I didn't know I could still play magic songs…"  
  
Navi cupped her chin in her hands. "Hmm, that's strange. I wonder why you can do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Link untied the ocarina and looked at it closely. It was just a normal ocarina, nothing special about it at all. "Maybe, because Saria is a Kokiri? Maybe the Kokiri magic is still within this ocarina? But, Eon also told me something strange." Link sat down at the small table by the fire and placed the ocarina before him. Navi flew down to land beside his hands. "He told me the Kokiri were made for a certain purpose, and that they were proud to have raised me. I guess that was their purpose. Then he muttered something about them being forced to take care of me. What was that about, do you know?"  
  
Navi shook her head. "No, I don't. All I know is that I was born for your sake, Link-kun. I don't know about the Kokiri. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Navi-chan. I plan on finding Eon again and asking him."  
  
"It's good that you found someone to have as a friend, Link-kun." Her voice was rather pouty, and Link took a minute to realise why.  
  
Hugging the small faerie to his cheek, Link said: "You'll always be one of my best friends, Navi-chan. First and foremost, just like Saria. You've always been with me, and you're the only one who knows everything that's happened to me. I'd never abandon you, so don't worry."  
  
Navi smiled and hugged him back. Well, as well as she could. "I know, Link-kun. So, let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and find Impa and Sahasrahla, and you can sit here like a good guardian and watch the princess, ok?"  
  
Link sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I feel kind of useless, though, just sitting around. And I don't think I'm her guardian. That's always been Impa's job."  
  
Navi shook her head in resignation, tapped his nose, and then flew off, going up through the cold chimney. Link watched her small form skitter off, until her pale light no longer cast shadows down the dark tunnel.  
  
"So…what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
He decided sitting was out of the question. A raised Kokiri, Link could never sit still for very long. It was do something or bust, for him. So, he decided to walk around the house, making sure everything was in its place. After a half-hour of this, however, he began to tire of the same landscape: cramped corridors, three rooms, and nothing moving an inch. So, he went to plan B.  
  
Sitting. He slid down the wall beside the door to Zelda Hime's room, his hair brushing before his pale blue eyes, and looked at the floor between his knees. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal, wood- panelled floor. Link scratched his knee. A fly flew past.  
  
"Argh!" Jumping up, Link paced back and forth. Plan B seemed to have flopped as well. And where was Navi? She hadn't returned in some time. It had to have been more than half an hour since the boy had begun his pacing, so where were the others?  
  
What if… He stopped his pacing suddenly as the thought intruded into his mind. What if something's happened to them? Navi-chan isn't irresponsible, and I can't think that either Impa or Sahasrahla are either. So…what if…what if…?!  
  
Taking a quick look at Zelda Hime's room, Link fought against conflicting plans. One: he leaves the princess here alone, trying to find the others. But the princess was supposed to be his main concern. Therefore, that led into plan number two. He takes the princess and looks for Sahasrahla and Impa. Impa had always been there with the princess; Zelda Hime would not approve if Link left the older woman to fend for herself, or possibly die. And Sahasrahla… Zelda Hime had sent them here for him. He was the only one who could help her. So Link was stuck between two very dangerous ideas. Either he leave the princess alone, exposing her to danger…or he take her into the heart of what was more than likely danger.  
  
Straining his eyes together so hard he saw spots, Link came to the only conclusion he could. "Forgive me, everyone," he whispered as he moved towards his irrevocable decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
  
  
Hiyo, peeps! I finally got off my ass and posted this! Actually, I'm still working on it. You see, this is really only a part of the real chapter. Part one of three, actually. -_-x *ducks as people throw things at her* I wanted to end this chapter at a COMPLETELY different part, but when the beginning of this one was on page 39 (overall; I just write these and then break them into parts, not already have parts written) and is still going on page 51, I figured something was wrong. So, the real chapter seven, the original chapter seven, will include eight and nine. This chapter is still rather long, I know, but hey, now you can spend days reading it while I work on the rest, ne? That's the plan, please help me out here. ^-^x  
  
  
  
Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this, and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL WITH ME EVEN AFTER MY LACK OF UPDATES. I reeeeeeeeeeally mean that, peoples. I thank you all for sticking with me. *bows* Thank you all very, very much. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Zelda Hime was just as heavy as she had been when Link was carrying her to this place. So, either she had gained weight, or, despite his healing, he was weaker than before. He fervently prayed the truth was the former, not the latter.  
  
With the princess on his back, and his hands very carefully placed so he wouldn't be called a pervert, Link trekked through the undergrowth, determined to find his friend and comrades. The going was rather tough, since he had to dodge low hanging branches and jabbing shrubs, instead of being able to duck beneath them, as he could the last time through. The sun was well on his downward trek, the sky a lavish violet, before Link finally stumbled to a stop, unable to continue.  
  
Gently, so as not to cause her any harm, Link lay the princess on the soft grasses and flowers, rearranging her dress and hair as she lay silent and still beneath the canopy. The day had been long, and Link feared he was lost. Never had the boy imagined the gardens surrounding Sahasrahla's house would be so large.  
  
"I think I put us in a bind, Zelda Hime. It's dark, and getting colder… Wish I had thought to bring a blanket…" He leaned back on his elbows beside the sleeping girl. "Although, can you even tell if it's cold or not? You show no signs of life… Impa worries all the time. I do too, I suppose. I mean, I didn't save Hyrule and you from Ganondorf for nothing, now did I?" Link sighed and let his small smile fade. He hated thinking of that time. It was so dark, and…it didn't feel right. If the Master Sword could only be used by an adult, why not get an adult to wield it, instead of a ten-year-old child? Link made a nasty face as he stared from the corner of his eye to the shadows beyond. "Why do I always think of that if I hate it so? Not that you can even hear me… Ergh. I'm sorry. That was rather rude of me to say. But…it doesn't feel like you're even here anymore, Zelda…Hime. I almost forgot again."  
  
The silence around the small pair closed in with the darkness, and Link made himself be quiet. He liked to talk to the princess, even if he wasn't sure she could hear. It was almost calming. But with night upon them, Link wasn't sure what type of creatures were prowling the shadows, waiting for any chance to strike.  
  
Rustling in the leaves behind him was the only warning Link had before the wolfos burst out, claws extended and ready to kill. Link jumped to his feet as he moved away from the princess, and reached for his Kokiri sword, only to realise with horror that he didn't have it. The wolfos took advantage of his moment of shocked immobility and attacked, jumping the boy and pinning him to the ground. The attack knocked the wind out of the small boy, and a dizzy splash of light passed before his eyes as his head smashed into the hard forest floor. Still, Link struggled beneath the weight of the larger beast, trying to both push the large forepaws off his chest and keep the gaping maw from his throat. The brownish-yellow fangs were inches from the soft flesh of his neck.  
  
Link couldn't pry the paws off his chest, and the weight was slowly suffocating him. His ribs flamed in pain as the weight of the beast pushed down, nearly cracking the protective bones. The only choice he had was to fight the beast off. Using his right arm, pressed against the wolfos' throat, Link searched with his left arm to find something that could be used as a weapon. His hand reached blindly, passing over leaves and small patches of grass, but finding nothing within reach. Needing time to find a suitable weapon, the small boy did the only thing he could think of. Balling his left hand into a fist, he swung with all the force he could and drove his fist into the wolfos' temple. Howling in rage and pain, the beast lifted up onto his hind legs, holding his paws to his head. Link took the chance, and rolled out from the shadow of the giant wolf, landing on his haunches and then leaping to his feet. He didn't have much time to nurse his wounded ribs or take in the missing air from his lungs.  
  
Dashing around the still wounded monster, still away from the princess, Link slid to the ground, searching for something that could be used as a weapon. His fingers found nothing, however, as the beast regained control, and advanced, eyes crimson with bloodlust. Searching frantically now, for he was moving nearer to the princess in his search, Link's hands found a sharp edged rock, about the size of his fist. Grabbing it tightly, Link stood and faced the advancing creature.  
  
The wolfos paused, staring hard at this small boy's determined eyes. Link stared back, challenging the creature. Suddenly, the maw widened into a feral grin, and with a howl, the wolfos accepted the challenge, and charged the Kokiri-child. Link was ready, and when the monster was close enough to grab him, Link pulled back his left hand, then brought it forward—so fast—and smashed the creature in the eye. The wolfos reared backwards, it's right eye nothing more than mangled flesh, and fled into the night, a trail of blood following.  
  
Link dropped the broken and bloodied rock to the ground, then followed after it when his knees gave out. He was sweating, but shivering as well. His bangs fell before his eyes, sticking to his skin, and his chest burned as he breathed in deeply. Checking with nervous fingers, Link felt his ribcage. Luckily, none of his ribs were broken, but at least three were bruised. His left arm throbbed slightly, but was still undamaged. Sahasrahla had done well with the healing; the wound had not reopened.  
  
He crouched like that a while, breathing deeply and nursing his wounds, gathering his energy and his wildly dancing thoughts, until he could stand without feeling fire course through his chest. Limping over to where Zelda Hime lay, oblivious to what happened, Link collapsed beside her. Taking a deep breath, he released it loudly, then knelt and lifted the inert form into his arms, even though his entire body screamed with pain. It would appear that they still had walking to do.  
  
Sighing, Link trudged on, the moon hanging low over the canopy. The fire in his chest had dulled; he couldn't tell whether from natural healing or some worsening in his condition. He wasn't sure how long, but he was sure at least an hour had passed by the time he heard a rustling in the bushes off to his right. Sighing, he hid the princess away. No need to put her in any unnecessary danger, should it be that wolfos and his pack, back for revenge.  
  
Link found a stout branch and held it before him like the Kokiri sword, ready for battle. His arms shook slightly as the weight of the wood strained already deadly tired muscles. He was surprised, however, to find, not a wolfos pack, but a very old man and a very angry looking female warrior. With them was the small faerie, Navi, her glow at full brightness.  
  
"Link-kun!" The faerie stopped her mad rush towards him when she noticed the glaze to his eyes. Link's usually shining blue eyes were glazed with weariness, but the heat of battle still managed to shine through. It was a scary combination. "Link-kun? Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Her companion blinked, and his eyes only shown with weariness. The red heat of battle had drained away at the sight of his friend "Huh? Oh…we had some trouble…" he dropped the branch from nerveless fingers and gestured slightly behind him, as if that small movement would explain the entire event.  
  
"We?" Sahasrahla spoke from behind the small orb of light that was Navi. He was walking towards the small boy, his dark eyes full of kindness.  
  
Impa nodded as she lifted the princess into her arms. "So, at least he didn't leave her behind."  
  
Link swayed slightly. "I'm sorry. I went to find you all, because I was worried, because I couldn't find you at all, and then Navi-chan was gone for such a long time, so I decided to bring Zelda with me so she wouldn't be unprotected but then I got lost and then a wolfos attacked and pinned me but I managed to drive it off—Navi-chan, without the Kokiri Sword—and then we started moving again and then I heard the bushes moving and hid Zelda Hime—I only said Zelda earlier, didn't I, sorry Impa, but I keep forgetting and she did ask me to just call her Zelda—and then it was only you and then it turned to this and—" Link collapsed to his knees, out of breath and dizzy. Sahasrahla smiled warmly.  
  
"Child, you never cease to amuse me, or amaze me. You survived this well."  
  
Link smiled weakly, but couldn't bring up enough air to say anything.  
  
"I think we need to get these children to the house, and fetch this one a bath. He stinks." Impa smiled at the stunned look on Link's face. "Navi told us that you were looking for a bathing area." Link blushed slightly. "There should be a tub at the house; we'll get you cleaned up there."  
  
Not half an hour later, Link was lounging in steaming water up to his chin, his eyes closed as he drifted into slumber. He could hear Sahasrahla and Impa talking in the other room, but paid them no mind until he heard his own name.  
  
"What was that all about, him apologizing to me?" Impa didn't sound angry; that was a good thing, at least.  
  
He could hear the old man chuckle. "Just a small conversation I had with him, nothing too important. I just think he's beginning to accept himself, is all."  
  
"Accept himself?"  
  
"Yes." The old man didn't seem to be continuing, until: "He doesn't accept who he is, or what he thinks. It's as though he tries not to think about it." Link opened his eyes as his ears pricked up. He blushed slightly. Why would the Hero of Time eavesdrop?  
  
"I understand. But can you blame him, Old One? He is only a child."  
  
Link heard scraping and figured someone must be standing. The muffled sound of shuffling feet confirmed his suspicions. "He may be a child, yes, but he still has a responsibility. It's cruel, I know, but we can't all have the life we want. He needs to realise this, and accept it. Then, and only then, can he fight for and protect this land and people."  
  
Said boy closed his eyes again and sank deeper into the water, till only above his nose was visible. He had to accept his fate, huh? Accept the burden most adults couldn't carry, and with him going slowly insane? He was sure he was—going insane, that is. Although he hadn't heard that voice in a while, he could feel…something, affecting him. Something inside seemed to be splitting, and he was confused more than anything now. That's why he refused to call Zelda Hime anything but Zelda Hime. If he held onto that one thing, even something as small as that, he could hold onto something that was him. When he had met her, he called her Hime, and, although it didn't sound right anymore, he would continue to, even against her own wishes. It was a silly thing to hold on to, but that was the only thing he could think of to do.  
  
Sighing into the water, Link made himself get up and get dressed. Sahasrahla had given him another long white shirt to wear, since his other clothes were dirty from his fight with the wolfos. Donning the cloth, Link's stomach rumbled, and he blushed slightly. He hadn't realised he was hungry.  
  
Outside the door, his bare feet made no noise against the cold wooden floor. Shutting the door as quietly as possible, he made his way into the main room, where he found Navi sitting on the table, eating a tiny piece of bread. Pulling up a chair, he sat beside her.  
  
"Hey, Navi-chan, where did you get that bread? I'm hungry."  
  
Navi made an indiscriminate motion off to her left. "Over there somewhere. In a cupboard, I think. Are you feeling ok, Link-kun? You looked rather beat up after that fight."  
  
Link smiled encouragingly and lightly touched his chest. "They still hurt a bit, but Sahasrahla says no ribs were broken. I'm just bruised, I guess. Some sleep and food will make me better, don't worry. And the wound on my arm is fine, as well. I just wish I had brought the Kokiri sword with me when I left the forest. It would have helped, but that's their sword, I could never take it from them." He fell silent, then stood to walk to the cupboard. Sure enough, there was some fresh bread in there, and Link grabbed it up and brought it to the table. Picking at it, the boy ate slowly, his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
Navi studied her charge for a while, her glow hiding the small body almost no one knew she had. She had watched over this boy since the Deku Tree had summoned her to do so, but in her heart, she knew she had always been meant to watch him. She had told Link she was born for his sake, and there had been no lie in her words. But right now, she felt helpless. She could feel him pulling farther into himself, hiding from everyone, and it worried her. He wasn't the carefree boy she had travelled through Hyrule with two years ago. In truth, Navi missed that boy more than anything.  
  
"Hey, Link-kun…Sahasrahla was saying he wanted to show you something tomorrow. He said it was something you needed to see to complete this quest. Do you feel up to it? I mean, if you don't feel well, you don't have to go. He said it took a while to reach…" She trailed off, not knowing anything else to say. Link just picked at his food, ignoring her.  
  
"Navi-chan, do I still seem the same to you? Because, I don't know…I just, feel different, and I can't explain it. It's silly, I know, and I'm sorry to bother you with it. It's just, I've been thinking, and I don't feel like I'm me. But maybe that's just because of this journey." He didn't look at her, but kept picking at his food.  
  
"I don't think you're not you, Link-kun." He turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. "You have been different, but I think it's just you growing up. It seems strange, to me, because I'm a faerie, and we never change, just like the Kokiri never change. But you're a Hylian, and that's what you have to do. You have to change, or you die. But neither of us are used to that, or understand it, so it makes us feel strange, and we get confused. But I still think you are you, you'll always be Link-kun, you'll just not be the Link-kun you were two years ago." Although she wanted to tell him she missed that boy, it wouldn't help right now. And she had to accept what she had just told him, as well.  
  
Link just sat and looked at her, his expression a mystery. Then, to her relief, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Be myself, huh? I guess you're right Navi-chan. I'm so used to the idea of the Kokiri, of never changing, that I guess I didn't want to understand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've known I was different ever since I freed Saria from the Temple…ever since I originally left, actually. But, I never wanted to understand why. I just thought 'I grew up with the Kokiri, so I can be like them.' It was just one more thing to make me different than them, and separate me and Saria and everyone else…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry to bother you with all this, Navi-chan. I really don't know why I'm even saying it. Maybe all this traveling, this new threat, maybe it's just making me reminisce."  
  
Navi shook her head. "I think you're hiding something from me, Link- kun." He blinked and refused to look her in the eye, so she smiled warmly. "But don't worry, I won't ask. I'm happy that you're telling me this, because you think I can help. I'm sure, if you want to talk about anything else, you will eventually." She chuckled. "We all know how much you enjoy speaking. We can never shut you up."  
  
Link smiled back as she laughed. "Yeah, us boys, you can never make us quiet. But I guess the same can be said of faeries, huh?" Navi puffed out her cheeks in displeasure, but couldn't keep it up and began giggling again. Once her fit of laughter ended, she took to the air and settled beside Link, picking pieces off his bread.  
  
"It's good to see you smiling again, Link-kun. Shall I tell Sahasrahla that you want to go with him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, pleesh do," he said, his mouth full. Navi tilted her head in a really cute way, then fluttered off, looking happier than she had in a while. Link smiled after her, but once she was gone, he looked down at the bread in his hands, suddenly not hungry anymore. His smile faded.  
  
Had he been wrong then? What Navi said made sense, more sense than anything he had heard in a while. Maybe that splitting feeling was only him refusing to accept that he was growing up. No, that wasn't right. But what else could account for it?  
  
Finishing his food quickly, Link stood and walked down the corridor to his room, stopping only to peak into Zelda Hime's room. His damp hair brushed his forehead as he titled his head to see Impa sitting beside the inert princess, feeding her.  
  
Link sighed, seeing both women like that. He remember Zelda Hime as being full of life, cheerful even in the face of such evil as Ganondorf, and Impa he remembered as a great warrior, refusing to give in to any defeat. But now, the princess was nearly a lifeless husk, and her guardian reduced to a worrying nanny. He would set it right, he promised. Somehow, he would set it right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
  
  
Hiyo, peeps. Sorry this one came out so late. I've had it done--since the last chapter, actually--but I didn't want to upload them so close together. And then, even though it's a stupid excuse and nothing else, I've been busy/lazy. School IS a bitch, and it takes any writing ability from me—you know who you are, damn Freshman Writing. I hate that class… Also, there's this other thing, called GENSO SUIKODEN II, and it's eaten my time. ^-^x I love this game though. I mean LOVE it. It's just so FUN. I loved the first one too, though, so I'm partial…  
  
  
  
Anywho, this is the second part of chapter seven, commonly called chapter eight. Chapter nine, also known as the real ending to chapter seven (confused yet?) is still in progress, mainly because everything I try to write looks like crap. Another excuse, I know, and I'm truly sorry for all of you who read and enjoy this ficcie. At least, I'd hope you'd enjoy it. *looks at the reviews* Thank you all for reviewing; words of encouragement do well. And please don't hate me cause of cliffhangers… *cowers in fear*  
  
  
  
And also, Holy God in Heaven, there was some action! I mean, really, action in a fic based off an action RPG. How could I? *ducks as people scream due to unneeded sarcasm* Wow, lots o' action text… Anywho, till, um, next chapter. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sahasrahla woke him from a dreamless sleep early the next morning, and all five left as the sun crested the horizon. Link asked to carry the princess again, but Sahasrahla adamantly refused. He wouldn't explain himself no matter how much Link questioned, and his face was as hard as stone whenever Link brought the subject up.  
  
They traveled for a while before stopping for breakfast. Before sitting down, however, Sahasrahla looked to his left, into the trees, and beckoned.  
  
"You can come out, Eon. I know you're there, so there's no use hiding anymore. Why don't you eat with us?"  
  
The small boy crept sheepishly form his hiding place, a bow slung across his shoulder and his hair ruffled. He grinned foolishly, however, upon seeing Link.  
  
"So, I see you're still in one piece. I still owe you for that shower, by the way. Ah, and who is this?" He was looking at the princess, lying peacefully beside the larger woman, Impa. Eon's gaze took her in as well, and some unspoken acknowledgement passed between them. "So, Old Man, where are you guys heading?" For some reason, Link knew the question was hollow. Eon knew exactly where they were headed.  
  
"I'm going to show Link something that will help solve some difficulties with this quest. And you, Eon, are you doing your job adequately? Are you prepared to follow it through to completion?"  
  
The small boy nodded, although he looked a bit distraught. "I'll do what I have to, yes." He turned to Link now, and his smile reappeared. "So, what have you been up to since yesterday? By the smell of you, I can tell you finally took that bath." He laughed as Link blushed, then plopped down beside his friend, stealing a piece of cheese.  
  
"So, you are that boy Link said he met. I can understand him getting along with you; you're just as bad as him." Impa's cool gaze scanned both boys.  
  
"Hey!" They both yelled indignantly. "I'm nothing like him!"  
  
Navi flew in closer to Eon, blinking her large eyes and tapping her lip. "So, you're Link-kun's friend, huh? I'm Navi, his faerie."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Navi. Link thinks highly of you—well, when you aren't talking, that is." Navi turned scarlet and clenched her hands, eyes twitching. "You seem nice enough though."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do…" Navi's voice trailed off as her eyes twitched sporadically, and went over to sit with Zelda Hime.  
  
"So," Eon began again, this time taking some bread, "Sahasrahla finally managed to get off his old butt and help you out, huh? Glad to hear it. But I need to be going anyway; got stuff to do, and all that. Oh, by the way, thanks for the food. The bread was a bit old, but everything else was great."  
  
Link blinked and lifted an eyebrow, then looked down at where his food should have been. All that was left was a small piece of bread. Clenching his teeth and turning bright red, the small boy jumped to his feet, but Eon was already gone, the only sign of his passing a whisper in the trees.  
  
"Don't let him bother you. Here, have this." Sahasrahla handed the boy another piece of bread and cheese, then went over to sit beside Zelda Hime. Link noticed Navi's glow change; they must be talking. Strangely, though, Navi was very subdued, and then, to Link's complete surprise, she flew off into the trees, without even saying goodbye.  
  
When Sahasrahla returned to Impa and Link, the boy opened his mouth to question where his faerie had gone.  
  
"Don't worry, I sent her on an errand. She'll return shortly. Now, for us, we need to continue on our way. I'm not quite sure how long we have left to go." The old man picked up his walking stick as Impa packed up their things and hiked the bag over her shoulder. Link stood alone, his food uneaten, then followed after, stuffing bread in his mouth.  
  
When he successfully managed to swallow his food without choking, Link ran up beside Sahasrahla, pulling on the older man's robes to draw his attention.  
  
"Um, sir, why don't you know how long we have left to get to this place? I thought you knew everything about this area?"  
  
The old man chuckled. "Well, truthfully, the destination time is always different. In this case, how long it takes us to get to where we're going is dependent entirely upon you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Sahasrahla nodded, but said nothing else. Falling behind the others, Link drifted into his own thoughts, letting time pass him, unaware.  
  
Night came swiftly and silently, born on cool wings. The air was chilly, but not uncomfortable, and a slight wind kept a constant noise present through the trees. Navi had not yet returned, but Sahasrahla was very sure that she would return in the morning. She had a very important duty, he said, and it might take some time. As kind as the old man's words were, though, Link still worried about his friend.  
  
Impa took first guard, and she promised Link she would wake him slightly after midnight.  
  
"I don't see why you want to stay up, but if it's your wish, fine. Just don't fall asleep at your post."  
  
Link nodded emphatically as the tall Sheik left. Cuddling down into his blankets, his hair loose around his face, Link fell into a deep sleep. When Sahasrahla went over to check on him, the boy was already breathing evenly, and he smiled. Perhaps they would reach their destination sooner than he thought.  
  
  
  
It was dark here. The boy didn't feel threatened, but instead felt a warmth and tenderness in the air all around him. When he tried to move, he noticed he had no body, but could feel wind. Intrigued, he continued to move at random, feeling the way the air moved against his non-body.  
  
He continued for a ways, until a soft voice stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way, it's dangerous."  
  
The boy looked around, even though he didn't have eyes. He noticed no one, but did see the tear in the darkness. It wasn't a tear, really, more like a…difference. The blackness on the other side of the tear was…different. That was the only way he could explain it. And it was cold, terribly cold. And lonely, too.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way. That place is closed off."  
  
Now the boy did see a figure; a small shape, sitting on something. He edged closer and noticed it was a girl, sitting on a stump.  
  
"Saria…? Saria, is that you?"  
  
The girl giggled, but shook her head no. "No, I'm not her. But in a way I am. But please, don't go over there. I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
The boy ignored her warning, and focused on what she said before. "Yes, but no? How can you not be something but be it at the same time?"  
  
She tapped her lip lightly, and again shook her head no. "I don't know, I just know that I'm not. But I'm here for a reason—more like, you're here for a reason."  
  
"I am?" The boy could feel himself hovering--no weight, no body.  
  
"Please come and sit with me. It's very disconcerting when you won't show your true self."  
  
Intrigued, and a little confused, the boy glided over to the girl, and the darkness gave way to a sun-lit glen, a lone tree looming over the stump, with what looked like the entrance to a temple. The boy looked around wildly; he knew this place.  
  
"It's ok, Link. Come and sit down with me, please." Saria made a place for him beside her, and he sat, slightly uncomfortable. "Is it that strange, Link?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You've grown since I last saw you. You look very good, very handsome."  
  
Link blushed, but kept his eyes lowered. He bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to look into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"No!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he looked away, embarrassed at his outburst. "No," he said, softer, "but…I don't know. You look exactly the same as always, Saria."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"No, I…I don't think so."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" She smiled slightly. "Are you upset because you've grown? Don't be. It's who you are."  
  
"That's what Navi-chan said."  
  
"And she was right." The Kokiri-girl tapped his nose playfully, then put her ocarina to her lips. He didn't know where she got it from. "You should listen to her more often, Link. Even if she does talk a lot."  
  
Link smiled. "I know, I know. But, it's harder than that. There's more to it. But I don't know what it is…"  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"Huh?" He turned to Saria, who gave him the same look she always had whenever he hadn't understood something. Only, this time, she seemed much more uptight, as though something was wrong with her statement.  
  
"You're scared, Link. Don't open your mouth, you know it's true. You're afraid of not being yourself. Just because you grow doesn't mean you aren't yourself, Link. That's silly to think that. You should listen to Navi, and try to understand what she's saying."  
  
"But, I—"  
  
"Tell me, Link." Saria was looking at the ground now, her eyes thoughtful. "If a tree grows taller, is it a different tree?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"But it has changed, hasn't it? The tree went from being a tiny sprout to a towering giant, older than anyone could ever imagine. But, is it a different being than that same sprout?"  
  
Link shook his head as what Saria said hit him. He was a fool, he realized that now. "Saria, I…"  
  
She smiled again and patted his cheek. "Sometimes people don't want to realize the obvious. They delude themselves and try to justify their actions by ignoring the simple truths around them. You did nothing wrong, Link, but you weren't being honest to yourself." She nodded to him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But, because you're my little brother, I thought I should help you out. Even though you're bigger than me now, you'll always be my little brother."  
  
"Saria…Saria!"  
  
The girl disappeared as he called her name, and the blackness returned as the forest faded away. The warmth of the sunlight bled away as he turned and once again looked at the divide in the darkness.  
  
"Please, do not go that way. You've been asked already."  
  
Link started when he heard the voice. Sunlight filtered through the open courtyard, and a bird swooped past, a worm caught in her beak for her young. He didn't want to turn around; he already knew what was there.  
  
"That place is dangerous. Please listen."  
  
Slowly, against his own will, Link turned his body, knowing he had to. The courtyard swirled in his vision, the small stream moving against the flow of the current as he turned, windows passing, showing him the people in the family portraits. When at last the world stopped spinning, he stood before Zelda Hime, her white dress billowing silently in the slight, warm breeze.  
  
"What…what is that place, Zelda…Hime."  
  
She frowned slightly, then her brow creased in thought. "I do not know what it is, Link. It's been there for a while now, I think even before I ever made it here."  
  
"Where, where is here?"  
  
She turned her head away, staring into the pale blue sky. "This is your mind, Link. Or maybe your heart. The two are connected; one cannot exist without the other. Well, this part of the mind, at least. This is your place, Link, the place where you exist."  
  
Link took a hesitant step forward. "How is it that you're here?" What could he say to her? He had caused the princess so much grief, caused everyone so much pain. Why would she even want to be here, to talk to him?"  
  
"I'm not Zelda…Hime. Why do you continue to force that thought? Why do you continue to keep her in that place?"  
  
"What place? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a simple request, and not a hard thing to do. Zelda Hime is inside your heart because you think of her. Everyone you think of is here, but because you think of Zelda Hime and Saria the most, they wanted to help you."  
  
"They? Not you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, because you won't let me."  
  
Link took a step back, confused. Zelda didn't seem to notice, but continued on. "You continue to push me away, and hang onto a different figure. Is it so hard?"  
  
Link shook his head, slightly angry. "It's only a name! What's wrong with being respectful?"  
  
"But, if it's only a name," she turned her head back, her eyes piercing his, "then why do you hold onto it so?" Link's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. "You hang onto things, and won't accept when they need to be let go. You talk of being respectful, but where is the respect when you don't feel it?"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
She smiled slightly and walked down the steps, her small feet making no noise against the cold marble. When she reached him, she touched his cheek, her pale hands cool. "You are not wrong in wanting to do the right thing. But, if it feels wrong, is it the right thing? For a while now, you've wanted to just say my name. Is it really so hard? I asked you to call me by my name, so how could it be disrespectful?"  
  
"I…I thought, if I didn't change the way I thought about one thing, I could still be myself. But Saria, she told me…she told me that I was still me. I never even realized it. So, I clung to something, hoping it was still me."  
  
"Do you feel any different?"  
  
Link shook his head and took a step back form the princess, his face serious. "No, I don't." Placing his right hand over his heart, Link knelt, his eyes determined as he stared into Zelda's blue ones. "But, I understand now, and I can protect you now. For the sake of everyone, for Hyrule, I will protect you."  
  
Zelda smiled down at him, small tears in the corners of her eyes. Link stood, feeling calmer than he had in a long time. He didn't feel so divided anymore.  
  
The light began to fade as the darkness crept back in, and Link started, surprised. He hadn't finished asking her everything he needed to ask! Reaching towards the princess, his hand was still short as the scene faded away. However, the princess stayed.  
  
Overcoming his surprise, relief evident in his voice, Link jumped to his question, talking faster than he wanted. "Zelda, why are you here? Why did you and Saria enter my dream like this?"  
  
"We wanted to help you Link. You're a very vulnerable person, and you've been hurt. Saria couldn't stand to see you in such pain, and you've helped me throughout this entire journey. So, we wanted to help you, so you wouldn't be so confused anymore."  
  
"Thank you. I feel much better." Link relaxed, taking in his surroundings again. For the first time, he had a true form in this black void. "Why do I have a body now?"  
  
"Because you're sure of yourself. You know who you are." Link nodded, but looked past her to the tear. Zelda noticed and looked as well. "But that…that we cannot help with. We do not understand it, and we are frightened. You're frightened too, but this is a part of you that you yourself must solve." She began to disappear, and another voice overlapped hers. "I have to go now, Link (…wake up… ). I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore (Link, it's time.). Be well (Hurry, Link, you have to wake up!).  
  
  
  
Impa gazed over him as his eyes opened, still blurry from sleep. The first thing he noticed, though, was that her eyes were bright with tears. When she noticed his eyes focusing, Impa grabbed him in an embrace, pulling him towards her like she would her own child.  
  
"She's awake, Link. Zelda Hime, she…she's finally awake again! I'm so glad…so glad…"  
  
Link did the only thing he could think of to do, and patted the older woman's head. "There, there, Impa. It's ok now. I'm sure, it's ok now."  
  
Nodding against his shoulder, Impa stood and brought the boy with her. All her composure had returned; he couldn't tell she had just been crying from relief. "Come, Link, she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"To me? She actually talked?"  
  
Impa grunted and made a sour face. "Yes. The first words out of her mouth were your name. So, hurry up. She's still worn out, and will probably fall asleep again."  
  
"Fall asleep? She's been sleeping for nearly a month now!"  
  
Impa nodded, her eyes straight ahead. "Yes, but that wasn't a restful sleep, Link. Her body is tired and worn from lack of nutrition and care. It's not so much that she'll fall asleep as that she'll probably pass out. At least until morning."  
  
"Sort of like if you oversleep, you'll fall asleep again for a few hours before feeling better?"  
  
"Exactly like that." She grabbed his arm, not even noticing, and pulled him along with her. Link tripped a bit, but didn't complain. He wanted to make sure Zelda was truly ok, as well.  
  
Sahasrahla stood when he heard them behind him. His back still to them, he blocked the princess from Link's view. "It seems, my dear, that the Hero has arrived." He turned to face Link, a smile creasing his old face, revealing the small girl wrapped in a dark blanket, her face pale and hair disheveled, but with a light in her eyes that spoke of life and vitality that had been missing from the company. Her eyes shined when she saw Impa, and she reached her arms up for a hug. Releasing Link's hand, Impa knelt and took the princess into her arms the same way she had done with Link.  
  
"Princess, are you really all right now? Please tell me the truth."  
  
"Yes, Impa. I'll be fine now. Please, don't worry anymore. Please." Her voice was the same voice Link had heard in his dream, the same voice he remembered. He wondered idly if Saria's voice would still be the same to him. He remembered how much sweeter it had sounded when he had finally returned home, waiting to be hugged by the only family he'd ever known.  
  
"Link…please come here, a bit closer."  
  
The boy started when the quiet voice spoke. Swallowing slightly, a bit embarrassed, Link took a step forward, but refused to come any closer. For some reason, he felt that Sahasrahla wouldn't approve if he were to go any closer. For Zelda's part, she seemed relieved he didn't. "Yes, Zelda?" He purposely said her name this time, if only to see both the princess' and Impa's reactions. Sahasrahla had a huge smile on his face, and Zelda giggled happily, squinting her eyes slightly. Impa, however, frowned and narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
  
"Thank you, Link." Impa turned her head to the princess, one eyebrow raised. Zelda turned to her protector and smiled. "He saved me, Impa. And please don't be mad at him; I asked him to call me Zelda when we first met, remember?"  
  
"He should know his place…"  
  
Link slouched a bit, and Sahasrahla came and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe, my dear, that the child does know his place." Impa turned to the elder, confusion written in her eyes. "He also thought like you, and it took him no where. Trust him, Impa. You will need to in the days ahead…"  
  
"Sahasrahla, sir, what does that mean?" Link looked up at the older man, but couldn't see his eyes. The moon had just passed behind some clouds; everything was in shadow.  
  
Instead of answering his question, Sahasrahla turned and walked back towards his bedroll. "We should all get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I believe that we'll find our destination then. Child, go back to bed, there's no reason for a lookout. You too, my dear Impa. Everyone needs their rest." With that, the old man fell asleep, ignoring the rest of the world.  
  
Impa shook her head, not fully agreeing with the elder, but decided to follow his advice. Lying down on her bedroll, slightly apart from the princess, Impa gave Link a look that spoke volumes, then closed her eyes.  
  
Gulping, Link turned his gaze back to Zelda, who still sat up, even though her eyes were drooping in sleep. "Princess, you should really go back to sleep. Don't worry, you'll be fine in the morning. Sahasrahla explained it to me. It's like when you sleep for too long, and you're still tired. You're body just needs to rest a bit more, since it wasn't really resting in the first place…" Link trailed off, tapping his nose thoughtfully. "But now that I think about it, it still doesn't make sense…"  
  
Zelda giggle again, then shuffled down into her blankets, pulling them up to her chin. "I think I understand. But, it's going to be hard for me to sleep; I'm hungry. You think I could have a piece of bread?"  
  
Link nodded and crawled over to his pack, fishing out a day-old piece and then handing it to the princess. "You know, though, Zelda, they say that if you eat before you sleep you'll get nightmares."  
  
Zelda shrugged. "That's only if you eat sweets." She ate the food hungrily, then sighed contentedly when she was finished, lying back down. Her eyes would no longer stay open. "But, I'm sure I won't have a nightmare, because I have everyone here to protect me." She yawned. "But I should start relying on myself more…to…" She yawned again, and Link could barely hear her words. "I'm really not that…tired…I'll be up in just a few minutes…" Her steady breathing informed the Hylian boy that she was asleep. Smiling gently, he nodded towards her, then crawled over to his own blankets. He was rather tired, himself.  
  
He woke the next day slightly after the sun crested the horizon. Beams of light managed to creep through the foliage, giving the area a surreal glow. The dew on the grass sparkled when the sun hit it, creating mini rainbows for split seconds. Groggily shaking the sleep from his eyes, Link crawled to his knees, pushing himself up with one arm beneath him. Looking around, he noticed no one else was awake.  
  
Deciding to help out, the boy yawned and stretched, then stood to gather wood for a small breakfast fire. Warm food in the mornings always made traveling that much nicer. Unfortunately, the wood was slightly damp from the dew, so he had to wait a bit before it really caught fire. By the time he'd finally gotten a real fire going, and put the small amount of meat left over said fire, the others were rubbing sleep from their eyes.  
  
"Something smells good," was all Sahasrahla said before going for a morning walk to stretch his tired muscles. Impa only grunted and left to get some water from a nearby spring for washing. Zelda just stayed seated, watching Link silently.  
  
"You don't have to stare. Ooh, it's done. Would you like something to warm you up? Mornings can be quite chilly."  
  
"Thank you, but I'd rather stay here. I…don't trust my legs yet." She blushed, and Link silently scolded himself. Of course she wouldn't be able to walk yet; her muscles hadn't been used in a while.  
  
"Well then, here, I'll bring it to you. After that, I can help you get the circulation back in your legs."  
  
He walked over to her, holding the stick with the piece of meat on it. Handing it to the princess, he sat beside her, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms.  
  
"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you, Link?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I do. I traveled for a while, so I had to learn some things." He shifted his weight so one arm was free, and then began listing things off on his fingers. "Always make sure you get enough sleep. Corollary, always make sure you're not sleeping so soundly you can't hear anyone sneaking up on you. Always make sure you have food to eat—if you don't, improvise. And the most important one: a warm breakfast will keep you going. Oh, yeah, and there's ones about making sure you're fit and healthy, and keeping circulation good…" He smiled and winked at the princess.  
  
Zelda smiled back, but then dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, Link, to make you fight again. I'm sorry I had to in the first place."  
  
"Don't be, Zelda. Never be sorry for something that has to be. It took me a while to understand that, though. I mean, I still wish that things could have been different, but at the same time, I don't. It's weird…"  
  
"Regret?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe that. Anyway, I need to finish breakfast. Sahasrahla and Impa will return soon, and I'm sure they're hungry."  
  
True to his word, the two older Hylians returned shortly, eager for a meal. They ate quickly, however, because Sahasrahla said they needed to get on the move, but Impa refused to until she was allowed to help the princess clean herself up. Using the water she'd acquired, the warrior woman thoroughly scrubbed the princess' hair and face, cleaning the dirt away and untangling stray twigs in the soft, golden hair. Once the princess was to Impa's perfection, then and only then did she allow them to start moving again. Unfortunately, Link hadn't been able to help the princess get back on her legs, so Zelda was forced to lean against Impa the entire way.  
  
The walk was long, but not arduous. Sahasrahla kept a steady pace, slow enough for the princess but fast enough that they were actually making some progress. By late in the afternoon, Zelda didn't have to rely on Impa as much, but she still leaned against her for added support.  
  
"Sir, we should probably stop now, shouldn't we? I mean, it's past noon, and…" Link's stomach suddenly growled, the sound echoing on the forest path. Blushing to his hairline, the boy turned away from everyone, completely embarrassed. Why did he have to make a fool of himself now?  
  
"The child is right, I suppose. We'll stop here."  
  
"Sahasrahla elder, where is it that we're going?" Zelda crumpled to the ground, her legs shaking even when her weight was gone. She was sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't know, exactly. I'm not the one to decide when we reach our destination."  
  
"You said that before," Link turned to face the old man, his eyes narrowed. These cryptic messages were beginning to annoy him. "This is your home, isn't it? Why don't you know where we're going? And where is Navi-chan?"  
  
"The faerie will return when she's done with her task. Please calm down." Sahasrahla sat, never looking at Link. Knowing it was pointless to be upset, Link, rather grumpily, sat as well.  
  
"Well, your land isn't so big. We'll find it eventually. We have to."  
  
"Why do you say this?" Sahasrahla finally seemed interested in the boy.  
  
Link shrugged, not quite sure what to say. "Well, that's the reason we're here, right? Zelda believes in you; believes that you can help. So, if you say this place exists, it has to, right? So, we have to keep looking until we find it, but we will find it. If that's the only way we can do anything for Hyrule, then I'll make sure we find this place."  
  
Sahasrahla nodded and smiled. "You've matured, child. It took awhile, but you've finally matured." He smiled as Link puffed out his cheeks in displeasure. "Now, let's eat. I'm very hungry."  
  
They ate then, talking amiably about nothing in particular. Link actually felt good, feeling none of the heaviness that clouded him from before. For some reason, things seemed like they were going to be better. He noticed Zelda looking at him and smiled, but then frowned. Her smile reminded him of Navi. Once again, the boy wondered where his friend had gotten herself off to, and what this "task" of hers was.  
  
Sahasrahla must have read his mind, because he moved to stand, brushing off his robes with one hand as he held onto his walking staff with the other. "It's time to go now, no use dawdling. We've sat around long enough, I think. Child," he nodded his head towards Link, but didn't make eye contact, "can you pack up the things? Impa, please help the princess."  
  
"Yes." Impa began to help the princess up, talking with her in a hushed voice. Whatever she said, though, made the girl smile and giggle. Link lifted an eyebrow questioningly. What was it about girl's that made them laugh at whispered things? It seemed, anytime one girl whispered to another girl, it would make at least one of them giggle and smile.  
  
On the move again, Link took the lead, trudging through the healthy undergrowth, his boots damp from dew and small puddles. No matter what, he always seemed to end up with wet shoes. He had long since stopped complaining about it, though, since the dew never answered back and seemed content to stay where it was. But this time was a bit different; he had people with him who he could talk to now. It was a nice feeling, having others with him on a quest. He never realized he missed people until they were there with him.  
  
They continued walking for another hour, when suddenly the trees parted ways and sun sprinkled through the sparse clouds and foliage over an open clearing. Link stopped abruptly, surprised. Sahasrahla looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's wrong, child? You appear as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
Link pointed an accusing finger towards the clearing, with its sparkling pond and giant trees full of blossoms and the ground carpeted in flowers. "I've been here before! When I was looking for you guys, I stumbled across here, and this is where I met Eon. He told me I wasn't supposed to be here yet, or something… But…it didn't take me nearly as long to find this place last time! Sahasrahla sir, what is going on?!"  
  
Sahasrahla placed a hand to his chin, thinking. Finally, he looked down at the boy. "I'm not sure how you found this place before, child. You truly are a remarkable boy. And Eon was right, although he talks too much. You were never supposed to know about this place. I wondered where you'd met him." He trailed off in thought, leaving Link pointing out to the semi-clearing, his mouth open slightly. Impa walked up casually behind him and tapped the back of his head.  
  
"Don't stare like that, it's not very seemly. Come on, while we're here, we might as well rest. That water looks like it would be fine to drink. Sahasrahla elder?"  
  
Sahasrahla looked up from his feet, his eyes slightly glossy. He'd been thinking hard. "The water? Hmm…no, don't drink it. There should be a small brook though, over that way." He pointed to his left, still within the trees. "The pond itself is enchanted." Impa nodded and walked off the way he'd pointed, the princess in tow. Zelda looked happy to be of some help as she carried the empty water bottles in her pale arms.  
  
Link shook his head, not quite sure of what was going on. How was he supposed to know this was a special place? Walking farther in, he scanned his surroundings, wondering if maybe this was another magical-looking clearing, but sighed. It was definitely the same place.  
  
Impa returned a quarter-of-an-hour later, carrying the full water bottles as Zelda trailed behind, her eyes bright. She'd regained nearly all of her leg strength, but Impa apparently wasn't taking any chances. When they reached Link, sitting in a pool of light, they stopped and Zelda sat down with him, trailing her fingers over the soft grass and flowers. Impa stood, waiting for the elder to come and join them. Sahasrahla was in another part of the clearing, studying some flowers on the trees, his chin in his fist. Impa waited, but when it appeared he didn't even remember they were there, she left to grab him.  
  
Zelda smiled at Link, her eyes sparkling. "Can you feel the magic in this place, Link? I'm sure this is where I'll have to perform the spell."  
  
Link blinked. "The spell?" He didn't know of any spell.  
  
"Yes. Didn't you know?" Link shook his head. "Sahasrahla's duty was to bring me here, so I could cast a spell to find the source of the evil threatening Hyrule, so you could go and find it."  
  
"So, this was always our destination?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "But…he is also the only one who could have helped me after the…incident…in the castle. I'm still not sure what happened then…" She trailed off, her eyes downcast.  
  
Link gulped and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, Zelda. It was my fault, really. I didn't realize anything was happening, and when I finally did, I couldn't move."  
  
Zelda looked at him and smiled her sad smile. "It's not your fault, Link. No one could have known what was going to happen. Even I didn't, and I have prophetic dreams."  
  
"That's right! Zelda has the ability to see the future." Link smiled. "Did you dream anything? While you were, er, asleep all that time."  
  
Zelda blushed slightly. "No. I was just…there. Oh, and Link?" Said boy looked at her, and she blushed more, making Link blink in confusion. "You don't talk too much, and it was nice of you to speak to me. It was really lonely there." Link's eyes widened and his face flamed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, er, um….I'm, I'm gonna, er, um, I'm gonna go and see if Sahasrahla is ready to tell us what's going on." Link jumped up from his sitting position, nearly tripping in his haste, his face bright red and hot. He could hear Zelda giggling after him, but he tried to ignore it.  
  
Jogging over to the two adults, Link tried to make his face stop burning, but he knew his cheeks were still slightly red when they noticed him. Coughing quietly, Link made sure his voice was straight when he asked what they were doing.  
  
"Just waiting, is all. The spell can't be performed quite yet. Why don't you go and keep the princess company, or take a nap." Sahasrahla barely seemed to know he was there. Link blushed again when he suggested he stay with the princess. "What's wrong, child? Do you have a fever? The water bottles are full, go and get a drink." Impa smiled knowingly at him, and Link wondered just what it was she knew.  
  
Resigned, Link trudged back over to Zelda, who'd taken one of the bottles and held it out to him. She was still slightly red. Link took the bottle with a barely audible "thank you," then proceeded to make sure he couldn't be seen behind the bottle.  
  
Zelda scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Link. But, well…you did ask. Well, more like wonder, if I could hear you. And I really appreciated it!" She hurried to assure him when sounds of choking came from the water bottle. "You're really nice, you know. You're a great hero. I just wanted to, you know, thank you." She trailed off again, this time picking imaginary twigs from her hair or dress.  
  
Setting the bottle down, Link wiped his mouth dry, then shrugged. The movement brought Zelda's head up. "It's nothing. I'm just kinda embarrassed that I actually did talk to you. I mean, I don't remember everything I talked about, since most of the time I was really tired or stressed or…something." He didn't want Zelda to know he'd been hearing voices too. "And anyway, one-way conversations can be awfully rude, you know, especially with unconscious princesses." The both laughed at that.  
  
Zelda giggled brightly, then sighed to regain her composure. Link blinked. "So, who is Saria?"  
  
"Huh?" Link didn't remember ever mentioning her.  
  
"The other Sage. I was wondering who she was. She was in that dream of yours, too, the one before I woke up."  
  
"You were there?" Link's mouth hung open.  
  
"Not really, but I could tell what was going on. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Zelda folded her knees up under her chin, her arms wound around them.  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah, she does. She's basically the one that raised me. She's like a sister to me. No, she IS a sister to me. I can't think of her any other way, really. We spent so much time together, and she taught me so much, that she became the only reason I'd ever leave the Kokiri Forest. Strange, huh."  
  
"Why'd you leave, if she meant so much to you?"  
  
Link tapped his boots, trying to think of a way to explain. "Well…because of everything she did for me, and how much I love her, it was the only thing I could do." Zelda shook her head, still confused. "I had to leave the Forest so I could find the Spiritual Stones and deliver them to you, so you could save Hyrule. So, if that's what I could do to pay her back for everything she'd done for me, then I'd do it."  
  
"Save her life by saving Hyrule?" Link nodded. "I think I see what you mean. That's very noble."  
  
"She seemed to think it was foolish." Link smiled slightly, then leaned back, sighing. "But it was harder to leave this time, because we didn't understand what was wrong. Saria can see things, too, sort of like you can. Only, she does it through music and the Forest. I'm sure she knew something was wrong, in fact she told me so. But…it was just different this time." He watched the sun travel behind a cloud., then reappear a minute later. "It's ok though. Because we're almost done. Then I can go back home and show Saria she worried for nothing." Link lifted his left arm and tapped his chest with his fist on the word "nothing." Zelda giggled.  
  
"I'm sure she'll just tell you she wasn't worried and ask why you took so long."  
  
Link smiled genuinely. "She might at that. Hey, we've been talking a while. It's already late afternoon." His stomach made a funny noise, and he blushed. "I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
"Hey, you two! Come get some food!" They heard Impa's shout from the other side of the clearing, where her and Sahasrahla had made a fire, cooking what was left of the food they'd brought with them. Calling to let them know they'd heard, Zelda and Link stood, then looked at each other.  
  
"That was a fun conversation, Link. We should talk more. It's always better when you have someone else to say something, isn't it?" Link blanched and then blushed, all in the span of five seconds, then followed as Zelda ran to the older Hylians, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner went very quickly, and afterwards Sahasrahla pulled Zelda to the side, whispering. Link helped Impa put away the supplies, and then waited for the two to finish. Zelda looked determined as they made their ways back to Link and Impa. When they arrived, the princess said nothing, but instead continued walking, until her toes were touching the water of the pond. Link didn't think that was advisable, since she'd just recovered from one sickness and didn't need another, but Impa grabbed his arm. He looked up at her, and she shook her head.  
  
"You need to learn, boy. Don't worry about Zelda Hime. Sahasrahla will make sure she's fine; you can't protect her from anything dealing with this." Linked nodded slowly, but still watched anxiously.  
  
The princess stopped to say something none of them could hear, then continued into the water, until her feet were just covered. Spreading her arms wide, Zelda lifted her face to the sky as the sun went behind a cloud. Her pale face darkened as shadows covered it, and Link lurched a bit, suddenly queasy. The feeling passed almost instantaneously, and the shadows flew as the sun bathed the princess' face again. Impa looked down at him, worried, but Link shook his head and stood straight, as though nothing had happened.  
  
Zelda continued her chant, and the water bubbled and rippled as she walked farther in, until the water was as deep as her knees. Once she was that far, Zelda stopped chanting and lowered her face and arms, then turned towards the others, a smile on her face. The sun shone through the sparse branches.  
  
"Everyone, I think I know what's wrong with Hyrule! The spirits, they told me—" She screamed suddenly as something wrapped around her body, shots of electricity flying as her skin turned dark and cloudy. Before anyone else could react, Link was running, his feet splashing up sheets of water as he tried to catch the princess before she fell. Sahasrahla screamed just as Link reached the falling princess, bathed in flames of darkness. No one noticed the sun was once more hidden behind the clouds.  
  
"No! Link, don't touch her!"  
  
A huge roar sounded as Link's hands touched Zelda's shoulder, and the small glen was swathed in blackness.  
  
  
  
Navi lurched in the air a bit as the whole area shuddered, and Eon perked up from where he'd been studying the ground. Dusting off his hands on his smock, the boy jumped onto a rock, perching as he scanned the quickly- darkening horizon.  
  
"It's coming, isn't it?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
Navi fluttered up to him, worried. "What do you mean? What's coming? Eon, what's going on? Why are you here, and why did Sahasrahla send me to you? He told me I needed to be here, that I wasn't any help to Link-kun…but I should be with Link-kun, helping him to protect Zelda Hime- sama!"  
  
"Hush!" Eon didn't even glance her way. Instead, he stood, his balance perfect perched atop the large rock, and raised his right arm, splaying his hand wide. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head a bit, and the air around his right hand shimmered, finally coalescing into a naginata. Navi gasped as he opened his eyes and swung the weapon, testing its balance. Finding it to his liking, Eon nodded, then jumped off the stone, landing and walking almost in one movement. He seemed so different from the Eon Navi had seen talking with Link.  
  
"Eon! Where are you going with that weapon? What would you need a spear for anyway?"  
  
Eon looked back, but kept walking. "It's a naginata, and I need it. Just like Link uses a sword, I use this." He hefted the long weapon off his shoulder to emphasize his words, then promptly ignored the faerie and kept walking. Navi shook her head, confused.  
  
"But, but…why do you need it? What's wrong?" She was desperate.  
  
The boy must have heard the pain in her words, because he stopped. After a while, he turned to her, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers, and she couldn't see any emotion in his face. His eyes were empty of anything.  
  
He looked at her then, and for a fleeting second, she saw a deep pain in the emerald orbs. The moment was fleeting, however, as he turned away almost immediately and continued walking. Navi spluttered and followed, sure he wouldn't answer her question. She was about to tell him what she thought of that when he broke the silence himself.  
  
"Sahasrahla was afraid this would happen, and I prayed it never would. But you felt it. The very earth cringed just now. We all have a purpose in this life, something that we must fulfill—our destinies. Yours was to protect Link and guide him to the Final Battle, and Saria's was to raise him to be strong and brave and everything else a hero needs to be."  
  
"And you, Eon?" She bit her lip, afraid of the answer when she saw his eyes.  
  
"Mine… I prayed I would never have to carry mine out. But I guess we can't run from Destiny."  
  
"Eon…?"  
  
The boy shook his head and quickened his pace, leaving Navi behind. She shouted after him, but the earth shook again and a branch smashed into her, sending her flying. Through hazy eyes, she saw Eon perched above her, his eyes shadowed.  
  
"My destiny…is to kill the Hero of Time."  
  
Navi reached out her hand, trying in vain to claw at the boy who stood and began running from her. Her throat hurt as she screamed after him.  
  
"No…NO!!!"  
  
  
  
Link splashed into the water, swallowing suddenly and gagging on the warm liquid. The water was bubbling and quickly beginning to boil. He had to get Zelda out of there, and fast.  
  
Zelda slumped against him, soaked through and unconscious. Her skin was still clouded over and shadowed, but she was no longer surrounded by flames of black lightning. Link nudged her, but she didn't respond.  
  
Oh, Goddesses, please let her be safe. She can't be dead, she can't! Link hauled himself to his feet, dragging Zelda with him. As long as there was the chance she was still alive, he had to get her out of this water. All around him, the once-quiet pond bubbled and sprayed, huge waves knocking him down into the roiling waters. He swallowed more of the dark water, coughing and wheezing as he tried to breathe. What was going on?  
  
Impa and Sahasrahla called him from the bank, the taller Sheikah wading out a bit to help. The waters were beginning to boil now, though, and she couldn't wade very far before she endangered herself as well.  
  
"Impa! Here…grab her!" When he was close enough, Link practically threw the princess into Impa's waiting hands, then collapsed backwards into the waves from the backlash. He couldn't hear anything as water crashed around him, filling his ears and blinding him. It was hot, so hot! His skin burned as he tried to swim back to the surface, but the current was too strong, and he felt himself being pulled away.  
  
Hands grabbed his wrists and pulled, and Link opened his mouth to scream, but only succeeded in taking in more water. Someone was pulling him, though, and he didn't know which way they were taking him. Panicked, he thrashed around kicking and pulling, until his head broke the surface and Impa's strong arms hauled him up. His eyes burned where the water had touched them, and the wind flayed his raw skin, but he was safe. The tall warrior woman dragged him from the waters and deposited him on the bank, well away from the edge. Collapsing beside him, Impa shuddered and went still, breathing heavily and shaking slightly from the strain.  
  
Sahasrahla was there as well, tending to Zelda. Through blurry eyes, Link watched as the old man checked her pulse and listened for a heartbeat, then stand and walk over to him. Kneeling, Sahasrahla took Link's hands in his, checking over the skin.  
  
"Child, you seem to have an affinity for burns. The skin of your hands and wrists looks as though they were flayed by a whip of pure fire. Please, you must calm yourself!" Link thrashed about, trying to speak but unable to because of the burning waters that had scorched his throat. He shook instead, trying to get free so he could help. "Child, calm down! Panicking like this won't help." He cursed lightly under his breath. "You're going through shock, I see. I'm sorry, but we can't have that, you need to hold yourself together!"  
  
'But I think he's doing a wonderful job. Aren't you, Link-san?'  
  
Both the old man and young boy stopped short, frozen in their spots. Link recognized that voice. It was the one that had haunted him since he'd left the forest. Only, it sounded slightly more familiar, as though…  
  
Link gasped as he turned, trying to find the source of the voice. He almost didn't want to. He knew.  
  
'You've finally figured it out, have you? The true threat to this land called Hyrule?'  
  
Blurry eyes wandered until they pinpointed to source of the haunting voice. Link heard Impa cry out as she noticed who was standing before the waters, unscathed by the boiling mass behind him. Sahasrahla pursed his lips, but said nothing. His eyes were sad, though.  
  
Link did nothing as his vision blurred more, shock finally taking over his body completely. He managed to look up at the true threat to Hyrule; at the being he was destined to defeat.  
  
He was looking at himself.  
  
  
  
Part One: End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Whooooo. Well, that was long and arduous. But, the journey is halfway done! Did this end come as a surprise? I've had it planned since chapter one…just, nothing in between. I need a new style of writing… I think that's what I'll do for the next part. I'm just going to write, and not care where to end a chapter. When I decide it's time to update, or I think I have enough, I'll find a good place to end. Maybe then I'll be able to update more. I know this is a terrible place to end right now… I'm sorry! But can anyone point out the three main games I've 'borrowed' for this ficcie? I can't give you anything, but I can congratulate you (it's not hard, really)!  
  
Anywho, I wanted to thank the people that reviewed my story. I was really not in the spirit to write for along time, but then I read these two reviews by tenshi-chan and blackrose87, and you two made me feel very happy. Everyone else that reviews makes me feel that way, as well, but these two really did. So I thank you all for your kind words. *bows* Without you readers, then I would have no reason to write. So, if you see something wrong or have a suggestion, feel free to tell me. This may be my brainchild, but I never would have uploaded it unless I wanted others to enjoy it as well.  
  
So, I hope you can all enjoy this story, even if I am evil and end on terribler (heee) cliffhangers than my oneesan does. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"My destiny…is to kill the Hero of Time."  
  
Navi reached out her hand, trying in vain to claw at the boy who stood and began running from her. Her throat hurt as she screamed after him.  
  
"No…NO!!!"  
  
  
  
Link couldn't see; his eyes were blurry and shock was setting in. But he could hear. That voice…the voice that had haunted him since he first step foot from the Kokiri Forest; that voice was here, actually here, and not in his head anymore. He scanned around, trying to find the source of that familiar voice.  
  
Through blurry eyes, he looked around him, and as he found a shape standing before the pond, Link heard Impa cry out beside him. The figure was unscathed by the waters; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that everything was in chaos. That figure…it was so familiar.  
  
Trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Link looked elsewhere, tried to find Sahasrahla. The old man could tell him if this was true, surely. But Sahasrahla only pursed his lips, his eyes sad. Link shuddered. He didn't want to believe it! It wasn't true! …Was it…?  
  
He did nothing as his vision deteriorated, the shock finally claiming him. The last thing he remembered doing, however, was looking up at the face of this threat: the true threat to Hyrule, the one that was responsible for Zelda's sickness and all the evils that had been happening.  
  
He was looking at himself.  
  
  
  
The Other Link smiled down as Link's eyes began to close. Their mind link was still in place; for now, at least. Other Link scowled as Link's thoughts penetrated his own. The boy thought he'd been looking at himself? How could that boy think that of he, an adult, as himself?  
  
"So, you're as weak as I thought—no, knew you'd be. Why leave the fate of this world in some child's hands?" He scowled. "You're pathetic! Disgusting!" He smiled, slightly lifting his face, his eyes a frozen, deep purple. "And now, you die."  
  
Other Link reached behind him, pulling a sword out of nothing. Link tried to keep his eyes open, tried to get up. But his body was frozen, and he could barely see. The larger Link charged forward, his eyes full of rage and hate, gripping the sword in both hands, bringing it down to smash into Link's head.  
  
Link leaned back and closed his eyes, a tear making it's way down his cheek. His voice came out as a whisper. "I'm sorry, Zelda, I couldn't protect you. Saria, please forgive me, but I won't be coming home this time. Mother…"  
  
The sword stopped an inch from Link's head, and a blinding flash of light melted everything in the clearing into nothing. When it cleared, Mikomi stood before Link, holding the blade of the sword between her hands. Other Link scowled and pressed forward, using all his strength, trying to run Mikomi through. The ghost Hylian held her ground, determination evident in her face.  
  
"Stop this at once! Link!"  
  
The older Link's eyes opened wide, and he suddenly jumped back, the sword disappearing. His eyes looked haunted as he stared at Mikomi.  
  
"You…who are you?!"  
  
"I told you to stop this! There's no reason for this!"  
  
Other Link snarled, clenching his hands. After a few seconds, though, he relaxed and smiled. The smile never reached his eyes. "Oh, but there is a reason. This child is useless. I'm only ridding this world of a mistake." Impa began growling, but Mikomi silenced her, holding out a hand. Other Link looked to the boy lying on the ground, passed out. "I should thank him, though. Without him, I'd never have been able to be born into this world. And the girl, too." He glanced at Zelda. "She was a wonderful host, don't you think?"  
  
Impa glared. "You bastard…"  
  
Link waved a finger. "My, my, such language. Really, Impa, you should watch how you speak in front of children."  
  
Impa rushed to her feet, pulling a knife out of her boot. "You're no child! Who are you?! Why did Mikomi call you Link?!"  
  
The ghost woman sighed. "Because, he is Link. He may have an adult's body, but he is still the same boy that's traveled with you all this time."  
  
"I am not that boy! That boy could never have accomplished what I did! He's weak and useless, and I'll kill him here!"  
  
"If you kill him, you too will die. You know this, don't you?" Mikomi stared the boy down, never blinking.  
  
"You're wrong, I won't die. You don't know anything, woman."  
  
Mikomi sighed, her eyes sad. Link blinked, just as his child counterpart would, tilting his head slightly to the side. His mother smiled to herself; there was still some of him left. Her face, however, held a sad frown. "Are you so eager to join your father and I?"  
  
Link's eyes widened in shock., and Impa stared at her friend. Sahasrahla sighed, then knelt to tend to Child Link. "What…what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm your mother, Link."  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Yes, I am. And I want to know: are you so eager to join your father and I in Heaven? Because if you kill this child, that's where you'll be. Although…will you really join us, or…" She trailed off, not wanting to think of the other possibility. Link scowled.  
  
"I won't die, and I'll never give up until that boy is dead!" He reached for his sword again, but stopped as pain shot up his arm. Bringing his hand before his eyes, he watched as the limb began disappearing and reappearing. Clutching his left hand to his chest, Link looked up at Mikomi, scared. "This…what is this?"  
  
"You can't stay here, Link. This isn't your world. Go back, child."  
  
"NO! I won't go back there! I won't!" He reached out his right hand and held up a stone. Impa gasped as Link tightened his grip around it, and then disappeared.  
  
The two women stood in silence for a minute, neither saying anything. Finally, Impa looked to her friend.  
  
"Mikomi, was that…?"  
  
"Yes, that was the Goron Ruby."  
  
"Why…how…?"  
  
"That's the only thing that is keeping him in this world. I never thought he'd think to use them like that…" She wasn't about to say anything else, and turned from Impa to kneel beside Sahasrahla, who was holding Link in his arms.  
  
"The Dark Link has finally appeared, it seems. I wasn't expecting him for some time." Sahasrahla sighed. "This boy, he's still too young to fight this battle. I feel so sorry for him."  
  
Mikomi placed a hand on her son's forehead, about to say something to Sahasrahla, when Link's eyes opened wide. The woman's eyes widened in horror as she met her son's gaze for the first time.  
  
Link refused to blink, even though his eyes burned. It couldn't be, could it…? He sat up slowly, refusing to take his eyes from Mikomi's.  
  
"Mo…mother…?" Mikomi's eyes widened in shock, then began to water, and Link reached a hand up to her face. She pulled away before he could touch her, and he looked hurt. That look tore at her heart, and her tears fell, but she could not let him touch her. She'd already broken so many other laws…  
  
"Mother." His voice drew her mind back from her thoughts. "Mother…what…what's going on…?" She shook her head, trying to stop her tears. Link smiled wanly, his eyes bright. "You shouldn't cry, Mother, because I'm going to fix everything. I'm going to take responsibility for this, so you shouldn't cry, you didn't do anything wrong." Mikomi took a shuddering breath, but couldn't hold herself together anymore, and clutched Link to her, hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Link hugged her back, tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you cry again, but I'll make it up to you, ok?"  
  
When she could finally stop crying, Mikomi pulled away from him, holding him out at arms' length. "That's exactly what your father told me when we were thirteen and he broke my favorite doll. Thank you, Link." He smiled at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but a crash sounded behind him, and then Mikomi threw him to the side as a blast of air passed by where they'd been.  
  
"What the…?" Link jumped to his feet only to fall down right away. His mind may have cleared, but his body was still suffering the tag ends of shock. Shaking his head to clear it of the ringing, he followed the furrow back to its source, and his eyes widened.  
  
"E…Eon?"  
  
The red-headed boy stood, his eyes narrowed in concentration and a strange, long weapon clutched in his right hand. The green-clad boy barely recognized it as the staff Eon had when they'd first met, only with a blade on the end now. When Eon didn't move the weapon for another attack, Link tried to stand again, and grinned foolishly when he didn't fall down. His friend watched him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Eon, it's me, Link. You didn't forget me yet, did you?" Link half- laughed, forcing a grin as Eon hefted the weapon, pointing it at the green- clad boy. Link's laugh died in his throat as Eon swung the weapon, sending another gust of air that furrowed the ground. The Kokiri-child just barely managed to dodge the attack, and suddenly Impa was before him.  
  
"Boy! What do you think you're doing? Why are you aiming at a friend?!"  
  
Eon lowered the weapon, but said nothing. Instead, he moved to his left, and only when he brought the glaive-type weapon up again did Impa realize he was only trying to aim without hitting her.  
  
The attack barely missed again, as Impa shoved Link and herself out of the way. Her leg, however, did not escape, and a huge gash opened along the front of her lower leg. She grunted in pain, but made no other indication that she was hurt.  
  
Eon stared, lowering the weapon. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Please don't put yourself in front of him again."  
  
Impa glared at the boy, clutching her wound in her left hand. Her hair was a mess, and she constantly shook her head to keep it from her eyes. "What are you talking about?! I thought you were friends?!"  
  
Eon slouched a bit, not looking at them. Link inched forward, intent on getting the weapon from his friend before he could send out another attack. He really didn't want to hurt Eon.  
  
"I…I guess…we were… But…" He looked up and caught Link edging towards him, and his eyes narrowed instantly as he lifted the weapon, aiming at Link. "But that's over now. I can't let him live." His eyes softened as he looked at Link. "I'm really sorry about this. I'll explain to your friends, if you want me to. But, I can't let you go. If I did…then…" He dropped his gaze and the weapon lowered slowly, and Link took his chance, dashing forward. Eon just barely realized what was happening as Link careened into him, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Rolling on the ground, Link and Eon fought with each other; Link trying to grab the glaive-weapon, and Eon trying to stab Link, which wasn't working very well, considering the sharp end of the weapon was either beyond Link or pinned to the ground.  
  
This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going! Link threw a punch at Eon's face, but only managed to hit a rock. Why did all these bad things happen to him? Link barely dodged the tip of the weapon as Eon managed to swing it, pulling the blade closer to himself. Why did his friends attack him? Link pinned Eon to the ground and wrenched the weapon from his hands, throwing it away.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Link backed away from the prone figure on the ground, bruises covering both of them and Link with a nick on his cheek from where Eon managed to scratch him with the blade while they rolled on the ground. Eon coughed and sat up, leaning with his hands behind him, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"You're not that bad at fights. Where'd you learn that?"  
  
Link smiled, breathing heavily. "Mido and I never really did see eye to eye."  
  
Eon nodded. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. You're just so loud and obnoxious, anyone would wanna fight you." They both smiled, but Eon slouched. "I really wish this didn't have to end…"  
  
"But we don't have to fight! You don't need to use that…that…um…what is it?"  
  
Eon stood, brushing his smock off. "It's called a naginata. It's my weapon, and I do need to fight you." He looked up and lifted his right arm. The naginata vanished from the ground and then reappeared in Eon's hand. "I'm really very sorry about this, but I need to kill you now." He lowered the weapon again, and then charged.  
  
Link dodged out of the way, reaching for the Kokiri Sword. At the last minute he remembered he didn't have it and cursed under his breath. Running, Link dodged Eon's attacks, looking for a suitable weapon.  
  
"Link-kun!" Link stopped when he heard the tiny, familiar voice. Navi! She was alive, and all right! "Look out!" Link ducked, barely managing to escape the path of Eon's blade. When he stood again, he watched as the small faerie flew passed him and directly into Eon's face. The other boy dropped his weapon and flailed, turning his head back and forth, trying to make the faerie move. For her part, Navi stayed perfectly in his field of vision. Link had the haunting feeling that she was holding onto Eon's nose.  
  
"Don't hurt Link-kun! He's not your enemy; he never was and never will be!" Eon's eyes widened in shock as a tiny, hand-shaped red mark appeared on his cheek where Navi slapped him. There were tears in her eyes as she matched the red-headed boy's gaze. "Link-kun isn't even the Hero of Time anymore. Sahasrahla said so. Isn't that right, Link-kun?" She turned to face her charge, and Link nodded, his hands by his side.  
  
"No! That can't be true!"  
  
"She speaks the truth, child." Eon and Link both turned to see Sahasrahla come towards them, supporting a limping Impa and followed by a very tired-looking Zelda.  
  
Eon shook his head. "No! He has to be the Hero! He opened the gate!" Navi shook her head, trying to catch Eon's gaze again, but he wrenched away from her, falling onto the ground. The small faerie reached out to help him, but then pulled her hands to her chest and fluttered over to Link, landing on his shoulder and crying silently.  
  
"Child, listen. This boy is not—"  
  
"No! You're all trying to confuse me! I didn't want to do this anyway, why are you all making me feel so bad?!" The small boy had tears running down his cheeks and he clutched at the dark soil.  
  
"Eon, that's your name, right?" Said boy looked up, and Zelda stood before him, reaching out her hand. "Please, listen to us. We aren't lying to you. Link really isn't the Hero of Time anymore, and he's not the threat to Hyrule you seem to think he is. So please, won't you listen?"  
  
Eon looked away, his eyes squeezed shut. "Why…why won't you let me do what I need to do? Why won't you let me?!" The earth erupted around the crying child, water surrounding him. Link pulled Zelda out of the way as Eon's naginata flew up from the ground right beside where she'd been. The naginata disappeared into the dark blue liquid, and Eon stood, his eyes shadowed as he was completely surrounded by the water.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
They sat around the small fire Sahasrahla made, eating what little food they still had. Sahasrahla promised them that when they made it back to his house, he would make a lavish feast, so could they please bear with the small rations for now. Link sat a bit apart from the others, eating only because he didn't want them to worry. Mikomi watched him from a distance, worry creasing her smooth brow.  
  
He was the reason for all this sorrow. That Dark Link hadn't been some hallucination, or a figment of his imagination. He'd been real for all that time… He was the one who possessed the princess and made her sleep for so long; the one that Saria sensed through the trees of the Lost Woods. And he was Link.  
  
That thought made Link feel worse. Saria…she'd known all along, hadn't she? That Link was the one causing all the trouble. He remembered their last conversation, and how Saria hadn't been able to finish her sentence. She was so sad then, was she still now? Link pulled his knees up to his chin, resting his head so that only his eyes were visible beyond his legs. His eyes half-closed, Link tilted his head to the side, his food forgotten.  
  
The thought that he made Saria sad upset him to no end. He kept seeing her pained face from two years ago, and remembered how he fled without even saying goodbye. She gave him an ocarina and he never even said thank you. His mood continued to deteriorate as he remembered the nightmares he had during this long journey. Would Saria hate him now, like in his dreams? Would she blame him and refuse him? Tears formed in his eyes and he sniffled against his knees, trying to hide the sound.  
  
"Now that's enough of that!" Link looked up as the harsh words came from behind him. Mikomi stood above him, her face set in annoyance. "Stop thinking like that right now!" She lowered her voice and knelt beside him, motioning towards the others that everything was under control. "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
Link shook his head, his mood set. "No, I did do something wrong, otherwise Zelda would never have been possessed and this dark version of myself wouldn't be running around causing havoc. He's right, I'm useless."  
  
Mikomi hissed under her breath and sat down fully. The boy would get no sympathy from her. "I told you to stop this and I meant it. Knock off this pitying act and pull yourself together." Link's eyes widened as he stared at his mother lecturing him. "I'm sick of seeing you kick yourself over and over again for things that are beyond your control close your mouth right now I won't hear it." Link did as she demanded, instantly forgetting what he'd been about to say. "Things happen for a reason, child, and you can only keep going. If not for you, there would be no Hyrule for Dark Link to wreak havoc upon, now would there?" Link shook his head. "And because of you, he's appeared. That doesn't mean you're useless, it means that something needs to be fixed. You told me you would take responsibility for this, and I expect you to be a man and live up to your word. Girl's don't like boys that can't live up to their words." She smiled for the first time since she sat down, and Link blushed a bit. "I know it's hard, but bad things are always going to happen. You need to pick yourself up when they do, though, and carry on. Otherwise, the only thing you'll accomplish is nothing."  
  
Link nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, Mikomi stood. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't stay any longer." She lowered her face and her bangs hid her eyes. Link swallowed, afraid of what she was about to say. "I don't know that I can ever come back. I've broken too many laws. I don't even know if I'll be able to see Aylen again…" This last thing was said so softly, Link knew he wasn't supposed to hear it. She knelt again and hugged the boy tightly to her. The others around the fire had long since moved away, leaving the two alone. Link clutched her hands in his, not wanting her to leave.  
  
"You have to promise me, Link, that you won't start thinking like him again. You're strong and brave, you know you are. Others count on you, and you can't forget that. Your life isn't your own anymore; you need to live for those you love. Do you understand that, Link?" The boy nodded. He had explained to Zelda just the other day—how he'd left the Kokiri Forest for Saria, even though it hurt both of them. He understood exactly what his mother meant.  
  
Mikomi's arms trailed away from his shoulders and her weight against his back left as well. Link hurried to his feet, turning to face his mother as she looked up at the star-filled sky. She smiled and looked down at him as the wind picked up her hair, trailing pieces across her face. Link found he loved her hair…he loved everything about her.  
  
"You'll be careful, yes?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, yes I will."  
  
"And you won't give up?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled at her. "Never."  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled at him, her eyes squinted and bright. "Then, I guess I can leave you alone for a while. Will you be all right by yourself?"  
  
"No," she frowned, but Link smiled, "because I'm not alone. Mother, Father, everyone is with me, helping me through this. So, I know I won't be ok on my own, but I don't have to worry about that, right?"  
  
Mikomi closed her eyes and nodded, then opened her eyes as she leaned down, kissing Link's forehead. "We'll meet again, my son. And then, a long time from then, when we meet one last time, I'll introduce you to your father."  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
Mikomi nodded and the wind picked up again. Her hair swirled around her face, and Link's bangs flew in front of his eyes. When he could see again, his mother was gone. The only thing left was a small necklace lying in the dirt.  
  
Link picked it up, the silver chain cool against his skin. A drop of water fell on it, but there was no rain. Wiping away the tear, Link saw that the necklace was a small tree, with the word "Hope" engraved into it.  
  
The boy clutched the last thing his mother gave him to his chest and looked up to the sky. He'd like that day to come soon.  
  
  
  
He rejoined the others a bit later, happy. When they noticed him, he waved and smiled, and even though the smile reached his eyes, there was still a hint of longing, of sadness, in them. They looked matured.  
  
"Where'd that lady go? Mikomi, right?" Zelda looked at his face, and upon noticing his eyes, bit her lip. Turning away a bit, she added, "She was very beautiful."  
  
Link touched her shoulder gently. "It's ok. She had to leave, is all. And thank you, I'm sure she'd love to know you think that."  
  
Zelda smiled slightly but said nothing else. Sahasrahla came up beside them then, placing a hand on the top of Link's head. The elven boy's head dipped a little and he looked up at the elder through one eye, a goofy grin on his face. Sahasrahla smiled down, but then became serious again.  
  
"You understand now, don't you? The reason you are needed?"  
  
Link nodded, the grin disappearing quickly. "Yes."  
  
"So, what will you do about it, child?"  
  
Link looked down at his feet, then back up at the older Hylian. "What I always do. Fix it."  
  
Sahasrahla smiled at him and tapped Link's head one last time before moving away. "We need to return to my house. There, we can form a strategy."  
  
Impa passed Link by as well, but all he got from her was a nod of the head. Link beamed.  
  
The trip back to Sahasrahla's was short, but beautiful. The sun burst through the trees in places, dappling the party with ever-moving beams of light, and the wind smelled of honey and spring. Birds fluttered by every now and then, and Zelda chanced an encounter with a deer.  
  
"It's really very beautiful. I missed a lot while I was asleep, didn't I?"  
  
Link shrugged. "Not so much, I don't think. But then again, I wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She craned her neck to look at his face from her place at his side, and her hair fell over her shoulder. She looked just like an adorable faerie from the legends Navi told Link as a child.  
  
"Well, I was worried about you, for one." He blushed a little and wouldn't meet her eyes. Zelda giggled. "It was also dangerous half the time." He wondered if he should tell her about the voice in his head and his anxiety about going insane, but before he could, she blinked and reached out a hand, pointing at his chest. The necklace his mother gave him had fallen out of his tunic and sparkled as a beam of light graced it.  
  
"What's this? May I see it?"  
  
Link paused, unsure, but then nodded and reached behind his neck to unclasp the silver strand. Folding it into his hand, he handed it over to the princess, who cupped the small silver artifact reverently in her hands.  
  
"It…it's beautiful. Wherever did you get it?" She held the tree up before her eyes, the silver reflecting the light, making it look like she held a glowing sphere before her. Something about the light seemed unnatural, but not in an evil way. It soothed Link's heart, and he found he could tell Zelda without feeling pain.  
  
"From my mother. It's the second thing she ever gave me."  
  
Zelda blinked and looked from the pendant to Link. "The second? What was the first thing she gave you?" There was no harm in her words, only honest curiosity.  
  
Link smiled sadly, looking at his hands. "My life. She gave me my life in exchange for hers." Zelda's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip, clutching the small keepsake to her chest and lowering her face. They stopped walking for a minute, and Link lifted a hand to hover around her elbow. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "I…I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to upset you! Please, um, please don't cry."  
  
The princess lifted her head, and there were indeed tears standing in her eyes. "I'm not crying, Link. Don't worry."  
  
Link frowned slightly and pointed to her. "If I'm not mistaken, those are tears. Tears equal crying."  
  
Zelda shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips. "I'm not crying, believe me. It's just…this is a precious gift, and you let me touch it."  
  
"Well, you asked."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Not the keepsake itself, the memory. I have a feeling that you'd never have said what you just did before yesterday happened. It's always nice to learn things about your friends."  
  
Link blinked, not understanding. "I...I don't understand."  
  
"Have you ever been able to say what you just did? Ever before? Something happened to you, and it's a change that makes me happy."  
  
"You're crying because you're happy?"  
  
"And sad."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Zelda patted his cheek. "I don't think I can explain it to you. But I'm glad she had the chance to give this to you before she left. I'm sure it looked beautiful on her."  
  
"Yeah, it probably did—hey! You…did you know, Zelda?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I met her, yes. She was always so sad. Just like you were, even when you were smiling. But now your eyes look like hers did last night, after she hugged you."  
  
"I thought you were unconscious then!"  
  
"There are many things you still don't know, Link. And anyway, I don't think you'd have noticed anything other than her if Eon hadn't tried to kill you. Poor boy." She turned away again, the wind playing with her gold tresses. "I feel so sorry for him. He's confused and lonely."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that's ok, because I'll help him out." Zelda turned to look at him, surprise evident on her face. "What? You don't think I'd fight my friend because of some silly misunderstanding like this, do you? I'm just going to keep telling him the truth until it breaks through his thick skull that the enemy is me and not me. Um, wait. I mean…"  
  
Zelda giggled and returned the necklace, then they began moving again. Sahasrahla and Impa were far ahead of them, but still moving slow enough to stay in the children's line of sight thanks to Impa's limping. They walked in silence for a time, the shadows playing across their faces and just enjoying the nice day.  
  
"Um," Link broke the silence after a time, and Zelda turned her head to face him. "About before. How did you meet my mother?"  
  
Zelda looked down at the path for a minute, wondering how to phrase her answer. "Well, almost as soon as I was attacked in the castle. I felt these dark hands grab my heart, and then I couldn't see and pain coursed through my body. It's similar to what happened at the lake, only not as bad. But then, while I was floating in this void, I started to hear things, and realized it was all of you talking. And I felt someone holding me. The presence that had taken over my body recoiled from that touch, always, so I was closest to being—how do I put this—alive, I guess is the closest thing, again. And then I could see her face.  
  
"It was amazing, because I instantly saw a resemblance to you. And she noticed I could see her and smiled down at me. 'Hello,' she told me, and I asked her if she was some kind of angel. She only smiled sadly, and shook her head. 'No, I'm only a lost figment, trying to find my way home again.' I was sad when she told me that, because I could feel her pain with those words, and then I knew who she was. 'Does Link know about you?' I asked, and her eyes widened in shock, but then she closed them and shook her head. We didn't talk much after that, and I learned that she was inside my mind, helping me. Through her I could see all these things happening, and I could see you, too, Link."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes. She was always watching you, always worried about you. She even tried to talk to you in your dreams, but she could never make you see her."  
  
"I remember a dream where I heard her voice, but that's all. When I listened to her and Impa talking that one night, that's when I realized exactly who that voice in my dream had been."  
  
The princess blinked at him. "You listened to them? She never knew this."  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah. She was talking to Impa one night and I woke up, but they didn't know it. That's when I knew who she was, but I wouldn't believe it until Sahasrahla told me. I wanted to believe it, I really did, but I couldn't. It would have hurt more if my hopes were misplaced. But…that conversation was where I learned she was proud of me." He blinked a bit. "I cried a lot back then."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with crying, especially not when something like that happens to you."  
  
Link shrugged. "Boys are brought up to learn they don't cry. It's not manly." He made a pose then, and Zelda giggled. "Good, it's nice to see you smiling. We were getting a bit too serious there." He jumped a bit in front of her, turning and walking backwards. "We should have fun! Today's a wonderful day, don't you think? No point in wasting it with clouds of our own making."  
  
Zelda nodded enthusiastically, then reached forward and tapped his chest. "Then I dub thee 'it!'" Link's eyes widened as the smaller girl flew passed him, running for all she was worth. Puffing out his chest, not willing to lose to a girl of all things, Link chased after.  
  
Navi, sitting on Impa's shoulder, nearly fell off as the two skidded passed, laughing uproariously and getting dirt all over.  
  
"Kids."  
  
Impa smiled and nodded, not saying anything as Sahasrahla chuckled softly.  
  
  
  
The two children reached the small house much faster than they ever expected they would, but it was only natural, seeing as they ran the entire way. 'It' standings when they arrived were: Link (currently 'It')—3, Zelda—2. Deciding the game needed a small interlude, the two children sat on the small steps, Zelda breathing heavily and Link just breathing. They waited what seemed an eternity for the others to arrive. The sun only had about an hour of time left in the sky when the others came into hearing distance.  
  
"Link-kuuuun!" Link's ears perked when he heard the distant call from Navi. Standing, he leaned forward slightly, only to have a blur of light latch onto his face. Looking cross-eyed, he noticed the small faerie holding his nose, pouting.  
  
"You left us behind, Link-kun." He didn't miss the look she gave Zelda, as quick as it was. "Really, running all this way, and after everything that's happened. You need to be more careful."  
  
Link knew she had every right to be worried; Eon was still around, and although Link had a feeling the boy wouldn't attack again so soon, he understood Navi's worry. "It's ok, Navi-chan. Anyway, we were playing because of what happened. We can't focus on so much bad stuff, or… Or else I'll be like I was before." Zelda lifted her face to look at him, one eyebrow lifted questioningly. Link sighed, then turned to the girl. "I don't know how much Mother let you see, but… I wasn't in the best of shape before. Actually, everyone, including me, thought I was—"  
  
Navi interrupted him by placing a small hand against his mouth. "Link-kun was very confused before, because he didn't know what he was supposed to do or what was going on. And he focused on so much bad stuff that it didn't help. But still, Link-kun," she ignored the princess again and turned to her friend, "you shouldn't be so reckless."  
  
"I'm never reckless." He noticed Navi's frown. "I'm always careless."  
  
Navi's eye twitched, but she said nothing until the other two arrived. Impa was still limping, but in a way that only Impa could—that is to say, they only knew she was limping because they knew of the huge gash on her leg. When they made it to the steps, Zelda ran down to Impa's side and helped her, talking quietly so only Impa could hear. Sahasrahla set his walking stick down outside the door, then beckoned everyone inside.  
  
"I'll make us a splendid dinner, so please, everyone…" he made a sweeping motion, indicating everyone should go inside. Zelda helped Impa inside first, with Link and Navi following behind. Sahasrahla was last in as he closed the door to the darkening horizon.  
  
The air inside was cool and comforting, with the feel of home. Safety. Sighing, Link settled himself on the floor, leaving the few chairs for the adults and princess. Sahasrahla, however, went straight into the small kitchen, where the sounds of pots clanging could be heard. Link titled his head slightly, then his eyes widened and he jumped up, a grin on his face. Running into the other room, he grabbed the elder's hand as he pulled a pot from a shelf.  
  
"Why don't you go sit down, sir. Let me make something; I know how, and I wouldn't mind." He shook his head before Sahasrahla could even speak. "You're tired, but I'm younger, so I can handle this. You should go rest with the others, don't worry. Please?"  
  
The older man paused for second, just looking at the boy. Finally, though, he nodded, setting the pot down on a counter and walking away to sit beside Impa and Zelda. Link watched him leave, then turned to the daunting task at hand. He grinned, then set about his work.  
  
Saria had taught him many things, and one of those things was cooking. Link wondered now if she'd only taught him, knowing he would one day leave on adventure. Shaking his head, he pulled out some fruits he found in a cupboard, refusing to think anything bad about his friends. So what if that's the reason she taught me? I'm grateful that she did, because it helped a lot. And learning with her was fun. Just because something is destiny doesn't mean I have to think of it harshly. Saria is my friend—even destiny can't force someone to be another's friend.  
  
Link worked diligently, cutting the vegetables and boiling water, washing some rice and cutting up some salted meat he'd found. Soon, the smell of cooking filled the air, and Navi poked her head around the doorframe, smiling at the green-clad boy.  
  
"Link-kun, do you need any help?"  
  
Link looked at her over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Nope. I'm fine. Just gotta finish this last thing and then I'll join you while I let everything cook. The meat's doing fine, it's almost done, so that means I gotta start the vegetables now…" Navi knew he wasn't talking to her anymore, so she quietly slipped away, smiling to herself.  
  
True to his word, the small Hylian boy entered the adjacent room a few minutes after Navi returned, a grin on his face. "It'll be done soon, hope I didn't make you wait too long."  
  
"No, you didn't," the tall Sheikah said from her position in her chair.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook, Link?" Zelda turned to face him from her place at Impa's side. "It smells good."  
  
"Of course it does, it's something Saria taught me. Besides, why are you all so surprised? I cooked over the fire before, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but…" Zelda blushed a bit, and wouldn't continue.  
  
Impa, however, would. "This smells a lot better than that other stuff you made. Give you a real place to cook and some real ingredients and I guess you make a decent chef." Navi choked back a laugh at Link's expression, and Sahasrahla simply grinned. Impa shrugged when Zelda whispered something to her, the girl's face slightly wild looking.  
  
Link shrugged, blushing slightly at Impa's comment. She didn't need to be so blunt… "Yeah, well, I was taught by a great cook. Guess it's something an adventurer needs to know."  
  
Supper was done shortly after that, and the five sat around Sahasrahla's small table, Navi and a candle their only sources of light. Link's meal, although not very big, was enough for everyone to enjoy, and although it wasn't the best food ever, it tasted great to the weary Hylians.  
  
"Where did you find all this stuff, Link-kun?" Navi asked as she picked up a cooked carrot, blowing on it slightly before taking a big bite.  
  
Zelda nodded as well. "Yes, where? There's cooked rice, and vegetables I didn't even know grew around here. And then there's this meat…When did you go hunting?"  
  
Link blinked, confused. "What do you mean? I found all this stuff in Sahasrahla's cupboards. The meat isn't fresh, really, but it was being kept in storage. It's salted."  
  
"I knew I was having guests, so I stocked up." Four heads turned to look at Sahasrahla, who sat eating his food as though he'd never said anything. "Anyway," the older man said when he was finished chewing, setting his food aside and taking a sip of tea, "thank you for the meal, child. However, it's later than I was hoping, and we're all tired. I know I said we'd have a meeting to discuss what we're going to do, but…" He left it hanging, and everyone knew what he meant. They were all exhausted, both physically and mentally. There was no way they would be able to stay awake much longer. Even with warm food in their stomachs and a pleasing, comfortable atmosphere, no one would be able to concentrate.  
  
"Well, then, here, let me take everyone's dishes if they're done. I'll wash them, then go to bed." Link walked around grabbing all the dishes, until he had a huge stack that he could barely see over. When he had everything, the boy made his way into the other room, then carefully set everything down on a counter and started washing the dishes with a towel and water from the bucket he'd filled earlier for this express purpose. He could hear the scraping of chairs in the other room, and the shuffling of feet towards the sleeping chambers. When all was quiet, he set down the plate he'd been scrubbing and sighed.  
  
"It's just going to get harder from here on, isn't it? And I can't give up, but…but…it's so hard…" He felt tears in his eyes as he scrubbed his cheeks with the back of his hand and then picked up the plate again. He heard a small flutter behind him as his sniffles grew louder against his will, and then the soft feel of Navi on his shoulder, leaning against his neck was there. "It's so hard…"  
  
Navi leaned her head against the bottom of his chin and closed her eyes, staying silently by the side of the small crying boy who was her best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Whooo, hello, peeps. Wow, look. An update! And within a decent amount of time, too! Yes, folks, during this downtime of FF.net's, I've actually been PRODUCTIVE. *gasps* Anywho, hopefully this ending won't be considered a cliffhanger, since, um, I didn't think of it as such. -_-x Oh, and I've also been reading lots and lots o' Kenshin manga goodness, although I don't know why I'm mentioning this now. No fanfics to read, so go to manga.  
  
Anywho. Angst angst angst. My acting teacher was right when she said girl's love angst. What am I doing to this series…? I hope people aren't getting too annoyed with me, and will keep reading. It's all going to come to a head, I promise! Things will make sense! And to any and all Eon lovers (I KNOW you're out there *glare at oneesan purposefully*)…you'll have to keep reading to find anything else out about him! Hhahahah…wait, how is that a maniacal laughing offense? I'm in a really weird mood right now… I think I'm gonna end this little miko rant right now. Maybe Watase- san and Yuki-san have really rubbed off on me (Fushigi Yuugi and Angel Sanctuary writers, respectively) with their free-talks. Oh, and Watsuki- san (Kenshin). Why am I bringing manga into a video game story…?  
  
  
  
*After the Fact* Ok, I went to upload, you know, cause I love you all and stuff, and guess what I got? "Document manager down for repairs." What did I do? (^&%*^#*^%#@*&$* Well…I THOUGHT it, you can be damn sure. Anywho, hopefully FF.net will let me upload .doc files, or I shall be one unhappy little miko… 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The tunnel of water that he'd called to bring him here vanished into the night, leaving no signs that it had ever existed at all. He gasped as he landed, coughing and crying at the same time. All that effort, everything he'd put into what he'd done, gone! Gone, because he was a weak little boy that could never be as strong as the one person he looked up to. The one person he had to kill.  
  
Eon gasped and choked back a cry as he pounded his fists against the ground, crying. Why? Why?! Why were they all so noble? He ruthlessly attacked them and yet they still smiled at him, still believed in him. He was their enemy, and the girl smiled and held out her hand to help him. Why?!  
  
"Ahh!" The boy threw out his hands, and the naginata by his side responded, flying through the air and impaling itself into the trunk of a tree. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't try to stop them. Instead, he curled himself into a ball and cried harder, rocking slightly back and forth. The weapon, completely forgotten by its master, disappeared in a shimmer of water.  
  
"Why'd it have to be like this...? I don't want to hurt him; I don't want to hurt anybody. Was this the only reason I was brought back, brought here? I just wanted to live in this world-to see everything, to meet him. So why can't I? They live within this world-they get to smile, even at an enemy like me. So why can't I too? Why can't I stay here and smile like they do?"  
  
The forest was silent, the only sound the echoing of his cries.  
  
Eon closed his eyes on it, and cried himself into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
The world swayed as he opened his eyes, muting from blurry to clear with each blink. Finally, the swaying stopped and the images solidified, and the boy found himself in a small glade, with a pond and the ground covered in flowers. He knew this place well.  
  
Walking forward, he tripped slightly on a rock that he knew wasn't-or shouldn't be-there. Loose rocks didn't exist in this place. Looking around to see if someone was there that could have planted the small obstacle, the wind was the only thing to answer the boy's silent question, ruffling his hair before his face and playing with the fabric of his clothing. The air was damp, and promised rain in the coming night.  
  
Still wary of others, the boy continued forward, towards the pond in the center of the glade. Flowers scrunched beneath his feet, and the grass was cool against the bare soles. The area had an aura of calm, one he'd known since he'd first opened his eyes to the world.  
  
At the edge of the pond now, the boy crouched and looked at his reflection. The moon's light was the only illumination he had, and his face and hair were both darker than normal, giving the boy a feral look. He smiled slightly, and his small fangs glinted in the reflection off the water. Frowning suddenly, the boy smacked the water, dispelling the image. How he hated this body!  
  
Movement on the other edge caught his attention, and the boy looked up in time to catch a glimpse of a young mother and her baby. The child was no older than a year, and its mother cradled it to her breast, smiling happily. The boy frowned at the picture, sadness evident in his face.  
  
"Why am I being shown this?"  
  
His voice broke the silence of the glade, and the laughter suddenly ceased as the mother and her baby disappeared as soon as they'd arrived. Even the night sounds ended, and the boy slowly stood, his head hanging down so his chin was on his chest, his eyes shadowed by dark bangs. The darkness seemed to grow thicker, until finally the child stood in a void.  
  
Lifting his head slightly, the boy looked out the corner of his eyes, feeling a presence near him. Knowing it was the one who gave him his mission in the first place, the one who gave him his life, the boy tossed back his head and snarled slightly.  
  
"I'll ask it again. Why was I being shown that?"  
  
A figure emerged from the darkness, although it only barely held a human form. Slightly blue and with the appearance of ripples flowing through the skin, the figure brought it's own light. However, beside itself, everything else remained in darkness.  
  
The boy frowned slightly, not caring for the extravagant entrance. He'd never cared for this being.  
  
The creature "tut-tutted", revealing itself to be a female from it's voice. She spread her arms out, shaking her head slightly. "Really, child, I didn't show you anything. That was your own memories playing back for you."  
  
"I have no memories of that time and you know it. I could never possibly have memories of that time."  
  
The woman gave the boy a condescending look. "Yet you still know of that time. Trust me, my child, you know more about that than you let on, otherwise you'd never be here. You were created before those memories could be forgotten."  
  
The boy "hmphed" at the word "created", and the woman smiled slightly. She always knew what to say to make him angry.  
  
"Anyway, is this any way to treat me after not seeing me for so long? I take it from your appearance that you never did fulfill your mission. Is that the reason you're being so rude to me?"  
  
"I'm not being rude. I just...I want to be alone right now. So please go away." His tone was anything but polite as he turned his back on her.  
  
The woman sniffed disdainfully and crossed her arms under her breasts. The skin of her arms flowed slightly, as though it were running water. "Is that really anyway to speak to your mother, Eon?"  
  
Eon turned on the woman, his small fangs bared. "You're not my mother! You never were and never will be!"  
  
The woman frowned and lifted a hand, and suddenly Eon was surrounded by pillars of ice-cold water. He opened his eyes wide and took a step back, but his back smashed into one of the pillars and he cried out in pain. Before him, he could see the woman grin, and then snap her fingers. The pillars before him thinned out, forming a curtain between him and the woman calling herself his mother.  
  
"That's not what you told the little boy, now is it?"  
  
Images played over the thin sheet of water, and Eon growled low in his throat.  
  
  
~"Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled and sat down. He beckoned the Kokiri-boy forward, then smiled as he watched Link make his way through the shin high grasses and flowers, to sit with him a few feet from the water. The boy produced a flask tied to a string around his neck from under his tunic, and offered Link a drink. The green-clad boy declined.  
  
"Well, to answer you," the boy uncorked the flask and took a long swallow, then replaced the cork and tucked the water bottle under his smock again. "My name is Eon. I live around here."~  
  
  
The woman smiled as she watched her "son" grow more and more agitated. He remembered this conversation just as well as she.  
  
  
~Eon chuckled. "See, I'm a lot like the Kokiri. I can't leave this place that formed me, or else I die. This pond you see before you," he motioned backwards without turning his face from Link, "is my mother, just as the Deku Tree is the Kokiri's father. Except, my purpose is different from your people's."~  
  
  
Eon growled and reached out his hand, parting the water and effectively putting a stop to the images being replayed. He knew perfectly well what he'd told Link, he didn't need her to throw it back in his face.  
  
"Yeah, so I told him you were my mother. So what? The only real part is the fact that I can't leave this stupid forest."  
  
"The real part is that I gave you life," she held up a hand to silence the boy when he opened his mouth to yell at her, "and you should show me the respect I deserve for such a feat. Where would you be if I hadn't interfered?"  
  
"Happy," Eon said under his breath, knowing the woman couldn't hear. Even though she was a powerful magical being similar to the Great Deku Tree, he knew each and every one of her weaknesses, and soft sounds were one of her weaknesses.   
  
She waited a bit for him to say something, but when she heard no response, she scrunched her face in disapproval, but just as quickly returned to her normal cheery face.  
  
"Well, if you want to be like that..." She left it hanging and instead waved her left arm, materializing a small chair and sitting down. "So, tell me Eon, what was it that stopped your hand? Why didn't you kill that boy like I told you you need to? Don't you believe me anymore?" Her false innocence made the boy grind his teeth in agitation, but he would not reply. She sighed. "My dear boy, really, you need to learn your place. You wanted to live here so you could meet him, the least you could do is follow your destiny like every other living being."  
  
Eon shifted uncomfortably, looking at his feet. Finally, he spoke. "But I...I don't want to hurt him or anyone else. I only wanted to meet him..."  
  
The woman smiled with false sympathy. "I know, dear, and you did meet him. But he turned out to be a bad person and a threat to Hyrule. Do you want what happened to you to happen to other children? That's what will happen if the boy isn't killed."  
  
The image of the mother and her child ran through Eon's mind, and he closed his eyes in pain. He'd lied when he said those couldn't be his memories. He knew perfectly well that they were. They were engrained in his consciousness so much even this creature had heard them calling from the spirit realm. She'd give him a body, she told him then, so that he could meet the one his heart searched for. But he could never remember, no matter how hard he tried, the faces of the woman and the child. With a body, she told him, he would be able to remember eventually, and to find whoever it was he was looking for. And, because he was naïve and lonely, the boy accepted.  
  
"I know that," he said quietly.  
  
Feeling that she had the upper hand, the woman stood and walked to the boy, her smile feral. "So, you will continue to help me. For your own pain as well, won't you?"  
  
Eon closed his eyes and tried not to let her notice that he was crying. Not trusting his own voice, he simply nodded.  
  
The woman clapped her hands together in delight, then twirled around, laughing. "Oh, thank you my dear! You don't know how happy that makes me." Her humor suddenly dissipated as she smacked her left fist into the right palm, remembering something. "I almost forgot. I found someone to help you; someone who also knows the pain of being left behind. I know how much you don't like fire, but...please take good care of him."  
  
Eon looked up, one eyebrow raised in questioning. "Fire...help...?"  
  
But the woman was gone, and in her place sat a very small creature, supported by only two front legs and a long tail that wrapped around its body. The horns on its forehead were small, but would one day become a danger to anyone stupid enough to get in its path, the boy was sure. Eon looked at it with a confused expression, and it blinked up at him, its head turned to one side.  
  
"Li...n...ku..."  
  
Eon shook his head and knelt beside the small dragon, holding out his arms and pulling the creature to his chest.  
  
"No, but we'll meet him soon. So please, don't worry, little one."  
  
  
  
Link awoke rather abruptly, sweat glistening on his face. He could still hear the voice in his head as the dream faded away. Similar to another of the dreams he hadn't had in a while, instead of fighting Ganon this time Link was under the Goron city, everything but his enemy surrounded by a piercing, soul-eating darkness, and he was fighting...fighting...  
  
He shook his head to chase away the memory. To chase away the vision of those eyes, shedding tears of guilt and pain and forgiveness and release, and the sound of that one, final word...  
  
Making a noise in the back of his throat, Link threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, the cold floor a welcome feeling compared to the flush his body was just now getting over. After scrubbing his face with his dry tunic, Link banished the visions from his mind by focusing instead on getting dressed. His tunic felt nice against his skin, but as he pulled on his boots, something stopped him. For some reason, he had no desire to wear them right now. Opting instead to go barefoot, Link tied his tunic with his belt and hooked the ocarina on. He needed some fresh air today, and maybe a song to cheer him up.  
  
Shutting the door quietly behind him, Link heard talking in the main room, and realized he was the last one up. Feeling slightly guilty about that, he walked into the room. Navi was the first to notice him, and the smile she gave him never hinted at the fact she'd stayed up with him as he cried hours after everyone else had gone to sleep. The way the others smiled and said good morning, he knew Navi hadn't shown them any indication of it either.  
  
"Good morning. I was going to go out and take a quick walk, is that ok?" The boy looked to Sahasrahla, and the old man nodded.  
  
"I suppose, although you should be old enough to decide such things for yourself." He paused, then: "Are you feeling all right, child? You look like you might have a fever."  
  
Link tried to look at his forehead, then shrugged it off and laughed weakly. "No, no, I'm fine. Just woke up kinda wrong, is all. Thought some fresh air would do me good, so I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" Before anyone could answer, the boy was out the door. Closing it behind him, Link leaned back, supported by the doorframe, and sighed. He never thought Sahasrahla would be able to tell he wasn't feeling all that great. Did he really look that bad...?  
  
Shrugging, Link decided he didn't care and he was going to take that walk anyway. Skipping down the stairs, he landed with a thump and kept walking, his hands folded behind his head. It really was a very beautiful morning. All things considered, if yesterday hadn't happened, he'd be very happy right now, just relaxing on a beautiful day.  
  
But yesterday had happened, and everything had a shadow cast upon it. Even the blue sky and the chirping birds had a sense of foreboding to them that he couldn't shake off.   
  
"Eventually, I'll have to face both of them, won't I?" He sighed as he trudged through the grass, suddenly rather tired. He wanted to sit and relax and the ocarina was calling him. Tugging the instrument loose from its place on his belt, Link brought it to his lips and trilled a few notes. The sound was soothing.   
  
He continued walking and playing until he found a fallen log that seemed dry and comfortable enough for him to sit on for an extended period of time. He could no longer see the house, but he knew it was within yelling range. So he sat himself down, not worrying about where he was, and once again trilled a few warm-up notes.  
  
He rocked back and forth slightly, trying to get a rhythm to begin a song. He hadn't actually played in so long that it was a surprise he remembered how to hold the ocarina. But then again, he'd played the Song of Storms when he first met Eon. His eyes narrowed sadly as he thought of his friend, but he never stopped playing.  
  
Soon, the natural sounds of the garden began dying down as animals stopped, listening to the small boy trying to piece together a tune. A few birds landed on the edge of the log, hopping about and turning their heads this way and that in the fashion of birds, fluttering every now and then. Some even began singing a few times, probably trying to teach him. Link smiled as he played, watching their antics. And steadily, a melody began to form itself from the notes he was playing, and the birds stopped trying to give him advice.  
  
Link didn't even realize he was playing anything. He was back in Kokiri forest, lying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket and crying slightly. Only as he watched the scene with wonder did he realized the tune he could hear in the back of his mind, the one he was playing without even knowing what he was doing, was coming from the woman lying beside him at the roots of the Deku Tree. Even though she was bloody and had what looked like burns, Link recognized Mikomi-a young Mikomi, doing her best to stay alive as her baby son cried beside her. She lay there next to him, tears on her face as she chokingly sang out a lullaby, trying to soothe the frightened baby beside her. The tune was off-key and broken with sobs, but he could still hear the underlying melody, and the words made his heart clench.  
  
Hush my child and close your eyes.  
Let the moon above sing lullabies  
And the gentle earth to hold you close  
While the stars light up your tender dreams:  
Where you dance upon the russet clouds;  
Where you play in crystal sapphire streams;  
And lay your head down with the birds;  
And nestle down beside my heart.  
Hush my child and go to sleep (I love you)  
As I hold you close by while you dream.  
Sleep my child...  
  
The shadow that was the watching Link shook his head, trying to dispel the vision. This wasn't possible, was it? How could he see something that happened when he was only a child, only a baby? There had to be a reason...something had to be affecting him...  
  
The music! Link finally realized the melody playing through his mind. It was the same as what his mother sang, but there was no way he would ever remember that. Who could be influencing him so much that they could make him remember something like this?  
  
A rustling in the leaves beside Mikomi brought his attention back to what was happening, though, and all thoughts of the strange melody fled as Saria stepped into view. She looked the same as she always had, as she always would, with her green hair tied back with her headband and an ocarina in her hands. When Mikomi finally realized there was another presence, her song cut off instantly, and she tensed herself, cradling the baby Link to her and holding her stomach in pain. Saria knelt beside the dying woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then reached around the woman to touch baby Link's head, moving some loose hair from his eyes.  
  
The girl smiled as the baby calmed under her touch, blinking at her in confusion. Saria said something then, but Link's presence couldn't hear. By the look on Mikomi's face, though, Saria had just told the older woman what was about to happen to her and her son. Mikomi grabbed Saria's arm, pulling her closer as she whispered something in the younger girl's ear, not satisfied until the green-haired girl nodded in acquiescence. When Mikomi laid her head back, Saria stood and took the child from the limp arms. The mother would never move again.  
  
Link felt tears run down his face as the vision blurred and disappeared, and the last thing he saw was Saria bend down to touch the other woman's arm lightly. What was the purpose of this vision? Was Dark Link trying to invade his mind again, trying to make him suffer like those dreams had made him suffer?  
  
'Not quite, Link, not quite.'  
  
Link opened his eyes as the foreign voice penetrated his thoughts. He was sitting on the log again, the ocarina by his feet where he'd let it fall. None of the animals were around anymore. Jumping to his feet, the Kokiri-child turned this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, somehow.  
  
'You won't meet me yet, Link. Not again, at any rate.'  
  
Recognition dawned in Link's eyes. "Eon? Eon, is that you? Why are you showing me this? How can you be showing me this?!"  
  
The disembodied voice he now knew to be Eon's laughed softly. There was no warmth in that laugh. "I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, Link. Just know that I'll be waiting for our confrontation, but you're not quite ready for it. Please get stronger, so you can win. I...I really don't want to have to kill you."  
  
Link narrowed his eyes as anger boiled through his body. What was the idiot suggesting? "So you just think to let me win? Without fighting back?" There was no answer, but Link didn't care. He wouldn't let this boy get away with such a request. "You can't just give in like that! I don't know why you think you have to fight me, and I really don't want to hurt you, but I won't let you give in that easily! Fight for yourself, Eon! Fight to prove to yourself your true purpose, instead of just relying on what you've been told!"  
  
There was silence, then: "How would you know what I've been told?"  
  
Link sighed, secretly happy the boy was talking to him, albeit about a battle neither seemed to want. "I've been being told what I need to do for years now, Eon. Been told that this was my destiny, that Hyrule depended on me. But neither reason has ever given me peace. But I have a reason to fight now, and it doesn't hurt so much anymore. I'll follow my own path, not someone else's. Mother taught me that..."  
  
A haunted silence filled the air. "And if that path is to kill you...?"  
  
"Then you'll have to fight hard to win, won't you, because I'm not giving up my life so easily. There are people waiting for me at the end of this path, and I won't disappoint them."  
  
"People, huh? Someone to care about you and worry for you? Someone who won't leave you behind?" An edge had appeared in Eon's voice, making Link blink in surprise. What could Eon mean?  
  
"What do you mean, 'leave you behind?' Eon, answer m-"  
  
"NO!" The shout drowned out Link's reply, effectively making the boy take an unsteady step back. "I was alone, Link. Alone for a long time, and then someone helped me along. I may not like her, but I do owe her that much. And this is what I have to do. If I can find out what I need to know from her, if fulfilling her demands and this 'destiny' can do that, then I will. I'm really sorry, because I like you a lot, and you're my first friend, but this is destiny. I wish I'd never gotten to know you now."  
  
"Shut up!" There was a sudden intake of breath as Link shouted into the trees. "This is destiny?! Don't spout crap like that! Destiny is a path that we have to follow, it's not our way of life! So what if we have to fight, huh? That doesn't mean a thing when it comes to friendship! Destiny cannot make someone care about another, and it can't make someone NOT care either! That's one of the things this journey has taught me, and if it's the last piece of knowledge I'll ever learn, it's the best. Can't you understand that?"  
  
There was no response, and Link feared Eon had left. Finally, though, he heard a whisper from his left, and the boy turned and lunged after it. "We'll meet again, Link. You're not yet ready for this battle."  
  
"Eon, wait! Don't just leave-" a gust of wind passed the boy by, and he knew his friend was gone. "...like this..." The silence in the trees was deadly as Link picked the ocarina up and made his way back home to Sahasrahla's house, the bounce gone from his step.  
  
  
Sahasrahla knew before the boy entered that something happened outside, but he never mentioned it. For that, Link was glad. He'd finally gotten out all his frustrations and pain with his tears of the night before, but they seemed to be haunting him now. Even Navi's expectant smile couldn't warm Link's eyes for more than a few seconds.  
  
Sitting himself down at the table, Link looked at the top dejectedly, then let his face fall forward into the wood. Navi cried out in alarm when she heard the loud "thunk," but Link didn't make any show that he noticed or cared. Impa blinked, and Zelda jumped to her feet from her chair by the fireplace with the older Sheikah.   
  
"Link, are you ok?" The princess started towards him, but his head shake stopped her.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I've had a hard day today. May I have some breakfast please?" His muffled response caught the girl off guard, but she nodded, changing her direction to the kitchen. She came back with some porridge and bread, and Link ate only because he'd asked for the food in the first place. He really wasn't very hungry at all.  
  
When he'd finished, Link pushed his plate away and stood, heading to his room. Once there, he closed the door behind him, effectively shutting everyone else out. Navi flew up to the door, first knocking and then pounding, demanding to be let in. Her small cries were ignored, though.  
  
"Link-kun...what's gotten into you...?"  
  
Zelda came up behind the small faerie and let her rest on her shoulder. The small princess stood before the door for a few minutes before turning and going back to sit with everyone else.  
  
Inside the protective room, Link huddled on his bed, trying with all his might to sort everything out in his head. What was happening? Why did Eon have to fight him like this? And who was telling him to? The boy hadn't said much, but there was something behind his words, something important that Link needed to figure out. Eon had said he'd been lonely, but someone saved him. Why would he mention that? Link couldn't figure it out. There was so much pain in his voice when he'd mentioned being left behind, and it seemed to be directed at Link himself. But Link hadn't left anyone behind! He'd never had anyone to...  
  
His eyes suddenly widened and he sat up straight on his bed, nearly panting. His dream came back full force, even though his eyes were open.  
  
That dark cave, and all those Gorons, watching him, praying for him to save their home. Little Link, Darunia's son, asking him to please save his father. And his enemy, surrounded by shadow just as Ganon had been in those dreams Link had so long ago.  
  
The memory haunted him even as the vision of the dream faded. Link gasped as he collapsed against the bed, fisting his small hands into the sheets, trying to drive away the pain. Why?! Why did he remember now? Everything else was going to hell, and now he was being tormented by his own memories of a fight he'd never wanted.  
  
All because he left someone behind.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." His muffled plea went unnoticed by anyone as the bed absorbed his cries.  
  
  
It was hours later, long after lunch, when Impa finally tired of the boy and his "little fits."  
  
"That boy better get out of that room in two minutes, or I'm going in and getting him. This is ridiculous. We have important things happening, and all he does is lock himself in his room like some angsty adolescent. I'm sick of it! That boy needs to grow up and face things, or I'll make him face them."  
  
"Now, Impa, please calm down. I'm sure there's a reason for this..." Zelda pleaded with her guardian, standing between the tall Sheikah and the door to Link's room. Ever sine this morning, they hadn't seen or heard anything from the room. Zelda realized Impa had every right to be angry, but... "He's trying his best, Impa. Please, he needs our help, not a lecture."  
  
"Actually, child, I wonder if our Sheikah isn't wrong. True, much has happened to the child, but the boy needs to move on and face up to them. He may still be too immature for it. However, what the princess says is true as well. We should be helping him. He is, after all, a twelve-year-old boy." Sahasrahla sauntered up to the door, knocking quietly. When there was no response, he held his hands over the doorknob for a second, then twisted it. The door creaked open.  
  
The inside of the room was dark. The shades were drawn, and no candle or lamp occupied the room. A huddling mass occupied the bed, however.  
  
Link looked up at them as they entered, and Navi immediately gasped and flew to him. The boy's hair was disheveled, and the bed looked as though he'd torn it up. The boy's eyes, however, were what scared the small faerie the most. Glazed and unblinking, Link's eyes stared right through them.  
  
"Link-kun, Link-kun! It's me, Navi! Can you hear me? Please answer me!"  
  
The boy sat there, not even noticing her cries. Impa spat and charged forward, grabbing the boy by the front of his tunic, lifting him up. Navi cried out and beat her arms, but the Sheikah refused to let go.  
  
"Boy! Wake up!" She backhanded him, making his head twist to the side. Still, he refused to notice her. "I said wake up!" Her second slap sent his head the other way, however, his eyes opened slightly. "What's your problem? You have a duty, don't you? You swore to protect Zelda Hime and all you're doing is being a child! Wake up! Act like who you are! You're not the type to crumple like this, to admit defeat! You've given everything to get here, why are you just giving in?! Answer me!" She slapped him again, and this time he turned his head to face her. His eyes were still glazed, and his voice was hollow, but he answered her.  
  
"It's my fault...I didn't mean it, but it's still...my...fault..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Eon... He said...wasn't ready for battle...didn't know... Someone else...pain...left behind..." The boy's head drooped slightly, and Impa noticed then the lines on his cheeks from tears. Suddenly fearful for the boy, she set him down gently, then placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel warm, but still...  
  
"Elder, please, come here and help me. I was wrong. Something happened to him while he was gone on that walk, something he didn't want us to know about. But...it's eating at him. Stupid boy!" Her volume dropped as she said that last, looking at his face. "I was wrong. He's more mature than I thought. He's always trying to protect everyone else by taking it all on his own. Mature, yet still so juvenile a thought."  
  
"Will he be alright? Link-kun..." Navi hovered above him, her glow dimmed. "I wish I could understand what he was talking about. What does he mean, 'pain left behind.'"   
  
Link turned his head to the side then, his mouth moving silently. Navi flew down closer, landed beside him, her hand on his cheek. "Link-kun, can you hear me? Please, speak louder."  
  
"...Mountain... I left him...we were friends...saved my life...the mountain..."  
  
Navi wrung her hands, biting her bottom lip. "Link-kun, please explain. Please explain it to me..."  
  
"Something isn't right here." Sahasrahla made his way to the bed, taking the boy's wrist in his hand. "Physically, he's fine. He wasn't gone so long that anything this severe could have been done to him. So what's wrong?"  
  
'Has he finally figured it out? Is he ready now?'  
  
Everyone turned in unison to the door, where a shadowed figure stood. That voice was familiar.  
  
"E-Eon?" Zelda took a step towards him before Impa grabbed her from behind, dragging the girl against herself and trying to shield her. Sahasrahla came around the other side of the bed so he could stand between Link and the other boy.  
  
"I asked if he was ready yet. When I met him this morning, he wasn't. He had no idea what was coming, so I wanted him prepared." The boy stepped into the room where they could see him better without the light from outside making him a silhouette. His staff reformed itself before their eyes, becoming the weapon he'd used before. His posture showed no interest in using the naginata, but no one else in the room was taking a chance. They stood ready for him.  
  
Looking between everyone, Eon blinked in confusion. "That's strange. I see the girl, the woman, and the old man, but not him or the faerie. I could have sworn I'd heard his voice..."  
  
Navi flew up from the bed then, her glow lighting the room. Eon shielded his eyes from the sudden light, but never stopped his scan of the room. He noticed the form on the bed soon enough.  
  
"Ah, there he is! Link! Come on, it's only mid afternoon. Why you asleep?" His innocent expression made Navi flare, and she flew straight at the boy. Eon cried out in pain as her small fist connected with his nose with enough force to leave a mark.  
  
"How dare you say something like that! Link-kun's in pain, and it's all your fault! Whatever you told him earlier has made him turn out like this! He can't speak at all, and I don't think he can even see! What have you done to him?!"  
  
Eon blinked rapidly, and then threw down his weapon and ran to the side of the bed before anyone could stop him. There, he knelt down beside his friend, searching his face over.   
  
"Link. Link! Yo, you there? Come on, speak up!" When he turned to face the others, his face was worried. "What's wrong? Why won't he answer me?"  
  
"I already said it's your faul-" Navi's retort was cut off as Link blinked his eyes, then turned his head towards the noise. Chirping in delight, Navi flew to him, hiding in his hair.  
  
Eon smiled as Link blinked at him, his eyes slowly focusing. "Link, you ok? I'm sorry if I did this, I really didn't mean it. It's not very fair to fight someone in that type of a condition..."  
  
Link's hand snaked out and grabbed Eon's wrist, startling everyone in the room.  
  
"Take me..." His voice faltered and he coughed. Gaining control over his voice again, Link breathed out. "Take me to him."  
  
Eon nodded, his face solemn. "Yeah, I guess it's time. He's been asking about you, you know."  
  
The red-headed boy helped Link from his bed, supporting him with his shoulder. Link leaned on Eon, and together they walked from the room. By the time they reached the end of the hallway, Link could walk on his own again, although Eon hovered close.  
  
"If you fall and knock yourself out on a wall, that won't bode well for me, you know?" Eon joked. "I mean, that's a lousy way to win a fight."  
  
Link grinned, although it never reached his eyes. Although watchful and full of life now, they were still haunted.  
  
Once everyone was outside, much to the two boy's chagrin, Eon walked away from the group, making his stand about fifty feet from the others. Holding out his hand, the naginata appeared on his command, and he raised it above his head. Link looked on, Zelda close behind him, with the older members of their group slightly fanned out to the sides.  
  
Eon dropped the naginata blade-down into the grass then, the cutting energy that usually came out not there. It stuck fast into the ground instead.   
  
"There," Eon said, dusting off his hands. "He'll be here now."  
  
Link nodded solemnly, fearing this battle more than anything he'd yet faced. The area was silent, however, until a small, chirping noise made itself known from behind Eon, and Navi's eyes widened as Link dropped his head. It was true.  
  
The small creature crawled into the clearing, its two feet pulling it along fast as its tail wagged. The hair on top of its head swayed between the two horns, and the large, liquid eyes, filled with pain upon seeing the slouching green-clad boy. It stopped for a moment, watching the boy who refused to look up, and then continued on towards Eon, who picked him up in his hands, cradling the tiny dragon to his chest.  
  
Link's shoulders heaved as he forced himself to stand, but still he kept his head down. Navi had long since hidden under his collar, but he could feel her shaking and crying. The small dragon could sense it as well, and reached out its neck, calling with its strange chirping voice.  
  
"Li...n...ku..."  
  
Link sniffed and then lifted his head, tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my friend. Volvagia...I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE (not SO little in this case...) CORNER OF TALKINGNESS   
  
Warghle! "Volvagia now?!" says everyone. Yesm! And I shall explain the why and how of it too! I'll do a bit of explaining in this, but if you all want, I can add a flashback in the next chapter that explains it in vivid detail. For you see, this is my  
  
(dah dah DAAAH)  
  
OBSCURE REFERENCE #1 (aka, the REAL obscure reference)  
  
The reason Link knows it's Volvagia? Simple, really. No, I did NOT make it up on the spot! I'm hardly that good. I actually got this idea from the manga "Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina" (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"-actually, it says it like that on the cover, but I think "Toki no Ocarina" sounds sooooo cool ^-^x) by Himekawa Akira. A great buy that all should get, even if you can't read a whit of Japanese or can read it-sorta-but understand maybe two words in three pages (like me!). The art is great, and if anyone can tell me if Himekawa is a guy or a girl I'll give you a cookie. Cause my oneesan and I have a running battle about it. I think this person is a guy because of the name (Akira is an uncommon name for a girl), but oneesan says the style is decidedly girlish at times. ANYWHO onto the real reason for this!  
  
During the search for the Sages, Himekawa adds a nice little twist to the already twisted-up story. In this version, Link already knows Volvagia, because he bought him for 70 Rupees when he was a child, and they became friends. However, Vol is currently living in Goron City, which is not good for the Gorons.. I don't wanna spoil the actual storyline (can I even...?) but I can explain what happened to them in the next chapter, should anyone want to know. That will, however, be a spoiler for the manga. Just keep that in mind. I've already been giving hints about it...   
  
Oh yes, kinda a tie into manga Volvagia. THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT AT ALL. If you could give a hoot about the Japanese writing system or Volvagia's speech patterns, Please Skip Ahead to Obscure Reference #2.   
  
Notice that he calls Link "Linku," and never says it straight out? There are two reasons for this. One, Little Vol never says Link's name straight out. He pauses between at least one character, or syllable. The reason I decided to have him say "Linku" instead of "Link" is because of the kana. Kana is short for all the types of characters Japanese use: Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana. Because Link isn't a real Japanese name, it's spelled in Katakana, which is the writing system used for foreign words or new Japanese ones. Technically, his name would be romanized as "Rinku" but that's not what it is supposed to be or mean. Hence, our great hero is Link. However, Vol isn't like this. He is the ONLY one who says Link's name with Hiragana (which, consequently, makes the name look THAT much prettier). So, to differentiate, I added the u at the end, since, technically, it's always been there, because "Link" is made up of three kana.... -_-x Does this make sense...? You can go to this site: http://members.aol.com/writejapan/ to find out what each character type looks like. You can even spell it out yourself to see the difference! ri n ku ^-^x  
  
Anywho. And now for...  
  
OBSCURE REFERENCE #2 (aka, the reference that is actually not really obscure at all and I never even thought of it like that till oneesan pointed it out)  
  
When Link is sitting on that log, playing the ocarina, many animals come and dance around him. This scene look familiar? In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (or Triforce of the Gods, if you want a true translation of the original title. I'm incorporating a lot of the Japanese into this Corner, aren't I?), Link sees a boy that sits on a log, playing an ocarina with animals surrounding him. However, when you try to near the boy, he fades away and the animals leave. There's actually a sad story behind this boy, and, as corny as it is, I always get kinda sad each time I get to that part. I also make that boy play that song at least three times through before running into the glade and (obviously) miss catching him. I realise this must sound like I'm talking down to everyone, since I have the feeling all you readers have played that game already... If so, then I'm sorry for sounding high-and-mighty.  
  
Also, for anyone who liked it as much as I did, the song Mikomi sings was created by my oneesan, starhealer. If'n you liked it or not, or just wanna criticise, drop her a line at her email koenmakun@hotmail.com (I hope she doesn't hurt me for posting that, since it's on her profile...-_-x). She loves criticism, so if you got any, please give! Criticism, though, not witless flame type thingies. She'd kill me if she started getting flames in her email like that, and you don't wanna kill me, do you? *big puppy-dog eyes* Also, she's been nice and given me three-count 'em THREE-pieces of fanart. True, they're only Eon fanart, but... Take a look at 'em here: http://www.geocities.com/squeak_chan/eon/ Criticism for that too is appreciated!  
  
So, that was it for this Corner. Did you learn anything? I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue reading! This is a power-charged corner, and I hope everyone looks forward to the next one! *finds herself sitting in a chair, with a little bow around her neck and a funny accent* And if anyone gets THAT reference, YAY! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Woooo. Look, this will be a first and only time I do this! I hate disclaimers, because it's quite OBVIOUS I don't own these characters. (Well, most of them... If you don't recognize a name from the game, then it's prolly mine.) If I did, then this story would have probably never ever been made. Hell, it most DEFINITELY would never have been made. The only reason I'm putting a disclaimer here now is because certain parts of this chapter have been pulled from the manga by Himekawa Akira. They are not directly pulled from the manga, as I changed some scenes by lengthening or shortening things, or adding things altogether. However, the idea was not mine. I hope Himekawa, if you ever read this, won't be mad at me! Oh, also, most of the dialogue in these scenes is made up by me, seeing as I can't read them that well to translate them. Some, however, ARE direct translations, which I found here: http://www.bsu.edu/web/agscherer/zeldaindex.html This is a GREAT site that translated the OoT manga, and is starting on the Majora's Mask manga. Everyone! Visit this site and enjoy the manga and then load this girl down with praise! She's wonderful for doing this, since most people don't even know OF the manga. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm promoting her site. ^-^x  
  
Also, anything between ~ ~ ~ these things is a memory from the manga. If you don't want to read it, then don't. Read the manga instead. ^-^x There ARE spoilers in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eon sighed as he hugged Volvagia to him.  
  
"So, Elah was speaking the truth. You really do know each other."  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah, I know him. And he has every right to be angry and disappointed with me."  
  
Navi punched her small fist against his collarbone, making the boy wince. "Don't say that Link-kun! You didn't choose to be trapped between times for those seven years! And even then, didn't you originally buy him to set him free?"  
  
Link shook his head. "But he stayed with me and saved my life from monsters. We were friends..." Link closed his eyes, remembering...  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
He'd only been outside the forest for a while now. The world was so big! The sky stretched forever with no trees to break it, and the fields waving in the winds carried such sweet, different scents. And now, Hyrule Castle Town, this new place...  
  
Link took it all in, gazing at everything. True, he'd already met with Zelda, and was on his way to meet the Gorons, but... He couldn't just go straight there! There was so much to see and learn.  
  
Passing a hawker's booth, something caught the boy's eye. He stopped, his eyes widening at what he saw. There, in a cage, for seventy rupees, sat a baby dragon. The dragon was extremely small, with two horns that curved backward adorning its head, and a small tuft of hair between them. It had no hind legs, but instead its body ended in a tail. The two legs it did have were front legs, well muscled and with deadly claws. However, it looked lonely and scared, and Link dug through his pockets, scrounging. Finally, when he'd found what he was looking for, he went up to the vendor, holding out his hand.  
  
"Seventy rupees for the baby dragon, sir."  
  
The man took the money and Link walked up to the cage, shaking slightly. He'd just bought a dragon!   
Taking the cage and its occupant with him, Link left Hyrule Castle Town, giddy. Once outside the town a ways, he set the cage down and opened it, beckoning to the creature inside.  
  
"C'mon out, it's ok."  
  
Link regretted his action almost immediately. As soon as the door to the cage was opened, the small dragon bit onto Link's hand, refusing to let go. The small boy screamed and yelled and danced around, trying to dislodge the small creature. Finally, once the little dragon was off his hand, Link held it by its tail, face to face.  
  
"Hey you! I used the last of my money to save you, and this is my thanks?!"  
  
The dragon responded by blowing fire in the boy's face.  
  
A while later, Link was on the road again, slightly charred but none the worse for wear. He was perfectly fine in his contemplations and sightseeing when Navi's small voice broke the silence.  
  
"Link-kun, that small guy is following us." Link "erked" but nodded. Deciding he'd traveled far enough for the day, Link settled down and made a fire.   
  
"Navi-chan, can you get those fresh fish from my bag? The ones we caught in that river?"  
  
Navi nodded and flew to the pack, then dragged it over to her charge. Link thanked her and took one of the fish out, grabbed a stick, and proceeded to shish kabob the morsel of food. The small dragon watched on, hiding behind a tree.  
  
When the fish finished cooking, Link smiled and crept over to the baby dragon, ripping a piece from the fish. Holding it out, he said, "Here, want some?"  
  
The small dragon responded by grabbing the whole fish and running off with it.  
  
Link's eye twitched and he jumped to his feet. "Hey, get back here!"  
  
A noise behind him was all the warning he had before the monster jumped him. However, Link knew he had no time to react-the monster would kill him.  
  
Suddenly, flames billowed over Link's head, and the monster went up in smoke, burned to ashes by the dragon fire. Startled, Link looked at the small dragon who sat there on the ground, ready to run should the Kokiri-boy still be angry.  
  
"You...you really saved me! Could it be that...you were really lonely?"  
  
The dragon smiled up at him. "Li...lin...ku... Li...nku..."  
  
Navi and Link both dropped their jaws. "He speaks!"  
  
"Awesome! I'd heard that some dragons could learn to speak, but...this is the first time I've heard it!" Navi's small voice was full of wonder as she explained to Link.  
  
Picking the dragon up, Link hugged it to himself. "This is great! You and me...from now on, we're best friends!"  
  
The dragon smiled and purred. "Linku. Linku."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Volvagia chirped again, bringing Link's head up. Slowly, his eyes opened, only to be greeted by the large, moist eyes of the baby dragon being cradled by Eon.  
  
"So...is that how you met? This little creature...ever since Elah handed him to me, I've been getting images from him. Small ones, like he's been trying to tell me something but just couldn't. But your face always came up. Always smiling..." Eon lowered his head a second, then looked back up. "Always smiling, except for one picture."  
  
Link couldn't do anything, so he just stood there, trying not to meet either Eon or Volvagia's gaze. Navi, however, refused to let anyone hurt her friend like this.  
  
"Stop it! This is terrible, what you're doing to Link-kun! Are you some kind of demon, that enjoys making others suffer?!" Her small voice carried farther than she thought, and when she realized what she'd said, Navi covered her mouth with her small hands. In a softer voice, she continued. "I mean...this is cruel. Link-kun never did anything to you..."  
  
Eon's eyes hardened slightly. "Perhaps...perhaps not."  
  
Navi was about to say something nasty when Link held out his hand, blocking her view. Startled, Navi looked to her friend, but his face was set. He looked like the adult he'd one day become...  
  
"Eon, you keep mentioning a name. Elah. Who is that?"  
  
The red-haired boy clenched his teeth, realizing he may have made a mistake. However, Sahasrahla stepped forward when the boy refused to speak.  
  
"She's the guardian of this forest, that lake you saw before. The one Dark Link emerged from. And, isn't she also your mother, Eon?"  
  
Eon growled and took a step back, his eyes as hard as daggers.  
  
Sahasrahla nodded his head. "So, is that how it is? Then perhaps, if you are of that attitude, you could abandon this feud you as well have no desire to hold?"  
  
Eon shook his head. "No."  
  
Link took a step forward then, holding his arms out in supplication. "Then, if we have to fight...can you tell me why? You act like...like I hurt you. You say you were alone, and you talk of people being left behind. But...the only one I've ever left behind is Volvagia, before he was even called Volvagia. So...why do you accuse me?"  
  
Eon looked down at the dragon in his arms for a minute, trying to figure out a way to phrase this. "I...I'm not sure. Elah...she told me you were the one that left me behind."  
  
Navi interrupted him. "But...you don't even like her!"  
  
Eon nodded. "That's true. She's nothing like the Deku Tree, who is kind and compassionate. But, ever since I opened my eyes, I've known that I wasn't with who I was supposed to be with, that I wasn't where I needed to be. She told me that you were that reason, Link. That the Hero of Time abandoned me long ago, and that some day soon, he would destroy all of Hyrule." He looked at Link then. "I believed her, Link. I still do, to an extent. I can't explain why, but for some reason, you are familiar to me."  
  
Link shook his head vehemently. "But I didn't know you! The first time we met was here! So how could I have left you behind?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Eon was getting frustrated, as was Link, and all those watching could tell.  
  
"Impa," Zelda reached out and grabbed her protector's arm. "Will Link be ok? He's still in shock from whatever it was he was remembering. There has to be more than him just meeting Volva-uh!" The princess' hands flew to her mouth and she took a staggering step back.  
  
"Zelda Hime, what is it?"  
  
"I remember... Volvagia was that evil dragon that Ganondorf used to detain the Gorons. And Link...Link..." Tears flooded out of the princess' eyes without her knowing. This was too cruel! To make them fight again!  
  
Link apparently heard the princess, because he looked back at her. His eyes were moist.   
  
"Yeah... Zelda was Sheik then, and took me to the place. It was hard...it hurt a lot...but everyone was counting on me. Everyone would be hurt if he kept going like he'd been." The tears he hadn't shed began to fall down his cheeks. "And I...I really tried to help him, to make him remember me, but..."  
  
Eon watched on, his anger dissipating as Link continued to tell his story.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"Link-kun, shoot now!"  
  
Link held the Kokiri Bow up, an arrow pulled taut, ready to fly. But he was hesitating. The dragon was ravaging everything, and was intent on killing the young man before him, yet that young man hesitated.   
Suddenly, the dragon changed its course, the gaping mouth coming straight at Link.  
  
"Link-kun, look out!" Navi's scream reverberated through the cave as Link fell, the ground beneath him crumbling as he tried to dodge the gaping maw.  
  
"LINK-KUUUN!!!"  
  
  
He awoke sometime later, his head pounding. Where was he...? Remembering what happened before, Link sat up quickly, and just as soon regretted it. His head started pounding even worse, and the cuts and other wounds he'd received from the fall began to throb. And it was only then that he noticed said wounds were covered with bandages.  
  
"Where...how...?" Looking about himself, Link found his hat lying to his side. Someone had even salvaged that.  
  
"Link-kun..."  
  
Upon hearing his faerie's voice, Link turned his head. She was there, to his side, and someone else was too. However, as soon as he noticed who it was, the person moved to leave.  
  
"Sheik...you saved me?"  
  
The Sheikah stopped and turned, nodding slightly. "Yes. And the fact that you were wearing the Goron Tunic helped as well. I fixed up your wounds a bit, as well."  
  
"Th-thanks. But Sheik, why are you here again? You only showed me where this was... You never mentioned helping me."  
  
Sheik turned around completely, then sat himself down on a rock. Pulling out his harp, he plucked a few strings before continuing. "I came to tell you something about that evil dragon that's rampaging around."  
  
Link looked shocked for a moment before he shook his head. "He's, he's not an evil dragon."  
  
Sheik looked as though he didn't believe him.  
  
"This dragon will destroy all of Death Mountain if it is not stopped. If it keeps rampaging, the mountain will erupt, and all of Hyrule field will be filled with molten lava."  
  
"But it's not his fault! Ganondorf must have put a spell over him! He's not an evil dragon!"  
  
Navi fluttered over to him, her glow dimmed.  
  
Sheik looked down at his harp, thinking. "The only way to free this dragon from the spell it is under," he plucked a string, sending a hauntingly minor note into the air, "is to kill him."  
  
Link jumped up, indignant. "You can't just say it so calmly! There has to be another way! I'll make him remember me!"  
  
Sheik shook his head, and together they descended to the ruined Goron City. Link looked on in disbelief. So many Gorons lay dead, and all the rooms and caves were destroyed. Little Link tugged Link's hand.  
  
"Please! Save Daddy! You're our brother! Daddy always says so! So if you really are our brother, you'll save Daddy and everyone else!"  
  
Link looked on, his eyes pained. There had to be another way. There just had to!  
  
A rumbling nose was all the warning they had as Volvagia shot up out of the ground, directly in front of them. Little Link yelped and jumped back, while Sheik dove to the side and Link rolled the opposite way. Volvagia passed where they'd been, diving into the earth again.  
  
"He'll be coming back, Link. You're the only one who can defeat him." Sheik stood, preparing himself for the next attack.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him!"  
  
Sheik only stood there, looking at him. Link was about to say something else when Volvagia appeared again, the ground spraying up, rocks flying everywhere. Little Link screamed somewhere behind him, and Link grimaced. This was it.  
  
Volvagia swept around in a circle, a stream of fire flying from his mouth as he circled the perimeter, steadily coming closer to Link. The Kokiri-boy just stood, waiting.  
  
"Link-kun!"  
  
Volvagia was close, now. Those dark, cold eyes burned into him, but Link held his ground. Suddenly, his head snapped up, boring his own gaze into the beserk dragon. His face was frightening to look at.  
  
"It's me, Link! Remember!"  
  
Volvagia continued to advance, and opened his mouth to breathe out a stream of fire. Quicker than thought, though, Link pulled out the Kokiri Bow, knocked it, and sent the arrow flying. Volvagia screamed in rage and pain as the arrow pierced his right eye, his body arching backwards.  
  
Link took this chance to jump, drawing the Master Sword at the same time. He could feel the power within the blade, and gritted his teeth. His eyes closed, the young man let out a scream of rage and pain and power, then felt the sword connect.  
  
His downward momentum was enough to push the magic sword through Volvagia's neck, completely severing the head from the rest of the body. The once proud dragon fell, his cry cut short as his life bled away. Link continued his downward fall along with his friend, landing the same time as the dragon did.  
  
He stood there for a second, afraid to turn around. Finally, biting his bottom lip to keep back cries he could feel coming, Link turned around.  
  
Volvagia's head stared at him, unseeing. Link walked closer, his face battered and bruised, his arm hurting from the strain of cutting through sinew and bone, but he didn't care. His friend was there, eyes as blank as they'd been before. It wasn't fair! If he had to die, why couldn't the small dragon die knowing who it was? Link closed his eyes and moved to turn away, but a movement stopped him.  
  
The eyes blinked, slowly, and as Link turned back, his gaze widened. Volvagia stared back up at him, his eyes large and moist and full of love. The same eyes Link remembered from seven years ago.  
  
Tears made their way down the dragon's cheeks, and its voice, when it spoke, was soft and weak, not the booming cry that had reverberated throughout these caverns, nor was it the chirp from when he was still a baby.  
  
"Li...nku..."  
  
The Kokiri-boy collapsed to his knees as Volvagia disappeared in a cloud of dust, and around him, the Gorons rejoiced, oblivious.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Volvagia mewed, wriggling so hard he cut Eon's arm with his claws. Startled to the point that he dropped the dragon, Eon watched as Volvagia stood and ran towards Link. Taking its chance, the small dragon scurried through the grass, mewling and chirping the entire time, until it finally reached the small green-clad boy that had his head down, trying not to cry.  
  
"Li...nku...! Lin..ku." The boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes, not understanding. "Linku!"  
  
Volvagia surprised him by jumping up into his arms, purring. Link's eyes widened, but his arms tightened around the small dragon, seeking comfort.  
  
"You're real...you're really real. I saw you disappear like that...I never said good-bye, but...you're real..."  
  
"Linku..."  
  
Eon took a step forward, unsure. He was supposed to fight this boy, was supposed to hate him. But, he couldn't. Even Volvagia, who had every right to be angry, was trying to comfort the distraught elf. Volvagia...wait...  
  
Confused as a thought popped into his head, Eon turned to the elder man. He'd known Sahasrahla for a long time, and even though Elah warned him against the elder, told him the man was a bad influence, Eon could only look to him like a grandfather, even if he was a bit rude to him. So, he always trusted what the old man had to say.  
  
"Yo, old man! I don't understand something..."  
  
Sahasrahla nodded as he moved towards the boy. Link continued to hold Volvagia close, Navi fluttering around them. Impa and Zelda just stood back, unsure.  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
Eon scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to continue. "Well, Link killed Volvagia...right?" A nod. "And that was seven years from now...er, will be seven years from now."  
  
"Not really. That reality has been sealed."  
  
Eon opened his mouth, then nodded, completely confused. "Rrriiight. Anyway, if this isn't the same Volvagia, how does he remember all this?"  
  
Sahasrahla paused a moment, wondering. "Well, the only thing I can think of is that this is the same Volvagia. Elah gave him to you, you say? She could have pulled him from the spirit pool the same way she did you."  
  
Eon narrowed his eyes. How could this old man know of that? "However," the old man continued, making Eon snap to attention, "because of a dragon's life span, she didn't recreate him like she did you. Instead, she allowed him to regenerate differently. Usually, dragons sleep in the other world for a few centuries, gathering their spiritual powers again to make rebirth easier. However, she must have sped up that process."  
  
"So, dragons don't really die?"  
  
Sahasrahla looked down at Eon and smiled. "Of course they do, whatever gave you that idea? But when they return, they return as a different being. However, they can usually remember some things from their past lives, especially if that something was extremely important or devastating. But because Volvagia had died only a while ago, his spirit still remembered everything. In a way, Elah recreated Volvagia, instead of allowing him to be reborn."  
  
"So...that's why he remembers Link killing him like that?" Sahasrahla nodded. "Well then...why isn't he angry?! Elah told me that he would fight Link! That he was left behind and lonely too! So why is he forgiving him?!"  
  
"Because," Sahasrahla's voice was warm and gentle, "that's what friends do. As the child said, they are friends forever. And Volvagia is probably grateful. Being under a curse and being controlled is a terrible thing, especially for creatures of magic."  
  
Eon shook his head. "I don't understand..." He could see Link across from him, still crying, but laughing also. His smile beamed as he twirled Volvagia around, and his laugh echoed around the small area. Why would he be laughing? Volvagia as well was laughing; chirping and mewing, smiling and crying as the boy swung him around. But it was something about the way the green clad boy smiled that startled Eon the most.  
  
How can he smile and laugh like that? He was in pain only minutes ago...how can he be so carefree? ...Why does his smile bother me...?  
  
Eon looked out of the corner of his eye at Sahasrahla, but the old man only made that knowing smile of his and nodded. The young boy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.   
  
"Hey, Link!" The other boy turned to face Eon, still smiling. Eon tried to ignore how that smile bothered him, but it kept nagging. He'd seen Link smile many times, so why did it bother him now? Because what Elah said would happen wasn't happening? No...there had to be another reason... "I guess I was wrong. Seems he doesn't think of you as an enemy at all."  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah... It makes me happy."  
  
"Linku!" Volvagia wagged his tail and crawled up onto Link's shoulder, nuzzling the boy's head so hard his hair was messed up. Reaching up, Link pulled the small dragon down again, holding him under his arms and lifting him up. The Kokiri-boy's smile was radiant, and watching him, Eon suddenly realized what it was that upset him so much about that smile. It was the same...  
  
'So, you've finally figured it out, have you? Or is it more of a suspicion?' Elah's voice in his head made Eon jump, but he knew better than to look around. No one else needed to know she was there. Although the old man looked at him strangely, Eon was sure he didn't sense the spirit's presence.   
  
'What do you want? I don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
Her laugh was cold. 'Please, my child. You can't trick me. It's been bothering you for a while now. This boy has actually made you think things through. That's not good for me, you know.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Why, do you know how hard it is to control you when you question everything I tell you? That's why I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you fight him. He's awakening memories within you that you don't need to know yet. I'm angry enough you wouldn't forget that one memory.'  
  
Eon's eyes opened wide against his will. She was going to what?  
  
"Eon, are you all right?" He was startled awake by Navi's small voice, so close to his ear. Blinking rapidly, he saw the small faerie beside him, and could even see the young girl that was her true self beyond the light. She really was rather pretty.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Link-kun was wondering. You seemed to daze out..."  
  
Silently cursing his thoughtlessness, Eon smiled lopsidedly at Navi, then turned to face Link. The other boy had set Volvagia down, and was looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Yo, Link! You ready for this yet?"  
  
Link shook his head. "We don't need to fight."  
  
Eon shook is own head in response, then crouched slightly, bringing his naginata to bear. "We do...need to fight." No, this is wrong! Why am I doing this?! That's not what I wanted to say...Elah! Eon's thoughts shouted out her name, but he only heard a slight chuckle in response. Dammit, how can I stop her?!  
  
Link was shaking his head vehemently, Volvagia hiding slightly behind him, growling. The dragon could sense something was wrong. "Eon, what's wrong? You didn't seem like you wanted to fight at all!"  
  
"I didn't," I don't! "But this is something we need to do." I want to talk to you! I want to know for sure!   
  
"Link-kun!" Navi's voice broke the startled silence, and both boys turned to look at her. She was trembling slightly. "Link-kun! This isn't Eon! Something is controlling him!"  
  
"What?!" Were both boys' responses.  
  
Navi fluttered uncertainly, and Volvagia suddenly barked something out. Eon turned along with Navi, and a slow smile crept up his face.  
  
"You think so too, little guy? I was me a second ago, what makes you two think I'm something else now?"  
  
"Words like that make me think like that!" Navi raged back.  
  
"Navi!" Link's scream was cut short as Eon's hand surrounded the small faerie, holding her tightly enough to hurt, but not damage her. "Eon! What are you doing?!"  
  
Eon didn't say anything, however, and instead charged, the naginata swinging from above to crack the earth as Link dodged. As he passed, Link noticed his eyes were glazed, but also had tears standing in them, unshed. What was going on? He didn't have much time to wonder though, as Eon recovered from the previous attack almost instantaneously and rounded on Link, drawing the naginata through the ground like a sword, and then up to cut the air between them.  
  
Now Link knew something was wrong. Eon didn't attack in this pattern. He also would never hurt someone other than his target on purpose, and the limp Navi still clutched in his fist was enough proof that this was someone different.  
  
But what could he do to help Eon? Link had no idea how to deal with possessions like this. All he knew was fighting visible enemies. So what could he do?  
  
Volvagia jumping between them was enough to make both boys pause in their fight-Eon with his attacks, and Link with his rapidly dwindling ideas of what he could do to stop said attacks. The small dragon bared his teeth, his mouth opened wide. Link's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen, but before he could warn Eon, fire shot from Volvagia's mouth, engulfing the other boy completely. A startled scream sounded from inside the flames, and then something mysteriously close to a feminine yell followed after. Satisfied, Volvagia closed his mouth, and the fire stopped.  
  
Eon lay there on the ground facedown, his clothes burned and his hair slightly singed, but strangely none the worse for wear. Kneeling down beside him, Link rolled the boy over onto his back, and Volvagia ran up, snuggling beside the fallen boy. Confused, Link tapped the dragon on his side, until the large eye focused on him.  
  
"Is he ok now? Are you sure?"  
  
"Linku! E...on!" Link's eyes widened as the new word came from Volvagia's mouth.  
  
"Uh..." Eon's soft voice made Link forget that he was in awe of Volvagia. The red-haired boy blinked his eyes open slowly, the light hazing. His head hurt, and he was unbearably warm. And there was someone extremely close to him... "Wha...?"  
  
Something moved in his hand, and he opened his eyes wide, remembering. Sitting up suddenly, ignoring the way his vision tilted to the left, Eon opened his hand and nudged the semi-unconscious faerie with his other. "Navi, Navi, please wake up. I'm sorry, please wake up...!"  
  
When she didn't move, Eon bit his bottom lip, terrified. "Na..." A spark. Eon found himself smiling as the glow surrounding the tiny sprite brightened and the wings fluttered slightly. "Navi!"  
  
"Nn...Link-kun...? Eon...?" Both boys' smiles greeted her. "And Volvagia too... Oh! Link-kun!" Suddenly hyper, the small faerie took to the air, darting left and right. "That thing! With Eon! It's still here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Eon narrowed his eyes and stood slowly, absently pushing Volvagia away from him. He could feel her near.  
  
"Elah! Elah, get out here now! How dare you use my body like that!"  
Link and the others looked at Eon with wide eyes. Everyone, except Sahasrahla. So, the old man had known, had he?  
  
"Isn't Elah...that other version of the Deku Tree?" Zelda's soft voice inquired shyly, and Sahasrahla nodded.  
  
"Yes, child. It seems this battle is nearing its end."  
  
Zelda swallowed and nodded, anxiety playing across her face.  
  
Eon bared his small fangs when no one answered, then flung his left arm out, sending the naginata flying, only to have it crash into a tree. A deep laugh accented the thud as the metal worked its way into the oak.  
  
'My my, but we do have a temper, now don't we?'  
  
"Elah! Show yourself! This is my fight, you had no right to-"  
  
'It has long since passed being your fight, child. You and I both know you were never going to attack the Hero of Time. Now stop throwing things and listen.'  
  
Eon snapped his head to the side quickly, his teeth still bared. The naginata evaporated, only to reappear by his side. Link looked between his friend and the tree, not sure what to do. Eon figured that was just as well; he didn't need Link trying to help him. He would show him that he could take care of himself.  
  
'Is it that important to you, to have this boy's approval? Well, that just makes it all the more interesting, now doesn't it?'  
  
Eon opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly froze. She was controlling him again, only this time she was using him like a puppet.  
  
"Link...move! I can't control myself, so..." The naginata spun around, barely missing the green-clad boy, but managing to cut his tunic sleeve. Link hopped farther away until they were both a good distance apart from each other, facing off. Link was going to say something when the air between them shimmered, and a form appeared.  
  
She was rather beautiful, actually. Her skin had a tint of blue, and played with the eyes-one could never tell if it was actually moving or if that was just the light shining off her. Her pale dress followed her form, but still hung loose enough to only suggest, and left her arms bare. Her hair was almost translucent, it was so white, and the way she shown only made it seem more so.  
  
Eon snarled. "Elah..."  
  
She ignored him and opted instead to face Link. Her smile was chilling.  
  
"Why, this is the first time we've met, if I do believe so. You're a rather handsome little boy, now aren't you?"  
  
Link took a hesitant step back. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled again. "Why, the way Eon over there has been talking, I was sure you'd have figured out my name by now. Could it be you aren't very bright?"  
  
Navi flared in anger, and Link had to hold her back. "You! How dare you!"  
  
"Navi..."  
  
Elah's laugh cut them short. She ignored Link then, and turned towards Zelda and the others.  
  
"And this is the princess I've heard of as well. She's rather beautiful. And a Sheikah...? You people are still alive?" Impa's eyes narrowed and she held the princess behind her. Elah turned to face Sahasrahla next. "And the old man. How long do you plan to live?"  
  
Sahasrahla faced her, not flinching. "As long as it takes, Elah."  
  
She made an indelicate sound in the back of her throat, then turned from them as well, gliding over to the frozen Eon. Leaning in next to him, her hand on his shoulder, she put her mouth by his ear.   
  
"Well now, my child. Did you hear how rude they all were to me? And you want to stay with these people?"  
  
Eon growled, deep in his throat, and Elah smiled. How he hated that smile! "They're my friends."  
  
She took a step back, placing a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "Friends? Have you forgotten everything I've told you about them already?!"  
  
Eon bared his fangs and made a sharp yell, almost like a bark. "You're a liar! You've only been using me!"  
  
The water spirit frowned slightly. "How rude." Her smile returned though as she leaned down by his ear again. "But, don't you remember those feelings of loneliness? Those were no lie. Those all originated from you. Shall I refresh your memory?"  
  
Eon opened his mouth in a silent scream as she placed her hand to his forehead, and images swam before his eyes. He once again saw that mother and child, laughing and playing, and knew he was no part of it. He could feel the distance, the wall between them and his own happiness. Then everything was hot, so hot! He was falling, somewhere, and it was dark, and lonely, and suddenly cold. And he was calling, calling, but no one heard, no one cared.  
  
His gaze drooped slightly as his eyes lost focus. They'd left him. They'd left him because they never cared.  
  
'Yes,' he heard a voice, kind and gentle. 'They left you because they never loved you. And that boy, over there,' he saw a boy with reddish-blond hair and a green tunic, playing happily with a group of other children in a forest, 'he left you behind. He took the life meant for you, and what is he doing with it?'  
  
"Wasting it..."  
  
Elah smiled as the boy slowly began to follow her words and only her words. It was so easy, to follow that voice...  
  
No! The sudden thought burst through Eon's mind, shattering the visions the other voice had placed there. These are lies! Yes, you were alone! But remember why! There was no way anyone could know! Remember! This boy never left you alone, Eon...he would have done anything to help, if he'd known. And Mother...  
  
Something cold slashed through his thoughts, and his consciousness suddenly fell away as Elah intruded into his mind one more time.  
  
'You will listen to me, Eon. I gave you a body and the chance to live, obey me!' The voice was no longer warm and gentle, but cold and hard, unfeeling. But Eon listened anyway, because he had no choice.  
  
Link watched as Eon's eyes glazed over again, and any spark of life in them vanished. He was completely under her spell again. And he was suddenly angry.  
  
"You! What have you done?! Give Eon back!"  
  
Elah turned from the boy to face Link, her delicate mouth turned up in a smile.  
  
"Give him back? You really want this boy back?" Link's whole frame shook with his suppressed anger. "My, aren't we the violent one. Very well, I shall return him to you. If," Link blinked, berating himself for thinking she would just return the boy she thought of as a tool. "If, you fight him. That won't be so hard, now will it?"  
  
"Fight him? But Link-kun already said he wouldn't fight! He doesn't want to, and there really is no point!" Navi yelled, her small voice carrying across the space between them. Behind Elah, Impa nodded, taking a step forward.  
  
"The sprite speaks the truth. Stop playing with these children's lives!"  
  
Volvagia growled in agreement, small flames leaping from his mouth as he hunched his back, preparing to attack. Elah ignored them all, focusing only on Link.  
  
"Will you accept these terms? If you win, I'll explain everything about this boy. And, I'll set him free." Behind her, Sahasrahla suddenly stiffened, his eyes going wide. Link noticed but didn't have time to wonder. If he accepted this fight, he could free his friend. He could free Eon...  
  
The Kokiri-boy took a step forward, nodding his head slowly. Sahasrahla was shaking his head, though.  
  
"Link, no! There has to be another way, but you cannot fight this boy!"  
  
Startled, Link stopped. Sahasrahla had just called his name. "W-what do you mean? I'm sure I can win! I just wish I had a weapon to use..."  
  
Elah smiled, speaking before Sahasrahla had any time to dissuade the boy more. "I can give you a weapon, Link, that won't be hard. So, do you accept?"  
  
Sahasrahla was frantic. "You won't win this fight, Link! You're not mentally prepared for it!"  
  
But Link ignored him. "Give me a weapon, I'll fight him."  
  
Elah's laugh rang through the clearing, startling everyone. "Oh, how cruel you really are, Link! Here!" A sword exactly like the Kokiri Sword appeared before him, and Link reached out, his hand fitting perfectly around the hilt. "Now, a fight to the death!"  
  
"What?! I never agreed to that!" Link tried to throw the weapon away, but he couldn't release it. He looked up, his eyes wild, as Elah laughed and Eon prepared for the attack.  
  
"Truly, Link, you are cruel. To attack a family member like this."  
  
Link's eyes widened and he began to shake. What...what had she just said...?  
  
"Wh...what? I don't have any family left! Don't lie to me!"  
  
"Why would I lie to you about your baby brother?"  
  
Link gasped as Eon flew forward, the naginata swinging, aiming for his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Well, did everyone enjoy? And yes, it will all be explained in the next chapter, I promise. Sorry for leaving everyone at such a bad spot, but I couldn't help it! And dangit, I was hoping for a 7 page chapter...you get a 9 page one. Aren't you happy? ^-^x  
  
Anywho, while working on this, I got to take a three day break between the 26-28 at this little thing known as Otakon. ^-^x Not only was it Otakon, it was also my very first con! W00t! And I saw soooo many Links there! I saw red (ick, no like red Link, but the costume was good) and blue and GREEN (weeeee) and I even got my picture taken with a female Asian Link. I also bought Himekawa Akira's Zelda no Densetsu: Majura no Kamen (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask). Screw the fact that I have yet to play it (I HAVE it, just haven't played it. I dunno, something about its setup *cough TIME LIMIT cough* makes me averse towards actually starting a game), the art is gorgeous and it has Kishin Link (Oni Link, in the English version. It means Fierce God, though it has the kanji for demon and god. Does it say that in the game...? Eeeee)! Ooh, and there was a Flik there from Genso Suikoden! And I played in a Melee Tournament and got my ASS handed to me (but I did better than oneesan-I killed someone). And there were more Trigun and FFX characters than you could shake a stick at. Speaking of FF (as the opening song starts to play on my winamp), I got to see Final Fantasy: Unlimited! The first four eps! Cid Rules! There was also a sexy chocobo cosplayer and a Bartz (from FFV) complete with chocobo ride. And the masquerade was great, what with the giant three headed monster (Monster Zero, anyone?) that sang and danced to Bohemian Rhapsody.  
  
Oh yeah, and I plan on going back next year. Maybe there'll be an Eon cosplayer. Yeah, I can wish...^-^x  
  
Oh yeah, and also, since I forgot to before. To reviewer Alexis, than you for pointing out that Impa is a SheikAH and not just Sheik. Heh... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

If anyone has any questions, please email me at kenshinslove@hotmail.com or at white_winged_sorrow@hotmail.com (yes, that email was inspired by X. I was on a CLAMP kick, what can I say...?)  
  
  
The naginata barely missed his chest. Link recovered fast enough to dodge, but he wasn't sure about the next attack. The sword Elah gave him was still attached to his hand, and froze every time he thought of releasing it. His fingers were slowly turning blue, and he wondered if the sword would become a part of his hand if he didn't release it soon. With that occupying his mind, as well as this new revelation, Link knew he couldn't handle this battle.  
  
Eon is...my brother? But how? This can't be true, it can't! Mother would have mentioned another child! She would have told me I had a brother! Another pass with the naginata made Link do a back flip, expertly parrying the blade with his own. Eon jumped back as well, figuring an attack from a different angle. No, she's lying to me. She's putting me at a disadvantage, knowing that telling me something like that will make me off balance. That thought in itself made Link's anger surge, seething through him. How dare she use Eon like that! How dare she keep torturing him like that!  
  
Beside him, Volvagia was growling as well, the hair between his horns lifting as his energy made the air swirl about him. The small dragon would not forgive the blue woman, either.  
  
Elah laughed from her place slightly behind Eon. "You really don't believe me, do you?"  
  
Link spared her a quick glance, not wanting to lose sight of his opponent. If only he could attack her! She couldn't control Eon if she wasn't there...  
  
"You're thinking of killing me now? Not very innocent anymore, are we? First you kill your friend, then you agree to kill your only brother. How could such an evil little boy become the Hero of Time?"  
  
Link growled, his eyes narrowing in hatred, but Zelda's voice brought him back, filled with worry and fear. "Link, don't listen to her! She's just an evil spirit, you can't take anything she says to heart! Please don't become what Dark Link did..."  
  
Link smiled lopsidedly and nodded, a small sigh escaping. "You're right Zelda. No matter what she says or how she tries to taunt me, I know I'm still myself."  
  
Zelda sighed in relief as the tension left Link's aura, and she leaned against Impa. Sahasrahla looked at her, his expression pained.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
The old man shook his head. "No, you didn't child. But you may have judged someone wrong..."  
  
Zelda blinked at him, confused, but the clash of metal on metal drew her attention back to the battle at hand.  
  
Eon attacked again, the blade of the naginata pinning Link's sword to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Link was trying to free himself when a knee came up, smashing into his gut, sending him flying backwards as Eon released the sword at the same time. Gasping and trying to catch his breath, he felt the shadow as Eon stood above him, the naginata held loosely by his side.  
  
"E...Eon... Please stop this... I don't know what she told you, but you don't need to do this..." Link tried to stand but Eon moved faster, his fist connecting with the other boy's chest. Link collapsed against Eon's arm, then fell to the ground as his support drew away. Navi hovered above him, out of reach of Eon. She didn't fit into this fight.  
  
The red-haired boy said nothing, and Link was beginning to wonder if he even heard anything. "E...Elah...what did you do to him? Why doesn't he hear me?"  
  
Elah shrugged. "I've done nothing to him. If he doesn't hear you, it's because he doesn't want to. Simple as that."  
  
Link coughed, managing to make it to his hands and knees. "You fill his head with lies and then say you did nothing to him? What kind of monster are you?!" Anger giving him strength, Link moved suddenly, rolling to the side and then to his knees, the sword dragging through the ground as he brought it up against the staff of the naginata. Kicking his feet out from under him, Link smashed into Eon's ankles, bringing the other boy down as he himself rolled onto his feet. Breathing heavily, Link charged Elah, his eyes ice blue.  
  
Pain brought him down a few feet from his target. Screaming out, Link collapsed, dust flying about him, as Eon removed the naginata from his calf, walking calmly to block Elah from the boy lying on the ground in pain. Zelda yelled out his name, and would have run to him had Impa not held her back. The princess was openly crying, her arms reaching out, trying to protect her friend.  
  
Sahasrahla also took a step forward, his mouth set in a hard line and the muscles of his jaw tight. "This is enough. Stop playing with these children, now. You don't need to use innocent souls to get your own revenge against the Hero of Time."  
  
Elah glared at him, her face losing some of its beauty as her hatred shown through. "Shut up, old man! What I do is none of your business!"  
  
"It is my business if it involves those children."  
  
"Elder, what do you mean...?" Impa asked, her confusion evident. Sahasrahla turned to her then, his voice gentle but still slightly angry.  
  
"Elah is a wicked spirit, similar to the Deku Tree, only of this area of the world. Long before Ganondorf came to her, offering her power, she was a greedy being, using others for her own gain. Ganondorf only offered her an easier way of toying with others' lives."  
  
Elah threw out an arm, her anger rising. "I said shut up!"  
  
"Angry that the Hero of Time had taken away such an easy life for her," Sahasrahla continued, now facing the blue woman before him, "she sought out a way to take her own revenge. And she found Eon. Or, I should say, she put him into play."  
  
A burst of water cut the man off, sending him flying backwards. Elah was breathing hard, but her anger was beginning to recede. Impa glared at the woman for a second, then rushed to the elder's side, cradling his head in her arms. Zelda followed, preparing her magic to heal any injuries he may have sustained.  
  
"Link! Link, please hurry and defeat her! I'm sorry, but I can't help you now..." Zelda's voice reached the boy on the ground, and he twitched, his arm moving slightly. Eon noticed, but didn't move. His eyes, however, stayed pinned on the green-clad boy, watching.  
  
Why didn't he attack? Link crawled forward slowly, making no noise as he inched closer to his friend. Elah was still focusing on Sahasrahla, waiting to see how badly she'd hurt him. Eon stood before her back, watching Link move forward silently. Link smiled slightly.  
  
If Elah wasn't looking at him, Eon wouldn't attack. A puppet cannot move without the puppeteer controlling it. With that knowledge at hand, Link crawled forward as silently as he possibly could, praying she would stay turned away until he was close enough to attack.  
  
However, with Zelda healing the elder Hylian, Elah turned from them, her mood low. Noticing the boy wasn't in the same place as before, Elah scanned the ground before her, finding him nearly within attacking range. Biting back a cry, she jumped away, motioning for Eon to rush forward. The boy did as she commanded, not resisting. Link cried out as the naginata made a hole in the ground right beside his head, barely missing him. Some strands of hair fell to the earth, though.  
  
"Eon! Snap out of it...!" Link rolled to the side, trying to dodge the attacks. As long as Eon didn't use the wind attacks from before, Link could easily dodge from the ground. Standing now would be almost impossible, but if he was to free the other boy, he'd need to grab hold of him to disarm him. But how could he distract a boy who couldn't hear him?  
  
His eyes opened wide when he remembered earlier that day. The song he'd played... If Eon truly believed he was his brother, and had memories of being left behind by his family, then surely he would recognize that song! Link only needed to get far enough away to be able to play a few lines before Eon had the chance to attack.  
  
Willing his body not to collapsed, Link rushed to his feet as Eon charged forward, the naginata pointed downwards to hit the fallen boy. Surprised when Link was no longer there, Eon was off balance enough for Link to round on him, smacking his arm and sending the weapon flying. Knowing Eon had only to call it though, Link dashed away a bit, untangling the ocarina from it's ties around his belt as he did so.  
  
Placing the instrument to his lips at the same time he turned around, Link saw Eon advancing fast. Startled he'd recovered so quickly, Link trilled the notes, his eyes closed. This wouldn't work! The naginata would pierce his heart and he'd never free his friend! The thought that Eon would forever be under that evil woman's control hurt Link more than the thought of dying. This wouldn't be the first time his life was in danger.  
  
The notes sounded high and clear, the tune that emerged blending with the sounds of nature. Eon faltered slightly, but kept coming. Link sighed as his body tensed, waiting for the feel of steel.  
  
"Hush my child and close your eyes. Let the moon above sing lullabies," Link's eyes opened in surprise as the husky female voice broke through, filling the clearing. " And the gentle earth to hold you close while the stars light up your tender dreams..."  
  
Eon stopped completely, the naginata falling from numb hands. He turned his head, ever so slightly, towards the source of the words, and saw Impa, her eyes hard with determination, standing before the princess and Sahasrahla. The Sheikah stopped her voice as the ocarina fell from Link's lips, his hands dropping to his sides in wonder. Impa knew the song from his vision! And so did Eon...  
  
"Mother...?" Eon took a hesitant step towards Impa, his eyes not quite as cloudy as before. His hands lifted before him, trying to reach out and touch the tall woman standing in front of him.  
  
Impa shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not anyone's mother. But I heard your real mother sing it many times, even before she ever knew she was going to have a child." Eon stopped slightly before her, and Impa knelt, her hands on his shoulders. "Try to remember, Eon. You remembered being alone, but can you remember when your mother was with you? Can you see her face?"  
  
Eon stared straight ahead, his mouth opening and closing but no words came. Finally, he shook his head. "No..."  
  
He jerked suddenly, his head tilting backwards at an unhealthy angle. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open as though to scream. It looked as though someone was choking him. Impa jumped forward, trying to get to the boy, but something surrounded him, allowing no one near.   
  
"Eon!" Zelda screamed his name as Link charged forward, his eyes intent on Elah. The water spirit had her hands out before her, her fingers contracting and twisting in gruesome ways as she tried to tear the life from Eon's body. With a shout, Link jumped, the sword held above his head as he put all his power behind his swing. Elah noticed him however, and her left arm snaked out, the fingers splayed. Before Link could react, a flash of energy burst forth form her hand, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying backwards against a tree. He coughed, and it felt like his lungs were being torn to pieces and his ribs broken, but Link forced himself to stand.   
  
"Link-kun!" Navi hovered above him, her small voice raw.  
  
Link coughed again, feeling blood on his lips. Using the back of his hand, he wiped it away, then nodded toward the woman. "Navi-chan...how can I get to her? She'll kill him if I don't stop her..."  
  
"I," Navi's voice faltered, and she choked back a cry. "I don't know, Link-kun! I'm so sorry, but...I can't tell anything. I'm so sorry..." Her voice trailed off at the last, and Link shook his head.  
  
"It's ok, Navi-chan. I don't blame you. You've helped all you can. Go with Impa, try to help him from there." The small faerie nodded and flew off. Link watched her go, his eyes unfocused. A chirping noise drew his attention to the ground, where Volvagia stood beside him. "What is it, friend?"  
  
The small dragon purred against Link's knee, then bared his teeth, facing Elah. Link blinked, confused, then took a step forward as Volvagia charged forward, towards the woman. What was the dragon thinking, attacking on his own like that...? Unless, he was trying to buy Link time...?  
  
"No!" His own voice sounding too deep to his ears, Link rushed forward, trying to stop the small dragon from attacking. There was no way Volvagia could win!  
  
Elah heard the cry and turned, noticing the dragon.  
  
"So, you also choose to fight me? Foolish creature!" She once again thrust her hand out, fingers splayed, but Volvagia was faster. He jumped, his teeth latching onto her wrist, and she cried out as he bit down, drawing blood. Link slowed, not sure what to do, but a voice urged him on.  
  
'Link, I'm sorry for what I've done. Please don't worry. This is your chance to attack her. Don't let what happened to me happen to Eon. I don't want you to face that pain again.'  
  
The Kokiri-boy's eyes widened as Volvagia's thoughts entered his mind. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched the small dragon hang on for dear life as the water witch began to choke him with her other hand. Over near Impa, Eon had fallen to the ground, unconscious, and Zelda was healing him as fast as she could. His chest barely rose.  
  
"Die!" Elah's shout rang through the clearing as Link sprang forward and Volvagia opened his mouth for one last attack, the fire bursting directly into the evil creature's face. Elah screamed and flung Volvagia away, the small dragon landing with a sickening thud as Link screamed, bringing the sword down to cut through Elah's shoulder, into her chest. A vision of Volvagia superimposed itself upon the woman, and Link once again felt the resistance of sinew and bone as he cut through the rough hide.  
  
The woman's eyes widened as he watched her, the sword sunk into her body. Link hoped never to see eyes like hers again; twisted and insane, full of anger and hatred for everything. And that gaze was fixated on him. Falling to the ground alongside the evil spirit, Link's last vision was of Zelda rushing to him, her face streaked with tears.  
  
  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Link looked around himself, confused. He was back in that dark void, the one where Zelda and Saria had come to him. Why was he here?  
  
"I'm sorry, Link, I really am."  
  
Turning to face the noise, Link watched as a spark of light expanded, forming itself into a small boy with reddish hair and blue-green eyes. His youthful face smiled, and Link blinked, recognition hitting him.  
  
"Eon...?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. This is what my body would have looked like if I'd lived. Elah kept some features, but most of what I look like to you is something she made up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The real Eon smiled sadly and started to fade away. "I really am sorry. I never should have attacked you, even if I was scared. Please don't hate me, Brother."  
  
Link's eyes widened as a surge of light blinded him, and the world spun around.  
  
  
  
Gasping, Link sat up, the reddish-white clouds blinding him for a second. He heard a startled cry as Navi was flung from her spot on his head and another as Zelda backed away, scared. Looking about him, trying to find the one thing he cared about right then, Link noticed him lying a few feet away, not moving. Jumping to his feet, the Kokiri-boy made a mad dash towards Eon, collapsing to his knees beside the fallen boy. His chest was barely moving.  
  
"Eon...Eon!" Sahasrahla's hand on his shoulder made Link look up, blinking back tears.  
  
The elder shook his head. "I don't think he'll ever wake up, child. I'm sorry... When Elah died, he was still connected to her. His consciousness is lost..."  
  
Link shook his head, biting his lip. It couldn't be true! A mewling sound made him look as Volvagia crept up to Eon, one of his legs broken. Not caring, Volvagia crawled onto Eon's chest, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Eo...n... E...on..."  
  
"Volvagia..." Link could barely say the name as he reached out, drawing the small dragon into his arms.  
  
"Come. Impa, please bring Eon with us. There are some things that need to be discussed..." The tall Sheikah nodded as she bent to retrieve the fallen warrior, and Sahasrahla held Link near him as the boy stumbled, his vision too blurred to walk straight.  
  
They made it to Sahasrahla's hut before dark, and Impa lay the small boy down on Link's bed. Immediately, Volvagia jumped onto the boy's chest, refusing to move. Barely able to stand himself, Link collapsed on the edge of the bed. Sahasrahla helped him to lie down, and Impa pulled in some chairs.  
  
"Now, child, I know you're eager to learn, but you must calm down first," the elder silenced Link before he even opened his mouth to ask the question that most haunted his mind. When he was satisfied Link wouldn't try to move or ask anything else, Sahasrahla sat in a chair provided by Impa. The tall Sheikah stood in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest in her usual position. "You want to know if Eon is really your brother?"  
  
Link nodded. The strange encounter in that void still bothered him.  
  
"Your answer is yes, he really is your brother." Link sat up suddenly, and Impa was holding him down before he even heard her move. Gently pushing him back, Link lay on the bed, his eyes lidded as his heartbeat slowed. "Eon is your brother, Link, although in a way he is not..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Navi's small voice sounded from beside the princess, sitting next to Sahasrahla.  
  
Link lifted a hand to his forehead, wincing as he felt his bones shift. His ribs were definitely broken, although how many, he wasn't sure. "He told me..." Licking his lips, Link tried again. "I saw him, in a dream... He looked different... Said 'If I'd lived.' What...what does that mean...?"  
  
Sahasrahla looked down at the unconscious boy, his eyes sad. "So perhaps there is hope..."  
  
"Elder?" Impa's concerned voice floated to him from her corner. "Do you know something about this?"  
  
"Link was visited by Eon's conscious. Did he say anything else?"  
  
Link nodded, barely. "Yes. He said he was sorry, and that he'd been scared..." He decided to keep the "Brother" to himself. It was something he wanted to keep for himself.  
  
"Hm... I still don't understand how Elah managed to do what she did. Could it be because of who his family was...?"  
  
Zelda tugged on his arm, drawing the elder's attention. "You said earlier that Elah used Eon when she learned Link defeated Ganondorf. What did you mean...?"  
  
Sahasrahla sighed. "Eon was 'born' two years ago, but his spirit has been in her care for about twelve years. Ever since he died."  
  
"What do you mean...he died?" Zelda's face was paler than usual.  
  
"Eon's spirit is that of a boy who would have been born into the Hero of Time's household. When he died, Elah, knowing the importance of the family, took his spirit and kept it in limbo. She fed him lies and kept him trapped there, making him relive his death over and over again. And gradually, he began to forget the real reasons behind it, and believed that he was truly left behind by his family."  
  
"Eon..." Zelda whispered his name, her eyes downcast. Link shifted on the bed, his own feelings a jumble.  
  
"So... Did I leave him behind? I have no recollection of anything. But earlier, he came to me, and I had a vision..." Link took a deep breath, then pushed himself up. Impa was there right away, her hands out to steady him and make him lie down. "No, let me sit. I can't breathe while I'm lying down..."  
  
Sahasrahla frowned and placed his hand against Link's chest, his eyebrows knit together. "Child, you hide your pain well. You have two broken ribs and probably some internal bleeding. We need to get you fixed up. The stories can wait."  
  
"No." Link's firm command stopped everyone. "No," he repeated, softer. "Not until Eon wakes up. He's going to need to be healed as well."  
  
Sahasrahla frowned. "The boy will not be waking up, child... I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"You said his consciousness reached me! So maybe I can bring him back! But I need to know the truth in order to do that. Please, Sahasrahla elder, please help me to save my brother." The words felt weird coming from his mouth, but also right. Link didn't want to lose anyone else.  
  
"Very well. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw Mother and me, lying beneath the Deku Tree. She was singing that song I played..." He trailed off, looking to Impa. She nodded, and he smiled slightly. "Then I saw Saria appear, and she took me as Mother died. Why did I see that?"  
  
"That was one of Eon's memories. It was probably something he saw shortly after..." Sahasrahla trailed off. They'd mentioned the boy's death enough, Link was glad he didn't say it.  
  
"So then, why did Mother never tell me about him? She never even acted like she had another son."  
  
"Because she didn't."  
  
Everyone looked to Sahasrahla as though he'd gone mad. "What do you mean, she didn't?" Navi's voice was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Eon was never born, so she could never know of him."  
  
Link stared at the elder, then his eyes widened as he remembered...   
  
~ A rustling in the leaves beside Mikomi brought his attention back to what was happening, though, and all thoughts of the strange melody fled as Saria stepped into view. She looked the same as she always had, as she always would, with her green hair tied back with her headband and an ocarina in her hands. When Mikomi finally realized there was another presence, her song cut off instantly, and she tensed herself, cradling the baby Link to her and holding her stomach in pain. Saria knelt beside the dying woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then reached around the woman to touch baby Link's head, moving some loose hair from his eyes.~  
  
"I remember...in my vision, Mother clutched her stomach in pain..."  
  
Sahasrahla nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So...did Saria know as well...? She talked to Mother last..."  
  
Again, the elder nodded. "Yes, she knew. It upset her, but she never told you of him, just as she was never allowed to tell you of Mikomi."  
  
Link averted his gaze, watching his slumbering brother. If only Eon would open his eyes... If only he could tell him the truth...  
  
"Now, Link, lie down." Impa's strong arms pushed him back down, and Zelda trailed the edge of the blanket over him. "You need to rest. Zelda Hime can only heal so much."  
  
Link did as he was told, too weary to care. His eyes strayed to the inert form at the other end of the bed, but he had to avert his gaze. It was sad, to see that boy, once so full of life, barely breathing, not moving. If only Link had acted faster...  
  
  
  
"Again...?"  
  
Link was once again in the black void, but his question was more just to tease than out of any real anger to be there. He'd been hoping to find himself here.  
  
"Is it so bad...? I'm rather used to it..."  
  
Link turned and watched as the light faded into a form, and Eon sat on the ground, his legs crossed and a smile on his face.  
  
"It's not so bad anymore though. It used to be really frightening and I'd always see really bad memories. But those are gone now. I'd rather have it just black than have those images all the time."  
  
Link knelt down beside his brother's form, but refrained from touching his shoulder like he wanted to. He smiled sadly, and Eon looked at him.  
  
"You don't have to stay here, though. There's a bright place with flowers and trees and sun, and there are people waiting for you to return." He recalled their conversation from that morning, where Eon had mentioned people waiting. "You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"  
  
Eon frowned. "But...there is no one left waiting. They left a long time ago..."  
  
Link sighed sadly, tentatively reaching out a trembling hand to touch the younger boy's shoulder. The warmth he felt flowing through the ghost body surprised him. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I didn't know, because I was too young. And she's sorry too, I'm sure." The knowledge that Mikomi never even had the chance to meet her son subdued the Kokiri-boy's heart. If only they hadn't needed to die... He felt something cool drop onto his hand, and realized vaguely that Eon was crying. Smiling again, Link continued, "But I'm here now, and I won't leave you alone again. So please, come with me?"  
  
Eon sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "And I can play with other people? And have friends and everything? I won't be alone anymore?"  
  
Link smiled, feeling his own tears on his cheeks. "Yeah. There are plenty of people who would love to play with you. When this is over, I'll introduce you to them."  
  
"And Brother will be there too?"  
  
Link was taken aback. "Well, yes, I will. I said that before, didn't I...?"  
  
Eon smiled, wiping his tears away. "Because I watched Brother a lot from here, and he was always sad and lonely. I don't want to have fun and play if Brother can't too." His smile faded as he turned his head away. "Brother isn't...he isn't mad at me for fighting with him, is he? Because I was lonely and scared, and I thought that if I fought Brother, then it would go away. Because the scary lady said so..."  
  
Link bit his lip, then pulled Eon to him, hugging the small boy. "No, Eon. Brother isn't mad at all."  
  
Eon hugged him back, his voice soft. "Then Eon would like to go back home."  
  
A burst of light filled his vision, and Link was swept away, still holding the small spirit in his arms.  
  
  
  
He woke up to a wet cloth on his forehead. Zelda apologized as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Shaking his head, Link sat up, scanning the room. Eon still lay at the other end of the bed, but his breathing seemed deeper. Zelda noticed his gaze and smiled, her hands folding in her lap as she sat down, her back against the back of the chair.  
  
"He started breathing easier a little while ago. It seems you may have helped him after all. I guess the Hero of Time just can't take no for an answer."  
  
Link looked at the young girl, his smile broadening. "Yeah, maybe he can't. But neither can Link." She blinked at him, and he winked. "I'm no longer the Hero of Time. I'm just a Hylian warrior now."  
  
"No. You're anything but "just a Hylian warrior," and you know it."  
  
He beamed at her. "Thank you, Zelda."  
  
She smiled right back. "No problem, Link."  
  
He looked at her, wanting to say something else but not knowing exactly what. His cheeks felt warm, but he shook his head slightly, trying to make the blush go away. "So, um, where's Impa?" He said that very fast.  
  
Zelda bit back a laugh, but pointed towards the door. "Her and Sahasrahla elder went to make some food. You've been sleeping for the past four hours. Your wounds are healed, as are Eon's. You've both just exhausted yourselves so much over the past days, though, I never expected you to wake up today."  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah. But it was worth it, wasn't it?" The gleam in his eye made her blink. Only boys would think anything that occurred in the past few days was fun.   
  
He leaned back, sighed, then jumped off the bed. Stretching, he turned to face Zelda. "I mean, it wasn't so bad when you look at it." He leaned to the side, one arm over his head as he stretched out sore muscles. "I may have released a new threat to Hyrule, but I got an ally as well! And a brother. It's a really weird feeling, being a big brother..." He stopped his stretching to look at the sleeping dragon and boy, a small smile on his lips. "I wonder what big brother's do..." He turned to Zelda again. "Do we tell stories or pick on our brothers, or both? The only brothers I've ever had were the Kokiri boys, and they weren't exactly brothers." He frowned, remembering Mido. A vision of the boy sticking out his tongue at him while Link sat in a puddle of water came unbidden to his mind. "Well, I definitely won't be a brother like that," he said to himself.  
  
Zelda giggled. "I wouldn't know, Link. I've never been a big brother."  
  
Link laughed, putting one hand behind his head. "I guess that's true. It's still hard to believe that Zelda was Sheik..." He blushed a bit thinking about it. Link actually held Sheik in his arms, carrying the wounded boy from a fight... He idly wondered if he'd still have done that, knowing Sheik was really Zelda.  
  
He lost his goofy grin when water splashed in his face, and an irate princess stood on the other side of the bucket. She didn't say anything, though, so Link was about to ask what was wrong when a noise from Eon made them stop.  
  
"Uh... Huh...?"  
  
They were by his side in an instant, and Volvagia was wide awake, his tail wagging back and forth. Eon opened his blue-green eyes, the shimmer lost as he fought for consciousness. He looked the same as always, but his eyes were those of his true soul. The small boy that was the real Eon really was not entirely gone.  
  
"Eon, you can't move very quickly. Your body suffered greatly in the fight. Please stay still until you're fully conscious." Zelda's tender words made the boy blink, then turn his head toward the sound.  
  
"You're real pretty. Am I in Heaven?"  
  
Zelda blushed and Link's eye twitched slightly. "No," she said, "you're not in Heaven. But thank you for the compliment all the same..." Eon's eyes opened wide when he finally realized who was beside him, and he blushed, his entire body red.  
  
"It's you! Zelda Hime! Wow, I don't think I ever did get a good look at you. And who's the one with the death glare? Link?"  
  
Said boy coughed into his fist, then shook his hand out, smiling. He was not jealous. "Welcome back Eon. I see you're feeling fine."  
  
The younger Hylian nodded. "Fine as rain. Where's the food?"  
  
Link opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. "I...don't know. Zelda?"  
  
She gave him one of her looks out of the corner of her eye, but smiled at Eon. "It's being prepared. I should go and tell them that you're both awake." A chirp made her look, and she smiled, petting Volvagia under the chin. "That the three of you are awake. I'll be right back."  
  
The three males watched the princess leave, moving only their eyes. When the door closed behind her, Eon lay back, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Wow, you got a pretty little princess there, Link. Aren't we the lucky one?" He eyed his older brother out of the corner of his eye, noticing the blush creeping up the older boy's face.  
  
"It...it's not like that!" Eon nodded, his smile taunting. "It isn't! And that's completely off subject!"  
  
Eon blinked. "And what subject were we on...?"  
  
Link clenched his fists, but held his temper. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Link dragged the chair Zelda sat on over beside Eon, sitting down.  
  
"So you're ok now?" His tone was serious, and Eon nodded, his own look matching Link's.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine. A bit different, though." Link arched an eyebrow. "Well, maybe it's because she's not in the back of my mind anymore, I don't know, but I feel different. More like...how do I say this? More like a full person..."  
  
"Strange, that's the opposite of how I feel..." Link whispered to himself, and Eon turned his head, watching.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Link smiled sadly. "Nope. Nothing at all."  
  
An awkward silence hung about the room, only the sound of Volvagia's tail swishing the air breaking the monotony. Finally, Eon moved slightly, bringing his arms in front of him to pet the small dragon.  
  
"I'm sorry, Link." Noticing Link's look of surprise, Eon smiled to himself. "About making you feel so bad and everything. Trying to kill you, stuff like that..." Link smiled sadly, about to say something, but Eon continued. "I know I was just following what she told me and all, but... This new threat... I really don't see any way to defeat him. And it makes me feel terrible, because the only option I can see is one I won't ever let happen."  
  
The Kokiri-boy shook his head again. "Don't worry about it. I know there'll be a way to win, I just have to figure out how. But I can't kill him, and I'm not about to die."  
  
Eon smirked. "Oh? The greatest Hero of our time, and he won't give up his life for the world. Ever heard the phrase 'Die for your team?'"  
  
Link smirked right back. "Oh yes, I remember that phrase. And since we're all on the same team right now, I'm right behind you."  
  
The red-haired boy sputtered. "What? There's no way I'm about to just go out and die!"  
  
"Exactly," Link teased. His expression turned serious again though. "I never said I won't die for Hyrule. But to just give up my life, that's something I won't do. I'll keep trying, and keep fighting, and if that's the only option left, then..."  
  
A slap against his back made Link cough and nearly fall off the chair. Somehow, Eon had managed to sit up enough to be able to reach behind the sitting boy and slap him-hard. "You're way too serious for your own good, Link. Live a little before you die. Not everything is gloom and doom and destruction. There are better things in life."  
  
His words hung in the air a bit before Link finally nodded. Eon sounded a lot like Mikomi. Idly wondering if he should tell the other boy about their mother, Eon sat up all the way, throwing the covers off. He was wearing a blue tunic, not unlike Link's, and he smiled down at himself. Turning to face Link, he nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Link nodded back. "I figured you'd like the color. Sorry if the style isn't to your liking though. My clothes are the only children's clothes around here, unless dresses make you more comfortable...?"  
  
Eon's punch to the arm gave Link more than enough proof of the other boy's discontent with that line of thought. Ignoring Link then and picking the dragon up off the bed, Eon started towards the door, but stopped, his hand on the handle.  
  
"Hey, Link?" From across the room, the other boy nodded, making up the bed. Eon turned slightly. "Would you mind... Would you mind, if I called you Brother?"  
  
Turning only his head, Link shook his head slightly. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
The smile that graced Eon's face made Link's heart ache. It was the same smile his spirit had given him when he confessed to watching Link from the shadows. "Yeah! Now it'll really be fun, won't it? Everything will be all right!" He laughed happily as he opened the door and ran down the hall, his whoops of joy startling the others. Link heard Impa's cry of alarm, but didn't dwell on what Eon could have done to her to make that sound.  
  
Settling the covers back on the bed, Link patted the pillow, then looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah...everything will be all right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Woow, look how close these updates are! I wrote this chapter in like...two days. And I'm satisfied with it, too. Maybe I'm just getting less picky, who knows... Oh, and notice my lovely little Link/Zelda? Teehee. Am I fan of Link/Zelda? Yes indeedy. I think they are a lovely pair (just no hentai...nonono). Will this become a Link/Zelda ficcie? No. Sorry to anyone who was hoping, but....no.  
  
Anywho, I mentioned this before in a review box, but I think I will again, in case no one saw it. One, about the way I wrote Zelda when talking of the Japanese manga.  
  
Tenshi-chan: Yeah, I know it's supposed to be Zeruda, and I'm sorry if it threw you off that I wrote it Zelda. There are two reasons for this. 1) I'm lazy. Extremely so. 2) Zeruda looks very very wrong to me. Again, if you read this in a review box, sorry for the reiteration.  
  
The second piece of answering-stuff is in another review box, like...right after that one.  
  
Phoenix of The Glade, Dragon of the Surf: Where did I get my manga? I got mine off Ebay. Both my OoT manga (a set) and my Link to the Past 4-KOMA doujinshi I got off Ebay (actually, thanks to my friend Rachael, I got the 4-KOMA thing. Thanks Rae-chan!) My MM manga I got from Otakon. I'm not really sure where you can get it. According to the site that translates the manga, you can buy them at www.kinokuniya.com, under "store locations." Check this link http://www.bsu.edu/web/agscherer/zeldaindex.html to find out more. Hehe, you had a few questions... You asked about Elah, and she was explained in this chapter, hopefully enough to answer your questions. If you still want to know more, feel free to email me. And no, the masks will not be in this fic, and Link's origins...I'm not sure what you meant by that...  
  
Well. I hope I answered peoples' questions okees. On a different note. I read the first chapter of Majora's Mask and I have an urge, a desperate urge, to start a game. Why can't I have the right hookup cables? Whyyyy? Need go buy, now, so N64 work, yesss... I still have my reservations, but... And on another note, LINK NO MIKO NEEDS A GAMECUBE. She's going to preorder Zelda, that she is, oh yes indeedy. She's sure she'll have the game before the GC, but oh well.  
  
Sigh... I'm too hyper, that I am. And I'm speaking like Kenshin again, and that's...is that bad? Dunno. But I'm eagerly awaiting my next instalment of Angel Sanctuary. Ahh, Setsuna. You poor, poor soul...  
  
That...was so random... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When Link joined everyone at the table, there was a suspicious red mark on Eon's face about the size of Zelda's hand, and the princess herself was just a bit red. Link raised an eyebrow in concern, but she only blushed harder and shook her head no. Not able to hold back a smile, Link took a seat beside his silent brother, then turned to Impa.  
  
"Impa, I heard you yell earlier. Did I miss something...?"  
  
The Sheikah's face darkened slightly and Link suddenly wanted to retract his question. But instead of yelling like he thought, the Sheikah only shrugged.  
  
"It was nothing to worry about. Go eat something."  
  
Link nodded and slid off his chair, going towards the kitchen. "In here?" He pointed. Impa nodded, and Link disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with some leftover meat from the other day and some day-old bread. Taking his seat again, the small boy set the foodstuffs on the table and picked a small piece of meat, taking a small bite while everyone looked on.  
  
"...What?"  
  
Zelda smirked but grabbed a piece of bread. "Nothing."  
  
The small Hero's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Instead, he took a large bite from his food, over exaggerating his chewing. Navi giggled from her spot over with Eon, but Link ignored her.  
  
"So, what now?" Eon's question made Link stop chewing and look over.  
  
"Wutduyameen?" Link blushed as he asked the question, his mouth full. Impa smiled.  
  
"You should learn some manners if you are going to be travelling with a princess, boy. Actually, you should know your manners no matter what."  
  
Link glared, but swallowed, saying nothing. Impa smirked. Turning back to Eon, pointedly ignoring Impa's remark, Link asked again.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Eon leaned back in the chair, the front legs slightly off the ground, and placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, where do we go from here? You're gonna chase that other Link, right? So, what about me and Vol-chan here?" As if on cue, the small dragon chirped from his place in Eon's lap. The boy smiled and reached a hand down, petting the dragon under his chin. Impa stood, her arms folded over her chest, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Vol-chan?"  
  
Eon nodded. "Yeah, Vol-chan. Volvagia sounds like such a dark name, and 'sides, it's way too long. Brother over here can call him that cumbersome name if he wants to. Vol-chan likes it when I call him this, don'cha?"  
  
Volvagia mewed and purred some more, but closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.  
  
Link smiled and shook his head. It seemed like nothing could keep Eon or Volvagia down. Leaning back, his expression thoughtful, Link nodded and answered Eon's question. "Yeah, I'm going to follow him. I want to know why he's so angry. And I want to find a way to maybe help him if I can."  
  
Sahasrahla nodded from his place across from Link. "That seems wise. But how will you confront him, when you know as soon as he sees you, he'll attack?"  
  
The Hero ducked his head, smiling shyly. "I'll think of that when the time comes, I suppose." Looking up at the ceiling, Link frowned slightly. "But I want to go and talk to Saria and the Great Deku Tree first. Saria knew something was happening, she could feel it. So maybe she can help me."  
  
"That seems wise, child."  
  
"And what about us?" Eon piped up from his space, the chair legs hitting the ground as he suddenly leaned forward, his gaze intent. Volvagia's eyes popped open as he fell to the floor. "Me and Vol-chan here aren't going to be left behind! I'm not staying here!" His brows drew together, though, and he looked to the elder. "I...can...leave here, can't I? What Elah said was a lie, right? About me not being able to leave?"  
  
Sahasrahla shook his head. "No, she told the truth. However," he cut the boy off, one hand raised, "that was while she was alive. Without her powers to hold you, I don't see why you couldn't just leave." The elder leaned back slightly, his eyes distant. "However, it might be better if you stayed here. You have your own magic now, and it's similar to hers. You could become the guardian of this land."  
  
Eon snorted. "Sorry, old man, but there's no way I'd stay here! Not when I can go out adventuring like Brother here!" He jerked his head towards Link, who blushed slightly.  
  
"It's not so great, you know..."  
  
"Liar. You love every minute of it."  
  
"Tch." Link pointedly ignored Eon then, turning to Zelda instead. "When I go after...myself...will you go back to the castle with Impa? I think, since we've found out what's wrong, you don't need to be out in the world anymore." He regretted his phrasing as soon as Zelda's face darkened in anger.  
  
"I'm not a doll! I can help too!"  
  
"How? Not to be rude, but you have no training in combat skills..."  
  
"I helped you before, remember?!"  
  
Link spluttered. "You were Sheik then!"   
  
During the previous conversations, Volvagia was making his way-painfully-up Eon's leg, finally depositing himself back in the boy's lap with an indignant frown. Eon smiled shyly, his cheeks red from embarrassment. However, as Link and Zelda's discussion heated up, both Eon and Volvagia watched the two leaning forward in their chairs, yelling. Their expressions were amused.  
  
Zelda's eyes were hard agates as she stared Link down. "I can do anything Sheik could do!"  
  
Link stared right back, his own face set in determination. "Sheik was a man!"  
  
Eon and Volvagia's eyes widened in surprise, and they froze in their places. Leaning down towards Volvagia, Eon whispered, "Do we even wanna know what's going on anymore...?" The dragon shook his head.  
  
Zelda bit back a cry, her expression hardening. "So, only guys can help you?! Because I'm a girl I'm useless?"  
  
Link shook his head, not sure what to say, his anger disappearing in an instant. "It's not that, Zelda, it's just you're not as strong or as agile or..."  
  
Zelda "hmphed" and sat back in her chair, the back legs scraping the floor as she slid the piece of furniture back. Standing rather abruptly, she glared at Link, then turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her to accent her departure. Impa walked up behind the gaping Hero, placing her hands on his shoulders hard enough to make him grunt.  
  
"I think you owe the princess an apology, boy."  
  
Link looked up at the taller woman, his head craned over the back of the chair. "What?! You can't honestly agree with her?! She'll get hurt!"  
  
"I know that. I agree that she should return to the castle. There are things she should attend to, and she's been away for a long time. Who knows what sort of stories have spread about the attack and where she's been. However," her gaze pierced his, "you were harsh. If you worry for her safety, just tell her that. You don't need to make up excuses."  
  
Link blushed and looked down at the table. "I wasn't making excuses..."  
  
Impa's grip tightened on his shoulders and he winced. Eon watched, amused. Muttering to himself, Link finally nodded and slid the chair back, Impa releasing him and moving to the side. As he slid off the chair, Link took a quick look at Eon, who grinned evilly and waved.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Linku!" Volvagia cheered.  
  
Shaking his head in exasperation and muttering, Link made his way to the door. His small hands were barely on the handle when he suddenly turned, ran back to the table, grabbed Navi, and returned to the door, opening and closing it before anyone could question what was going on.  
  
Outside, the small faerie struggled in Link's hands, vainly trying to make him release his death grip. Finally tired of not getting through to him, she made him release her the only way she could think of.  
  
She bit him.  
  
Yelping in surprise, Link dropped Navi, who instantly fluttered up to his hair and pulled on his bangs, making the boy wince and tears form in his eyes.  
  
"Stupid Link-kun! You could have squashed me!"  
  
"Owowow I'm sorry owowow! Please Navi, stopoowww!" The faerie let him go when she felt he'd had enough, and Link instantly dropped to the ground, covering his forehead with his arms and making himself into a tiny ball, shivering slightly. Navi giggled.  
  
"Link-kun, you look just like a Goron! Teehee!"  
  
Link's answer startled her. Nearly jumping on her, Link dashed from his crouched position, the force of his voice making her flutter back slightly. "Don't 'teehee' me! That hurt you know!" Navi bit her bottom lip, scared. She could have sworn Link had fangs just then...  
  
Sighing, Link placed his pointer finger and middle finger against his forehead, looking at the ground. "Sorry. But I need your help, and I didn't want Eon laughing at me anymore."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Link-kun. He'd laugh at you without you being there."  
  
Link's look made her giggle even more. "You didn't have to say it like that."  
  
"I know." She fluttered over to him and nestled in his hair, since his hat was still on the bed. "So, what did Link-kun need Navi's help for?"  
  
He tried to see her through his flop of hair but gave up. "I need to know how to apologize to Zelda." Navi giggled. "Navi-chan! This is serious! The only girl I've ever really known is Saria, and she acts completely different than Zelda. So you gotta help me!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Link spluttered. Wasn't it obvious? "'Cause you're a girl!"  
  
Navi fluttered in front of his eyes, doing small flips. "Link-kun thinks of Navi like a girl?"  
  
His eyebrow raised in questioning, Link nodded. "Well, aren't you?"  
  
Her flips signified a nod. "Yes, of course. But most people think of us more as orbs of light than anything else."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, Link-kun. I'll help you." He smiled and nodded, and she fluttered into his hair again as he made his way through Sahasrahla's gardens, looking for the princess.  
  
"Well, the first thing you need to do is to say you're sorry about the Sheik comment. That was a really low blow."  
  
Link nodded. "I know, I know. But it's still true..."  
  
Navi tapped his head. "How can you say that? She's helped a lot in these past few battles! She healed you and Eon, and even Volvagia. I'm surprised she managed to stay awake and watch over you three."  
  
The Hylian blinked, then reached up and cupped Navi in his hand, bringing her level with his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When Link-kun and Eon were asleep after the battle with Elah, she watched over you, making sure you didn't get sick. But using magic the way she did, she must be drained of almost all her energy. I'm surprised she didn't pass out..."  
  
Link closed his eyes, guilt washing through him. Zelda helped more than he could ever hope, and he'd only belittled her. And now she was out here alone, sad, and probably about to collapse from sheer exhaustion.  
  
"I need to find her. I have a lot to make up for."  
  
Navi nodded, then climbed back onto his head, where she settled down, explaining the rest of what he would need to do to pacify the young princess of Hyrule.  
  
  
  
Zelda sat on a log, not sure how far she was from Sahasrahla's hut, and not caring. Holding back tears, she scrubbed her face. She'd been such a child! There was no reason for her to erupt at Link like that, not really. He was only telling the truth, as painful as that was. And she also knew that she was at her body's limit-sheer exhaustion played more of a role in her outburst than actual feelings.  
  
Because princesses did not lose their tempers like that. So, it must have been the stress of near exhaustion.  
  
Zelda sighed and kicked her feet in the dirt. That was a lie, and she knew it. She'd lost her temper, not because of exhaustion or anything physical, but because Link had basically said he didn't need her. She may be a Sage, she may be a princess, but when it came to actually doing anything productive to help one of her very few friends, she was useless. Feeling tears welling in her eyes again, Zelda hiccuped and scrubbed at her face with the back of her hand, trying to dry her red eyes.  
  
"...Zelda?"  
  
Her head snapped up at the familiar voice, and she inwardly cursed that she hadn't been paying enough attention to her surroundings. Link stepped closer, hesitantly, slightly bent forward, trying to see her face while she was looking at the ground. Hurriedly trying to choose between being fickle and being a princess, she compromised and used a little of both.  
  
Turning so she wasn't even facing his direction, Zelda took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes?" Her voice was clear and precise, not even hinting that she may have been crying.  
  
She could hear Link shuffling closer, but he stopped a few feet from her. Zelda almost giggled as she heard his foot kick at the ground in a vain attempt to make himself less nervous.  
  
"Um, Zelda, about before... I'm..." Zelda strained her ears when she heard a small whisper. Was someone else there...? "I'm sorry for what I said. About Sheik..."  
  
Turning her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye, she asked, "Is that all?"  
  
She almost did giggle when she saw him blush. Again she heard that whisper though, and watched him closely. He seemed to be trying to look up into his hair.  
  
Ah, Navi. It figures she would come with him. I should have realized it right away.  
  
Link shuffled his feet a bit more, not looking at her. Her neck was beginning to bother her though, so she took this chance to turn around and completely face him, her back straight as she watched him stammer over his words like a child caught red-handed.  
  
"Yeah, um...about those other things too. I'm sorry I said you weren't skilled in sword arts, even if you aren't," her eyes narrowed and Link flinched. Wondering why, since he couldn't see her, she noticed some of his hair being yanked from his forehead, the skin being pulled slightly. Ah, Navi again. "I mean, I'm sorry I said those things. You're useful in lots of other ways, like..." His eyes darted each and every way as he tried to think of something to say, and Zelda's forgiving mood was slowly deteriorating. "Like your visions and premonitions. Without those we might never have saved Hyrule. And your healing powers." Now he looked up at her, and when he noticed her looking back, he blushed. "Thank you, for staying by my side while I was injured. You could have made yourself sick, but you chose to help us instead. You help more than you think you do, Zelda." His face was completely honest, his words true, not only said to make her feel better.  
  
The princess of Hyrule only ever showed her true feelings in front of three people. She never cried, laughed or made any show of true, pure emotion before anyone but those three. The first was her father, someone she loved more than anything in the world. The second was Impa, the only woman she'd ever really known all her life, who was both a guardian and a mother figure.  
  
And the third was Link.  
  
She'd shown him her feelings when he was the only other beside Impa to believe her premonitions about Ganondorf, and she'd laughed with him and confessed her fears. She showed her emotions again, seven years later, when they'd finally been reunited, and she'd cried with relief and love. Because he was her dearest friend.  
  
And he said he'd missed her.  
  
She knew now that Link must be wondering what she was thinking, because her eyes were cloudy and moist, and her lips trembled as she bit them, trying to force back the cries she could feel in her throat. He took a tentative step forward, one hand outstretched, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to look at him. When her eyes began to burn because of the unshed tears, she turned around, her back to him.  
  
Trying very hard to steady her voice, Zelda breathed out: "Thank you, Link."  
  
She felt something next to her and vaguely noticed that he was sitting beside her, his hands to the sides and his face titled up.  
  
"You know, in the Kokiri Forest, you can't really ever see the stars very well unless you know of a really good place to sit. When I was younger I found the perfect spot, but it's kinda hard to get to. It involves a lot of climbing and hard work, but it's worth it. Did you ever look at the stars when you had free time?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "I've never had free time..." She didn't understand where he was going with this.  
  
Link shook his head regretfully. "Really? Well, then I guess we'll just have to make you some free time, won't we? But you gotta be in good shape to go to this spot, and you only have about a week to do it in. But I'm sure Zelda will be ok, since she's already very strong."  
  
Realization of what he was saying made her eyes widen, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She turned to him, ready to say something, but he held up a finger.  
  
"But after that, I'm afraid we'll have to part again. You're needed in the palace, and I don't know where I'm going yet. Plus, it'll be dangerous. And even though you're strong, and you can take care of yourself and help, I'd worry about you and rely on you, and put you in danger. And the last thing I want to do is put one of my best friends in danger for my sake."  
  
Zelda bit her lip again, not able to say anything. Link looked at her, his smile sad.  
  
"Hey, I keep making girls cry. It doesn't suit you. Princesses should be firm and steady, and never show any weakness. But, above that, friends should never want to look like they're at the end of their rope to other friends, because then I'll be sad. So please stop crying?"  
  
The young girl collapsed against his chest, clinging to his sleeves and crying. Link patted the back of her head gently, and Navi landed on her shoulder, making soothing noises. They stayed like that until her cries died down and her shoulders stopped heaving, and finally her breathing slowed to that of someone asleep. Standing as carefully as he could, Link gently picked the small girl up in his arms, carrying her the way he'd done for so many weeks. Navi fluttered by, her glow bright.  
  
"I have to admit it, Link-kun; I think that's the best apology I've ever heard..."  
  
  
  
He entered the small house to hear Impa and Eon deep in conversation.  
  
"What's with this 'Brother' thing suddenly?"  
  
Eon shrugged. "Why not? He is my brother, you know."  
  
"I'm aware of this. It just seems so...formal. And you weren't calling him that before. Why the change of heart?"  
  
Link stood in the doorway, wondering where the voices were coming from. There was no one at the table, so, where? Movement in the room beyond made Link arch an eyebrow. In the kitchen? Why?  
  
Eon walked in front of his view, still not aware his brother was there. "I dunno..." His tone was somber, unlike the normal, happy boy he usually showed the world. "It felt...wrong...not to. I mean, I don't really know him; what kind of guy he is, what things he likes or anything, but I didn't feel normal not calling him that. I had this weird dream when I was still passed out after the fight..." He trailed off, his ear twitching. Link "erked," knowing he'd been found spying. Hastily moving across the room, he almost made it into the corridor before Eon shouted. "Yo! What do you think you're doing, listening in on other's conversations?!"  
  
Link darted into the corridor. "Sorry, busy! Gotta take Zelda to her room!" Eon's answering shout was drowned out by the sound of Link's pounding feet and the slamming of the door to her room.  
  
Inside, Link leaned against the door, panting. Eon was scary sometimes. Laying the princess on her bed, Link pondered his newfound relation.  
  
No matter how he tried to understand him, Eon was still a mystery. He could be happy and cheerful one minute, then a powerful warrior the next. His eyes could change so drastically... And Link never knew what would tip the boy, or how to act around him. Should he make jokes all the time, or would Eon feel offended? Link wasn't the type of boy who usually joked around; he was far too serious for his own good, Eon was right about that. So, what?  
  
"He's a lot like you, Link-kun," Navi's quiet voice came from the bed, where she sat. Link looked down, questioning. "He's hard to follow, just like Link-kun. His moods change quickly, and he's a good fighter. Both of your eyes are very different when you fight." Link felt his stomach drop. These were the same things he was just thinking of... Navi continued, oblivious to his discomfort. "Link-kun is very serious, though, and doesn't take to teasing very well." Link blushed. "But Eon likes to joke, likes to tease. Maybe it's because he's lonely, and is trying to hide that fact." Now she began to hover, flying lazily around Link. "Link-kun and Eon are truly very much alike."  
  
Link was about to answer when the door creaked open, Impa's shadow falling on the startled boy.  
  
"I believe your presence in this room is no longer required, boy. You're pushing things."  
  
Link nodded and rushed from the room. Impa had been angry at him before for being close to Zelda, but he couldn't understand what she was afraid of. They were just friends. He mentioned this to Navi once they were inside the room he now shared with Eon.  
  
"I don't understand why Impa gets so jumpy when I'm with Zelda. Is she worried about her safety?"  
  
Navi stifled a giggle. "You could say that."  
  
Link looked at her, his expression full of innocent ignorance. "But she has to know I wouldn't let anything happen to her..."  
  
The faerie started. "You really don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Deciding that he was more fun innocent, Navi shook her head. "She just doesn't trust you to protect her, I guess." She prayed he'd buy the lie.  
  
Link frowned. "After all the battles I've fought, I can't believe she doesn't trust me..."  
  
Navi couldn't help it, and broke out in giggles. No matter how hard Link tried, he couldn't make her stop or get her to tell him what was so funny. Finally fed up with her, Link jumped into bed, threw the covers over himself, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Keh, long time no see, ne? Hehe, this chapter is just fun, really. I wrote some Link/Zelda in the previous chapter and had an urge. I also realized that I've written some before as well, just not as obvious. Darn that FY barging in, darn it! And if anyone notices, Navi speaks in third person a bit. She does this in the manga, and I actually speak this way sometimes (Link no Miko blah blah), so I decided it was cute and kept it. ^-^x  
  
Anywho, I was gonna talk about names in this corner. Like, where Eon, Elah and stuff came from. First, let's go to my baby, Eon. His name, for those that care, is pronounced "Eh-ahn" not "ee-on." However, if you're stubborn like me and are like "I pronounced it this way first, screw you author!" then this does not apply to you. ^-^x  
  
Second is Elah. There's a story behind this. Oneesan and I were talking with Onisan and he typed Oneesan's name wrong. He liked the typo and says "Onechan, use that name in a ficcie of yours!" (he doesn't remember this, by the way...-_-x) Oneesan agreed, and said I should use it for the evil lady in this fic. She's like "She's evil, I'm evil, why not?" So, hence Elah. Can you guess Oneesan's real name from this typo?  
  
Also, it came to my attention that people are thinking Dark Link is Shadow Link. This is wrong, I'm sorry to say. Dark Link looks like adult Link, that's it. There is no physical darkness about him. I'm sorry if that screwed people up, but if I meant Shadow, I would have said. I never mentioned he looked like a shadow, so I'm not sure why people associated him with that great, great Adventure of Link boss, who was gypped in OoT. *grumble* Shadow Link and Dark Link are two separate things to me. And I am aware of the paradoxes this creates, as well as Vol-chan being here, but I figure, if Nintendo was allowed to get away with it, why can't I? All discrepancies are accounted for, except some...-_-x *see below*  
  
I want to mention a grievous error I made in the previous chapter. I mention that they make it back to Sahasrahla's house before dark. Well, they were outside his house for that fight, and I...kinda forgot. I'm a bad author. However, everything in this chapter is fine. Link-kun wakes up later at night and meets everyone. Since their day was hectic, they're sleeping schedules are a bit off, so everyone's awake at such a late hour. Sorry for the mistake.  
  
Also, Onisan wants everyone to know he made a text Link-kun for meee! I shall try to recreate it here. *after the fact* Dammit! When I uploaded this, the piccie was all screwy, so you can't see it! *cries*  
  
Damn text files...-_-x Oh yeah! And The Unseen Darkness is now over 100 hundred pages, book format, size 10 font. Yay! And, even bigger news!  
  
ONEESAN GOT A GAMECUBE!!!!!!!! So that means this little priestess can go out and preorder her Zelda game, yes indeed she can. *giggles in girlish glee* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

He woke the next morning to bird song and some light playing over his face. Cracking his eyes open slightly, Link waited for the blur to recede and his eyes to stop watering. He'd slept soundly, not once waking or dreaming. Link could hear Navi sleeping beside his head, and he turned his face slightly, finding her at the top of the pillow, cuddled in his hat. Smiling, he shoved himself to his knees, the covers falling off his shoulders. Yawning and stretching, he only remembered he didn't have a single room anymore when he heard a yelp from behind him.  
  
Eon glared at him, the covers held to his nose, from the opposite end of the huge bed. Link smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Too early for 'morning,'" was all Eon would say as he covered himself up again, falling asleep. Link sighed and jumped out of bed, adjusting his tunic. It was wrinkly from sleep, but nothing he wasn't used to. Walking barefoot to the door, Link checked on his family one more time before silently exiting the room.  
  
He found Sahasrahla up and about, cooking some soup in a pot. Sitting down at the table, Link ran his hands through his hair, trying to settle the locks.  
  
"You're up rather early, all things considered."  
  
"Yeah. The sun woke me up. I'm ok, although a little sore."  
  
Sahasrahla nodded as he sat down. Folding his hands on the top of the table, he looked over at the young boy. "Tea?"  
  
Link nodded. "Please."  
  
Standing once again and walking to a small kettle beside the large pot, Sahasrahla poured the hot water into two mugs, then brought them back to the table. Taking up a small container, he spooned some leaves into the water, stirring them around. Finally satisfied, he handed one of the cups to the boy sitting across from him, and kept the other to himself.  
  
Link took a sip, the warm liquid instantly heating his entire body and slightly numbing his tongue. Breathing out, trying to stop the burning sensation in his mouth, Link managed to say a quick "It's good" as the elder watched, a smile playing over his features.  
  
Setting his own cup down, Sahasrahla watched the boy again, his expression unreadable. Link noticed and stopped fanning his tongue to ask what was wrong.  
  
"You're leaving today, isn't that right?" Link nodded. "And Zelda Hime?" When Link looked at the table, Sahasrahla nodded. "It's your decision. No one will hold it against you. However, you are in charge of her well-being as her guardian."  
  
Link nodded. "I know. But, she's only going with me to the Kokiri Forest. After that, she's going to return to the castle with Impa."  
  
"That's fine, as long as you make sure she's safe."  
  
The boy nodded. "And what of you? Are you going to stay here?"  
  
The elder nodded, taking a casual sip of tea. "I'm too old for adventures, child. My place is here, for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Yes. Until I'm needed out in the world again, this place shall suit me fine."  
  
Link blinked, but asked nothing else. Sahasrahla confused him most of the time, but he was a nice person all the same.  
  
"Link, go wake the others. You need an early start."  
  
Nodding, the boy set his cup down and walked towards the bedrooms. He stopped at Zelda's first, knocking politely.   
  
There was no answer.  
  
Frowning, he walked back to the table, stopping a few feet from it.  
  
"Um, they're not up yet."  
  
"That's why I asked you to wake them up."  
  
Link blushed. "I mean, they didn't hear me knock..."  
  
"Then open the door slightly and call to them." Sahasrahla had an amused smile on his face.  
  
Still blushing, Link nodded and once again walked to the door. This time he knocked slightly louder, but there was still no response. Mustering his courage, he was about to open the door when another door opened, and Eon walked out, his blue tunic wrinkled and his hair disheveled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fists.  
  
"What's wrong? Why you standing there like that?"  
  
Link kept staring at the door. "I have to wake Zelda and Impa up."  
  
Eon snorted. "I doubt the scary warrior woman is asleep, but the princess, yeah. Why don't you just walk in there and shake her?"  
  
Link blushed over his entire body. "Because!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Eon pushed Link out of the way, and to the Kokiri-boy's horror, opened the door wide, sauntering into the room.  
  
"Hey, Princess! Time to wake up! Your knight's out there waiting to get you, but he's too much of a baby to open the door and wake you up." Link clutched at his hair with his small fists, his mouth open and eyes wild. Inside the room, he could hear a soft voice, but couldn't make anything out. Eon's loud voice answered his question of who it was, though. "What do you mean, 'who's my knight?' Link! He's out there beat red, too." There was an awkward silence, then he heard some whispering again. "Oh, ok. I'll tell him. LINK! SHE SAYS YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"  
  
Link walked into the room wincing, and heard Zelda say "I could have done that," before Eon grinned like a wolf and passed him.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He paused for a second, one foot before the other as though he was about to take a step. "I smell food, see ya." With that, he was gone, leaving an embarrassed Link and equally embarrassed Zelda together. Impa was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So, um, sorry about that. He's kind of, not very shy about anything..."  
  
Zelda nodded, her face slightly red. She had the blankets around her middle, and her dress was wrinkled from sleeping in it. "Yeah. Um, what did you want?"  
  
Link shrugged. "Sahasrahla told me to wake everyone up. I gotta go get Navi and Volvagia now, so-"  
  
"Thank you," her quiet voice broke his sentence. "For letting me go with you."  
  
He smiled, unfazed by the change in subject. "No problem. You've never seen my home, have you?" She shook her head. "You'll love it. And Saria will be happy to meet you. Well, meet you meet you, not meet you through the power of the Sages..." Link stumbled to a halt, aware of what an idiot he sounded like. Zelda giggled.  
  
"I'd like to meet everyone there. I'm sure they're all very nice."  
  
Link scoffed. "Yeah, everyone except Mido. He's the boss of the Kokiri," he stated when she gave him a funny look. "He thinks he's the best at everything and he's always teased me..."  
  
"Sounds like a close friend to me."  
  
Link shook his head, not believing Zelda just said that. "No way! He always picks fights-which I win until he cheats-and he thinks some weird things about Saria's and my friendship, which I don't quite follow, and he calls me Half-Person even though I have Navi now." Link blushed. "I mean, well...I don't mean to sound like I'm rude, or anything, and, well...um..."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "It's ok. But I think he's not so bad, even if he does seem mean. Can you honestly say he's just bad?"  
  
Link stopped, then slowly shook his head. "No, he's got his good points."  
  
The princess smiled. "Then I'm sure I'd like to meet him too. Now if you'll excuse me...?"  
  
Blinking, Link nodded, suddenly understanding. "Yeah. I'll see you in the main room." Standing rigid suddenly, as though he'd forgotten something, Link bowed slightly. "And good morning, Zelda."  
  
"Good morning, Link."  
  
Closing the door quietly behind him, Link continued down the hall to his own room, where the door was still open. Walking to the bed, Link gently tapped the sleeping faerie, running a finger down her small, delicate wings. Navi shuddered as he tickled her, then moved slightly, signaling she was awake. It was times like this Link wished she had more of a visible human form, so he could see her expression, but then he reminded himself she wouldn't be Navi if she wasn't a faerie orb. It was weird, those few times he'd actually seen her as the young woman she really was.  
  
Fluttering off his hat, Navi's glow slowly intensified, until Link knew she was fully awake. Smiling at her, he picked up his hat, settled it on his head, and held out a hand for Navi to light upon.  
  
"Morning, Navi-chan. Did you sleep well after your laughing fit?" He was still sore about the fact that she wouldn't tell him what was so funny. From the way her glow tinged with pink, Navi was aware of his discontent.  
  
"I slept fine, Link-kun. I'm happy you're in such a good mood. I heard Eon yelling, so..."  
  
Link's eye twitched slightly. "Don't worry about that, everything's fine now." Carrying Navi on his hand, the young Hero walked past the bed, nudging Volvagia awake, and back into the doorway to the main room to be greeted with one of the funniest things he'd ever seen.  
  
Eon was floating in the air, his feet at least a foot off the ground. Actually, floating would be a loose term, since Impa's strong hands held the boy by the collar of his tunic. The Sheikah looked as though she could kill someone, but Eon only had his usual goofy grin. Zelda was pulling at the warrior woman's clothing, trying to make her release the boy, to no avail. She'd changed her dress, Link noticed, so she now wore some leggings that tied up the sides, with a short, thigh-length tunic belted at her waist. Her hair was braided, since it now reached her mid back, and she had wrist cuffs on. The boy nodded, agreeing with her choice of travel gear, and he took a step into the room, his boots clacking lightly on the wood. When they heard Link enter, they all turned to face him, completely silent.  
  
Link blinked a few times, then casually walked over to the chair he used earlier that morning, sat down, and took a drink from his mug. "It is too early for this..." he muttered to himself before once again facing everyone. "So, may I ask what the problem is here?"  
  
Impa glared at the grinning boy in her hands. Eon shrugged nonchalantly. "The old woman heard what I said about her while you were trying to get a shot at the princess, is all."  
  
The tea Link was trying to drink as the boy said that flew out of his mouth, and Zelda turned bright red while Impa did as well, only for different reasons. Shaking the boy hard, she tossed him to the ground, then stood over Eon, her sword drawn and the tip at his throat. Still, Eon only smiled.  
  
"You sure are too serious, lady. Put the pointer stick away and calm down, I was only joki-hey!" Eon was once again lifted by the collar of his tunic, only this time at sword-point. Eyeing the tip of metal stuck in his clothing, Eon gulped.  
  
"Refrain from speaking so casually about royalty, boy, or you'll be eating this sword." Both Zelda and Link were trying to calm the Sheikah down as she threatened Eon's life, and finally Impa relented, releasing the smaller redheaded boy, who immediately crawled under the table. Sticking his tongue out at her from where he was, Eon was almost attacked again, had Sahasrahla not intervened.  
  
"Calm down, children. We have work to do, and these petty fights will solve nothing. Impa, sheath your sword. Zelda Hime and Link, both of you, come here."  
  
Nodding, they came to stand before him, side by side. He looked at each, his expression unreadable. Finally, he turned to Zelda.  
  
"You understand that you cannot go on this adventure? That your duty is elsewhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled at her warmly. "I know it's hard, my dear, but you must realize that this is something that the boy needs to do on his own. I hope you can understand that someday."  
  
Zelda blinked. "I do, elder."  
  
His smile became sad. "I know you want to, child." He shifted now. "And do you understand that this battle will be the most difficult for you, and that no one may help you, or give you an answer, should you ask for one?" This question was aimed at Link.  
  
"Yes, I do." The Kokiri-boy was suddenly scared, though, and he couldn't tell why.  
  
"Yes, you do at that..." Placing his hands on both their shoulders, Sahasrahla closed his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry, children, that this is happening to you. But you are both strong, and will see it through till the end." Removing his hands, he turned from them. "Eon."  
  
Hearing his name, the boy jumped, smashing his head on the bottom of the table. Cursing loudly, he crawled from beneath the wooden piece of furniture, rubbing his head as he stood before the old man.  
  
"What, old man?"  
  
"When you leave this place, you will be thrust into a completely different world, one that you have never dreamed of. However, you must persevere, and stay by your-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can we go now?"  
  
Sahasrahla's face darkened in anger and Impa reached for her sword, but the small chirp of Volvagia drew all their faces. The baby dragon jumped into Eon's arms, his tail wagging. Eon smiled down at the creature, and his voice was soft when he talked again, completely different from his usual boastful self.  
  
"I know what you want me to do, old man. And I will. I can be trusted, and I won't betray those that are important to me. I'll stay with them, and help them as much as I can, and you have my word on that. So," he smiled then with his goofy grin, and pointed towards the door, "can we goooo nooooow?!"  
  
Impa causally smacked him upside the head before Zelda could stop her. Eon held his head in his hands, muttering "ow" under his breath repeatedly, and Link grabbed his chair, sitting again. This would be a very, very long journey.  
  
  
  
  
They set out a few hours later, having filled their stomachs and packs with food and water. Sahasrahla stood before his house, watching them off as they traveled north, skirting the mountain range before reaching Hyrule Field again. Everyone waved until the elder was out of sight, then they set their eyes forward, concentrating on their journey.  
  
Eon walked with his hands behind his head, kicking the ground with his feet as he walked. This was the first time he'd ever left the safety of the forest surrounding Sahasrahla's home, and the first time he'd been on his own. Wait, he amended, he wasn't alone. He had Volvagia, Link, even the princess and her uptight guardian woman with him. It was strange, thinking of them as companions when the day before he'd tried to kill them.  
  
A thought struck him then, making him stop. Link noticed and stopped beside him, his eyes wide. "What's wrong, Eon?"  
  
"I was just thinking of how we were enemies two days ago, and how Elah was using me to fight you, when I remembered that sword you were holding. What happened to that?"  
  
Link frowned. "I'm not sure. I passed out still holding it." He grimaced. "You sure did a number on me. My leg still throbs a bit."  
  
The younger boy smiled. "Sorry about that. But now I'm curious about what happened to that sword."  
  
"It disappeared." Both boys turned when the gentle voice answered. Zelda stood slightly behind them, smiling. "After Link passed out, the sword vaporized, and his hand slowly returned to a normal color. It looked frostbit for the longest time... I was worried..."  
  
Eon lifted an eyebrow and shot the slightly blushing girl a look, while Link looked at his hand, shaking it a bit. "Yeah, it felt frozen. Anytime I wanted to drop it, the sword would freeze even more. How could she do that? I thought she was a water spirit."  
  
Eon shrugged. "Water turns to ice."  
  
Zelda cocked her head to the side, her braid swaying. "So, can you make ice as well?"  
  
"If I wanted to, probably. I never really thought about it, is all."  
  
Link pointed to Volvagia, perched on Eon's shoulder. "Then doesn't he bother you? Fire and ice don't exactly mix."  
  
Eon looked to the small dragon and scratched under his chin, making Volvagia purr. "I know. I'm scared to death of fire, too. Isn't that something? But Vol-chan here is good, he'd never hurt me. We're similar."  
  
"Why are you so afraid of fire...?" Zelda's quiet question made Eon look up. He winced slightly, but only Link seemed to see it. Smiling again, he shrugged and answered her nonchalantly. She was only asking an innocent question, after all, not trying to hurt him.  
  
"I died in a fire. Well, because of a fire, I should say."  
  
Zelda swallowed, suddenly aware of the pain her question caused. Lowering her face, her bangs hid her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about that more." Walking quickly passed them, she was surprised when Eon gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's ok. You might not have understood when the old man explained about me." When her eyes widened, he grinned. "I wasn't awake, but I know the geezer well. He'd explain about me to you, especially for Brother's sake. But I don't blame you. It happened a long time ago, and talking about it won't change anything."  
  
Link was looking at him strangely, and Eon frowned. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Eon frowned as Link began walking away, and watched his brother go with only his eyes. He would never figure Link out, no matter how much he tried.   
  
"Eon," Zelda interrupted him, and he looked over to her. "You don't always have to act like nothing phases you. But it's nice to see you in good spirits all the time. You remind me of Mikomi a lot."  
  
"Mikomi?"  
  
Link interrupted them before she could explain. "C'mon, we gotta hurry if we're going to make any progress before sundown."  
  
Smiling ruefully at Eon, Zelda continued forward, leaving him with Volvagia.  
  
"Who is Mikomi...?"  
  
  
  
  
They traveled for the rest of the day, stopping only for short breaks and for lunch. When suppertime rolled around, Impa decided they would stay there for the night, since they were under a safe outcropping near the base of the mountains, and because the "children look tired."  
  
Gathering wood for the fire, Link and Eon didn't say much. Eon wanted to know about this Mikomi person, and Link didn't seem to care to tell him. Which seemed odd. He thought Link would explain after he'd interrupted his and Zelda's conversation, but he wasn't doing any explaining. Why wouldn't Link want to tell him something?   
  
When they finally returned to the camp, Link set the wood down and grabbed a flint, ready to make a fire. Eon stopped him, though.  
  
"Brother, who's this Mikomi person Zelda mentioned?"  
  
His brother stopped short, the flint held in his hand as Link stared straight ahead. "How do you know about her?"  
  
Eon blinked. "Zelda mentioned her." So it's a female, he thought. Ok, there's something. "But before she could say anything, you told us to get moving. I just figured you didn't want her telling me."  
  
Link shook his head. "I never even knew she mentioned her." He turned to face Eon then, one eyebrow raised. "Is that why you've been giving me funny looks all day? Because you thought I was holding out on you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it was timed perfectly." Link "hmphed" and went back to starting the fire. "So, you gonna tell me or what?"  
  
"Sure, once I get the fire going."  
  
Eon smiled. "Well then, that's easy. Vol-chan!" Volvagia appeared then, his tail wagging. Link, realizing what the boy meant to do, dashed quickly to the side, but not in time to dodge Volvagia's flames. When the fire was going good, Link blinked, the soot slowly falling off his face as he glared at the two troublemakers before him.  
  
"Linku!"  
  
Eon couldn't help it and started laughing, drawing the women over to them. "That's great! I can't believe he got you! Hahaha, you should see yourself! This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" The boy doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach while his entire body shook. Navi scowled at him.  
  
"Really Eon!" Ignoring him, she flew over to Link. "Link-kun, are you ok?"  
  
Link nodded, dusting himself off. "Yeah. He didn't really get me, but I got a bit singed. Nothing like before." Standing, Link walked over to the fire and kicked Eon, sending the younger boy flying to the ground. He kept laughing, though.  
  
"That's enough, boys." Impa's stern voice made them stop and look, although Eon kept chuckling. "Settle down, and let's eat." They all nodded, settling around the fire, Link between Impa and Zelda, Eon on the other side. He found that hilarious for some reason, but a stern look from Impa kept his mouth shut. "It was so much nicer when he wasn't around..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Eon grinned. "Probably quieter, too."  
  
Impa nodded. "Yes, that it was."  
  
They ate then, the sounds of twilight soothing. When they were done, Impa left to watch the perimeter, leaving the others around the fire.   
  
"So, Brother, you gonna tell me now?"  
  
Link flinched. "Yeah."  
  
"What was the flinch for?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd forget. I don't really know how to go about explaining this, so I was sort of hoping I wouldn't have to."  
  
Zelda looked between the two, her eyes wide. "What's going on? Explain what?"  
  
Both boys answered at the same time. "Mikomi."  
  
She blinked, slightly stunned by the quick response. "Oh."  
  
Settling back, his hands supporting his weight behind his back, Link looked up at the stars, absently chewing his lower lip.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Mikomi is gone. She left shortly after Dark Link appeared. That's one of the reasons why I was scared to explain her, because it means you won't get to meet her..."  
  
"That's ok, I just want to know who she is, and why I'm like her..." But he still felt a weight in the pit of his stomach, making him uneasy. Did he really want to know who she was...? For some reason, he was afraid of the answer.  
  
Link still refused to look at him, opting instead to watch the sky. "When I say you won't get to meet her, I mean it. Mikomi is a ghost."  
  
Now the feeling in the pit of his stomach increased twofold, making his stomach bottom out. Eon licked his lips slightly, but nodded. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
  
"Ok..."   
  
Now Link finally did look at him, and his eyes were sad. "Mikomi is the one who taught me to stand on my own, and to follow my heart through all the trials I'll have." For some reason, Eon knew Link was alluding to their conversation the previous morning, about destiny and the like. Then his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah, I mentioned her to you before." He paused, and Eon had the feeling the next few words were as hard on Link as they would be on him. "Mikomi is our mother, Eon."  
  
  
  
  
Link sat outside the light of the fire so his vision would stay adjusted to the dark. It was his turn to be on guard, the others long since asleep. Navi lay cuddled in his collar, her wings slightly tickling him as she breathed deeply. He felt bad, because after finally explaining about Mikomi, Eon just sat there, his usual energy gone as he gazed out at the night, not saying a word. Link wanted to explain about her more, to tell him about everything they'd been through and what she'd said about their family, but Eon shut himself off from everyone, and finally they left him alone.  
  
So now, hours later, Link was going through in his mind how he could apologize to his brother in the morning. Everything was getting complicated, and having Eon feeling left out and abandoned would not help matters any. Idly Link wondered how things had gone downhill so much. At first he was only afraid he was going insane, but he learned later that that was Dark Link playing with his mind. Then that particular evil was out, free to the world, even as Link faced his newest, albeit weaker, enemy.  
  
But with Elah gone forever and Eon now with him, Link still didn't feel like things were any better. He had no idea where Dark Link was, or what his counterpart was doing. The towns of Hyrule could be in chaos now, especially since the castle burned, and there was no way he could know or do anything about it. Not even his ocarina could help him here.  
  
Thinking of his ocarina, Link pulled the instrument off his belt, examining it. He didn't have the Ocarina of Time anymore, but he found he enjoyed this one just as much. He may not be able to teleport with this, but he could still use some magic. Saria's gift was useful, and was also one of his few reminders of his home.  
  
Reattaching the ocarina to his belt, Link's thoughts turned back to the children that were the Kokiri. He really missed them, all of them. Even Mido. Even though Link knew about his real family-had met his mother and loved her very much, and now had a real, little brother-he still thought of that deep, deep forest as his home, and the Kokiri as his friends and family. Saria herself was like a sister to him, one who taught him nearly everything he knew and who cared for him, even when the others weren't quite sure of him and teased him to no end.   
  
A rustling noise behind him made Link tense, wishing yet again he had his sword. His other motive for returning to the Kokiri Forest was his weapons. He was a fool not to have brought any, even his boomerang.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you can calm down." Eon's voice made Link relax, and he scuttled over so the other boy could sit beside him. Eon sat, hugging his knees to his chest. "Hey, Brother? I just wanted to apologize for being so snippy earlier....and, um, I was wondering...if you could tell me some things? About...about Mom?"  
  
Link nodded, a sad smile on his face. Even the way they addressed her was different-his "mother" to Eon's "mom." Leaning back, his eyes distant, Link explained: "Well, she's very beautiful. She has long red hair, similar to yours, and she always had a smile for me, even when things weren't going very well. She actually saved Zelda and me when the castle burned down." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I wonder if Dark Link was responsible for that, too..."  
  
Eon shrugged. "Well, when you meet up with him again, then you can ask, right?"  
  
Link nodded. "But anyway... I never met Mikomi until a few days ago, really. Not face to face, at least. I heard her talking with Impa before we ever got to Sahasrahla's, but the first time I saw her saw her was after Dark Link appeared. She talked with me then, but we only had a short time together..." He trailed off again, his look distant.  
  
"So, she never mentioned me, I take it..."  
  
Eon's question made Link slouch. "No, not once."  
  
"Heh," Eon's small laugh had no hint of humor in it. "I know she doesn't have any reason to know about me, but... I guess, I was hoping maybe she would wonder and maybe grieve about her unborn child."  
  
Link reached over and gently set a hand on Eon's shoulder. "I'm sure she thought of you more than either of us can tell. I know that before I was born, even before I was conceived, she thought about me. So I have a feeling she did about you, too. She seems to have a sixth sense about children." Link leaned back again. "She told me she was and still is proud of me. And I'm sure she had high hopes for you, too. So, she'll always be proud of you, even if it is only as the child she envisioned." Link rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm not helping any."  
  
Eon shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist. "No, you're helping fine. It's not exactly what I wanted to hear, but it's still comforting, because you mean it. You're not spouting garbage just to make me feel better."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
His mood brightened, Eon looked at the stars. "But don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back, and then I can prove to her myself how good I am. She doesn't need to dream about some child, she can really see me. And then, to top it all off, I'll show Dad how good I am too."  
  
Link smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll be very happy to meet you..." He suddenly trailed off, his ears perked and eyes wide. Eon blinked, unsure of what was going on. Link looked like he was about to bolt.  
  
"Brother...?"  
  
"Go back to the fire, Eon. Wake Impa and Zelda, and go hide somewhere. I don't want any of you getting hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link was on his feet now, as was Eon. The redheaded boy looked around, not understanding what was wrong. "Link, what's-"  
  
"I said go! Now!" He didn't even notice Eon's use of his name. Why was the boy still here? "Move, dammit! Now!"  
  
The command in Link's usually calm voice made Eon jump, and he nodded, hurrying to wake everyone. Link walked out into the dark alone, leaving Navi with his brother and hoping Eon would listen, but also praying he wouldn't. This was one enemy he had no desire to face alone...  
  
He wasn't far away at all. He sat on a large rock, one leg up, his chin resting on the knee, bangs in his face. His tunic was slightly dirty, as though he'd had a hard time, although there were no tears. His shield rested at his side, and he was holding a small object in his hands. When Link saw him, he smiled and moved, pocketing the object-it was then that the child noticed he'd been holding an ocarina. Jumping down so they could face off, the older boy grinned wolfishly at the frightened, determined boy.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. I've been here for a good while, now."  
  
Link scowled. This was their first real meeting, and already he didn't like Dark Link's attitude. The older version of himself seemed overly cocky, and nothing at all like what he'd been like in that other future. It grated on his nerves.  
  
However, he let none of that ire show through. Nodding his head politely, he kept his eyes locked on his enemy's. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was talking with someone."  
  
Dark Link blinked, caught off guard by Link's polite answer. "Is that so? And they aren't here with you?" His tone seemed to have changed, but Link couldn't place it. Was he worried, or condescending?  
  
Link shook his head. "No, I asked him to wake the others and go away. I didn't want them to get hurt."  
  
To Link's surprise, his counterpart nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want them to get hurt, either." Noticing Link's look of surprise, he frowned. "What's wrong? I'm not heartless. This is a fight between you and me."  
  
Confused, Link said the first thing that came to his mind. "But, you used all those things against me before... People I cared about..."  
  
Dark Link nodded. "Yes, and I'm not proud of it. But it was the only way to use your energies the way I needed." He paused. "And I need to tell the girl I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her, but I needed something to stay in while I gained strength, and she had the most magical ability of anyone around you."  
  
"What do you mean? My energies...?"  
  
"Yes. With you confused and uncertain, your emotions were extra high and easily malleable. And with you always holding the girl, it was easy for me to use those to make myself stronger." He scowled. "The fact that I had to do that upsets me to no end. That I had to use some weak thing like you."  
  
Link felt his anger rising against his will. "I am not a thing. Last I knew we were the same person."  
  
Now Dark Link directed his scowl at the child before him. "I. Am. Not. You. You're some mistake that happened. I am the real Link, and this world doesn't need an incompetent like you trying to help." For some reason, that little remark hit him hard, and Link couldn't understand for the life of him why. He did understand, however, that it angered him dearly.  
  
"I'm not incompetent! And I'm not a mistake!" he cried indignantly. Tears stood in his eyes. "You're from a future that should never have happened! After I sealed Ganon, I had to come back!" He paused then, remembering the pain that caused. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued, hoping Dark Link didn't notice the slight break. "And eventually, I'll grow up, back into what you are. If anyone was more real than the other, it would be me."  
  
Something hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Link barely registered the kick before he smashed into the ground, sending dust everywhere and leaving a small furrow in the ground. Coughing, trying to get his breath back, the boy could only hope that Eon listened and was far away now. They'd need to regroup and come after Dark Link later, hoping Link could at least weaken him. With strength like that, he knew this child's body wouldn't last that long. Link was well aware of his own body's capabilities-both as an adult and as a child.  
  
"Don't you dare compare yourself to me!" Dark Link screamed, his voice tearing from his throat. "I'm the real one! Me! Just for that, I'll end this now. And this time that woman isn't here to interfere."  
  
That comment made Link blink in anger, forcing himself up to his feet. "Mother 'interfered' because she was worried about both of us!"  
  
Another kick sent Link flying five feet, landing in the dust, his head smashing into a rock, making his vision fade out. "Now you're spouting those lies too! Mother died when I was a baby, she could not come back! Jokes like these should not be uttered!"   
  
"It's not a joke, though!" Raising himself onto his knees, Link took a shuddering breath, trying to make his vision stop spinning. Was that pain in Dark Link's voice...? "She is dead, but Mother's ghost is what you saw. And she was worried about you! Couldn't you hear it in her voice?!"  
  
"Shut up!" The older boy was shaking in anger, ready to jump after the still dazed child on the ground.  
  
Link knew there wasn't much time. Dark Link would start after him soon, reaching him before he could regain enough strength to dodge out of the way. He needed to stall... Groping about blindly, Link's fingers brushed his belt, where the ocarina hung. Opening his eyes in surprise, Link pulled the instrument from his belt, ripping the cords that held it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You think some song is going to save you?" Dark Link was still trembling from his suppressed rage, and Link idly wondered why he didn't charge yet.  
  
Ignoring those thoughts, trying to figure out a way to buy time, Link held the ocarina to his lips. The song he played was fun and light, contrasting to the situation he was in now. Dark Link stopped abruptly, his eyes wide.  
  
'Link? Link, is that you? Why are you calling so late at night...? Is something the matter?'  
  
Link smiled slightly. He hadn't heard her voice in so long, it was as much a healer as any faerie. He forgot where he was for a moment, and that a darker version of himself was less than five feet away, ready to kill him. He just wanted to talk to her, hear her voice and wish he was back home, with everyone else, not on some fool mission... His mission. That's right. He had something he needed to ask her.  
  
"Saria, some friends of mine are heading your way. They're Hylian, but please allow them passage into the Forest..."  
  
'Link?! What's wrong? You sound hurt!'  
  
Link ignored her, trying to finish his message. He could feel the pain winding from his chest upwards, and it was hard enough to not let her hear it as it was now. "They should arrive within the week. Please help them, they'll explain everything that's going on..." His limit was reached. He couldn't keep talking, and the ocarina fell from his hands, breaking the spell and effectively blocking Saria's next words out. It was all Link could do to keep himself from collapsing.  
  
"Why..." When he heard the older voice, Link looked up. His eyes widened at the look of pain on Dark Link's face and the extreme lack of tension in his muscles. It was as though Saria's voice had calmed him. "Why did you do that...? Why did you involve Saria?"  
  
"Because...she's the only person I could think of that might help. Eon and the others should reach there, and they'll let her know what happened to me." Standing was painful, but Link managed it anyway, holding his ribs tightly and closing his eyes against the blinding pain behind them. He didn't want to show such weakness, not now. "My job right now...is to stall you and make sure you can't hurt them anymore."  
  
Dark Link shook his head, his eyes still full of pain, confusing Link. "I never planned on hurting anyone. I'm not a monster!"  
  
Link was taken aback. He thought this version of himself was like the shadow he fought in the Water Temple, but so far, everything he said proved otherwise. What else could he be but some monster created to destroy Hyrule? But at every chance, this older boy refused to accept that he was some creation, refused to think in the way monsters did. It was confusing, because Link was beginning to doubt if he truly was fighting a monster or not. But then, in that case...what was he...?  
  
"The only one I'm after is you!" Dark Link pointed at Link, his face contorted in pain. The green-clad Kokiri child took a hesitant step back, afraid. "And you call me a monster, yet you involve those you care about?!" He reached behind him, his left hand grabbing the sword that materialized out of nowhere. Link's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the insignia on the hilt, but he had no time to think about how it could be possible. The sword arched through the air, hitting the ground directly where Link had been standing. Scowling, Dark Link spun on his heel, the sword parallel to the ground as he made to cut Link in half from his place a few feet to the left of where he'd been.  
  
Link jumped the sword, landing on it and using the weapon like a springboard. Only adrenaline and instincts were keeping him alive, giving him the strength he needed. But, at every jump, every turn, he could feel his body wearing down even more. He needed to get out of swinging distance.   
  
Jumping over Dark Link's head, he kicked out, hitting the taller boy in the middle of his back with the balls of his feet. Dark Link lurched forward, his balance lost, and Link fell to the ground, using his shoulder to begin a roll. Just as quickly, Link sprang to his feet, dashing the opposite way of the campfire. He could hear Dark Link chasing him.  
  
Where could he go? He couldn't go back the other way, because his friends were there. But he had no clue where this place he was heading towards was, or how to navigate it, especially in the dark. He could run around in a giant circle, but Dark Link was too smart for that. And also, the older boy was catching up fast, his legs longer and his body not injured. What could Link do?  
  
He tripped suddenly, his face scraping along the ground. Crying out in pain, Link lifted himself to his knees, trying to reorient himself with his surroundings. His vision was blurry and his head and face hurt, adding to the pain he already felt, but Link knew he needed to get moving again, or he'd be caught. And without any weapons, there was no way to win.  
  
Even with weapons...would there be a way...? The thought rippled through him, and Link regretted it instantly. If he had no faith in his own abilities, then how could he ever help this world or the people he loved?  
  
The sound of metal swinging through the air was followed by Link's sudden yelp of surprise as he crashed himself back to the ground to save himself from getting decapitated. Rolling to the side, Link vaulted to his feet and instantly began running again. The sudden shift in weight was too much for his ribs though, and he felt the bone jab his skin as it cracked. Screaming out, he was saved from falling to the ground as something grabbed the back of his tunic. The fabric pulled back against his neck, and Link's eyes widened as the air rushed from his lungs, unable to return. He was going to die.  
  
Fingers clutched the fabric of his clothes, pulling with all their might. Link gagged, the front of his tunic pressing into his throat. His vision doubled and then alternated between a piercing white and a fading black. The pain wouldn't go away! It hurt, goddesses, how it hurt! Link struggled vainly, his energy spent; he didn't want this. Not like this! Those fingers, they kept pulling the fabric, always tighter...  
  
The pain was dwindling, though. Link's eyes rolled back, he couldn't see. And then, the one holding him tugged one last time, and Link's legs collapsed under him, sending him sprawling. The hold was released, and air filtered back into his lungs so fast Link's vision whited out. His body trembled as feeling returned, but with that came the pain again. And to mock it, he could hear that older tenor voice, so gentle before, now torn with anger and pain.  
  
"Running is a coward's way out. But then again, I should have expected that from you." Dark Link hovered over him, the sword held above Link's neck, the tip touching his skin. Link swallowed, his eyes darting every which way. How could he get out of this one? But his body was so ruined and in so much pain, did he even want to?  
  
Shouting in the distance made both Links look to their left. The child on the ground widened his eyes at the sight of Eon charging forward, his naginata appearing as he ran. With a curse, Dark Link lifted the sword from Link's throat, facing the oncoming boy. Link painfully rolled to the side, then forced himself to his feet, hobbling towards Eon, not caring whether the older boy was following or not, ready to strike him down. He knew he never had a chance, though, when he was stopped, the other him grabbing his tunic, dragging him to the ground.  
  
"You aren't going to hide behind anyone-"  
  
"Eon, run! I told you to run away! I didn't want your help!" Link's vehement cries cut the older one off, and his grip loosened. Immediately, the child Link kicked out, knocking Dark Link to the ground, making his way to his feet and running towards Eon, who had slowed when he heard Link's voice.  
  
"Brother, what do you mean...? He's gonna kill you!"   
  
Link's punch sent Eon flying to the ground.   
  
"I told you not to worry about me! You need to get to the Kokiri Forest while I hold him off! Why can't you listen for once in your life?! You call me Brother, now treat me like one and listen!"   
  
Eon blinked up at him, his mouth hanging open. "But, I..." The confusion was evident as Eon stared at the blond boy, his eyes wide with fear and hurt.  
  
"If you die, then how am I going to explain to Mother that I couldn't save you? You think I want to see you die? Not when I can help you this time!" His voice softened. "This is my fight, and I'm used to things like these."  
  
Eon shook his head as he got to his feet. "But you'll die. He was about to kill you! You expect me to just let you let yourself die?! Now who's the stupid one?! You can barely stand... Look at you!"  
  
Link's eyes narrowed in anger, and he was about to respond when Dark Link took a step forward; Link's eyes widened. Pushing Eon away, he turned him around so his back was to the two Links.  
  
"Please hurry and go!"  
  
"Wait."  
  
The quiet tenor voice stopped them both. Dark Link stood, his sword held loosely in his hands. "What did you call him?"  
  
Link faced himself, determination in his eyes. He would let nothing happen to his brother. Cold and yet still polite, he said: "I called him Eon, that's his name."  
  
"Not you." He turned his eyes onto Eon. "What did you call the boy."  
  
Now Eon looked a bit confused. "I called him Brother, because he's my brother. And I won't let some magic creature kill him!" he finished emphatically.  
  
Dark Link scowled. "I'm not a magic creature! And I have no brother, no family, no one! Why do you keep doing this to me?!" The last question was directed at Link, and the small boy took a step back, trying to protect Eon.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you! Eon has the soul of my brother that died when Mother did. I'm not lying, and I never have lied to you!" For some reason, Link felt it extremely important to let his older self know that truth.  
  
Dark Link's eyes tightened around the edges, his mouth a thin line as he held his anger back. The two boys prepared themselves for the attack they could see Dark Link forming, but it never came. As soon as he took a step forward, Dark Link cried out, holding his arm in pain as the sword clattered to the ground, disappearing.  
  
Link looked on in surprise as his counterpart's arm began to vanish. Dark Link's eyes were wide with fear and pain, and he looked to Link, seeking an answer.  
  
"Why is this happening?! Did you do this to me?" His voice tore at Link's heart.  
  
"No! I don't understand..." This was wrong...this shouldn't happen. Not like this. "Why are you disappearing?"  
  
Dark Link didn't answer. Instead, he reached into his tunic and pulled out a green stone, one that made Link suck in his breath, causing his chest to ache even more. Holding the stone before him, Dark Link focused his magic into it, and just as suddenly as the pain in his arm had appeared, he was gone.  
  
Eon grunted as Link collapsed against him, his body finally giving in, the adrenaline produced from his fear and pain gone in an instant. Lifting the older, broken boy in his arms, Eon made his way to their camp, more than a little confused and frightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Oro, everyone! I is sorry that I took so long, that I is. This chapter needed a loooot of fixing, that it did. Also, school has been painful for me, and I've been having some trouble, but I find that is no excuse. However, I am done with one of my acting things, so hopefully, between Grandia and some Rurouni Kenshin DVDs, I will write much more. -_-x hauu...  
  
Anywho, this chapter is longer than I originally planned, that it is. Eleven pages, aren't you special? Sorry about the length, really. I like long chapters, but this is ridiculous... All my readers will abandon me now! *cries* I'm really sorry if these long chapters upset you, but please bear with me, and I can only hope you find them interesting. Wait...sorry, I'm being a silly again. I've been in a funk for a few days now, so if I come off as whiny or anything, just, um...kick me.  
  
Anywho, that's about it. I hope people can like Dark Link, and maybe ask some questions *nudgenudgehinthintwinkwink* They will be answered...eventually. ^-^x Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate all of you. *bows low* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

He appeared beside a fence, clutching his arm to his chest. It was whole again, but the pain continued, unabated. Through the haze of pain, wondering where he'd appeared since this wasn't the Temple, Link carefully surveyed his surroundings.  
  
There was a large perimeter fence, a section of which he was now using to keep himself standing. The wood was old but strong, withstanding decades of harsh winds coming across Hyrule Field. Inside the fence he could hear horses, and some lights shown through the cracks of the wood. For some reason Link felt as though this place was familiar...  
  
Using the wood to support himself, Link made his way slowly around the fence, hoping to find an opening. As he trailed his hand across the wood, he couldn't shake the fact that he was here before. He knew this place, he was sure of it!   
  
After minutes of walking, his arm slowly gaining feeling once more as the pain faded away, Link nearly fell when the support of the wooden fence gave way, and a pathway leading up a small hill greeted him. He blinked, then began the trek up the slope.  
  
Behind him, a sign saying "LonLon Ranch" waved in the wind, unperturbed by the newcomer.  
  
Inside the fence was a large pasture, fronted by some buildings-a barn and a house if Link wasn't mistaken. But which was which? A light was shining from a large window in one of the buildings, so he assumed that would be the house. Ambling towards the door, clutching his arm to his chest, Link's breath was starting to rasp in his throat. He hadn't realized he was so tired or sore, but the sight of an actual house made him realize he'd neglected his own health for some time. Ever since he'd first appeared, and then been taken to the Temple, he had only been nurturing his hate, barely eating or resting, waiting for a chance to strike that child who shared his name. But now that they'd met again, Link realized just how much he'd neglected himself, and it brought a sense of shame with it. He should know better than that-hadn't his journey taught him anything?  
  
When he reached the door, he managed to drag his good hand from cradling his left arm to reach for the doorknob, but he never made it. Collapsing to the ground, dust flying about his frame, Link was barely conscious of the sounds of a person running towards him before he blacked out, his body suddenly giving in on him.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes to find he couldn't see. Sucking in a breath, trying to hold back his panic, Link took in his surroundings. He could hear someone scuffling about and a squeak of surprise, then whatever it was that was blocking his sight was gone, and he blinked as his vision truly did leave as a bright light blinded him for a second. When he regained his senses, he realized a small girl had lifted a piece of cloth from his face, setting it in a small pail of water to the side of her. When she turned back to him, her smile lit up, and her eyes sparkled.   
  
"So, you're ok now? That's good, I was worried for a bit there." She nodded to him, then turned back to the pail, taking the cloth from it and squeezing it out, placing it back on his forehead, nearly on top of his bangs. Link reached a tentative hand up, lightly touching the fabric.  
  
"To keep you from getting a fever," she answered his unspoken question. "You looked like you were about to get sick..." Her smile disappeared for a second, and Link frowned. She looked familiar, too... "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She held a hand to her chest and smiled again, her red hair swaying slightly behind her as she turned her head. "My name is Marron, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. But you don't have to tell me your name right yet, because you're rather sick. So you should get some more sleep, ok? I'll let you get some." With that, the girl smiled one last time, nodded her head, and left the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.  
  
Marron, huh? That name was so familiar, yet for some reason he couldn't place the face. He was sure he knew a Marron, but she wasn't anything like this girl, was she? For one, she was his age... Sighing, trying to stop himself from getting confused and worsening a headache he already felt coming, Link sat up in the bed slowly, taking in his surroundings. He needed to worry about the immediate present, not fleeting, half-visible memories.  
  
He was in a small room, apparently on the second floor if his view from the window was any indication. He saw no ground, just the roof of the barn, and a star-filled, pleasant sky. The moon was shining brightly, making for good lighting should he be traveling outside then. Inside the room, there was the bed, a dresser, and a low table with a small vase. He figured it must belong to the girl's father, since the room was too plain to belong to a female child, with the plain white walls and bare minimum interior. Beside the bed there was a small stand, which was where the girl set the pail with water. Depositing the cloth back into it, Link threw his legs over the side of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands. If he drank, he wondered if this is what a hangover might feel like.  
  
Sounds downstairs brought his head up, his ears pricked, ready for anything. Something heavy was coming up the stairs, and Link tensed, his hand straying towards his baldric. The noise stopped suddenly though, and when there was no movement for a good minute, Link's hand relaxed slightly.  
  
Then the door burst open and Link fell backwards off the bed.  
  
Talon looked around, his eyes still lidded from sleep. "Huh? I coulda sworn Marron tol' me someone was in here... Huh, what's this?" Talon floundered to the other side of the bed, where he found Link, his head nearly crushed beneath his body, his legs clear over his head and his knees resting on the ground. The young man made for quite the comical sight, and Talon burst out laughing, collapsing against the bed, much to Link's chagrin. It didn't help his headache any-both the facts that his neck was nearly breaking and that Talon's laughter was enough to shake the rafters-let alone the bed-jarring Link further.  
  
"Some help...please..."  
  
Talon stopped laughing, although he did chuckle, and nodded, getting off the bed. "Sure, m'boy, jus' you wait a second. Ol' Talon will help you out, jus' you wait." Wandering over, he flipped Link's legs off to the side of his body, making Link lose any air he had left in his lungs as his torso crashed to the floor, leaving him in a fetal position. When some semblance of breath returned, Link rolled over and lay sprawled, staring upward. Talon chuckled. Link coughed.  
  
Finally getting air back in his lungs, Link stood, holding the bed with one hand and his head with the other. When he could finally see straight again, Link gave himself a once-over, dusting off his tunic. He noticed he didn't have his gloves on, but found them on the small table, behind the pail. Grabbing those up too, he turned to find Talon staring at him.  
  
"You look familiar, boy. Have we met...?"  
  
Link was thinking the same thing, but for the life of him couldn't remember. There was a feeling, though, whenever he looked at the kind older man. A feeling of...guilt? Blame maybe? It was so small though Link dismissed the feeling. He did not know this man. Shaking his head no, he watched Talon smile and hold his hand out. Nodding, Link reached out as well, clasping hands. It was never too late to meet someone.  
  
"My name's Talon. You in the right sorts ta tell me yours?"  
  
"Link."  
  
Talon's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Link, ya say? Ya sure ya're not fooling me? I only know one Link, an' he's a puny little thing, same age as my Marron."  
  
Link blinked, taken aback. "No, I'm not playing games. My name is Link."  
  
The man frowned, scratched his head, and then shrugged. "Oh well, must be a coincidence then. Well Link, ya're welcome here anytime. This is LonLon Ranch, an' we have the finest milk in all Hyrule. Care to sample some?" He pulled a milk jar from his shirt, but Link shook his head, slightly blanched.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm just hungry, is all..." Link tried not to flinch as he felt his stomach ache, agreeing with his statement. Talon nodded, a smile glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Sure thing. Got some food cookin' downstairs. C'mon, let's get ya some grub."  
  
Link followed the man down the stairs, one hand held against the wall. He still wasn't too sure of his legs. At the bottom, the girl, Marron, sat on the first step, her back to them. She turned when she heard her father's heavy footsteps, though, and her smile instantly lit up.  
  
"Oh, he's awake and moving! Really, I didn't think Daddy should go up and see you, because I thought you could use some more sleep. Sorry."  
  
Link shook his head, marveling at how easily she could switch topics. "No, it's ok, really. I needed to get up anyway. Thank you for your help, though."  
  
Marron giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "It wasn't any trouble!" She sobered quickly though, and blinked up at him. "So, what's your name? May I ask now?"  
  
The young man looked to Talon's back for a second, unsure. He didn't want to be compared to that...child...again, but... "You could have asked earlier, but... It's Link."  
  
She smiled. "That's the same name as Faerie Boy. You look similar too. You don't have a faerie, though... " She trailed off, then smiled again, waving her hand in the air. "But you couldn't be related anyway, since he told me he doesn't have a family." Link's eyes narrowed at that, but Marron didn't notice. No family, huh...? "But it's ok. Link is a nice name. May I call you Link?"  
  
The Hero blinked, confused. Wasn't that why he told her his name in the first place? "Yes..."  
  
Marron giggled again and spun around. "Yay! I was worried because at first I was going to call you Oniichan, but... Let's be friends, ok?" The little girl ran up and tugged his arm, dragging him down the stairs, passed a very amused Talon. "Here, I'll show you the horses!"  
  
"O-oy! Wait, what about food...?" And Oniichan...? Should I be complimented or what? This girl confuses me...  
  
"That can wait, c'mon! You have to meet Epona!"  
  
Link's eyes widened at the name, his contemplation of Marron's eccentricity gone in an instant. Epona... His horse, the one constant he'd had through his entire journey, besides Navi. He choked down the pain that came with the faerie's name, the old memories he never wanted to lose or remember. But why... Why was Epona here...? He let the girl pull him as his mind wandered, his eyes wide in disbelief and fear and confusion. If Epona was here, what of his other companion...?  
  
He was told this was LonLon Ranch, but...it wasn't how he remembered it. In fact, nothing was how he remembered it. He'd yet to go into any town, but even the air in the Temple, and around him outside, felt different. Like...everything was alive, and well. He also had yet to travel in the daytime. He was weary of seeing a wasted landscape around him, but...everything seemed so healthy. Was his fear unfounded? And then there was this ranch. If this really was the same ranch he freed Epona from, and the same Marron, where could he be? He knew he had to fight that child calling itself Link, but...where were they fighting? And then it dawned on him.  
  
Or was it when...?  
  
As Marron pulled him along, Link thought long and hard about where he could be. His memories seemed scattered and misplaced, as though he wasn't completely whole. Some things he knew should be obvious to him weren't there for him, ready in his mind. Like Marron. He knew her name, but he could not for the life of him recognize this little girl. But she looked so much like the Marron he remembered, albeit too young to be possible. What was wrong with his memories? Had that child done this to him as well as caused him to nearly disappear? His eyes narrowed in hate as the image of that small boy appeared before him.  
  
"Link...! Link! ...Link?" Marron's voice brought him back from his thoughts, and the angry scowl on his face disappeared instantly.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking of something..."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Oh, ok... But here, I'm gonna show you Epona! She belongs to Faerie Boy! He took her with him a few months ago, but then the castle burned down... We could see the flames from here..." She trailed off, her fingers to her lips. "I was so worried about Epona, but she made it back safely. She's been worried ever since, and keeps looking to the south. I wonder if that's where Faerie Boy is?"  
  
Link was barely paying any attention to her. He did hear her say Epona belonged to "Faerie Boy" but he dismissed it. His eyes were riveted on a young mare, her pale mane swaying in the wind as she looked out over the pasture, towards the south. She didn't even notice them there. Marron sighed, and Link began to worry. If this truly was his Epona, she had to be his friend, right? She had to know him!  
  
"See what I mean? She's not her usual self..."  
  
Link swallowed a lump in his throat. He was not mistaken, he wasn't! Even though his Epona was a full-grown horse, he recognized this version of her perfectly. Not even caring how that could be possible when the girl beside him was nearly a complete stranger, Link took a step towards the gate before stopping, looking down at Marron.  
  
"May I go and see her...?"  
  
She must have noticed something in his voice, because she nodded. "Yes."  
  
Link nodded once, then continued into the coral. Epona heard him, her ears swiveling back to listen, but she kept her eyes straight ahead. When he was close enough, Link swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice a whisper. It had to be her...  
  
"Epona...? It's me, Link. Do you remember...?"  
  
Now the colt did turn her head, and her large dark eyes widened, glittering in the moonlight. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned completely around, as though she didn't believe what was happening, and gently leaned her head in towards him. Link lifted his left hand, gently touching her snout, almost thinking she'd disappear. Her whinny made him nearly break down. She knew him! Even though Marron said this horse belonged to that child, she still knew him! It had to be his Epona!  
  
Kneeling down, Link put his arms around the colt's neck, hugging her tightly. Her heard Marron walk up behind him, but didn't turn to look at her.  
  
"You really like Epona, huh? She likes you, too. Would you like to learn a song?" Link blinked at the sudden change of subject, but nodded anyway. Clearing her throat, Marron began to sing, a clear melody that soared to the heavens, and Link's heart caught in his chest. This was the song he always played for Epona.  
  
When she was done, Marron nodded towards Link. "That's Epona's song. It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me..." Link listened, not saying anything, but letting Marron know he was paying attention. Most of his attention was on Epona, though, and the horse seemed to be equally attentive to him. "Hey, Link, if you want, I can teach it to you, too."  
  
Link looked at her, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I don't have any way of playing it..." He realized early on that even though he had the Ocarina of Time, whenever he played it the music always sounded hollow and flat, as though being filtered through a great barrier, but it hadn't bothered him so much till now. He just figured it wouldn't work anymore, now that Ganon was sealed. He didn't exactly care for it as well as he should, either...  
  
"That's ok. You can always hum it."  
  
Now Link did blush. "I...I don't know that I can sing..."  
  
Marron giggled. "I'm sure you can, I just bet you haven't even tried! Come on, I'll help you." Tugging at his sleeve, she made Link stand up, then stood straight herself. "Ok, now take a deep breath, like this, and make sure you don't slouch too much. All right? All right. Let's go." She took a breath, and Link did as well, feeling more than a little silly.  
  
His voice wasn't all that terrible, he realized. He couldn't act to save his life, but he could sing moderately well. At least I don't sound like a dying cat, he thought as his tenor voice tentatively became louder, mixing with Marron's sweet, childish soprano. Epona's ears perked forward, and she moved the few extra feet over to Link, nuzzling his waist with her nose. Link stopped singing to laugh as she tickled him.  
  
"Haha, Epona, knock it off! That tickles! Haha!" The horse continued her assault, and Marron watched on, her smile wide and a laugh in her throat. When Epona finally decided Link had enough, she shied away, running up behind the red-haired girl. Marron giggled and reached out a hand to help Link to his feet, which he accepted. His face was so open and his expression so innocent Marron couldn't tell him apart from Faerie Boy. But she was happy for him; this was the first time she ever saw him smile so truthfully.  
  
"So, you ready for some food now? I'm sure it's done cooking. It is rather late for my dinner, though..." She looked up at the sky, and Link grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll eat quick though, then be off." Epona remembered him, that was all he needed. He'd bother these people no more.  
  
Marron looked shocked he even suggested such a thing. "Eat that fast? No way! Take as long as you want, and then you can sleep in Daddy's bed again. He'll just sleep with the cuckoos, like he usually does. We wouldn't make you leave in the middle of the night." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Faerie Boy told me that monsters appear at night. So, don't worry about anything, you can stay here."  
  
Link nodded, glad that he actually had somewhere warm to stay. They didn't think of him as a nuisance. He liked it here, too. Everyone was so kind, even though they didn't know him. And his friend was here. Following the girl back to the house, Link had a smile on his face the entire time, his hatred of the other boy gone for the moment.  
  
  
  
He woke the next morning to the sound of a horse neighing. Blinking his eyes open and turning his head towards the window, Link waited for his vision to adjust before attempting to sit up. He'd stayed up a bit later than he planned last night, and Talon hadn't helped any.   
  
Link sighed again, remembering. The man was a partier, all right. Just a single glass of watered down wine had sent the father over the edge. Link sighed again. He only remembered one time in his life that he'd ever drank, and that was when he was eight years old, and Saria had presented them with a small glass of wine each. It was extremely watered down and hardly alcoholic, but still Link hated it. He regretted tasting any the moment he'd taken his first sip, and his lips were puckered for hours. Then he cringed imagining what poor Talon felt like-his glass was full sized.  
  
Shaking the memory from his mind, Link stood and walked to the window, the cool morning air brushing his bangs aside and cooling his skin through the thin white shirt he always wore under his tunic. He found said tunic on the small table behind him, and was about to put it on when another whinny grabbed his attention. He paused for a second, listening. When the anxious whinny sounded again, Link laughed quietly. Slipping the green garment on, Link looked out the window and smiled down at the colt watching him, the only two creatures awake. She neighed back up at him, and Link leaned out the window, his arms crossed with his chest resting over them.  
  
"Oy, Epona!" His call was barely below normal speaking volumes, but the horse's ears flicked towards him. "Why you up so early, girl? Wanted to see me off?"  
  
She pranced around, her mane flying in the wind as she made the boy laugh again.  
  
"Ok, ok, I understand. I'll be right down!" Pulling on his boot quickly and hooking his baldric over his shoulder, Link hurried out the door, his feet silent on the stone steps, and successfully made it to the outside door without waking any Talons or cuckoos. Once outside, Epona trotted up to him, nuzzling his side, and Link rubbed her neck, feeling the strong muscles cord beneath his touch. He didn't realize how lonely he was until last night, when he saw Epona again. It was nice, having her around him again, someone to talk to on those cold, lonely nights camping out in Hyrule Field. Now, the only one he was missing was...  
  
"Navi-chan..."  
  
Saying her name made Link frown, and his gentle rubbing stopped, making Epona look up at him. His eyes were lidded, not seeing the ranch anymore, but a time from before, when his faerie was there with him. Epona nudged him lightly, and Link blinked, shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry, Epona. I shouldn't dwell like that." Kneeling down before the colt, Link looked into her eyes. "I have to go now though, Epona. I can't stay here anymore. There are things I need to do... Can you tell these people thank you for me? But I don't want to have to say farewells myself. I'm...bad at them." His eyes narrowed again as the memory of that beautiful face slowly fading appeared. Of his regret that he'd failed her... His last memory before waking up here. "Will you please help me Epona?"  
  
The mare looked at him, her eyes full of intelligence. He could see her, who she really was, through those eyes. Saw that she was more than just a horse, that she knew more than he could possibly ever know. And he could see how much she cared for him. And then she blinked, and Link smiled, knowing she would do this for him. Hugging her tightly, his face pressed into her neck, the fur warm Link whispered a hoarse "thank you."  
  
He stole back into the house then, getting the rest of his gear. He paused as he buckled the gauntlets onto his wrists. Was it right, to just leave like this? Even though he had no desire to experience prolonged farewells, the very idea of just leaving these people, who helped him even though he was a stranger, hurt. It was hard enough asking Epona, knowing he would never see her again as well, but...  
  
This was something he had to do. No one else was going to get involved in this fight. No one. It was bad enough Saria was already involved. And what of the princess? Did she know? Was she helping that creature, calling itself Link? An image of the blond girl with that boy flashed through his mind. Could that have been her? Shaking his head violently, the adult Link dispelled the image from his mind. No, it couldn't have been her. His Zelda wasn't like that...she wouldn't help anything that was evil. He refused to think so. Zelda was somewhere else, maybe trapped, and he would help her after destroying his main target. After destroying that evil thing calling itself Link.  
  
Picking up his things, Link silently left the house, nodded to Epona, and continued down the path as the sun's light began to stain the horizon. It would only be a few minutes until the great orb made herself known, and Link wanted to be as far away from here as possible when that happened.  
  
The gravel at the edge of the path churned beneath his feet as he slid down the incline, the cool morning air lifting his bangs and the tip of his hat. He reached the bottom fine, doing a little hop-jump onto the grass of Hyrule Field. He made his way to the top of a nearby hill, a sudden urge to see the sun rising taking over him. He missed the sun.  
  
And maybe...I'll be able to know where I am now...  
  
As he made his way up the small incline towards the old, broken wall, Link heard a noise behind him. He froze instantly, his hand straying towards his back, where he knew his sword was.   
  
But the attack he sensed never came.  
  
A small snout nuzzled the small of his back, and Link blinked back tears. Letting his arm fall to his side, Link just stood, watching his first sunrise, knowing he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Anou...yo, peoples. Another chapter, this time from Dark Link-kun's point of view. Short, ne? Only five pageroos. Like...exactly five. This rant begins on page six. It gets its own paaaage!   
  
This chapter was hard to write, actually, because Dark Link-kun's still a lot of a mystery to me, although yesterday I DID manage to figure out his purpose and EXACTLY what/who he is. -_-x Hauu...it took me this long, though... But I hope this helps, although I doubt it will, Phoenix. I'm trying to give you all hints about him, about why he doesn't remember, but if I told you right out, I'd spoil the rest of the story. ^-^x Feel free to guess at it though. I'm always eager to see that people are trying to figure out my weird little mind.  
  
As you noticed, I put another Japanese word in this chapter. Oniichan. Literally, it means 'big brother" but in the context Marron uses it, it means "mister" for someone slightly older than you. I debated about putting it in here, but I couldn't think of anything else she might call him. In the manga the adult Marron calls Link-kun "Yuusha-kun" which means "Hero Boy" buuuuut, this isn't the manga and Marron is a child. ^-^x It's hard, because putting some things in here in English makes it sound dumb. "I was gonna call you mister but..." I dunno. If you're upset about my choice, please let me know. Even in a flame. That doesn't necessarily mean I'll go back and change it, but still. I'll know how many people I've upset at least. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Volvagia watched, his eyes taking in everything around them. He stood, perched on Eon's shoulder, taking the point as the others followed behind. Volvagia tried not to think of why Eon was point, and what Impa cradled in her strong arms. So instead, he looked forward, intent on making sure nothing else would happen to the boy who saved his life and took it at as well.  
  
"Yo, Vol-chan. See anything yet?"  
  
The boy, Eon, was unusually subdued. His voice was quiet, and his eyes had no sparkle like before. His gaze was set only ahead, also trying to ignore the form behind them.  
  
Volvagia shook his head, a small chirp echoing from the back of his throat. He knew Eon was worried the most of them all. When he'd finally found them again, a ways from where Link's battle occurred, Eon was near collapse, and the brother he held was barely breathing. He didn't say anything, though, only started tearing up his tunic sleeves to bind the wounds Link had sustained. Both Impa and Zelda had to forcefully pull him away, and he only stopped struggling when the Sheikah hit him lightly on the back of the neck, knocking him out.  
  
Of course, it wasn't that no one else was worried. Zelda used her magic to heal him as soon as Eon was pulled away, but constant use and little sleep had drained the princess of what energies she had, and so only half of Link's wounds would heal. The princess herself was so exhausted that they had to wait till noon of the next day to leave, and by then, Link's condition had evened out, but wasn't any better. He still looked like death itself, and his breathing was as shallow as the night before.  
  
So now, they continued towards the eastern forest, silence a constant companion to the downcast group. Eon refused to stand near Impa, never saying anything about her actions, but accusing her with his eyes. Zelda tried to make them get along, but in the end, could only stay by her guardian's side, her hand always resting on Link's shoulder.  
  
Volvagia mewed softly, the tension in the air bothering him. They'd been traveling like this for two days, and there were at least another three before they even came close to Kokiri Forest. Could the Hylians really not kill each other till then?  
  
"Volvagia..." the soft female voice made the dragon turn his head, his huge, intelligent eyes fixed upon her blue ones. It was strange for the princess to come to him, when another Hylian was there for her to speak with. Volvagia figured she was still anxious to approach Eon, after the fact she took Impa's side in the fight about Link. "Can we rest here for a bit? We haven't eaten since early morning, and it's already past noon. Plus, I wanted to see if I couldn't help Link some more..."  
  
Eon turned to her then, his eyes slightly softer. Volvagia watched him from the corner of his eye. He trusted Eon would answer well for him. "That sounds fine. Vol-chan hasn't seen anything for the last hour, so..." He left it hanging, and Zelda smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you!" There was real relief in her voice. Running back towards Impa and Link, Volvagia watched as she related the answer, and the Sheikah warrior set the young, unconscious boy down on the ground. He looked at Eon out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Eon...?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. We really needed to rest anyway. Brother needs rest, too."  
  
Volvagia nodded, understanding. Even if the boy was unconscious, his body could still feel the effects of travel. If they didn't care for it well, he would be unhappy when he woke up.  
  
And he would wake up. He had to.  
  
But... He hadn't stirred in two days, and the wounds inflicted on him were severe. True, anyone other than Link would have died, no matter how much help was supplied to them. But how long could Link's body last after the constant strain he endured? Even the Hero had his limit.  
  
Eon began walking then, drawing Volvagia from his reverie. And to Volvagia's surprise, he was walking towards the huddled group. The small dragon chirped lightly, and Eon smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, Vol-chan? Can't sit with our friends?"  
  
Impa looked up at him at that, and for a moment Volvagia was worried they'd fight again. But Eon only smiled, and Impa nodded. And just as suddenly the tension in the air disappeared.   
  
"Shall we eat, then?" Zelda's lilting voice broke the silence, and Eon nodded. Volvagia chirped, pleased.   
  
"Yeah, please, I'm starved. Vol-chan here is too. Isn't that right, Vol-chan?"  
  
His response was a very emphatic chirp.  
  
Zelda smiled and scratched Volvagia under his chin. "How is it you know what he's saying, Eon? I only understand when he says a name, but even then, there's more behind it. How is it both you and Link can understand him?"  
  
Eon shrugged, and Volvagia purred in laughter. Was he really so confusing to these Hylians?  
  
"I dunno, really. I guess we just bonded or something. Carry him around with you for a while and talk to him and I'm sure you'll understand him too. Brother understands him well. Vol-chan says that ever since they met, they've been best friends." Volvagia chirped and Eon frowned. "Well, almost ever since."  
  
Zelda giggled again, then held her hand out towards the dragon pup. "May I?"  
  
Eon shrugged. "I dunno. It's up to Vol-chan."  
  
The princess nodded, but kept her hand out. "Volvagia, would you mind sitting with me for lunch?"  
  
Volvavia thought she'd never ask. Jumping from Eon's shoulder to the princess' without any warning, Volvagia purred against the girl's soft hair, still held back in a braid. His new carrier giggled as his hair tickled her neck, and the small dragon purred some more. He could easily understand why everyone liked the princess so much.  
  
"So, shall we start? Zelda Hime...?" Impa smiled at the girl, and Volvagia stopped tickling her, understanding. He lay down, watching them from lidded eyes, content to observe them enjoy their meal. Impa passed the food out, just a mixture of some bread and berries they foraged on their trip, and Eon greedily accepted his. The Sheikah warrior made her opinion of him very clear when she smacked the boy upside the head, telling him he was eating too fast and to save some for others. Eon just stuck his tongue out at her and scurried back a ways, out of the warrior woman's reach. The princess only rolled her eyes and took her share of food over next to the sleeping Kokiri boy, where she knelt beside him and uncorked a flask. Since he was unconscious, all Zelda could do was to try and make Link drink some water and berry juice, while her food sat beside her, steadily growing colder. She was always the last to eat.  
  
"Linku..." Volvagia found himself talking before he even realized it, his soft voice almost a whisper.  
  
Zelda looked up from the boy's face, setting the container of water aside. "Is something wrong, Volvagia?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes sad. "Linku..." He wished he could vocalize more; there was so much more he wanted to say. How he worried about his friend and the princess too. Link wasn't the only one who needed looking after.  
  
The princess nodded, but resumed her nurturing. "I know. But I'm sure Saria will be able to help. And the Great Deku Tree as well, wouldn't you think? But for now, this is all we can do..." Volvagia inwardly sighed. If only she knew he was thinking of her, too...  
  
"Is this what it was like for him, you think, when Zelda was unconscious?" Eon's question took her by surprise, and Zelda nearly splashed water into Link's face, her own cheeks red.  
  
"W-what do you mean? Impa took care of me..." She hurriedly began to wipe the non-existent water away, a silent curse on her lips.  
  
The Sheikah shook her head. "Not all the time. That boy was almost obsessive over you. He takes his duty seriously, you know, and protecting the royal family is always the first rule of thumb for any hero. Even if he says he's no longer a hero, he acts like one."  
  
Zelda looked down at the boy, and Volvagia followed her gaze. Link was like a doll, his face expressionless and pale. There was no way of knowing whether he was in pain or not. Volvagia mewed softly, and Zelda brought her hand up, scratching him beneath his chin, not even realizing what she was doing. They stayed that way for some time, and the others hesitantly began eating.  
  
"For some reason, I feel even worse now." Her voice was barely above a whisper and there was something in it Volvagia had never heard before. He blinked, trying to think of what it could be.  
  
Eon had watched the princess for some time now, and thus was the only one to hear her soft whisper. His own question, however, brought the princess' to everyone else's attention. "Why's that, Zelda? You did nothing wrong."  
  
Zelda "erked," her face flushing. Trying to hide it, she shook her head, some bangs coming loose and swishing across Volvagia's nose. "I don't know why, exactly. It's just...I feel useless. Because I'm the princess, everyone thinks they have to protect me..."  
  
"You are the heir to the throne, Zelda Hime. Do not forget this. The boy knows this as well. Your place in this kingdom is important, as is your safety."  
  
"...I know. I'm sorry." Picking the container up again, Zelda began to trickle water down Link's throat, her own food forgotten. Volvagia mewed in protest, but she didn't listen. When he realized she forgot he was there, Volvagia jumped from her shoulder, trying to find another place to stay.  
  
"Yo, Vol-chan."  
  
The dragon pup looked up at the sound of Eon's unusually soft voice. The boy was still sitting away from him, but was looking behind Volvagia into the trees.  
  
"Can you go and get that faerie? She's been alone too long-it's not good for someone like her. She should be here with us."  
  
Volvagia mewed softly in compliance, and turned around, working his way back into the trees behind him.  
  
He found the faerie a ways in, sitting on a small plant, crying silently. She'd been this way since the fight, where she realized Link had purposely left her out of the battle. Volvagia didn't really understand rejection, but he could tell Navi was feeling rejection now. He tried to be silent and let her get her grief out, but a misstep brought the dragon into contact with a dead branch.  
  
"Hello, Volvagia. How is everyone?" He blinked at her. She wasn't even looking at him. Knowing she would understand, he shrugged, his emotions easily readable to another of magical lineage. "Is that so? And Link-kun is still not any better..."  
  
Volvagia closed his eyes and shook his head. "...Linku..."  
  
The faerie picked up his sorrow right away, along with an image of the comatose Link and Volvagia's feelings of being unable to do anything. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Volvagia! I didn't mean to... I mean... I'm sorry. All of you are around him all the time, you see him and you're actually there with him. You're trying to help him get back to us. But me... I haven't done a thing. I saw him, and I...I've just been here, away from everyone and him, trying to ignore it. I don't have the right to feel so bad..." Her voice was choked.  
  
Volvagia shook his head and made his way over to her. She had just as much a right to feel sorrow as they did. He sent that feeling out, praying it'd reach her. Her increased sobs told him she understood.  
  
"It's just...just...he's never abandoned me before a fight! Not ever! Even fights I couldn't help him with. We've always been together, so I didn't notice it before, but... When he was hurt, I felt it! I'm ok physically, but inside..." she placed a small hand over her heart, her eyes still closed. The faerie glow surrounding her was almost gone. "It's like my heart hurts. And I don't even know who did this to him. I've never seen this Dark Link but..." she turned to Volvagia, her eyes wide, "there's no such thing as an evil Link-kun! I won't believe it! Even when Link-kun was depressed, when he didn't know there were reasons to live other than 'duty as the Hero of Time' he never felt as broken as he does now! And it won't go away!" She quieted, looking behind her, ignoring the dragon. "He went into that battle not thinking he was coming out... That's why he left me behind, I'm sure of it..."  
  
Volvagia mewed, unable to say anything to help, his own gift of speech highly limited. And he couldn't find the will to go against her. He, too, found it hard to believe there could exist anything called Dark Link, but then again, he had also never seen the creature. But even then...how could anything want to hurt their friend so much? Link wasn't a violent boy; he didn't purposely cause pain in others. Even Volvagia forgave the Kokiri child, and Link killed him. So why did this Dark Link want to kill his counterpart so bad?  
  
"This isn't fair to Link-kun. He's always being told-made-to fight, and it's the farthest thing from what he's ever wanted. And if this Dark Link wants to punish Link-kun because of things he's done in the past-things he was made to do-there's no need! Link-kun has continually hurt himself over them!" She placed a hand over her heart again. "When...when I felt that pain before, I could feel that, too. Link-kun... Link-kun has more regret than anyone his age should know exists. So hurting him now as punishment is meaningless."  
  
Navi launched herself at Volvagia, hugging his snout, crying. "But the worst thing is he still cares about everyone! I felt that, too. He can't believe someone is bad, and he even has doubts about this Dark Link. Why does someone with a heart like his have to fight?!"  
  
Trying to calm the faerie, Volvagia purred softly. He knew the reason why people like Link had to fight. Getting that reason through to Navi would be the hard part. He waited for her to calm, then sent his thought to her. Navi blinked, then nodded sadly.  
  
"Because if they liked fighting, the battles would never end..." She calmed more as his words sank into her heart, and they stood on the forest floor, letting the afternoon pass by. Finally, Navi fluttered away, her face shining with her usual optimism, though still tinged with sadness.   
  
"We should join the others before they start to worry. I've been really selfish lately. I'm sorry about that. But I've been thinking... If we don't help Link-kun now, who will? Sahasrahla said he can't have help with this battle, but...if we give him our belief now, won't that help him? And maybe if he knows how we feel, he won't damn himself so much. But then again, all of you knew that all the time... I was the one who didn't understand." Volvagia chirped in agreement. "I've been extremely selfish, actually. But I won't be anymore. When we finally get him back on his feet, and Saria's had a talk with him, I think I'll have one too. But mine will be an apology."  
  
Volvagia nodded, glad Navi was finally back with them. The past two days were rather lonely without her around. Turning towards the camp, indicating he was ready to go, Volvagia waited for Navi to flutter over and rest on his back. Then together, they made their way back to camp, feeling brighter than they had in the past few days.  
  
  
  
  
She set him down to rest beside her, done "feeding" him for now. Link still remained motionless, and his face was as placid and cool as the past few days. She bit her lip, trying not to let the sorrow she felt when she looked at him like this come to the surface. The stupid boy!  
  
Eon, Impa, Volvagia and Navi were long since asleep, since Zelda, in a bought of stubbornness, refused to not be allowed to be on watch. Of the four asleep, however, she was sure they were everyone of them faking it. That thought alone made her puff her cheeks out in frustration, and she absently stroked Link's bangs. No one ever took her seriously. She was bound and determined to be of some use, so why wouldn't they let her?! It wasn't like she didn't have protection, anyway. She had her magic, and if push came to shove, she had a dagger hidden away behind her belt, where Link told her she could easily get to it, but it would not be easily seen by someone thinking she was easy prey.   
  
The problem with the dagger was that she had almost no idea how to use it.  
  
But no one else needed to know that! she continually told herself. As long as she looked like she could use it, then...  
  
Sighing in frustration, Zelda slumped against the rock she was using as a support. She knew it, they all knew it...she was a failure. If anything did come at her during the night, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes and she brushed them away violently, angry at herself. Crying. Again. All she was good at, it seemed, was crying. And politics, but what good would that do her here? Surveying the area around her, she only confirmed this thought. No, out here, her talents had no use.   
  
The wind across the plain sounded like accusations to her, re-emphasizing her line of thought. Zelda huddled closer to herself, the leggings and tunic not holding out the chill well. She was so focused on her own thoughts she didn't even see the single, firefly-sized point of light hovering over her.   
  
"...I'm such an idiot...making them bring me... I should have listened in the first place, and gone straight home." The wind echoed her comment.  
  
'But Link would have been attacked whether you were there or not, and then what would happen?'  
  
Zelda started at the voice, so used to the meaningless one of the wind, and instantly leaned over so she was protecting Link. The voice chuckled.  
  
'See? You instinctively protect him. Maybe you knew something was going to happen?'  
  
"Who are you...?" Now that her startlement was past, Zelda could focus more on what was happening. Obviously there was some kind of magic taking place here, but what kind? And that voice sounded familiar...  
  
'My, we don't mince words, do we?' Then the voice laughed, and Zelda's muscles relaxed. She knew that laugh. The presence also recognized Zelda's realization. 'Yes, it's me. A wonder, though...'  
  
The small firefly-light fluttered over in front of the princess and expanded, filling the area with a bright light. From that orb emerged the familiar form of Mikomi. When the light subsided, Zelda looked around to see if the others noticed, but they all really were asleep.  
  
"No one sees me but you, I believe. I'm really sorry about scaring you, my princess, but I needed to make you stop thinking like that. You and him are exactly the same, sometimes."  
  
"Mikomi...why? How? I mean...I thought you told Link you couldn't come here anymore..." That flash of light confirmed otherwise, however...  
  
"That's what I thought. I honestly don't even know where I've been. I've just been floating around in some...void...unaware of any passage of time or where I was. But then I heard your voice, Zelda Hime-sama, and it pained me to hear you speak so little of yourself. I had to stop you from thinking like that. You're very strong, my dear. Much stronger than you give yourself credit for. It's upsetting that you think so little of yourself, when others are willing to die to protect you."  
  
Zelda looked down, trying not to meet the woman's eyes, but instead meeting Link's closed ones. Turning her face quickly, she whispered, "I never asked them to..."  
  
Mikomi nodded, crouching before the girl and lifting her chin. "No, but they would do it instinctively. ...And some unconsciously..." She looked at her son with a smile on her face, and Zelda followed the gaze, her expression confused.  
  
"Mikomi...? I don't understand..."  
  
The dead mother laughed, then patted the princess on the head. "I didn't think you would. I don't think either of you do, really."   
  
"So, Mikomi...can you explain this void to me?" Zelda tried to change the subject, hoping the older woman would follow along. She did.  
  
"Not really... I wonder if it's like that void Link described from his dreams... No, it's different, I can tell. This place is everywhere and nowhere at once. As though I was stuck between the three worlds..."  
  
"Is that so..." Zelda looked down, trying to think of something to make sense of what Mikomi said. Had any of the books in the library mentioned something like that?   
  
Zelda stopped thinking abruptly, though, when she felt Mikomi's gaze on her. Blushing, the princess shifted nervously, and Mikomi laughed.  
  
"Do not worry, child. Some things just can't be explained. Please don't hurt yourself over it." She stood then, surveying the other sleeping forms, taking in Impa and Navi. She smiled at the faerie, who was curled up in the Sheikah woman's hair. But then her gaze found Volvagia and Eon.  
  
"A dragon...?" Her eyes hardened slightly as they landed on Eon. "And that boy...? What's been going on since I last appeared?"  
  
Zelda shifted uncomfortably, trying not to let the older woman notice but failing miserably. "Zelda Hime-sama? What is it?"  
  
"Please, just call me Zelda. It's easier that way." Mikomi nodded, and Zelda shifted again. "Um...I guess you remember Eon from when he fought Link right after Dark Link disappeared..." Another nod. Zelda didn't miss the glint in Mikomi's eyes, either. But she kept on going. "And the dragon is Volvagia. He's a...friend...of Link's. From long ago..."  
  
"Long ago...? What does that mean?"  
  
"Back when...Ganondorf...was still around. In the other past... Link met Volvagia, and they became friends. But in the future that Link helped stop, the future Dark Link is from..." Zelda swallowed, unsure if she should continue. Mikomi noticed her hesitation, her eyes softening for the girl.  
  
"...You don't have to tell me."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "No, it's ok. I really have no reason to be bothered by it, and Link and Volvagia have put it aside. But I think you should probably know. It's just hard to find the right words." She paused, thinking, then began again, her voice soft. "In that future, Link met Volvagia again, but Ganondorf had control of the dragon's heart. Link...ended up killing him. And Eon...Eon's master, that is, brought Volvagia's spirit back, trying to use him against Link. To make Link break down from guilt."  
  
Mikomi's eyes narrowed again. "Is that why I sensed so much pain from him...?"  
  
Zelda blinked. What was Mikomi talking of? When had she felt that? "I'm not sure. He just...a few days ago we got in another fight with Dark Link. You'd want to ask Eon what happened...he was the only one to see the fight. He wouldn't let any of us help, even Impa. Maybe Dark Link said something to him. But I don't think Volvagia is any cause of pain to Link anymore."  
  
"And this Eon boy? ...He looks familiar. Slightly, but familiar nonetheless."  
  
"Eon is... About Eon..." Zelda was at a loss for words. Mikomi had no idea what or who Eon was! The last time she saw him was when he was trying to kill her Link. How could Zelda explain everything that happened since then?"  
  
"Should I ask him myself?"  
  
"NO!" Zelda was just as taken aback by her scream as Mikomi was. "I mean, no. It would be better not to let anyone know you're here. Anyone else, that is."  
  
Mikomi said nothing, just sat and watched the princess. The pressure in the air rose as Zelda tried to find ways of explaining things to the distant mother. But how could she explain this? She'd seen the look in the older woman's eyes when she spotted Eon. She still thought of him as a threat to her beloved child. To be forced to accept that this other boy was also a beloved child...? Zelda decided to approach the subject from a broader angle.  
  
"Mikomi... I was wondering. Did you ever have any other children?" The woman's face made Zelda look away, embarrassed and at a loss for words. That rarely ever happened. "I mean, does Link have any siblings he doesn't know about? Somewhere he could go when he's done being a hero?"  
  
"No, no one. It was only Aylen, Link, and me. No one else."  
  
"...I see. Not a one?"  
  
Mikomi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she opened her mouth to answer when Zelda looked back at her, a false smile plastered on her face. The princess knew when she made mistakes, and this question was one of them. This would be the only chance for any kind of smoothing over.  
  
"Ahah, never mind me. I'm just being a bit silly, is all. I should really be getting to bed now. Impa was right, I'm not suited for watch duty." She stood to wake the Sheikah, but never made it another step.  
  
"Zelda." The princess stopped instinctively. Even though she never really knew her mother, she could understand that certain tone all mothers used to make their children listen. This was one of those tones. "Why do you ask about my family?"  
  
"I...I was just worried about Link, is all. He's always so lonely and all-"  
  
"The real reason, Zelda."  
  
Defeated, the girl nodded, sitting down again, her back to Mikomi. "We...found out some things. From Sahasrahla. He told us that Link wasn't your only child..." She ignored Mikomi's intake of breath and rushed through the rest. "He said you were with child when you died, and the baby died with you. That's why I ask."  
  
There was a long pause before Mikomi answered. "...Yes, I was. But I never thought anything of it when you asked me about my family. That child died before... I never allowed it to have a chance, I was so worried about the child I had in my arms." She paused, her face to the ground. "But why do you bring it up when I asked you of this Eon boy-" Her sentence was cut mid-word as she burst to her feet, Zelda a quick pace behind her.  
  
"No, Mikomi, please don't go near him! I shouldn't have mentioned anything, but I...I was worried about him. He wanted to meet you so much, and he was asking Link about you..." The words wouldn't stop!  
  
Mikomi had a dangerous expression on her face. "You're telling me that...that boy there...is my son? That this...child...I saw try to kill my baby is my son?!"  
  
Zelda felt tears trickle down her cheeks, but she didn't have the ability to wipe them away. Holding Mikomi was hard enough. "Yes, and I'm sorry I mentioned it! You still hate him for trying to kill Link from before; I saw it in your eyes! And you're only confirming it now! But he's not that same boy; he's not! He was being controlled too! Ever since he died he was being controlled by an evil spirit; told that you left him behind and that he had no one! Being angry at him won't help, especially since he wants so much to make you love him like you loved the child you hoped for!" Out of breath, the princess leaned against the older woman's arm, no longer able to resist should Mikomi decide to keep going towards the sleeping child.  
  
But those words made Mikomi stop. Slowly collapsing to the ground, bringing the princess with her, Mikomi stared out into space as Zelda huddled at her side. A few minutes passed before Zelda could speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mikomi. I didn't want to make you feel bad. Really, I didn't. But I guess I did. But please listen. I can explain him." She sat in a pained silence, waiting for Mikomi to make a move.  
  
It seemed hours later, but finally the woman nodded. "Please. Tell me what happened."  
  
So Zelda explained it all; how they found out who Eon was, the fight with Elah, Link waking Eon up, Eon's personality and honesty. Despite her doubts and feelings, Mikomi smiled at that last one.  
  
"I always had the feeling my child would be that type of boy; he'd say his mind and to hell with you if you didn't agree. I guess my sixth sense was still working. I hadn't wasted it all on Link." She sobered a bit though. "So, he's that child. I still find it hard to believe, but from what I've heard I also find it hard not to. But this...feeling...that he'll attack Link again...it won't go away." She sighed, her eyes downcast. "You know, he's not completely wrong about me. I may as well have abandoned him. I'd given up on that child, just as I had on myself. I knew I would die, but I never spared a thought to him. If I'd tried...could I have saved him...?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Please don't blame yourself. If you died, of course he would too. I know it's cruel, but you had a living, breathing baby before you. I can understand how Link would be your top priority, and I know Eon does too." She paused, a small, dry laugh escaping her throat. "As much as he always looks out for all of us, I think we are looking out for him just as much."  
  
Mikomi looked at Zelda from the corner of her eye, and the princess blushed. Did the woman always have to look like she knew what you were thinking? Turning her face away, Zelda crept over to where Link was, lifting his head into her lap again. It was time to take the discussion away from Eon. Mikomi needed time to sort through her feelings.  
  
"I should give him some more water. He doesn't drink very much at any one time, and I'm afraid that if I don't keep him hydrated enough, something terrible will happen... We can't really feed him very well, so..."  
  
"You need to watch your own health as well, my dear. If that cold, hard bread is any indication..." She nodded to the untouched food by Zelda, and the girl blushed.   
  
"I will. But first, I need to help Link..."  
  
Mikomi nodded, staying where she was. Zelda was thankful for that. Maybe that way the ghost woman wouldn't notice her blushing.  
  
"Tell me, how do you think of my son? Link, that is."  
  
This time, unlike with her surprise from Eon, Zelda did spill water all over Link's face. She cried out slightly, using her sleeve to dab up the water, hoping none had gone up his nose or too much down his throat. Mikomi's infuriating laugh rang through their campsite.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just wondering, is all. Don't mind me." Her eyes said something else though.  
  
"You...you didn't embarrass me. I...I just dropped the water, is all." Her cheeks were absolutely flaming.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Translated from diplomatic speech into real speech, Mikomi meant that Zelda was lying out of her teeth. And the princess hated the fact that Mikomi was right. "So..."  
  
"He's just my guardian, is all!" Zelda blurted out, then clapped her hands over her mouth. Where was all her diplomatic talent here? Why was she blurting things out like this?! But the words kept coming, and her hands lowered away from her mouth. "He's my friend, too, of course. I mean, we've known each other for a while now and he's always believed me and he was very nice to me always and he, he..." She blushed a bright red remembering his face when he'd said those three words to her after finding out she was Sheik. 'I missed you' meant so much to her then... She found herself staring at his pale, expressionless face, wishing he would smile for her, even if it was that sad smile he used then.  
  
"You love him?"  
  
That snapped Zelda's head up, her heart beating in her throat. "No! I mean...no, I don't...he's just my friend! And guardian. Just my friend and guardian, that's all."  
  
The awful woman was laughing at her! "Ah, but isn't friendship a form of love too?"  
  
Mikomi's question made Zelda stop, her mouth open to reply. That was true, wasn't it? To be honest, Zelda did care for Link. But she cared for everyone else around her too, in the same way. It...was the same way, wasn't it? Besides, Link never thought that way about anyone; he thought of everyone as good and worthy to be loved. So...people just returned those feelings naturally. That had to be the answer.  
  
"I...guess it is. But you meant something else!" Mikomi's smile confirmed that much, and Zelda puffed out her cheeks in anger and embarrassment. "Link just...he cares about everyone around him, and we naturally return that feeling. It's not what you think. And besides...I'm just paying him back for helping me when I was in this condition..."  
  
"I'll take your word, princess. But I don't think you quite understand yourself what I meant. There are many forms of love, and yet the forms we do know sometimes take strange shape around us." She stood then, and to Zelda's horror, made her way to Eon's side, where the ghost woman knelt. Before Zelda could say anything, Mikomi reached out a hand and lightly touched the boy's forehead, her head back, face to the sky and eyes closed. They stayed that way for what seemed forever, and then finally Mikomi took her fingers away, but not before patting the boy's bangs into place and caressing his cheek.  
  
When she reached the princess, Mikomi looked down at the girl, her expression saddened yet also hopeful. "When I appeared here, I didn't know why. Now I do. I was brought back here so I could talk to you, and so I could meet Eon." She paused, her eyes closed. "It's a nice name, Eon. I hadn't even begun thinking of any names for him, which is funny. The moment I learned that I was with child for Link, I began frantically thinking of names. But with this boy, I didn't feel the need. I guess I may really have a sixth sense..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I looked at him. I looked at his heart and found out the truth of what you were saying. I found an answer to my questions, my doubts. There's a lot in there, really. Most of it hidden, some even from himself." She noticed Zelda's look and smiled. "I didn't doubt your word, my princess, but I needed to see for myself. I needed to quell my own misgivings about him. And now I have. But, I wonder...I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I thought for sure my time here on this earth was over. As I said, I've been nowhere since the last time you saw me. I wasn't in Heaven with Aylen, yet I wasn't in the Underworld either. And I feel I won't go to either place again this time. But I don't want to go back to that nothingness. Is it a punishment for breaking taboo? Or is it that there must be something left that I have to do, and I'm being kept in reserve until the time comes for me to do it...?"  
  
The thought of Mikomi being punished because of love pained the young girl. "I'm sure you'll find happiness with your husband soon. Maybe this was the last thing you needed to do...?"  
  
Mikomi shook her head, marring the princess' hopes. "No, I feel it. There is more I have to do. How much, I'm not sure, but definitely one more, important thing." She bowed to the girl then, and leaned down to trace her son's cheekbones. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll be leaving now. After I go, you may sleep. Don't worry, nothing shall come to harm you in the night." She backed away then, and began to fade into that firefly again. Zelda wanted to ask her to stay, but found her eyes were heavy and no sound came from her throat.  
  
Mikomi's voice was as soft as the breeze that now passed quietly through the field, whispering of dreams, not guilt. "Please take care of him...no, of them both. But especially him. I know you'll do fine, my child, and you won't ever let any harm befall him. You're a good, strong girl."  
  
Zelda wanted to argue with her, say she wasn't very good at protecting anyone and of all of them, she would probably let Link down, but her eyes closed before she could, and she fell asleep curled up beside her friend, her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Such...a...long...boring...chapter... Nothing really happens! Exceeept Link/Zelda goodness. Yes, peoples, I have caved in. This will NOT be a Link/Zelda centric fic, but it will more than likely be there. Think of it like Wild Arms-there's a love plot...sorta...but it has no direct influence on the story itself. And that game kicks almighty assness. And does anyone else think that there's a slight Rurouni Kenshin feel to this...? I got that feeling rereading the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Anywho, for those wondering what the HELL Zelda was talking about... In the manga (it always goes back to that, doesn't it? -_-x) after they beat Twinrova or whatever you wanna call those witches, Zelda explains how she became Shiek. Woo. It's actually pretty damn cool. And I have officially sworn more in this chapter/rant than in all the others combined (more than likely). Anywho, back to explanations! SPOILER WARNING FOR MANGA GOODNESS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. (Sorry about all these spoiler things... I really shouldn't incorporate something like this in, since it bothers me sometimes when peoples use later episodes of anime or something without first warning that spoilers are ahead...) After Zelda tells all, there's this lovely page where they just look at each other. Top right panel, Link-kun's face, top left panel, Zelda's. In his panel, Link says very simply with a face I DIE FOR "I missed you" and Zelda's about to cry. Beneath that panel is a large one of Navi fluttering around both of them, and Link reaching out to hug (I think) Zelda. Link/Zelda fans rejoice! Buuuut, then, right before his hand touches hers, Ganondorf appears and encases her in crystal. Bastard. And that's where that scene where Zelda mentions those "three little words" was birthed from. SPOILER DONE.  
  
Sooo...anyone still here? Hauu...I can't ever shut up. I had fun writing this chapter, but it took forever and a day. Sooooo many revisions. I hope it's to everyone's liking. Please tell me what you think. I know it's been a long haul, and it seems I'm never gonna get where I'm going, but this characterization stuff is needed, since this fiction is heavily character driven. At least I hope it is.   
  
I would also like to thank Framling for 1) reading through this whole damn fic and NOT killing me and 2) for informing me that a colt is a baby horse while a filly is a female one. I never knew that. Thank you very much!  
  
Well, that's all. Sorry for the long rant. Thank you all for putting up with me as much as you have. I bow to you all. *bow* 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Warmth was the first thing he felt. There was something warm beside him.  
  
The next thing he became aware of was light. The black before his eyes was steadily turning grey, even as he knew his eyes remained shut. What could that mean?  
  
Dawn.  
  
So, it was another day, was it? He had survived the night to greet the day. Something he usually never thought much of, but for now rejoiced in. The time granted him was not yet faded, his dusk not yet come.  
  
The warmth beside him moved, making its presence even more known. It urged him to open his eyes, to see what was waiting to greet him after his long rest. But try as he might, they would not open. He stopped trying after that, instead focusing his other senses to scan his surroundings.   
  
The first thing he became aware of was through feel. The ground. He was on hard ground, and...grass? Small blades of vegetation pricked him through his tunic, and the morning dew dampened his clothes. Once that sensation was registered, he knew that moving was the next option. In order to find out more about the place he was in, he would need to move to put his other senses to use. But when he moved onto his side, a sharp jolt of pain ran through his body, making him groan silently and try to curl into a ball. Pain grated on his nerves as his need to survey his surroundings diminished, and that pain froze him to his spot. If only he could go to sleep again... Sleep brought with it the comfort of no feeling. And slowly, his feelings did dwindle, as if his thoughts were enough to put them to rest. Sleep, child. Sleep is what you need... Slowly the pain faded, replaced by a numbing feeling, and his senses faded.  
  
But he needed to open his eyes. He knew that. There were things that needed doing, things only he could do, and staying here, with his eyes closed and his consciousness fading out would not do.  
  
Moving caused more pain, but re-awoke his numbing senses. Once tempting, the comfort of sleep was gone to him now. The first thing he made himself do was spread himself out from his fetal position and roll away from that warmth that woke him. Since then it hadn't moved, but now he thought he heard a noise coming from it. Ignoring the sound, he focused instead on moving. From the protests of his muscles, he knew he hadn't moved on his own in some time. The tendons pulled and the muscles spasmed in protest, but still he pushed himself till he was completely on his stomach. Now to find something to help him to his feet.   
  
Reaching out, trying to find another solid object to use as leverage, the boy's hand met the cold, unyielding surface of a large stone. His eyes still closed, still blind to all around him, the boy pushed himself against the stone, crawling up it till his weight rested on his knees, and his forehead leaned against the embedded rock. The sudden vertical position made his head spin, and introduced a desperate need to reorient himself.   
  
With his eyes still closed, his face against the welcome cool of the rock, the boy took this time to re-examine his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the smell of lilacs, which was strange because there was also the smell of young shoots of grass, of dirt moistened with the morning dew, and of prairie animals. From just those last three he knew this to be Hyrule Field. The lilac smell was out of place among the other scents.  
  
Knowing this was Hyrule Field sent a wave of nostalgia through him. He'd always loved waking in the morning with his friends beside him, the grass soft around him as the sun greeted his new day of adventures. And even though those adventures usually included terrible battles and the loss of life, the smell of morning in Hyrule Field was one of the joys he'd known and looked forward to on his long journeys.  
  
But lilacs? Where were those from? They smelled so sweet, like a spring morning after a rain shower. But Hyrule Field had no lilac bushes, and the boy knew of no place where there were some outside of the Lost Woods. Every plant existed there.  
  
He shook his head, dispelling thoughts of strange flowers. There were other things to notice this morning, and he could feel sleep tugging at him again. Before that happened, he needed to know where he was. The sun was steadily warming his back, and he knew that before long, someone would wake and find him. He wanted to know exactly where he was before that happened; there were enemies everywhere, and with his senses dulled, he was easy prey, even if he was in the presence of friends.  
  
A coolness against his back made him lift his face from the rock. The wind brought with it the feel of late summer, the breeze alternating between cool and warm. It also carried with it sounds of the creatures of the Field: the burrowing prairie dogs, some squirrels in a tree not too far away, and even the final hoot of an owl before it decided to close its eyes to find sleep. And then, there were more smells, the ones not readily evident to him upon awakening. This one of a dead fire, put out for the night, this other of unwashed, travel-weary bodies. And, a sense of peace he never usually felt upon waking.  
  
The coolness of the rock was fading as the sun's heat worked its way through his body, and against his better judgement, the boy found himself unable to resist the urge to open his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, they cracked open, the grey haze from before lost in the instant his blurred vision noticed the ground below him. And then instantly, everything went white, as his eyes, so accustomed to the dark, met with sunlight. Even indirect sunlight. The shock sent his mind into vertigo, and the boy groaned as pain exploded in his head, pounding against his temples. Trying to save himself, he ducked into a ball, his knees curled up around his head as he fell to the ground, eyes shut tight and head cradled in his arms as the brightness faded back into that welcoming grey. Yet through the pain, he felt a tinge of anger sweep through him. Why was he always, always, met with pain? Everywhere, all the time, there was pain.  
  
His body was finally relaxing, the stinging gone and his senses once again dulling, when a rustling to his left brought him to attention, his face turned towards the sound and his body instantly freezing as panic took hold of him. He couldn't see and he had no weapon! Even though his now alert senses told him otherwise, told him that there was no danger, his body prepared for a fight nonetheless. Shifting so that he was on his knees, the boy reached out a hand, supporting himself with the rock. His already sore muscles tensed for the chance to jump even as his powerful legs shifted to hold his weight on the balls of his feet. Everything about his body made him appear as a predator about to jump its prey.  
  
And then he heard her. A soft, almost hesitant voice that cut through the haze of panic and weariness, dropping his defences and letting him finally relax. Now, without the adrenaline to sustain them, his muscles slackened so that he fell backwards, all energy gone from his body. He was safe...he could sleep. A true sleep, where he wouldn't be haunted by nightmares or the pain a healing body brought. A sleep he'd been seeking since before he woke up.  
  
And he understood, now, where that smell of lilacs came from, and he smiled. He would have to apologise to her someday, for not noticing the scent before. It really was very nice.  
  
"Link...? Link!"  
  
  
  
Zelda's cry woke the rest of the camp instantly, and Eon jumped to his feet so fast he fell backwards onto his rear, completing an almost full circle. Cursing under his breath, ignoring the pain in his behind as his stomach clenched with fear, Eon once again jumped to his feet, and as soon as he was sure of his balance, took off running towards the princess' shout.  
  
He found her cradling a very unconscious Link, and the fear that clenched his stomach before now burned like fire. Zelda was distraught, her luxurious hair falling out of the braid, draping across Link's pale face, and her shoulders shaking with what the water child could only guess were sobs. Wasting no time, Eon ran to her, skidding to a halt beside the girl as the others arrived. He never even noticed their presence.  
  
"Zelda! Zelda?! What's wrong? What happened?! Is Brother...did something happen to Brother?" He feared an answer even as he waited for one.  
  
To his dismay, the princess didn't respond, only managing to make the red-headed boy worry more. What could have happened to put her into shock like this? Grabbing her shoulders, trying to be gentle despite his panic, Eon forced Zelda to look at him, but their eyes never met. Hers stayed only on Link's face.  
  
"Zelda...you need to answer me. You yelled, what's wrong?" He purposely kept his voice calm, figuring maybe she was scared and that's why she hadn't answered.  
  
Her shoulders shook as answer, and Eon could only stare at her as she slowly, so slowly, lifted her face to his. There was a smile on her lips but tears in her eyes. Blinking in surprise, Eon swallowed, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Zelda Hime-sama...?" Navi's small voice broke the awkward silence, and the princess looked at her, the same dazed look on her face. Navi smiled painfully, but Eon knew she was only trying to hide her own worry. "Is Link-kun...? Did something bad happen to him?"  
  
Shaking her head, the girl looked away from them all, her hands trailing over Link's serene face, pushing his bangs from in front of his eyes. Watching her hand, Eon started as he realised the difference in his brother's features. The death pallor from the past few days was gone, replaced now by the healthy glow of one fast asleep.  
  
"He was awake." Everyone turned to the girl as Zelda began speaking, her eyes still on Link's face. The tears were still in her eyes, but Eon now knew them for what they were. Tears of happiness. "I woke up, because I felt something was wrong. When I sat up, I noticed he wasn't beside me." She smiled sadly and hiccuped, taking her hand from his face and clenching her fists against her knees. "He was right over there, by that rock. He looked like some predator, and I was scared... But then he just relaxed, and smiled at me, like he knew it was me..."  
  
"Why wouldn't he know it was you...?" Eon's question was the same as everyone else's.  
  
"His eyes...they were closed. He never opened them...and I wanted him to. I wanted them to open so much. Because then it would have been the same as before, when he spoke to me, and not Sheik. The first words he said to me in seven years..." She stopped then, and leaned in against Eon, her face buried in his chest. She whispered something against him, and Eon was sure he was the only one to hear. "When he said 'I missed you...'"  
  
"Link-kun woke up..." Navi's voice broke the sudden silence, and Eon looked up at her. She looked so torn-as though she wanted to be happy but feared said happiness would be false. "But then, if Link-kun woke up, why is he sleeping now?" The fear in her voice was steadily rising. "Does that mean he's sick?"  
  
"No, sprite. It means he's healing." Impa's voice brought all the children around. The tall Sheikah warrior stood above them, her expression unreadable. "The boy is exhausted. Let him sleep." She walked between the children, leaning over and lifting the princess up into her strong arms. Zelda protested weakly, but a shush from Impa quieted her. "Come. Let's make a fire near here, or he'll catch cold. Eon, help me with that, while the sprite and dragon get some extra wood and food." No one moved right away, and she stopped, her eyes penetrating. "Well?"  
  
Everyone scattered at that.  
  
Everyone, that is, except for Eon.  
  
"What?" Impa walked away, back to the center of the camp, Zelda in her arms. The princess just looked at Eon, one hand fisted before her mouth, her eyes slightly wide. For a second, Eon thought she was a little girl, being carried to bed by her nanny.  
  
"I was just wondering... You acted all nonchalant, but you're just as excited as the rest of us, aren't you?"  
  
"About?"  
  
Eon smirked. "About Brother being well again."  
  
"No, boy, I'm not." Eon opened his mouth to say something but the Sheikah stopped him. "Because I knew he'd be ok."  
  
Eon paused, a bewildered look on his face. Then he smiled, one hand on his hip. "Liar."  
  
"Shut up and help out for a change."  
  
The boy nodded and followed after her, content with this small victory.  
  
  
  
The fire finally finished, Eon sat back on his haunches, brushing sweat from his forehead. Now was the time for breakfast...and he hated cooking. But there was no one else to do it. Impa was asking Zelda twenty questions, and the princess was answering them as slow as she possibly could. Both Navi and Vol-chan were too small or without the right limbs to help, and Brother...well, Brother wasn't going to be helping anyone anytime soon.  
  
Tch, little boy's probably reveling in this extra sleep time, Eon thought sarcastically. But knowing Link finally had time to relax made the younger brother smile. But thoughts of sleep made him remember his own weird dream from the night before.  
  
Cautiously, Eon raised his hand to his cheek, brushing it lightly. He could have sworn...that night, there was someone there, patting his cheek. Someone there that he'd always wanted. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered.   
  
He'd been woken from a pleasant dream-a dream that seemed so real-by the feel of cool fingers against his cheek. But his dream was what captured his attention now. He closed his eyes as he remembered.  
  
He could see her now. A beautiful woman, with the same red hair as his own, her smile like sunshine. And she would pick him up in her arms and twirl him in the sky, and smile-just for him! And then, when she put him to bed, she would brush his bangs out of his eyes and run her smooth hand along his cheek, all the while humming his favorite lullaby.  
  
His eyes opened as the fantasy faded away. But that can be only a dream... He sighed at that sobering thought. If only she really would do something like that... But what about that feeling that woke me? Wasn't that real...?  
  
"What's wrong? Daydreaming?"  
  
Eon looked up at Impa standing over him. Looking around her leg, he noticed Zelda picking up the bedding, folding them and placing them back into packs.  
  
"I'm up here, boy."  
  
Frowning, Eon turned his gaze skyward. Leave it to Impa to be short and impolite with him.  
  
"No, I was remembering a dream from last night."  
  
She eyed him askance, as though she didn't want to say what she was about to say, but her retort came instantly. "Dream later. We need to get the food prepared."  
  
Eon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can dream about whatever I want."  
  
She kept eyeing him, and Eon couldn't for the life of him figure out why. But it was starting to anger him. He didn't notice the hitch in her voice. "I didn't say you couldn't. I just said to save it for later. Right now there are people here who need things. The people in your dreams are just memories from a different day...a different past." Her voice sounded distant, matter-of-fact.  
  
The boy glared at her as he rose to his feet slowly. How dare she say that of his dreams!  
  
"You wouldn't know."  
  
Impa blinked, surprise showing on her face. Eon didn't bother to think it was the first time he ever saw such a thing-and would probably be the last time. "What was that?"  
  
"I said you wouldn't know! Know about dreams! All you care about is your stupid code of honor and fighting! How would you know what I dream about?! How can you call them memories if I don't have anyone to give me the memories in the first place?!"  
  
Impa opened her mouth to speak again, but Eon pushed her out of the way, running out into Hyrule Field. As he passed the Sheikah, Zelda ran up, her face a mixture of confusion and fear. But Eon was already gone, not bothering to notice.  
  
  
  
Impa watched the boy run off, her temper alternating between flaring up and dying down. She wanted to go after the boy and knock some sense into him, but she also wanted to let him cool off and figure out for himself how silly he was being.  
  
Silly boy...I wasn't trying to put him down...  
  
"Impa...?"  
  
Zelda's hand on her arm brought the Sheikah's attention back to the girl beside her. "Yes, Zelda Hime?"  
  
"Shouldn't you go after him and apologize?"  
  
That lifted an eyebrow on the Sheikah. "Apologize?"  
  
Zelda nodded, her hand falling to her side. "Yes, I think you should. You were rather harsh..."  
  
"I was being truthful and realistic-"  
  
"You were being harsh!" Zelda instantly covered her mouth, the exclamation surprising her. "I mean," she said as she lowered her hands, "you were treating him badly, even if it was the truth. You've never been very nice with him, Impa."  
  
The taller woman looked as though she were about to say something, but stopped short. The princess was right-Impa was harsher with Eon than with anyone else.   
  
"Hasn't he proven that he can be trusted?"  
  
"Well..." Only a few times in her life had Impa ever been without something to say. And the fact that now was one of them surprised her greatly.  
  
Again, Zelda put her hand on Impa's arm, only this time there was a gentleness that hadn't been there before. Looking down into the girl's eyes, Impa nodded slowly.  
  
"He's proven himself. The moment he learned who Link and he really were, he proved himself. He'd walk through Hell and back to save his brother, but... I don't know. There's something about him that gets to me, and I just..."  
  
"It's ok. That's why you should apologize. I used to daydream all the time, but you never yelled at me."  
  
"That was different. You were always busy, so daydreaming was a respite you deserved."  
  
"Just because he doesn't rule a kingdom doesn't mean he doesn't have things on his mind all the time. Honestly, we know nothing about him. He just appeared before us."  
  
Impa nodded again, then looked out to the Field. That silly boy better have a good excuse for making me trudge all the way out there. Then she thought back on her previous words, knowing the princess was right. But then again, I suppose he does... Sighing, she released her arm from the princess' grasp and trotted out a ways before stopping.  
  
"I'll be back shortly. Forgive me for leaving you alone."  
  
"I'll be all right, Impa. Now go on."  
  
Nodding, Impa turned and ran out into the Field, her decision made.  
  
  
  
The stone sailed clear through the air, much farther than the last few, and landed in a large bush. Eon watched it fall, his mood sour the whole time.  
  
"Stupid woman! She didn't have to say that! It's not like...I knew about any of that...for it to even be a memory..." He wiped an arm across his face, surprised to find it wet. Angry again, he bent down and picked up the largest throwing stone he could find, hurling it with all his might, the momentum making him fall. But again, it only landed in the large bush about fifty yards away.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Eon stood slowly, brushing off the back of his tunic. Still dusting himself off, he turned from the bush, eager to keep moving. He paused, though, when he heard a noise behind him. Eyes wide and throat dry, the boy turned his head ever so slightly, afraid of what he'd see.  
  
A weird, bladed creature fluttered up out of the bush, followed by three others. Unsure of what to do, Eon stood perfectly still. This was an enemy he'd never heard of; he didn't want to rush into things unprepared.  
  
Suddenly, the first tiny flying pod flew at him, its sides like razors. With a startled yelp, Eon ducked, flattening himself to the ground, but the second and third followed right after, grazing his back. Clenching his teeth in pain, Eon tensed his muscles. As soon as the third flying pod passed, he pushed himself up, right past the fourth one, inches from his nose.  
  
Still moving backwards, the boy quickly set his hands above his head, waiting for them to make contact with the ground. The moment they did, he summoned the naginata while simultaneously vaulting himself. With a flip, he was back on his feet, the water weapon poised to fight. As the weird creatures came back at him, Eon charged. When he was a few yards in front of them, he stabbed the tip of the naginata into the ground, vaulting the enemies. As he passed over one, he pulled the naginata-hard-sending it crashing through the flying creature, shattering it into pieces.  
  
Landing heavily, Eon swung his weapon around quickly, catching the nearest off-guard and disintegrating that as well. Cautious now, the remaining two kept their distance, waiting for a chance to catch the armed boy.  
  
Tch, dammit! If they were on the ground I could use my wind technique! Damn flying buggers, I was not in the mood for this!  
  
Apparently sure of a strategy, one of the remaining pods charged. Rolling his eyes, Eon waited for it to reach the edge of his range, when it suddenly darted up. Startled, Eon watched it, waiting for it to try to get behind him. But he forgot about the fourth one.  
  
Sharp pain in his side reminded him that he had two enemies, and Eon jumped to the side as the one above him lowered itself swiftly. The large horizontal gash in his side stung, and he wondered if there was some kind of poison on the edges of those blades. And then he had to focus, as they were charging again.  
  
  
  
Impa ran as fast as she could, following the tracks Eon left. He was fast, she had to give him that. Only a five minute head start and still she hadn't found him.  
  
And then she heard the buzzing of peahat larvae, and her breath caught in her throat. If the boy encountered those...  
  
Putting a last burst of speed into her stride, Impa crested a hill, only to be met with the sight of Eon fighting one of the larvae. Another lay on the ground a few yards away, a large gash through its body and slowly dying. Impressed that he did so well, considering he probably didn't even know the name of the enemy he fought, Impa still wouldn't relax. Where larva were, there was usually...  
  
There! Coming from the south, the parent. Cursing, Impa rushed down the hill, yelling. Slightly surprised, both boy and enemy turned their attention towards her. When he saw the running Sheikah, Eon turned again to his distracted enemy, easily slaying it. Impa found herself growling under her breath. The boy was ignoring her!  
  
"Boy!" And now he was walking away from her! Clenching her teeth, Impa charged him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" He struggled, but she pinned him. "Let me go! What the hell do you think you're-"  
  
"Silence!" She pressed his face into the ground, covering him with her body as the large peahat flew over them, its blades inches from Impa's back, the wind produced strong enough to slide the two five feet across the Field. The sound was deafening.  
  
As soon as the larger creature was clear, she jumped to her feet, grabbing Eon by the arm and forcing him up.   
  
"Go go go!"  
  
"What! What's going on? Impa?!"  
  
She had no time to answer as the parent came around again, its targets sighted. Swearing like a sailor, Impa threw Eon to the ground again, standing over him, her short sword and dagger in hand. Knowing Eon already disposed of the larvae was little comfort when the parent was bearing down on you, blades like swords moving too fast to see them.  
  
Preparing herself, Impa waited as the large peahat closed in on her. The wind from the blades pushed her back a few inches, leaving furrows in the ground, and dust blocked her sight. But the noise was enough for her to go by, and when it reached a certain level, she ducked down under the blades and then stabbed upwards. The short sword and dagger each hit true, and Impa just kept pushing them into the soft flesh until her dagger was lost from sight and the blade of the short sword was nearly gone. There was a roar of pain, and then the peahat was veering left, away from the small creature that wounded it.  
  
Still armed with the short sword, Impa picked Eon up again, shoving him in the direction she came from.  
  
"Go, now! As long as we're here, that thing won't stop until it's dead! Hurry!" She began running, grabbing his arm as she passed. Eon fought for a second, then gave in, keeping pace with her. Behind them, the sound of the peahat charging increased. Worried they'd be caught from the back, Impa forced her legs to work faster, and so did the boy.   
  
They crested another hill, still some distance from camp, when Eon stopped. Confused, thinking the boy was stuck, Impa stopped and turned, only to find him standing with his naginata, waiting for the peahat to close in on them.  
  
"Idiot! What are you doing?! Hurry! It's not as fast as you'd think, and won't leave it's territory! Why did you stop?!"  
  
"It won't stop chasing us."  
  
Breathing heavily, Impa ran up and grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. Surprised at his strength, she tried again but he dodged her.  
  
"I'm telling you, Impa, it won't stop!"  
  
"How can you know that? You've never even seen one let alone-"  
  
The wind from the blades stole her words as the peahat flew into their sight, the long grasses of Hyrule Field flattened. Impa instantly took her fighter's stance, waiting, but Eon jumped forward, the naginata held like a spear. And when the peahat lifted itself to charge, Eon threw the weapon, sending it clear through the soft underbelly of the plant, stopping only halfway out the back.  
  
Shrieking in pain, the peahat flailed around, and Impa charged, her darts piercing the soft hide as well, her short sword held to the side, waiting till she was close enough to use it. Then she was beside the creature, her sword stabbing as Eon joined her with his naginata, and together they fought until the flying plant gave one last shudder of life and stopped, slowly disintegrating into dust.  
  
Breathing heavily, Eon collapsed to the ground, the naginata disappearing in a burble of steam. Impa also sat down beside him, cleaning her blade on the grass.   
  
"How...how did you know it wouldn't stop chasing us?"  
  
Eon shrugged. "I've fought a lot of monsters in Sahasrahla's woods. They have this...feel to them, you know? And that creature was so angry and hurt, it wasn't going to stop. I could just feel it, I guess."  
  
"I've never heard of peahats continuing a chase like that."  
  
"Well, think about it. Those small things were its young, right? You treat Zelda as though she were your own kid. If anything happened to Zelda, would you ever stop?"  
  
Impa looked at the boy askance, not for the first time wondering just what he was. Eon lay back, looking to the sky, letting the wind ruffle his hair. They sat like that in silence for a time, just breathing, until Eon stood suddenly.  
  
"Well, thanks, but, um..."  
  
Standing also, Impa let her temper get the best of her. Eon fell back a pace or two, his cheek red from the slap. Looking up at the taller Sheikah, he looked like he was going to say something, but she beat him to it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I-huh?" Eon blinked, his hand slowly leaving his cheek.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself. I apologized because I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. You're just a child, of course you're going to daydream..."  
  
"...That's not much of an apology..."  
  
Sighing, Impa walked to where the peahat died, retrieving her dagger. "No, it's not at that."  
  
"But I guess for you, it's as good as I'm going to get."  
  
Hearing humor in his voice, Impa turned, only to be greeted with his trademark smile. Nodding, a slight smile on her face, Impa walked over, ruffling his hair.  
  
"I suppose so." He grinned at her and began walking towards camp, not noticing the woman wasn't following. "Eon."  
  
He stopped, turning to face her. She smiled wryly when she saw the look of surprise on his face. I can't believe I'm doing this...  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Impa...?"  
  
"I do know." His surprise was evident, and she sighed as she walked forward. "About dreams."  
  
"Impa...I'm sorry about that, it's just..."  
  
"You think all I care for is my honor and fighting, but that's not quite right. You were right about the princess. Zelda Hime is everything to me; she's all I have left, and, if need be, I will rely solely on my honor and strength to protect her. It has nothing to do with the way I think of myself. And, about dreams... When I told you that dreams are memories, I spoke for myself, too." She knelt beside him, putting a hand on his head. Right then, he looked much younger than before. "There are many people we all lost during that war, and your mother was one of them. She was my friend, too. With you two now, it's much harder to not think about those times, especially after seeing her again a few months ago. So, I was also telling myself."  
  
He was silent for a time, then he nodded. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you, Impa. But you got me mad. I had a dream last night about my mom, and what it would be like if she were alive. And then I woke up, because I felt a touch on my cheek, just like in my dream...and I was hoping, maybe, that could someday happen." He sounded like a small boy, not the strong warrior he was a few moments before. "So, I guess I over-reacted."  
  
She nodded. "I think we both did. But I wasn't lying. There are people here now who need our help more than those who can't receive it any longer. You yourself need your wounds treated."  
  
Eon looked down at his side, to where she was pointing, and blushed. "It's not that bad..."  
  
"Ah, well then. I suppose making a meal wouldn't be too hard, since last I knew, you were on cooking duty."  
  
He groaned, and Impa had to force herself to hide a smile. She would cook when they returned to camp, but teasing the boy was too much fun.  
  
Hooking an arm around his shoulder, she helped the boy hobble around a bit, getting used to the feel of walking on his own with a wound, now that there was no adrenaline to keep him going. And when he could walk on his own, then they headed back to camp.  
  
"Um...Impa?"  
  
"Yes?" She could see Zelda now; the princess was smiling and waving.  
  
"Does this mean...we can't tease each other anymore? Because that was really fun."  
  
The comment caught Impa so off-guard she did something she hadn't in a while.  
  
She out right laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Teehee, long time no see. It appears oneesan has competition regarding Eon... ^-^x She doesn't seem to think so, though.  
  
Well, sorry for the long wait. I had finals and then I lost my train of thought with this chapter. All in all, it's an ok chappie-I don't love it, but I don't hate it, either. Some parts seem out of character to me (Impaaaa), but overall I guess it's fine. I personally like the beginning, with Link-kun. See, I CAN write paragraphs! *glares at oneesan*  
  
Anywho, I'm a bit peeved about Kaze no Takuto coming out so late. And yes, that is Wind Waker and no, I will NOT call it by that name. Takuto's Wind, yes, but not Wind Waker. *grumbles about stupid English names* I mean, Kaze no Takuto just sounds so much cooler! But Ura Zelda! *dances* Link no miko is getting Ura Zelda cause she preooooordered! I is so HAppy!   
  
...Now I just gotta figure out who Takuto is...-_-x 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Navi fluttered about the camp two days later. The Kokiri Forest was within a few hours travel, and the small faerie was finding difficulty in containing her excitement. The forest called to her in a way she never realised, a way she only now knew of from months being absent from it. Her whole world revolved around this forest.  
  
The only thing keeping the faerie's spirits in check was the night sky. As long as the sun slept, there would be no travelling, and that thought sobered the small girl. But, she thought, as soon as the sun rises, we can travel again. And once inside the Kokiri Village, Saria will help heal Link-kun, Zelda Hime-sama will be able to regain her magic, and then she can travel back to the castle and be safe. Then Link-kun can find out from Saria who this other him is, and go win. Then everything will be fine again!  
  
Smiling brightly, Navi nodded to herself. Of course Link would win against this darker version of himself. But... There was something about the young adult that didn't sit right with Navi. She needed to actually see him. Just hearing of him from Link and Eon wasn't enough-the faerie needed to see this danger to her beloved Link.  
  
Sighing, she settled herself on the tall grass of Hyrule Field, scratching at it with her nails. Small bolts of energy flowed through the plant and into her fingers, and she allowed herself to smile. The magic of the forest was stronger tonight. Looking up, she noticed the stars shining extra bright, and her face lit up. That was definitely a good sign! Before she could stop herself, Navi started giggling, drawing the attention of Zelda and Impa, who sat a short ways away by the fire. Eon and Volvagia slept near Link, the red-haired boy using a rock as a pillow, and Volvagia in turn using Eon as a bed. Link was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Navi...?" The princess' soft voice stopped Navi, but her smile stayed plastered to her face.  
  
"Yes, Zelda Hime-sama?"  
  
The princess sighed. "Please, just call me Zelda. We don't need titles between any of us."  
  
Navi nodded, but didn't reply. Instead, she stood, her bare feet gripping the blade of grass tightly. Within seconds, the magic within her joined that of the ground, and the faerie closed her eyes and titled her head back. Interested, Zelda crept a bit closer.  
  
"What are you doing? Why were you giggling earlier?"  
  
Now Navi did reply, her eyes still closed and face pointed at the sky. "Because of the stars."  
  
Zelda blinked, then looked up. Seeing nothing drastic, the princess turned once more to the faerie. "The stars...?"  
  
"Yes," Navi nodded her head with the reply. "The stars are brighter tonight, and that's always a good sign. When the stars shine brightly, magic works stronger. And in this case, the magic is directed at Link-kun."  
  
"How can you tell that?" Impa knelt down beside the princess, her usually reserved face containing a hint of curiosity.  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
"And how do you feel it, Navi?" Zelda's voice was gentle, but Navi could hear the slight disbelief in it.  
  
"Through the grass. Zelda, you have strong magic, can't you feel it?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "No, I can't. But you still haven't told me what you're doing."  
  
Navi nodded. "I'm helping to channel magic." She received blank stares and sighed, opening her eyes and facing the two Hylians. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Two head shakes. "Alright, then, I'll explain.  
  
"The world has many, many paths that magic flows along. Some are small, while others are huge and span great areas. These paths are called Magic Lines, and they are all connected. Where they connect is called a Nexus, and it's in those places where you find the most powerful magic. Great Faerie Fountains, the Great Deku Tree, Temples...all these places are where Magic Lines connect. Within the Lost Woods there lies a strong Magic Line, and the flows can be felt out here. The other closest one goes below LonLon Ranch."  
  
"But Navi," Zelda interrupted, "this still doesn't explain how you're channelling magic...."  
  
"I was getting to that. But you needed to know some background, first." She said that as though it was the simplest thing in the world to comprehend. "Anyway, faeries all have the ability to manipulate Magic Lines to some extent. By merging our magic, we can concentrate it and direct the magic towards a certain goal. That's why, when I felt the magic through the grass, I knew it was being directed towards Link-kun." Navi beamed.  
  
"And this deals with stars how?" Impa's gruff voice broke into the conversation.  
  
"Oh, well," Navi shrugged, "stars are faeries."  
  
Zelda blinked in surprise. "Stars are faeries?"  
  
Navi gave the girl a long-suffering look. "Well, yeah, of course. Where do you think faeries come from?"  
  
"I...I never thought of that..."  
  
"Obviously." Impa glared at the faerie, and Navi smiled sheepishly. "Er, where was I? Oh yeah. Faeries are all born from the Faerie Tree, which is...that, "she pointed to the east, at a grouping of five stars, "constellation, right there. I told Link-kun this story when he was younger, so I'll tell you, too.  
  
"The Faerie Tree is made of five stars. The two vertical stars are the trunk, and the three stars spread above those are the goddess stars. Every hundred years, the three goddess stars shine brightly, filling the sky with light, and then fade away. From them, faeries fall to the earth. The last time this happened was...eighteen years ago. That was when I was born."  
  
"You're only eighteen years old? I thought you'd be older." Zelda smiled as she brushed a finger over Navi's wings, making the faerie giggle.  
  
"Only young faeries are allowed to be Kokiri guardians. Older faeries reside in Faerie Fountains, or with the Great Faeries, and help tend to Magic Lines."  
  
"So, what if there aren't enough Kokiri for the new-born faeries?"  
  
Navi blinked. This conversation was quickly taking a different route than when it started, but she didn't mind. "Um...there are never more faeries born than Kokiri who need them. Well...usually..." She trailed off. While she didn't mind explaining some faerie lore, she wasn't sure this was something the princess needed to know.  
  
"Usually...?" Zelda's voice broke Navi's thoughts, and the faerie nodded.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Zelda smiled, sensing something was wrong. "It's ok, you don't have to tell us. We kind of left our original conversation behind, anyway..."  
  
"No, it's ok!" Navi interrupted. "It's just... No one ever asks about things like this, so I have to think of how to answer. Usually..." she paused, collecting her thoughts. How to explain? "Usually, faeries are born about a year or so before the Kokiri. This enables a faerie to learn certain things that will allow her to help her charge grow. Sometimes, though, that doesn't happen. Like with Saria..."  
  
"Saria? That's Link's friend, right?" Zelda's voice rose slightly, and Eon stirred, unnoticed. Cracking open an eye, the boy listened closely, interested.  
  
"Yes... She's the eldest Kokiri. Well...now." Navi suddenly stopped, looking around her cautiously. "Don't tell her I told you this, ok? She's kinda...protective...of her age..." Zelda, Impa, and even Eon, nodded. "Well, Saria was born with the last group of faeries-not my group, the one before. Which is strange, because she was born at the same time as her faerie."  
  
"So that would make her one-hundred eighteen years old?" Impa asked.  
  
"Shhh, not so loud! But yes, that would. Everyone thought it was strange, that a new Kokiri was born so early, and with such intelligence. Saria was always a quick learner, and she knew more at her young age than most of the older Kokiri. A few years after she was born, though, the elder Kokiri died. He was really old, and didn't mind, but Saria was really sad. He was her big brother, after all... Eventually, all Kokiri die, just like their father."  
  
"I thought the Kokiri were immortal..."  
  
Navi shook her head. "No. People think that because Kokiri live through many generations. The last elder before Saria was...eight-hundred some-odd years old. But that's beside the point. About fifty years after Saria was born, Mido and the Know-it-All brothers were born, which was also strange. If a Kokiri is going to be born, they are born within a few years of their faerie. That was a sure sign that something big was going to happen later. By then, Saria was nearly all by herself, as the previous Kokiri were dead or had left the village."  
  
"I thought Kokiri couldn't leave the forest..." Zelda piped in.  
  
"They can't. Well...they can, but if they do, they age. So they might as well die. But even Saria doesn't know why the others left, or where they went. I'm guessing they went farther into the forest, through the Lost Woods, but I was never told. By the time the twins and the rest of the Kokiri were born, only those five were in the village. That was seventeen years ago."  
  
"And you were around, then." Impa, despite her reservations, was fully interested in the story.  
  
"Yes. But there was something wrong. I was the extra faerie. While all the others were given Kokiri, I was left behind with the Great Deku Tree, and he raised me, teaching me things no other faerie learned. I was taught the names and weaknesses of all the creatures of the realm, as well as many, many languages-all dead, now-and the layout and history of Hyrule." She nodded at Zelda, stopping the princess before she could ask the question Navi already knew she would. "Yes, that's why I know of Saria and the Kokiri before her. But I never knew why I was separated, until Mikomi came into the forest."  
  
"Is that when you first met Link?"  
  
"Yes. I was there with Saria when Mikomi gave her Link. And then I knew why I was trained that way. Because I knew that Link-kun would be the Hero of Time, and he would need my help."  
  
Impa scratched her cheek, then brought up a question that had been on her mind since Navi began talking of the history of the Kokiri and faeries. "So, if faeries are born every hundred years, and there are only a limited number of Kokiri... How does that work out?"   
  
"Well, Kokiri aren't born every hundred years. They're only born when the older ones are ageing, or if many have died."  
  
Impa's eyes hardened. "But you said young faeries all had Kokiri..."  
  
"I don't remember saying 'all.' Not all faeries are born for the sake of Kokiri, you know. We help around everywhere. If a young faerie isn't born above the Great Deku Tree-which is how we know there'll be Kokiri, I sorta forgot to mention that-if they aren't born there, then they have a different purpose. But they don't join in keeping Magic Lines secure until they are older."  
  
Zelda tilted her head to the side. "So...what do these other faeries do, then?"  
  
Navi shrugged. "Tend crops, protect animals, things like that."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Oh."  
  
There was a silence after that, as everyone soaked in that information. Suddenly, though, Zelda began to giggle, and Navi frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," the princess calmed herself down slowly, shaking her head at Navi's accusation. "It's just...I originally asked you why you were giggling, and the conversation completely turned from the original goal. And I don't know that any of us really noticed that."  
  
Navi blinked, then giggled, too. "Yeah, you're right. Heh. It did sorta swerve around, didn't it? What was the original question?"  
  
Impa was also smiling. "Something along the lines of why the stars shining was a good thing."  
  
"Ahh, yeah." Navi sobered slightly, but she was still smiling. "I can feel it in the earth, that the stars are adding their magic to the Line in order to help heal Link-kun. Here, Zelda, give me your hand."  
  
The princess did as she was instructed, and placed her hand to the ground. Navi placed her own above it, closing her eyes and concentrating. When the princess gasped in surprise, the faerie opened her eyes, smiling,  
  
"You can feel it?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes. It tingles. But I can feel the flow of magic directing itself towards Link. But why is that?"  
  
"Because everyone loves Link-kun. Within this forest, everything knows him, and knows what he's done for us. This is the only way they can think of to repay him."  
  
They stayed there for a while, Zelda revelling in this new feeling, and Navi thinking of the magic she could feel. The Magic Line within the Lost Woods was powerful, there was no doubt about that. The fact that it could be felt outside the confines of the forest was proof. And the Deku Tree was the Nexus of that Line, and many others, as well. The power generated was immense.  
  
The power of a Nexus...  
  
Navi gasped suddenly, breaking the connection with Zelda and making both Impa and Eon go on alert. Volvagia, as well, was now looking all around, wondering what spooked the girl so.  
  
"Navi, what's wrong?" Zelda's concerned voice was soft, even in the silence of the night.  
  
"I...I just thought of something. I was thinking of the power of a Nexus, of the Great Deku Tree, and a thought suddenly hit me. Dark Link was using the Spiritual Stones, right?"  
  
Zelda nodded, not sure where this was going. "Yes. And I think he also had the Master Sword..." Her eyes widened.  
  
"Which means he could be using the Nexus at the Temple of Time! That's the most powerful one! Or...what if he was created by that?"  
  
Impa shook her head, not understanding. "What do you mean?"   
  
"What if Link-kun's travels through time-between the dark future and this past-what if those travels somehow did something to the Nexus? Travelling from a pure realm to a place where the Magic Lines were corrupt and twisted? Could that be what made this other Link-kun?"  
  
"It's possible," Zelda said, biting her bottom lip and getting to her feet. She dusted off her tunic and breeches as she walked a bit away, thinking. "But... I never felt any malice or evil from Dark Link. Not unless Link was involved, and even then... There was no evil to it." She noticed the faerie's downcast eyes. "Oh, Navi! That doesn't mean you're wrong! You could be on the right track. I'm sure Saria will be able to tell us, as a Sage. And if not her, maybe we could find Rauru."  
  
"Or maybe Sahasrahla will give us some insight," Impa stood as she spoke, her eyes hard. "That elder was holding back something, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Either way, we won't know tonight. I think we should all get some sleep, and head out early tomorrow morning. Do you agree, Impa?"  
  
The Sheikah nodded at her princess. "Yes. I'll take first watch. Eon!" The boy gulped, quickly closing his eyes and letting out a snore. Impa's eyes hardened. "Don't think I don't know you're awake! You can take second watch. ...Boy! Don't ignore me!"  
  
Zelda and Navi both exchanged quiet giggles as the powerful female warrior vented. Volvagia sighed, a stream of smoke puffing from his nose, and fell back asleep.  
  
The morning brought the smell of young plants and rain as Zelda opened her eyes. The sun had only just crested the horizon, painting the sky gold. Allowing her eyes to adjust, the princess sighed and rolled to a sitting position. Impa wasn't asleep, but was up and about, making breakfast. Eon sat, his naginata resting on his lap, half-awake. Guard duty was never one of his favorites. Yawning, the princess pushed herself to her feet, brushing the morning dew from her blanket and rubbing any stray dirt off her tunic and leggings.  
  
"Impa, when are we going to set out?"  
  
The tall woman looked to her charge from her place by the small fire. "In about an hour. The breakfast is almost done, so you should go wash up. There's a small stream over there." Pointing behind the princess, Impa went back to work, and Zelda did as she was told.  
  
After washing her hands and face in the cool water, the young ruler went to wake Volvagia and Navi, both of who were using Link as a pillow. Navi slept in his hat, her wings curled around her, while Volvagia's snout rested on Link's chest. Holding back a giggle, Zelda quietly shook the two, holding a finger to her lips when Navi would have said something.  
  
"Come on, time for breakfast. We'll be leaving here in about an hour, so help Impa and Eon get everything ready."  
  
Navi nodded, stretching out her arms. Zelda was always surprised by the fact that the faerie's body was perfectly visible during dawn. She really did look like an eighteen-year-old girl. Volvagia yawned and stood, scratching behind his head.  
  
When the two were gone, Zelda grabbed the flask of water and sat beside Link. His face was peaceful in the morning light, and she smiled. At least he wasn't in any pain. Remembering the feeling of the magic coursing through her from last night, Zelda silently thanked the forest for helping the boy.  
  
"Link. Link, you need to wake up for a minute. You need some water or you won't get better."  
  
The boy shifted some, but his eyes stayed shut. Puffing her cheeks out in frustration like she did every time he did this, Zelda nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Link, wake up." Still no movement, and her voice was steadily losing its sweetness. "Link, come on, wake up."  
  
His eyelids fluttered slightly, and she smiled. Holding the canteen to his mouth with one hand, she used the other arm to lift his head slightly. His eyes cracked open to slits, and he slowly drank some of the water. After a few gulps, his eyes closed again and she set him back down. While Impa did say that constant rest was a body's way of healing, Zelda was beginning to have her doubts.  
  
"Sometimes I think you just pretend to be asleep, you know that?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I mean, we are similar, and I do that all the time."  
  
She turned at Eon's comment, slightly startled. The boy could be silent when he wanted to be.  
  
Noticing her tense, Eon put a hand behind his head, laughing quietly. "Sorry there, Zelda, didn't mean to startle you. But I came to check on Brother here and to tell you food's ready. We'll be leaving once we're done eating, so if you wanna get there fast, eat quickly."  
  
Nodding, Zelda stood, brushing dirt off her knees. "All right. Are you coming too?"  
  
"Nah, I ate earlier. I'm not too keen on sitting with the giant woman over there."  
  
Giant woman? Zelda shook her head. Eon had a new name for Impa every day, it seemed.  
  
"So, uh...any improvements?" Eon sat on his heels, arms draped over his knees, looking at Zelda out of the corner of his eyes. The girl shook her head, handing the canteen over.  
  
"Not really. He's the same as he's been since that time he woke up. I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days, though, especially with Saria and the Deku Tree's help."  
  
"Yeah... Who is Saria, anyway?"  
  
"I thought Link told you...?"  
  
Eon's eyes were hard. "Refresh my memory."  
  
Sighing, Zelda once again took a seat beside the two boys. "Saria is Link's best friend. She's the Kokiri who basically raised him, and she's also the Sage of the Forest. The way Link talks of her sometimes, I would think she was his sister."  
  
"A sister, huh?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you'll get along fine with her. From what I remember of her, she is kind to everyone."  
  
"I'd like to meet her. And she raised Brother, you said?"  
  
"Yes. She's the one that found Link and Mikomi, twelve years ago."  
  
Eon was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke up. "Then I'd definitely like to meet her. I wanna ask her some things about Mom." Zelda didn't press him any further, even though the look in his eyes made her want to desperately ask what he already knew.  
  
"Anyway...I need to go get some food. We'll be leaving shortly, so please don't get too comfortable." Eon nodded, and the girl once again stood and dusted herself off. Sometimes the red-headed boy confused her more than the blond one.  
  
Impa had the food prepared and waiting for Zelda when she arrived, and it took only a matter of minutes for Zelda to finish eating. Cleaning her dish with a small amount of water, Zelda packed all her things away, ready to leave within an hour. Gathering up Navi and Volvagia, she met Eon over near Link. The younger brother was still sitting the same way she left him, but he was talking quietly to Link.  
  
"So, you're gonna get well, right? Cause I won't forgive you if you don't get well. And neither will Saria. ...I've only seen her, in my memories. Only one time... I really wanna ask her about that, but-" He cut off abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" Zelda walked forward, bending at her waist and smiling at Eon, her braid falling over her shoulder. Eon blushed slightly and shook his head. "Well, let's go, shall we?" Eon nodded and stood, then picked up Link.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry him? He's a bit bigger than you..."  
  
Eon snorted. "Hasn't killed me yet."  
  
Zelda only smiled.  
  
The walk to Kokiri Forest took no more than a few hours, and by the time they were half an hour from the border, Navi was doing swirls in the air, unable to contain herself. Much to Eon's chagrin. The small faerie constantly danced around Eon's head, doing curly-cues and dips and dives right before his eyes. Eon's language was slowly degrading into words that made even Impa pale.  
  
Finally, Eon couldn't stand it anymore, his face red and his eyes wide.  
  
"Ok, little faerie, this is the last time I EVER go anywhere with you, you-"  
  
"We're heeeeere!" Navi's cry cut the obscenity right out from under Eon, and he paused, shocked. The only thing he could see was a small path through rock, with two trees before it, and at the end, a huge log.  
  
"...Navi, this isn't anything."  
  
"Yes it is too! This is the entrance to the Kokiri Forest!"  
  
Eon looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Navi... That's a log. Logs don't lead to anywhere."  
  
"Well this one does! It leads to the Kokiri Forest!"  
  
"...Why does that not surprise me, for some reason? Only you would speak like an idiot."  
  
"It really is the entrance to the Kokiri Forest though, Eon. Navi isn't making anything up." Zelda came up from behind, placing a gentling hand on Eon's shoulder.  
  
Navi beamed and stuck her tongue out at the slightly twitching Eon, then flew forward, waiting for them at the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
When everyone was assembled, Navi flew before them, her glow the brightest she could make it in the early morning.  
  
"And now, I present to you, mine and Link-kun's home: The Kokiri Forest!" Zelda giggled as the small girl flew in circles, and then into the dark entranceway. Following quickly behind, Zelda dashed past Eon and Impa, Volvagia on her shoulder. She'd never seen the Kokiri Forest; now was her chance to.  
  
The tunnel opened out onto a bridge. Zelda slowed, taking in her first glance of the forest.  
  
"This is a part of the Lost Woods, Zelda." Navi's voice startled the girl, and she turned to see Navi hovering to her right, about halfway across the bridge. "Over there is an entrance into the maze. Link-kun and Navi and Saria would play here a lot. She would play the ocarina, and Link-kun and Navi would make up silly dances. And here is where we left the Kokiri Forest, and all our friends." The faerie fluttered forward a bit, a few paces before the princess.  
  
"Link-kun was standing here, and Saria appeared, there." She pointed to where she'd been standing. "That's when Link-kun got his Faerie Ocarina from Saria, and left his childhood behind."  
  
"Navi..." By her use of her own name, Zelda knew this was a place full of emotion for the faerie. Whenever the faerie had a lot of built-up emotion, she would always revert to speaking in the third person.  
  
The faerie turned to face the princess then, smiling. "But we met Zelda and all our other friends out here, so that makes Navi happy! And now we get to introduce them to our old friends. I hope you'll like it here."  
  
Zelda nodded. "I'll love it here. Being cooped up in a castle your whole life makes you appreciate the finer things in life...like open spaces." Navi giggled as the others came through the entrance, their footsteps echoing on the bridge.  
  
"So...this is Brother's forest? Not much to it, is there...?" Eon's eyes were darting every which way, as though he was afraid of the shadows. Zelda smiled, but turned around before he could see.  
  
Navi "hmphed." "There's more once you actually enter the forest. It's much larger than Sahasrahla's forest will ever be."  
  
Eon stuck his tongue out at Navi, but the faerie ignored him. Instead, she turned and flew to the other end of the bridge, looking back once and then disappearing from view. Stealing a glance at Eon, Zelda smiled slightly, shaking her head, and then ran after the faerie, her braid flying out behind her.  
  
She always knew Link grew up in a forest, but what she saw still took her by surprise. Stretching out before her were giant trees, most with doors carved into their trunks, and about fifteen children, all about her age, staring at her, with faeries fluttering about their heads. The children stared at each other, the princess trying to think of something to say, the Kokiri trying to figure out what was going on. Both were effectively frozen in place.  
  
Until, that is, Eon burst into the clearing, Impa close behind him.  
  
"Gah! I hate tunnels! I hate them! And especially these tunnels, they're...weird..." He finally noticed the children staring at him, and he was about to put a hand behind his head and laugh when he realised Link was still in his arms. "Oh, right! Brother! Hey, you guys, can you come help him? He's kinda hurt..." He never had a chance to finish the sentence as all fifteen children rushed forward, crowding the two boys.  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Link's back!"  
  
"Saria, where's Saria...?!"  
  
Fifteen voices all cried out at once, filling the air with childish noise. The newcomers stood in stunned silence until a mean-looking, freckled blond boy stepped forward, and the rest of the children quieted.  
  
"Saria's been worried sick for days about that idiot, and he comes back like this? What's the meaning of it?"  
  
"Um, excuse me..." Zelda took a step forward, a delicate hand to her chest, "but we need to find Saria. We were thinking she could help Link..."  
  
"Link this, Link that!" The boy shouted, startling the princess. "Well, this Mido is as good as Saria! I can tell if there's something wrong with him, too. Set him down!"  
  
Zelda nodded curtly, then motioned behind her to Eon. So this was Mido, was it? The boy Link never got along with. Looking over his twelve-year-old appearance, Zelda thought that if Navi was right about his age, he sure didn't look it.  
  
Deciding to be polite, Zelda tried to talk to him once again. "Um, Mido, was it?" A nod. "I'm sure you can help us too, but I also need to talk to Saria. Could you tell me where she is, please?"  
  
Mido glared up at her, his freckles showing quite clearly on his pale face. Unlike Link, this boy didn't seem to spend as much time in the sun. Or, Zelda looked around then, noticing the paleness of the children, Link may have been so dark because he was Hylian.  
  
"Saria's-"  
  
"Here!" The mature voice broke through his sentence, causing Mido to look behind him, up near another tunnel on a high hill. A green-clad, green-haired girl stood on a fence, waving down at them, fear filling her expression. When she noticed them notice her, she jumped off the fence to the landing below, then ran to where she could climb down some vines. Her feet were still a good ways from the ground when she jumped, running as soon as her feet touched ground. She easily jumped the next small incline, skidding to a stop beside Link.  
  
Mido looked dejected. "Saria, you didn't have to run all this way..."  
  
The Sage girl turned her eyes on Mido, but surprisingly to Zelda, there was no anger there. From all the Mido stories she heard, Zelda thought everyone was always mad at the freckled "boss"... "You know better than that, Mido. Go and get the rest of the Kokiri. You're the boss, so you should do it. You," she turned to Eon, "please help me carry him to his house. It's right over there." She pointed to a treehouse, settled back from the main path a bit, and Eon nodded. Picking Link up again, the red-haired boy trotted behind Saria, Zelda and the others following.  
  
The small treehouse was cramped with everyone inside, so, after making sure Link was safe on his bed, Impa and Volvagia left, taking stances at the entrance. Eon leaned against the far wall, near the door, his arms crossed over his chest, one eye closed, the other watching his brother. Zelda took a seat by the bed, next to Saria, who was checking over Link, feeling for a temperature and placing a cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Is he ok? I mean, we never noticed a temperature before this..." Zelda fidgeted, unsure of herself next to the forest girl. Saria seemed much more mature than the eleven-year-old princess felt.  
  
"Haha, of course he's ok." The smile and laugh caught Zelda off-guard. She wasn't expecting the eldest Kokiri to laugh like a little girl. "I'm just doing this for show, since I couldn't help him before. But Link would have been fine even if you didn't come here."  
  
"That's good." Zelda breathed a sigh of relief before she realised what she was doing. Blushing slightly at the look Saria gave her, Zelda tried to straighten skirts that weren't there. "But, um..."  
  
"That's not the real reason you came here, I know." Saria smiled again, making Zelda feel like she was six, and was talking with her mother. "You want to ask the Sage of the Forest and the Great Deku Tree some questions. Don't worry. We'll answer what we can, but first, let's let Link heal. So, everybody out!" She stood and shooed them all from the room, ruffling Eon's hair in the process.  
  
"I'll call you all tomorrow when he wakes up."  
  
"How do you know he'll wake up tomorrow, huh?!" Eon threatened from the doorway.  
  
Saria smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I just know."  
  
The noise of birdsong woke him up. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy's eyes peeled open, and met the sunlight that filtered through the woven roof. Groaning slightly, mainly from hunger, the boy rolled onto his side, only to yelp and clutch the soft blankets he was folded in.  
  
He'd nearly fallen off!  
  
Grunting, he pulled himself back onto the flat surface, his heart racing. Looking around, his eyes adjusting to the shadows, the boy noticed that he was inside. And that the surface he was on was, as his near-fall had hinted at, a bed.  
  
Not just any bed, either.  
  
His bed.  
  
Link blinked and sat up slowly, his muscles tight. He didn't know how he got here or how long it took, but right then he didn't care. The familiar sounds of the early morning; the calls of the young Kokiri, the rustling of the leaves of the giant Deku Tree, and the sounds of faerie wings; all of them made him smile. His records on the wall, and his assortment of weapons all greeted him as he looked around the room.  
  
And he smiled like he hadn't smiled in months.  
  
Because he was finally home.  
  
LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS  
  
Ahh! I'm so sorry! This is soooo late, and it's not even worth the wait. I know, and I'm sorry. It is true that school (I'm DONE for the summer!) and social life interfered, but I'm not making excuses. I just kinda...ignored....this story. I worked on it, but not enough. So, I'm sorry for all those who were waiting. I really am! I just hope people will still read it, despite that. And, some of you were worried, but don't worry-I will NOT abandon this story. I WILL finish it, and that's a promise.  
  
I'm also making a change, which you should be able to notice. I'm lowering the rating. I've been debating this for a while, now. But the story turned from the original dark fic idea a long time ago, and there are worse things in lower-rated fics. This doesn't bother me, but I felt like I was lying by keeping it R. So, if anyone read this only cause it was a high rating (do people do that?), don't worry, the actual story won't change. It's still gonna be the same.  
  
Again, sorry about the wait! I'll do better in the future. The story is gonna pick up from here, I believe, with maybe one more "relax" chapter. Not sure. Remember when I said this would be more than five chapters, and I was thinking like seven? Hahah, I have NO clue how long it's gonna be, but I hope it's worth it.  
  
Oh yeah, about the Kokiri. I have no idea how many there are, but fifteen seemed a good number to me. I also don't know their names, so... Sorry. And also, this should be the last of the "Link-kun is out-of-the-picture" chapters. I like characterising others, but... I want him to move!  
  
Hmm...I was also wondering. Do you want me to title chapters? Instead of Chapter Nineteen and stuff like that? If you do, I'll go back and give each chapter a name. It doesn't bother me at all.  
  
Thank you to all of you for reading this fic. I owe a lot to you all, really.  
  
After the fact: I tried to upload this normally, with all my bigger breaks (you know, cause it's the next day or whatnot) and it won't let me make them. ...Stupid upload... Anywho, just so you know... There is a large break after Navi's discussion and the turn to Zelda's POV, and a break between Saria's last line and Link-kun's POV, and as always one between the end and my rant corner. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Eon walked through the Kokiri Village in the early hours of dawn.  He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, so instead he busied himself with walking through the Forest, taking things in, thinking.  

                This was the place where Link was going to find out what to do, he was sure.  This Deku Tree would surely tell his brother where to go, how to defeat this other Link, and of course the green-clad Hylian would be up to the task.

But where did that leave Eon?  What was he supposed to do?  He promised Sahasrahla he would protect Link and Zelda, promised him he wouldn't let them down, but…  How was he to help with this battle?  The only skills he possessed were those of water and ice.  But Link and Zelda had the power of the Triforce behind them.  

"Daaammn it, I'm not that useless, am I?"  He grumbled under his breath, kicking a stone.  The small rock went skidding away from him, bouncing every few fit as it hit a bump in the ground or another rock.  Watching it go, Eon sighed and shook his head.  Getting depressed was uncharacteristic of him, to say the least.  But then again, he usually never had many things on his mind.

Shaking his head one last time, the boy began to walk again but stopped when he heard a soft humming from above.  Looking up, he saw nothing but slowly lightening sky, so he swiveled around, searching.  The Kokiri rooftops passed his line of vision twice before he found what he was looking for.  There, on top of the house with ramps leading to the roof, was Saria, sitting on the edge and kicking her feet into the air, humming.  Smiling crookedly, his bad mood forgotten, Eon changed his direction and headed towards her house.  If anyone could give him answers to some of the thoughts that plagued his mind, Saria could, he was sure of it.

Reaching the base of her house, Eon began to circle it, looking for the beginning of the ramp.  He hadn't walked a few feet around the house before he found it, and slowly, silently, he began to climb.  

He reached the top soon, throwing an arm onto the roof as quietly as possible and hoisting himself up off the ramp with only his upper-body strength and some quick scrabbling with his feet.  Proud of his near-silent ascent, Eon tip-toed towards the green-haired girl, intent on scaring her, if only for the fun of it, when she stopped humming.  Pausing, one foot in the air, Eon waited, holding his breath and praying she hadn't heard him.

After what seemed forever, she began humming again and Eon slowly put his foot down, letting out his breath as silently as possible.  When his breathing was regular again, he crept forward, one tiny step at a time, until he was right behind her, about to poke her sides with his fingers.

"Hello, Eon."

In surprise, the boy lost his balance and fell backwards onto the roof with an "Oof!," sliding a few inches towards the edge before stopping.  Breathing heavily and trying to ignore Saria's giggles, Eon used his elbows to lift himself to a sitting position, rubbing his shoulders as he scooted closer to the girl, who made some extra room for him.

Settling in beside her, Eon took another deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  He didn't need to look at Saria to know she was smiling broadly.

"How'd you know it was me?"  He asked, a bit sullenly.  "I was perfectly silent."

Saria shrugged.  "Just intuition, I guess."

Eon snorted.  "I doubt that"

"And you would be right."  She giggled again as Eon rolled his eyes.  

They sat in silence then, Saria kicking her feet back and forth in the air, Eon sitting with one knee pulled up to his chest, staring blankly out at the forest around them.

Saria's soft voice broke the silence after while, bringing Eon back to himself.  "So, what brings you up here?  You're up awful early—Link and the others are still asleep."

Eon shrugged.  "Couldn't sleep."

Still kicking her legs, Saria turned her head slightly to look at him.  "Why?"

Another shrug.  "Thinking about too many things."  He smiled slightly.  "You know, you sure are curious about a lot of things."

She nodded her head.  "Yes, well…  You came up here to talk to me, didn't you?  So I'm just trying to initiate things."

"Is that what you were doing?  And here I thought you were just being curious in your old age."  She spluttered and caught herself as Eon laughed out loud.  She spoiled his little trick on her before, it was only right he get her back for it.  Continuing with his previous line of thought, Eon asked, nonchalantly: "So, how _do_ you keep your young figure?"

He purposely missed the look Saria sent his way, instead focusing his gaze out over the village, watching the faerie lights fly through the dawn air.

After a minute or so passed, Eon chanced a look at her, figuring she would be over her initial outburst.  She was, and had resumed her previous stance of kicking her legs into thin air.

"So?"  He asked the question softly.

"So what?"  Even Eon didn't miss the slightly cool tone of her voice.

Blushing slightly, the boy scratched the back of his head.  "So, one of the things I was thinking about was the Kokiri and, well, you."  She raised an eyebrow and Eon hurried on.  "Not like that!  But Navi told us some things about the Kokiri, but she also left a lot out—mainly about you.  All she really told us was how old you are and that you were born as to be an Elder even while the other one was still alive.  She also said this other guy knew that you were gonna replace him as soon as you were born.  I was wondering about that aspect…" He trailed off, feeling more than slightly foolish.  Saria's answering giggle, though, made him look at her, a smile making its way onto his face.

"I should have figured as much.  Navi does seem to enjoy talking."

Eon snorted again.  "Enjoy?  All she does is talk."        

Saria ignored him as she looked out over the expanse of the Kokiri Village, but a smile played upon her lips.  "Be that as it may, I guess I could tell you what you wanted to know.  What exactly were you wondering about?"

"Why you're different from the other Kokiri, I guess.  About this Elder thing and the other one before you."

She smiled slightly at him, a faint red line of blush across her cheeks.  "Ok."  She leaned back and folded her arms, so her head was cradled on her forearms.  The sun was just cresting the tops of the trees as she began to talk.

"As Navi told you, I was born with my faerie, Ceres.  While that is uncommon, it does happen more than she knows."

"You mean the other Elder before you?"

Saria nodded.  "Yes.  His name was Faa, and he was both the Elder of the Kokiri and the Sage of the Forest Temple.  You see, they go hand in hand, those two positions."

"Navi didn't tell us that…"

Saria nodded.  "No, I don't think she would have.  While the Great Deku Tree knew she needed to know more about this world than almost any other creature, there were still some things that weren't all that important for her to know.  This is one of them."

Eon nodded, shifting a bit to get more comfortable on the hard roof.  "So, how did he know that you were going to succeed him?"

"Because of Ceres, and the fact that I was born with her.  There were other factors as well, like how I could walk and talk much earlier than any of my brothers or sisters, and my strong affinity for the forest.  He also showed all these signs as a child, and knew that, with my birth, something was going to happen in Hyrule.  He'd already lived a very long time, and his own powers were waning."

"So…you were meant to take his place, because he wouldn't be able to help?"

"Yes, exactly that."

"So…" Eon shifted again, but this time from curiosity.  He had so many questions.  "So were you born with his powers?"

Saria giggled.  "Oh, goodness no.  No, Faa had to train me to feel the forest, to sense everything around me.  That's why it hurt so much when he did die.  It was like losing my father."

"But isn't the Deku Tree your dad?"

Saria nodded.  "Yes, but this was different.  The Great Deku Tree is in actuality our father, and we all love him as such.  He raises us and teaches us, but for me, I also had Faa for that.  It was like I had two fathers, and when Faa died, I lost one of them."  She paused for a second, tilting her head to the east to watch the sun rise.  After a minute or so, she continued.  "After that, though, all the abilities of the Sage of the Forest Temple transferred to me.  He'd been training me for it, but still…  The amount of knowledge and power that comes with a Sage is immense."

"That's some system."  She turned to face him, but Eon looked out over the village, his eyes distant.  "The fact that a system like that was set up, and that it has worked like this for goddesses-know-how-long….  It's actually kinda amazing."

Saria smiled.  "I guess it is, in a way.  I'm sure all the races had a system similar, but due to wars and change, they've forgotten them.  Us Kokiri…we never change.  We're always, always the same, never changing…"

"Oh?"

Saria nodded.  "Yes, all the goddesses—Din, Farore, and Nayru—all of them worked together to create this world.  Din made the earth, Nayru gave it law, and Farore gave it life.  But you know this, don't you?"

Eon blinked.  "Know what?"

"The Creation Myth.  Of how the world was made.  Surely you know it.  I thought all children were taught this when they were young."

Licking his lips slightly, Eon opened his mouth to reply, but found it hard to talk.  His real reason for coming to see Saria was to ask her about Mikomi, but now that she was (unwittingly) bringing the conversation to that very place, he was becoming nervous.  How was he supposed to explain things to her?

"Well, that is…" He finally managed to get out, but Saria cut him off.

"I guess it's ok if you don't know it.  Maybe the old ways are dying out in the outside world."  Eon sighed in relief, hoping she didn't hear him.  "Anyway," she continued, "Nayru gave all the world law.  That law has governed the Kokiri since Creation.  It's the foundation of the system I was telling you before."

"Is that it…?" Eon's mouth was still a bit dry, but at least she wasn't poking into his past anymore.  _Wuss,_ he heard a part of himself say, but a mental punch shut that part up fast.  Trying to think of something else, Eon blurted: "So what happened to the other Kokiri that were here before you?"  Saria blinked at him, and thinking he'd said something wrong, Eon hurried on.  "It's just that Navi told us the other Kokiri that were here before you and Mido and the others all left, so I was wondering what happened to them."

"Oh.  Well, they left.  One day, a few years after Mido and the Know-it-all Brothers were born, they told me they were leaving.  They were all older—at least a hundred or so years old—and, like me, they could sense that something was going to happen to Hyrule.  They couldn't tell when—although I had a good idea—so they left.  They're still in this forest, though, because every now and then I can feel their presences.  But after the Great Deku Tree died, it became harder for me to do that.  Now, I can barely tell.  I don't know if they've died out or not…  I do miss them, though."

Eon nodded, not having anything else to say to that.  They sat in silence again as the sun finally crested the trees, bathing the village in golden light.  Eon thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen.

"So Eon."  He nodded as Saria addressed him.  "Why…  What's with all the questions about my childhood?"

Eon swallowed.  He knew now was the time to bring up what he really wanted to talk about, but even in his head it sounded stupid. 'I was just wondering what you knew about my mother Mikomi.  You know, Link's mom?  Yeah, you were there when she died, so I was wondering if you even knew about me.'  Scowling to himself, Eon knew he could never say those things.  They sounded horrible, and as much as he liked to act the jerk, he could never say something like that.

But ever since he found out about Mikomi, and then about Saria meeting her when she died, it was all he could think of.  Years of wishing he knew who he was, where he was from, years of just wanting to know _something_…  All those feelings he knew were there but had always ignored were beginning to surface.

"Eon?  Are you ok?"

The red-haired boy blinked, then looked at Saria.  Her eyes were wide with worry, and Eon realized he must have spaced out and ignored her.  Trying to ease her worry, Eon shook his head, a small humorless smile on his face.

"It's ok, just kinda lost my train of thought.  But to answer your question, I guess I don't really know why I was so curious."  He paused, taking in what he'd just said.  Shaking his head slowly, he looked at Saria.  "No, that's not true."  It was now or never.  "I guess I just wanted to know about who you were, and what it must be like growing up here.  Just…what it's like to have a childhood."  He laughed, but there was still no mirth in it.  "I didn't have the best parentage."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Eon shrugged, trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling surrounding him.  "I was raised by an evil spirit that fed me lies and, well…  It kinda sucked, really, growing up."

Saria's eyes were very wide now.  "…Eon…"

He ignored her and kept going.  He was making this sound a lot worse than it really was and he didn't like it, but the words kept coming before he could think them through.  "The only one around me that really actually cared was the old man Sahasrahla, but…  I never tried to talk to him outside of insults.  I hope he knows I didn't mean them."

"Eon…"

Again, he ignored her, this time putting a big smile on his face.  "Of course it wasn't that bad.  I mean, I exaggerate a lot, can't you tell?  And besides, now I have Brother, so things aren't all that bad at all."

That last sentence caught the girl off-guard, Eon could tell.  Her soft whisper of "Brother?" made him nod.

"Yeah, Brother.  Link.  It's what I've called him since I joined with them after he defeated my…creator."  He was going to say "mother" but the thought made him shudder.

"That evil spirit was your creator?"  Eon nodded and Saria continued.  "But…  I don't understand.  And why do you call Link 'Brother?'  Are you using the old convention?"

"Elah—that's the evil spirit—she created me, just like I said.  She took my soul out of this weird limbo place and gave me this body.  And what do you mean, 'convention?'"

Saria held her hands in the air, her voice raised slightly when she talked.  "What?  Stop jumping around with the conversation so much, please!"  He couldn't help the small grin at her expense, but Saria kept going.  "You are going to explain this Elah thing to me."

"Explain this convention thing to me and I'm pretty sure I can explain this Elah thing to you."

"What I meant was that in the past, people would call those slightly older than them 'Brother' or 'Sister' to show respect.  So I was curious that you would.  You didn't seem to know the story of the goddesses, though from what you've already told me, I perfectly understand why…"

Eon nodded.  "Yeah, Elah didn't tell me much more than lies.  And…about that convention thing…"

Saria tilted her head to the side, and Eon swallowed.  He didn't want to sound like he was blaming anyone, but he knew what he was going to say might make her think he blamed her…  

"Link—Brother—he really is my brother.  Well, not physically, really, because my body is made of goddesses-know-what, but my soul is his brother.  Do you understand?"

"I…  What do you mean?  Link never had any siblings."

Eon nodded.  "That's right.  He never had any siblings.  That's because I was never born.  I told you, Elah took my soul from some limbo place, and kept it in this weird place, waiting to use me against Brother."  He growled deep in his throat.  "That evil creature knew that she'd meet him someday, and was keeping me in reserve, knowing I would do anything to know who I really was."

"You…" Saria's voice broke as she looked at him, her mouth moving but no words coming out.  Eon was beginning to regret talking to her about this.  He felt terrible.  Trying to smooth things over, he held his hands up, a fake smile on his face.

"It's ok.  It is true that this was the real reason I wanted to talk to you today, but…  It's really ok.  I was just hoping you could tell me some things, but I think I've only managed to make you upset.  Sorry."

He stood to leave, dusting off his tunic, but Saria's voice stopped him.  "I know you."  Turning, eyes wide, he looked at the frightened-looking  Kokiri.  Why would she look frightened?

His voice was cautious as he asked: "You what?"

She blinked and nodded.  "I know you.  When Mikomi…  When she was still alive, and I was talking to her…  I could sense another life, but it was dying so fast.  That was you."  Eon stared at her as she slowly made her way to her feet, slightly unbalanced.  "That was you.  Oh goodness, I never knew.  You must be so angry with us!"

Eon took a step back, caught off guard.  "Angry…?  No, I'm not mad at you!  I'm not mad at you or Mom!  I mean, I was before, when I first found out.  I thought—"

"—You must have thought we let you die!"

Eon finished his sentence at the same time she finished hers.  "…You let me die…  Hey!  That was then!  I don't think that way anymore!  I feel bad for even thinking that.  There really wasn't anything anyone could have done, anyway…" He was slightly lying, and feared Saria knew, too.  He still wasn't quite over those feelings of abandonment yet.

Saria was standing in front of him before he even realized it.  "I'm sorry, Eon.  But…you were both dying.  Mikomi told me so.  She could feel you dying even as she lay there, and it tore her up.  But…  She didn't want either of you to die.  But it was let all three of you perish, or let only two of you.  And she made her choice.  Do you understand?"

Eon shifted slightly.  "Yeah, I guess…"

"Eon."  Saria's firm voice made him look up, and she grabbed his shoulders.  "Eon, Mikomi didn't want either of you to die.  She fought hard to keep herself alive, to keep you alive, but it was too late.  You must think that she only cared about Link—he was born, alive, why would she care about an unborn child when she was dying herself?  But throughout the whole ordeal, I only saw her cry once.  And that was the moment you died, and she knew it.  Do you understand, Eon?

Slowly, Eon nodded to the girl.  So that was what Mikomi whispered to Saria in that dream of his…  That was why she clutched her stomach in pain slightly before her own end.  His worst fear wasn't realized.  Mikomi had cared about him.  

"Eon?"

Eon smiled brightly at Saria.  "You have no idea…how big of a weight just lifted off me.  I thought she didn't even know about me."

Saria smiled too and, totally throwing the boy off, hugged him.  Biting his bottom lip, Eon stood still for a few seconds, letting Saria hug him.  When she didn't immediately let go, though, he started squirming.

"This is kinda embarrassing, you know…"

Saria gasped and jumped away.  "Oh, I'm so sorry!  I don't know what came over me."  She smiled at him though, and held her hand out.  Unsure what to do, Eon took it, and Saria tightened her grip.  "It's wonderful to be acquainted with Link's little brother, even if he does have fangs."

Eon smiled and shook her hand back.  "And it's wonderful to be acquainted with someone Brother thinks of as a sister, even if she is one-hundred and eighteen years old."

They both stood there, grips gradually tightening as fake smiles were plastered on their faces.  Eon's left eye twitched slightly when Saria pinched his wrist, but other than that, they just stared at one another, showing no signs of backing off.  

"Sariiaa!"  The intruder's voice caused them to blink, breaking the spell over the two children.  Looking down, Eon noticed one of the twins waving up at them.

"What?"  He asked irritably.

"It's time to come to lunch!  Then we're going to start preparing for your meeting with the Great Deku Tree!"  After yelling that, the girl ran off, waving back at them after every few feet.  

Saria and Eon exchanged a glance, and after one last shake, they both began to climb down the ramp.  Halfway down, Saria looked over at Eon, smiling happily.

                "So, you know Sahasrahla, do you?"

Eon nodded.  "Yeah, don't remind me.  But," he paused for a second, "how do you know him?"

Again, Saria gave him that secretive smile of hers.  "I'll tell you all about it.  C'mon…"

Interested, Eon began walking again, happier than he'd been for a while.

Link, however, was not having such a good time, nor was he very happy.  From the moment he awoke, things weren't going his way.  First off, he forgot he was in his bed and rolled to far to the left, resulting in the fact that he nearly fell off, and then, when he tried to stand, he fell to the floor in a heap.  Muttering under his breath, he tried to get to his feet, but smacked his head against the bed-frame, causing him to once again collapse to the floor.  Tapping his fingers in frustration and sighing as deeply as he could under the circumstances, the young hero waiting for a minute before he tried one last time to get to his feet.  With a mighty push, he used his upper-body strength to hoist himself up, but the goddesses were having too much fun to let it end there.  Just as he made it to his feet, a strong gust of wind came through the window, causing the drapes to flap and hit him.  Startled, Link tried to turn to defend himself and fell backwards, rolling until he was stopped.

By the table.

By the very hard, very durable table.

"Oooowowowowow!"  Link clutched the back of his head in his hands, his toes twining together as he fought off the pain.

Once the pain was gone, Link slowly made his way to his feet, using the table to steady himself as his still-weak legs fought to stay under him.  Finally secure, Link took a wary step forward, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?"

The voice broke Link's concentration and he would have fallen if he wasn't still beside the table.  Quickly grabbing a hold of it, Link steadied himself and opened his eyes.  Zelda stood before him, wearing a green Kokiri tunic with her breeches, instead of the tunic Sahasrahla gave her.  Her hair was loose now, and the golden locks fell over her shoulder.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Link answered in a steady voice.  "I was trying to walk."

She smiled.  "With your eyes closed?"

Link shrugged, loosing his brave demeanor.  "I was waiting to fall."

She nodded.  "Ah, I see."  Walking farther into the small house, Zelda stood beside Link, waiting.  Not sure what she wanted, Link looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Just waiting to catch you if you fall.  Which way do you want to go: outside or back to the bed?"

"Outside, please.  I'm sick of being inside."

Zelda's smile widened.  "You've only been inside for a few hours, you know."

Link nodded and took a tentative step forward.  "Well, I was knocked unconscious only a short way from Sahasrahla's, and then I wake up here.  I want to see the sun and smell fresh air for a change.  I'm sick of nothing but black."

"It's not my fault you were careless and decided to fight Dark Link on your own and die."

Link stopped and stared at the princess.  She just smiled even more at him, despite the flippant remark.  Shaking his head, Link began walking again.

Once onto the balcony, the fresh air assaulted his senses, and Link stopped himself so he could savor it.  The air of the Kokiri Forest was always fresh and he realized he missed it immensely.  Breathing in deeply, he let the calm of the Forest settle around him.  

"Feel better now?"  Zelda's voice came to him from behind as she walked up to join him.

"Much."  It was the truth, too.  He didn't feel quite so weak anymore, as though the air of his home revitalized him.

"I'm glad.  You haven't had the best luck lately.  You deserve this, I think."  Zelda walked up beside him, her hands resting loosely on the small fence.  "For a while there, we were worried about you.  I've never seen someone sustain such damage and live."

"I'm stronger than I look, I guess."

Zelda looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.  "Yes, it would appear you are."

Link blushed in embarrassment and put a hand behind his head.  

"You know, both you and Eon do that particular thing?"  When Link shook his head slowly, not understanding, Zelda smiled and demonstrated, placing a delicately pale hand to the back of her head.  Understanding dawned in Link's eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah.  I guess it's more proof that we're brothers."  He looked out over the village for a few more seconds before a thought struck him.  "Zelda, why were you coming to my house this early?"

Now it was her time to blush slightly.  "Well, I was checking up on you.  Eon and I have been coming back here on and off, every few hours, to make sure you're ok and don't fall off the bed." 

"Too late."

"I'm sorry?"

Link shook his head.  "Nothing.  So it was your turn to check on me?

Zelda nodded.  "Yes.  I also had a feeling you might be awake.  This is a lovely forest, you know.  We aren't meeting with the Deku Tree until later tonight, so I was hoping you could tell me more about this place."

Link turned to her with a smile.  "I can do better than that.  I can show you."

Zelda shook her head with a slight laugh.  "Don't be silly, Link.  You're still much too weak to go about—Link!"  She yelled his name as the boy placed one hand on the fence and catapulted himself off, his landing turning into a roll.  Once his mad tumble stopped, he waited below as the princess scrambled down the ladder.  From the look on her face, Link knew she wasn't too impressed by his stunt.  Truth be told, he wasn't too impressed, either.  He refrained from rubbing his shoulder where she could see.

When the princess finally caught up to him, her hair disarrayed and her eyes hard agates, Link pointed up the slight incline, ignoring her.

"Up here is where the tour will start."

"Link!"  He walked away as Zelda called his name.  "Link, don't ignore me!  Get back here and let me yell at you!"

Safe at the top of the hill, Link turned and winked at her.  "Sorry, Zelda, but you'll have to catch me to do that!  I promised a tour and I'll give you one.  Although I'm suspecting this will be a rather quick one."  He said as she stormed towards him, fury in her face.  Taunting her, Link waited until he was almost within arm range and took off to his left, towards the Deku Tree's meadow, Zelda right on his heels.

He led her around the Kokiri Village, stopping at certain places as he waited for her to catch up.  As he did, though, he rattled off the name and any other extraneous details he could think of for the area, always letting her get within reach before running again.  All in all, the whole experience took up a good portion of the morning, and by the time Saria found them to bring them to breakfast, they were both collapsed by the pool before the Deku Tree's meadow, exhausted.

"I see you two had an adventurous morning."

Link squinted his eyes as Saria's face came into view.  "What is it?"

She smiled widely at him.  "It's time for our breakfast feast.  Well, it's more like lunch, but you get the idea.  Everyone's waiting for you two in the Great Deku Tree's meadow."

Zelda rolled her head to the side, her eyes barely open.  "That means food?"

Saria nodded at the princess.  "Yes, that means food."

"Then I'm there."  Zelda tried to get up, but her arms gave out underneath her and she fell down onto her back.  Link laughed at her until she punched him in the arm.  His smile disappearing instantly, Link rubbed the area, frowning at Zelda.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Shut up."

"C'mon you two!"  Eon's voice broke through Saria's laughter, and his silhouette appeared beside hers, Volvagia perched on his shoulder and looking smug—if a dragon could, in fact, look smug.  "All the food's gonna be eaten by the time we all get there!  Giant Woman's gonna eat it all!  Move it!"

Struggling to get up, the two exhausted children finally had to admit defeat and allow their friends to help them.  As Eon hoisted Link to his feet, he couldn't help smirking.

"I guess Brother isn't as strong as he acts, is he?"

He earned a punch in the ribs for that one.

LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS

Y'ello jelloes (that means "hi!" in this weird new way for me).  I got a new chapter for ya!  And guessy. Yup, you guessed it.  Absolutely NOTHING happened.  Don't you love me?  ^-^x  But I had such fun writing it (I rewrote the Saria/Eon scene because the original sucked).  I enjoyed crafting a history like I did for Saria; I hope some of you liked it.  And yes, I grabbed the name Faa from Fado, the character in Kaze no Takuto (Wind Waker).  I still say Kaze no Takuto sounds prettier than Wind Waker anyday…  Anywho, back on topic, I was going to call Faa "Fado," but figured it would be too confusing (Fado could have been named for Faa, though!  He's so cute!)  Incidentally, while I was rewriting the part where Saria explains about Mikomi, the lovingly dubbed "Sad Grandma Music" from Kaze started playing, so I looped it a million times.  What that has to do with Faa, you ask?  Nothing.  I just wanted to share that information with you all.

This chapter also totes the distinction of being my first chapter where no one cries!  Woo!  I'm doing better!  As for the next chapter, we (hopefully) learn some things about *dun dun DUUUN!* Dark Link-kun, and then the action should pick up!  Wee!  I like talking, but I want to write some action.  Can't I write some action?

Aaaand, a special thanks to Tatsu no Houou (or was it Eclipse?  Not quite sure who I was talking to.  ^-^x) for giving my muse a form.  He's sitting on my head as I write this, eating a lollipop and kicking my forehead…  O.Ox

And, as always, many many thanks for those of you who read this.  I'd huggle you all but I'm tiny and my arms wouldn't fit around all of you at one time.  ^-^x        


	21. Chapter Twentyone

The feast lasted throughout the day.  There was food, dancing, singing, and even a talent show of sorts.  All the Kokiri children wanted to show off to Link's friends, so nearly every one of them placed themselves before the group, one at a time, and did something only they could do.  There were stunts involving leaping over each other, juggling, even breathing fire.  Link couldn't stop smiling the whole time, and his hands hurt by the time the last Kokiri took her bow and rejoined the group huddled before the Deku Tree.

                The most amazing trick, though, came half an hour later, as the sun descended through the sky and the stars came out, illuminating the midnight blue sky.

                All the Kokiri faeries—except Navi—gathered before the Deku Tree, and then they began to dance in the air.  The myriad of different lights spun and twirled, forming patterns in the sky that reflected in every eye watching.  There were many "Oohs" and "Ahhs" throughout the gathered Kokiri and Hylians as the light show progressed.

                Link leaned over to Navi half-way through the show.  "So, can you do that?" he asked, smiling widely.

                Navi sniffed and turned her head away.  "If I wanted to."

                The young boy smiled slyly.  "Sure you could."

                The faerie ignored that.

                The light show ended a little later, and the faeries all separated and returned to their charges as the sky darkened to a deep midnight blue and the stars began to shine.  Link sighed and looked up, trying to peer through the thick branches of the Deku Tree.  A slight wind rippled through the leaves, sending one down to fall beside him.  Picking it up in his small hands, Link turned it over, his thoughts guilty.  

                What if he could have done things differently?  The Deku Tree had died because of the curse Ganondorf put on him, and although he had assured Link there was nothing he could have done, the boy still felt guilt.  What if the Deku Tree had been wrong?  What if he hadn't had to die?  Everything was fine now in the forest since the new Deku Tree was born, but looking at the small leaf from the nine-foot-tall tree, Link couldn't find any solace in that thought.  

                "Hey," Navi said as she fluttered down by his head.  "The rest of the Kokiri are leaving…"

                Link looked up quickly at the faerie's words, just in time to see Saria direct the last of the Know-it-All Brothers out of the Deku Tree's glade.

                "Why is she making them all leave?"  He asked quietly, not really expecting a response.  "The party just started…"

                "Because you know Kokiri parties," Navi answered, startling him slightly.  "If Saria didn't make them leave now, they wouldn't for another day or so."  She smiled widely.  "Us forest creatures love our parties."

                The boy smiled at that.  "Yes, I guess we do."

                "So then," both boy and faerie turned at the sound of Saria's voice.  She walked towards them, dusting her hands off in a professional way, Ceres trailing behind her slightly.  "I guess it's time to get to business."

                Zelda nodded her head once, sitting up, her legs folded beneath her.  Saria took a seat beside the princess, but not until after she laid a gentle hand against the Deku Tree's trunk, saying something under her breath.  Link and Navi edged their way closer to the girls as the Deku Tree stirred a bit, a sure sign he was about to speak.

                "So," he said, his deep voice resonating through the clearing, "what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"  Link noticed a hint of amusement in the guardian's voice, but paid it no mind as Zelda began to speak.

                "We came here to ask you some things about where we're supposed to go from here.  We also came to see if you could help heal Link, but…"

                "That has already been taken care of, yes," the tree supplied, smiling gently at the fair-haired girl.

                She nodded her head.  "Yes.  Yes, it has.  So that leaves the other reason we came."

                "You want to know about Dark Link."

                Everyone but Saria tensed at the Deku Tree's words, having not expected him to know what they were really after.  There was an awkward silence until Link cleared his throat, drawing the attention onto himself.

                "Yeah."  He nodded.  "Yeah, we do.  The elder Sahasrahla told us some things, but…"

                The Deku Tree smiled.  "He told you some things, did he?  And what would those things be, might I ask?"  

                Link shrugged.  "…Things."

                "I believe he told you that you needed to find out who—or what—he was on your own, and then defeat him."  The Deku Tree raised an eyebrow as he said this, staring directly at the young Hylian-raised-Kokiri.  "Did he not?"

                Link refused to meet the Deku Tree's eyes.  "Something like that, yes…"

                Again, the guardian smiled at his young adopted child.  "And yet you still came to me for help?"

                Shaking his head, the boy sat up straighter.  "No, not really.  Well, I mean…  I would like to learn more about him before I have to face him, something to help me along.  We know nothing about him—nothing at all.  Even though I have to find out who he is and how to defeat him on my own, I think…  It's just…"

                "Some hints would be appreciated, you know," Eon cut in dryly, sitting up slightly from his prone position apart from everyone else.  "The old man told us absolutely nothing."

                "That's not true, Eon," Zelda reprimanded harshly, turning her head to face the hot-headed boy.  Eon smirked at her, but said nothing else.  When she realised he wasn't going to respond, she turned back around to face the newly born forest guardian, her back straight and head held high.  Even in a place as informal as the Kokiri Forest, Zelda was in her diplomatic element.  "Sahasrahla elder did too say things about Dark Link." 

                The Deku Tree focused his eyes on the young girl.  "And what did he say, child?"

                If it was at all possible, Link swore Zelda's head went higher and her back straighter.  "Well…it's not really in what he said but how he said it…" Beside her, Eon snorted, and Zelda cast him a quick reproving glare before returning her attention to the Deku Tree.  "I'm not sure if this is important or not, but whenever anyone would mention how evil Dark Link is, he would frown and say something cryptic…"

                "Like…?" 

                "Like…." Zelda trailed off, and Link thought that this may be one of the first times in her life she didn't know what to say.  "Like…he mentioned something about judging him before we knew things, I think.  I can't really remember what he said, just that he seemed to think Dark Link wasn't so bad.  And—" 

                "Which gives me the impression that the old man is batty," Eon said, which earned him a few heated glares and a smack upside the head by Impa.  Eon narrowed his eyes at the Sheikah, and when she turned her back, stuck his tongue out at her.

                "I saw that," was all she said, and Eon quickly withdrew his tongue.

                "So," the guardian said, effectively putting an end to a possible fight, "is that all the elder told you of him?  Or, at least all he hinted at?"

                Zelda sighed, and shook her head.  "Yes, but…  I was going to say," she cast Eon a reproachful glare, "that when I was possessed, I didn't really feel malevolence or evil, only…  Well, I'm really not sure what it was that I felt…"

                The Deku Tree nodded.  "I see."  He turned to Link then.  "And is that all the information you have on him?"

                "Yeah," Link said, then shook his head, his eyes downcast.  "Well, no.  He told me this will be the most difficult battle I'll ever face.  Maybe he said some other things, and I can't vouch for Zelda's feelings, but that's what I remember the most…" 

                Impa rolled her eyes at the small boy.  "The wonders of a youthful mind," she muttered under her breath, and then rose, addressing the talking tree.  "What Zelda Hime said does concern me, though.  Why would the elder hint at something like that?  It sounds as though he is protecting that monster.  And her own feelings, as well."

                "Monster is a bit of a strong word, isn't it?"  Saria said, finally joining the conversation.  As happy as that made Link, knowing his friend also had input on the situation, he couldn't keep back the slight pang of jealousy.  Why did it sound as though she was worried about that creature?

                "But he tried to kill Link-kun!"  Navi chirped indignantly.  _Ah_, Link though, _good old Navi, always there to defend my side of things._

                "Yes, well, so did Eon, didn't he?"  Saria responded softly, smiling at the faerie.  Navi could only sputter.

                "That's not the same thing…"

                Link eyed his best friend, defiance in his gaze.  "So, are you trying to tell me he's misguided, or something?  That there's this other, larger me on the loose with the Master Sword and the Spiritual Stones and he's trying to kill me but, hey, it's only because he's misguided?"  He could hear the bitterness in his voice, but right then he didn't care.  Was Saria _trying_ to go against him?

                "She's not saying that, Link," the Deku Tree broke in as Saria blushed, averting her gaze and opting instead to look at the ground by her feet.  Link looked at the tree, trying to banish the anger in his gaze.  "But perhaps the elder knows something we don't."

                "Then why not tell us," Link shot back, the anger surfacing again.  He couldn't help it, and had to fight with himself to bury it again.  Why would Saria take Dark Link's side like that?  "Is this part of that 'you have to figure it out on your own' thing?"  He crossed his arms and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  He continued, feeling slightly pouty.  "Saria said she could feel the evil, anyway.  When I left the forest a few months ago, she told me about it."

                The green-haired girl shrugged.  "Well, I didn't really tell you about it, Link.  I just sort of…mentioned that I sensed the evil…" Why wouldn't she meet his gaze?  Was she keeping something from him?  She _was_ taking Dark Link's side, wasn't she?

                "Perhaps," the Deku Tree interrupted again, "what Saria sensed was the same threat Sahasrahla sensed."

                "And that would be…?"  Link, Eon and Navi all said at the same time.  Link looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, and Eon shrugged and grinned.  Navi's aura turned pink.

                "That perhaps they didn't sense the threat he _is_, but what he could _become._"

                The clearing was silent as everyone stared at the talking tree.  Link's eyebrows quirked into the air as he finally managed to say something.

                "That doesn't make any sense."

                "I know."

                Link growled.  "Is this another thing I have to figure out on my own?  I'm so sick of these things!"

                "Link…" Zelda laid a cool hand against his shoulder, causing him to snap his head up, his eyes large as he looked at the pretty girl beside him.  Once she had his attention, she nodded, then turned back to the Deku Tree.  "Great Deku Tree, that still doesn't explain something…"

                "Hmm?  And what would that be?"

                "We know that Dark Link had the Master Sword and the Spiritual Stones.  How is this possible?"

                The tree grew quiet, seeming to draw into himself, his previous humor fading.  Finally he sighed and his branches swayed in the form of a nod.  "I suppose you would wonder about that…"

                The Deku Tree had everyone's full attention, including Eon's.  Zelda was the one to answer, however.  "Yes, please, we would greatly appreciate it."

                He sighed, the sound echoing through the clearing.  "Dark Link has the Spiritual Stones because it is his only link to this world.  They are his life force, of sorts.  Without the magic inherent in them, he would surely perish."

                "What?!"  Link was on his feet now, outraged.  "What do you mean, his life force?  How could he use them, anyway?!  They are given to the one who proves worthy to obtain them, and the only one who's done that anytime soon was—" He cut himself off, his eyes wide.

                There was a pause, the stillness in the air palpable.  When the Deku Tree talked, it was barely above a whisper.  "Yes, Link.  You.  You were the one to gather the Stones."

                Link slid to the ground slowly, dazed.  "And he's me…"

                "Link…" Saria said, her voice soft and full of worry.  That worried tone ripped through Link, and he forced himself to look at her and smile slightly, trying to ease her worry away.  Her large eyes met his, and she nodded.  That nod comforted him more than any words ever could.

                Zelda bit her lip, also worried, but Link turned his gaze to her next, the smile still there.  He didn't want either of them to worry.  She also met his gaze and nodded, albeit reluctantly, and then took a shuddering breath, turning back to face the Deku Tree.

                "Then…what of the Master Sword?  I can see how he may be able to take the Spiritual Stones from the Temple, but without the Ocarina of Time he cannot get to the Master Sword.  So how can he possibly have it?"

                "That…I cannot tell you yet."

                "Hey!"  Eon shouted, sitting up straight, his fangs showing clearly in the moonlight.  "This isn't fair, you know?  Brother needs help, not half-assed answers!"

                "Eon!"  Both Link and Zelda shouted at him, causing the younger boy to growl.

"Don't yell at me!  It's true!  No one ever helps you, Brother!  They always expect you to get the answer the first time, all by yourself!"

"Eon…" Navi tried to interrupt, but he knocked her away with his hand.  Beside him, Volvagia chirped softly, his body curled up tightly.

"Eon, please," Saria said, a bit more forcefully than Link thought she intended.  "You have to stop this.  It's no ones fault, ok?  Just calm down, please.  It doesn't help anyone."

  Link's brother stared at Saria, meeting her gaze with a fierce one of his own, but then he sighed and turned away, walking from Saria as far as he could while still being in hearing range.  Folding his arms over his chest, he mumbled a barely audible "This sucks," before he sat down, his back to everyone.

                A hand on his arm took Link's focus off his errant brother and to Saria's deep eyes.  She smiled the smile she reserved only for him, and it calmed his heart.  "It's ok, Link," she told him softly.  "You'll do fine.  I know you will."

                "Thank you, Saria."

                "Yes, well, so long as you promise me you'll be careful…" She added, and he nodded, leaning back.

                "I will," he said as he watched the stars above him.  Behind him, he could hear the others saying their goodnights to the Deku Tree, and he smiled.  His smile vanished, however, as he kept staring towards the sky, his eyes widening in horror.  How could he have forgotten…?  

Someone called him, tried to get him to come say his own goodbyes, but his mind was rooted on one thing.  _Promise…_  The stars blinked down on him, mockingly.  _I made a promise…_

_                ~"You know, in the Kokiri Forest, you can't really ever see the stars very well unless you know of a really good place to sit.  When I was younger I found the perfect spot, but it's kinda hard to get to.  It involves a lot of climbing and hard work, but it's worth it.  Did you ever look at the stars when you had free time?"_

_                Zelda shook her head.  "I've never had free time…"_

_                Link shook his head regretfully.  "Really?  Well, then I guess we'll just have to make you some free time, won't we?  But you gotta be in good shape to go to this spot, and you only have about a week to do it in.  But I'm sure Zelda will be ok, since she's already very strong…"~_

                'It's still early enough, Link, you have no need to worry about breaking your promise.'

                The boy nearly jumped from his prone position on the ground as the voice intruded into his thoughts.  Sitting up faster than was good for him, Link fought off the dizziness and looked around.  Saria stood to his left, a look of confusion on her face, but Link ignored her, scanning the rest of the assembled.  Zelda and Impa stood before the Deku Tree, talking quietly, while Eon and Volvagia sat farther away, talking amongst themselves.

                _Who…_ he thought, unable to figure out whose voice he'd just heard.

                'It's ok, Link, it's me.'

                The boy paused, then sighed and slumped.  _Great Deku Tree?_ he thought, and earned a chuckle in response.

                'Of course.  Who did you think it was?'

                Link refrained from making a snide comment about how, only months before, he'd been hearing the voice of Dark Link in his mind.  Instead, he opted for being polite.  _I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention._  He paused, then the realization that the Deku Tree was prodding around his mind struck him.  _Hey!  Great Deku Tree!_

                The tree chuckled again.  'Sorry, Link, but your thoughts were so strong at the time, I couldn't help it.  I hope I haven't offended you too much.'

                Link shook his head.  _No, no you didn't._

                'Good,' the Deku Tree told him in his mind, while at the same time he spoke to Zelda.  "Goodnight, Zelda.  I'll see you again before you leave."

                "Goodnight, Great Deku Tree."  The princess bowed politely, as did her Sheikah guardian.  Link smiled to himself.

                _So, did you only want to embarrass me, Great Deku Tree?_  He thought, the humor he felt ensuring that the Deku Tree wouldn't take that the wrong way.

                'No, but I do want to tell you that the promise you made was sweet.'

                _Oh, be quiet…_ Link felt his face burn.

                'Not quite yet.  I did want to tell you something else, though, in all honesty.'  The chuckle that had prevailed through his words before disappeared as he talked, and Link blinked, almost hesitant to hear what the Deku Tree had to say.  'I'm sorry you have to go through this, Link.  I was hoping your days of battle were over when you vanquished Ganon…  I am sorry, my child.  But I believe you can make it through this.  You have more strength than you give yourself credit for.'

                Link could only stare at the Deku Tree, his eyes wide.  He didn't even notice Navi flying around the tree's branches, her voice like music as she said her farewells.

                "Goodnight, Great Deku Tree.  I've missed talking to you."

                "And I to you, Navi."

                "Goodnight, Great Deku Tree," Saria said right after the faerie, placing one of her small, delicate hands against the bark of his trunk.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

                "Yes, goodnight, Saria."  To Link, he added: 'Are you well?'

                Nodding, the boy made his way to his feet.  _Yes, I'm fine.  Thank you._

                Before the Deku Tree could respond to that, Eon made his way towards the exit of the glade, Volvagia following behind.  Link was sure the small dragon had already told the Deku Tree goodnight in it's own strange way, but he was quite sure he hadn't heard his brother.

                "Eon!"  Impa's shout drew the two boy's attention.  "Don't be rude, come back here."

                The red-headed boy turned, not looking happy.  "Why should I say goodnight?  I don't like him."

                "Eon!"  The two girls in the group yelled at him, and Link shook his head.

                _I don't think he's ever going to learn…_

                "Get over here and apologize!"

                'That's fine, he's just being himself.'

                "How dare you speak like that to the Great Deku Tree?!"

                _I know.  _

                'Take care of him, Link.  He needs you, too, you know.'

                "Fine!"  Eon stomped his way over to the Deku Tree, and Link watched, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  When he finally reached the guardian, Eon made a mock bow, then stood and started walking away, waving one hand in the air.  "'Night, 'Tree.  Thanks for _all_ the help."

                Link choked back a laugh as the girls pounced his brother, Impa following close behind.  Well…tried to pounce.  Once the words were out of his mouth, Eon took off running, scooping a startled Volvagia into his hands, hooting and hollering for all he was worth.

                _Thank you, Great Deku Tree_, Link thought as he followed after his brother.  _Thank you for trying to help.  I'm sorry to have given you trouble about it._

                'Nonsense, Link,' the tree thought back, the fatherly warmth Link had felt all his life flooding out of the words and into the small boy.  'Goodnight, my child.  I know you'll be alright.'

                _Goodnight, Great Deku Tree._  Link left the clearing then, entering into the passage that would lead him back to his home.  Zelda was waiting for him, and he smiled.

                "Are you sure you're alright, Link…?"  The worry in her voice made his heart ache, but he didn't know why.  

                Nodding, he smiled and held out his hand, making her blink.  "Of course."  When she didn't take his hand he reached farther, taking the one she held at her side.  "Come on."

                Looking at their hands with an expression Link couldn't make out, Zelda shook her head.  "What…?"

                "I promised Zelda I'd show her my favorite spot, so I'm keeping that promise," he said, as though she weren't even there.  Her face instantly went from her previous expression to one of indignation.  Ignoring it, Link continued on, keeping a careful watch on her expressions.  "But I guess she forgot, or just isn't interested anymore…"

                The beaming smile she gave him lightened his heart considerably, and was answer enough.  Squeezing her hand slightly, he continued down the passage with her following beside him.   

He led her into the village, careful to stay near the wall.  Even though Saria had kicked the Kokiri children from the Deku Tree's glade didn't mean their partying had to stop.  Lights in treehouses were still on, and the sounds of singing and revelry rang through the air.

                Zelda looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  "Why are we hugging the walls?"

                Link smiled.  "Because I don't want anyone else to know where we're going.  This place is secret to only me…and maybe Saria."

                "What about Navi?"

                Link shrugged.  "We share everything, we aren't really separate.  If I know, she knows."

                Zelda looked around.  "Where is she now?"

                "With Saria and Impa, I would guess.  She doesn't follow me everywhere you know."

                "Oh," she ducked her head, a slight blush coloring her pale cheeks.  "I didn't know that."

                "That's ok.   ...Hey, Zelda?  Can you use your magic and make a light?  I have to check where we are."

"Ok…" she said, then focused in, and within moments, a small glowing sphere appeared above her hand.  Link smiled and dropped to his knees, checking the ground around them.  While he did that, Zelda looked about her, checking their bearings.  They were behind one of the large trees bordering the village, half hidden by a giant root.  She was about to walk around to the front of the house, to see where exactly in the village they were, when Link made a sound in his throat.  Curious, Zelda turned back to him.  

Leaning over, one eyebrow quirked, Zelda watched as he pushed back blades of grass and crawled over the roots.  "Link, what are you doing?"

The boy didn't stop his perusal of the ground.  "I'm looking for something."  

"Obviously…"

He made that sound in the back of his throat again, and Zelda took it for displeasure.  He was obviously having a hard time of finding…whatever it was he was looking for.

                "Ah!"  Link beckoned her over triumphantly, still on his knees beside the largest root of the bunch.  "Here we are."  He pointed to a small patch of dirt on the ground, right beside his feet.  Patting it happily, Link made his way to his feet, and it was then that Zelda noticed the small blue flower, its petals closed in the night.

                "That's rather pretty.  What is it?"

                He smiled and stood up, brushing off his knees.  "That is our ride to the place we're going."

                "But…isn't that just someplace for beans?  I've seen the castle gardens, and patches of dirt like this are used for beans."

                Link beamed at her.  "Not this dirt.  See that flower?  That's what makes it special."

                "I don't…"

                "You will," he answered her unspoken question.  Silently, he pulled the faerie ocarina from his pouch, then looked around, making sure no one could hear.  When he was sure of their privacy, he closed his eyes, letting the Song of Storms come to him.  The melody flew quietly in the wind, and the small blue flower began to shake violently.

                "…Link…?" Zelda pointed at the quivering flower, worry creasing her brow.  "Link, is it supposed to do that…?"  He kept playing.  "Link…?"

                The song finally came to an end, and instantly everything became hectic.  Link quickly put the ocarina away as the flower shook even worse, growing larger and larger.  Grabbing Zelda's hand firmly, Link muttered a quick "hold on!" and then everything went crazy.  

The now giant blue flower reared backwards, grabbing the two in its "mouth," and they were forced to curl into little balls, Link curling around Zelda to protect her.  Then everything lurched painfully, and they were spit into the air, circling round and round, seeing everything at once but not being able to make out a single detail.  And then suddenly, they stopped.

                Link landed hard, still tucking Zelda against him so she wouldn't get hurt.  Unfortunately, this meant he couldn't roll to absorb the impact, and as soon as they landed, he let her go with an "oof" and searing pain in his side.  Zelda, once free of his arms, rolled a few feet away, the little ball of light she'd made clutched protectively in her hand, her eyes squeezed shut.

                It took a minute or so, but eventually Link could roll over onto his side.  Shaking his head to clear it, he stumbled onto his feet and walked drunkenly towards the princess, who was just then beginning to stir.

                "Ooh…what happened?"  Link smiled as she blinked up at him, her eyes gaining back their usual spark of life as her head cleared.  "Link?  What did you do?"

                "Heh…I got us up here."

                "Here…?"  She turned her head, taking in their surroundings.  Tall trees blocked out the sky all around them, and the wind blew fiercer than it had down in the village.  "Where is here?  Last I knew, the sky was spinning, and then we suddenly stopped."

                "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, putting his hand behind his head and grinning sheepishly.  "There wasn't any time to explain…"

                "There was plenty of time before you played the song."

                "Yeah…but I was afraid it would scare you off."

                Zelda gave him an evil look, and Link flinched.

                "Anyway," Link continued, helping her up, "we aren't quite there yet.  There's a path through the trees we have to go through, and then we'll be there.  Got your light ready?"  She nodded and held the light aloft, illuminating the trees around them.  "Good.  Then let's go."

                They set off, Link holding Zelda's hand, leading her through the dense foliage. 

                "Hey, Link…" 

                He turned his head as Zelda trailed off, a smile on his face.  "Yes, Zelda?"

                She gestured towards the trees around them.  "Where exactly are we?  And how did you find this place?"

                Link shrugged.  "Oh.  Well…we're in the Lost Woods, somewhere beyond Kokiri Forest.  Those flowers have a lot of power in them.  As for how I found it, well, that was an accident."  He blushed, but kept going.  "While I was planting beans around Hyrule, I came across that patch of dirt.  There's a nice patch on the other side of the village, where I did plant a bean.  But this one already had a plant in it, and no matter what I did, I couldn't find a way to use the extra space beside it.  So I got mad and started playing the ocarina…and then I played the Song of Storms and…"

                "And you suddenly found yourself in a different place.  But how did you get back down?"

                Link licked his lips.  "Uh…you might not wanna know."

                "Does it involve another trip like that?"

                He shrugged.  "It might…"

                She made an incoherent sound in the back of her throat and he laughed, Zelda soon joining in.  They continued like that, smiling widely and laughing every now and then, until the trees thinned and they reached a clearing of sorts.  Zelda stopped dead, her eyes wide.

                "Link…what...where is this place?"

                Before them stretched all of Hyrule, far below.  Looking around, Link realised he'd taken a wrong turn, and brought Zelda to the Precipice—a huge cliff with sheer walls that led back down into Hyrule Field.  The view was amazing, but even the most fearless person could find themselves cowering from the height of the drop.  Link winced as Zelda squeezed his hand tightly in hers, but he smiled reassuringly.

                "Don't worry.  I won't let you fall off."  He smiled at her, then turned back to look out at Hyrule.  "I call this place the Precipice.  You can see all of Hyrule here, even into the Gerudo mountains, if it's a clear day."

                "It's beautiful…  Frightening, but beautiful."

                "Yes," he said as he nodded, and took a tentative step forward.  Zelda dug her feet into the ground, and Link took the clue that she didn't want to move any closer.  "Don't worry, Zelda.  We're still far from the edge.  I just wanted to point some things out to you."

                "…Ok."

                He led her forward slowly, only a few feet.  Before them, Hyrule Field spread in all her glory, and Link smiled.

                "I love it up here.  I love looking down on Hyrule, seeing everything and knowing it's safe now.  You can feel the land, too.  It's grateful, happy…"

                "Really?  I…I don't feel anything…"

                Link looked at her in wonder.  "Really?  You mean you can't feel anything?"

                She stared back at him blankly.  "No, not really.  Not this far away.  Should I?"

                He shrugged.  "You're a Sage.  You should feel the energies."

                "I can…if I'm right there.  And only then, there are only certain places I could.  But…we are higher than anything else.  Everything is so far away…"

                "Yes, but…" He pointed towards something small illuminated beneath the moon.  "You see that, over there?  That's the ruins of a village that existed before the Great War.  …Before we were born."  Zelda looked where he pointed, to the south of LonLon Ranch, close to the Wood's borders and about three-fourths of the way to Lake Hylia from the ranch.  "That place has an aura.  And there," he pointed to another area where old buildings lay in ruins, "that's another town similar to this one.  But the ruins near here…  I'm afraid of them.  They feel…I don't know.  They feel strange."

Zelda looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity.  "Oh?  Why?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know.  Like I said, they aren't the only place in Hyrule where I can feel these energies.  Looking towards Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko, Death Mountain…anyplace and everyplace it seems."

Zelda looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  "What other places could you…" She stopped, realisation dawning on her.  "The Temples."

He nodded.  "Yeah.  They all feel…different.  I don't even have to be near them.  Like I said, all I have to do is look."

"What do they feel like?"

Link smiled.  "The Shadow Temple feels cold; a cold that could suck the life from my body.  The Spirit Temple feels like it lords over all, mighty and impenetrable.  The Fire Temple is aggressive, and the Water Temple placid.  Although…there is an undercurrent of power in the Water Temple."  He laughed to himself, remembering.  "It's in no way 'placid,' let me tell you.  The Temple of Time feels welcoming, as though it were my home."

He trailed off, thinking of the feelings the Temples gave him.  He'd never thought about it before, and all of a sudden these words were coming to his mind, as though he'd always wanted to say them.

A gentle hand on his arm made him blink, and look over to the princess standing next to him.  "And what about the Forest Temple, and those ruins?"

He looked away again, not towards the ruins but back towards Kokiri Village.  "The Forest Temple _is_ home.  I've lived all my life feeling it—that's the purpose of the Lost Woods.  They conceal the Temple, but they also channel its power.  I spent my whole childhood here, and the feeling is a part of me now.  A part of all the Kokiri.  I couldn't really tell you the feeling because…" She nodded, and he turned back towards the ruins in Hyrule Field.  "Those…they feel dead.  I know they're ruins, but…  They feel like they don't _want_ to come alive again.  It's painful.  Like the land itself is in pain."

"And these are the only places in Hyrule that feel this way?  The Temples and these old ruins?"

Link shook his head.  "No.  There are places all over that give off these auras.  LonLon Ranch does, although that's just a cozy feeling, and isn't very strong.  The Temples and this ruin are the strongest, although there are some other ruins over near Gerudo that are pretty strong in their own rights."

                "That's very interesting, Link," Zelda said, taking a step even farther from the edge than they were.  "I've never known of someone who could feel the earth like that.  Could it be because of your connection with the Temples?"

                "I'm not sure.  You're connected with the Temples too."

                "Yes, but I didn't traverse them.  And it's not just the Temples, either.  Maybe it's because you were raised Kokiri, and they are more in tune with nature?"

                "It could be that…" Link trailed off, then smiled.  "But it doesn't really matter anyway.  C'mon, let's get to that place I was going to show you."

                He took her hand again and turned them around, away from the Precipice.  Once back on the path to his special place, they were stopped by only one other detour.

                "How do we get through?"

                Zelda pointed to the large mass of fallen trees blocking the path, with even more trees and foliage making it impossible to skirt around the sides.  Link stood, his chin in his hands, and sighed.

                "We climb over it, I guess.  Unless you don't want to keep going…"

                Zelda lifted her chin and stood her tallest.  "We climb."

                Link laughed and nodded.  "Well then, why don't we make it exciting?  A race.  A race to see who gets there first.  We can even make a bet, if you want."

                "A bet?  Like what?"

                "Like a bet.  You know.  If I win, you have to do such-and-such, and if you win, I'll do something for you."

                "Ok then…what would you bet?"

                Link opened his mouth to respond, then closed it.  What would he bet?  There really wasn't anything he could think of.  "I…I don't know."

                "How about if I win, you let me come with you?"

                Link looked at her, surprise written all over his face.  Zelda met his gaze with a defiant one of hers, and in the light of her magic he could catch a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

                "But Sahasrahla said—"

                "I know what he said," she interrupted, and lowered her gaze.  "I know what he said.  But I really want to help.  Last time…last time I couldn't do anything to help you.  This time I can, and I want to."

                "You did everything you could to help me, Zelda," Link said quietly.

                "No," she replied as she shook her head.  "No, I didn't do anything.  Sheik did."

                "That's just being picky."

                "That's the truth!"  She turned to face him quickly, her hands fisted at her side.  "Now that's my bet.  Take it or leave it, Link."

                "I…  Fine.  I accept."

                "And your bet?"

                "If I win…  I don't know."

                She slumped and put her hands on her hips.  "Come on, Link.  You have to have something in mind…"

                "If I win, you cook for a week."

                "That's stupid, Link!  I made a serious bet…"

                He sighed.  "I know you did, and I wish you hadn't.  But there isn't anything I can think of instead of 'you go back to the castle.'  I don't want that to be my bet."

                "If it isn't, then I won't go back, you know that."

                Link nodded.  "Yes, I know."

                She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Well, then, I guess there's no point in betting.  Since we all know…that I'm going to win anyway!"  Before she even finished her sentence, Zelda darted off, taking the ball of light with her.  Link barely managed a shout before he, too, was off, following the princess.

                They darted in and around fallen trees, Link still a few steps behind the young girl.  Despite a life of luxury, she was fast and agile, and fit easier between the branches than he did.  She also had the added bonus of light.  Link only had moonlight to guide his path, and more than once the young Hero found himself less than an inch from crushing his nose against a tree.  By the third time, he was seriously beginning to question the impetuousness of having a race.

                He finally caught up to her as she had to climb a particularly large log.  Link reached it just as she was getting her legs up the side, the orb of light bobbing above her.  Smiling cockily, Link jumped and grabbed a branch, hauling himself to the top of the log with ease.  Zelda glared at him as she finally pulled herself up.

                "Well, I think we know who the winner here will be…" Link said smugly, rubbing his knuckles against his tunic.

                "Oh, yes, we will," she smiled and answered back, then suddenly pushed him, making him lose his balance.  As he flailed his arms to save himself, Zelda made a cute little laugh and jumped down the other side, continuing to run, her braid flying out behind her.

                Finally catching himself, Link growled low in his throat and jumped, landing in a roll and going under another log in his way.  There was no way she would win—especially not with dirty tricks like that!  Coming out of the roll instantly, Link was on his feet, his attention focused on winning.  He was so focused, in fact, that he almost couldn't stop himself when he caught up to her.

                Zelda stood forlornly, gazing out towards the clearing that was illuminated in the moonlight.  Still running, Link couldn't figure out why she wasn't continuing, when he noticed the pit before her.  If not for the orb of light, he would have totally missed it.  Grinding his feet into the ground, Link forced himself to stop inches from the hole, then promptly collapsed onto his back.

                "Link!  Are you ok?"  Zelda was by his side in an instant, sitting on her heels, the orb defining her features in the dark.  Link smiled and nodded.

                "Yeah, I'm fine.  Almost didn't see the hole there."

                She pouted.  "You never mentioned a hole…"

                "I never knew about a hole."

                She was absolutely sulking.  "Well you should have…"

                Laughing, Link rolled onto his side, then pushed himself to his feet.  Brushing his tunic off, Link stepped back a few feet as he talked to the princess.  "Yes, well, I didn't.  But it's apparent who the winner here will be."

                "What do you mean…?"

                Link didn't answer, but instead darted forward, putting all his strength into the dash.  When he reached the edge of the pit, he jumped, feeling weightless and invincible.  Zelda screamed behind him, obviously unaware of what he was doing, but Link had no way to signal that he was fine.  He had to land, first.

                The ground met his feet with a hard thump, and Link barely caught himself from falling forward.  The pit was larger than he'd thought, and when he turned around and stepped forward, he realised he only had a foot or so between his landing place and the edge.  Whistling softly under his breath, Link looked up and waved at the princess that stood on the other side, her eyes wide in fright.

                "Hiya, Zelda!  Looks like I win, huh?"

                "That's all fine and good, but how am I supposed to get over there?"

                He hadn't thought of that when he'd made his mad dash.  Pacing for a bit, he racked his brains for something he could use to help her.  All his gear except the boomerang was back in his treehouse, and that wouldn't help him much here.  And even if he'd brought the hookshot, he was too small to be able to handle it properly.  So then, what could he use…?

                Of course!  Smiling, Link walked back from the edge a few feet, then focused in on himself.  Chanting the ancient words under his breath, Link performed a strange dance, then threw his hands down.  Bright light filled the area, and when it left, a green orb floated before him.  Nodding towards it, Link backed up, made his running start, and jumped the hole.  It was a lot easier the second time around.

                On the other side, Zelda stared at him in surprise.  He smiled at her, one hand behind his head and a blush on his cheeks.

                "Farore's wind.  I can teleport us back to the other side now.  Here, take my hand."

                Instead of taking his hand, she pointed to the orb.  "If you could make a light…why didn't you before?"

                Taken aback by the question, Link looked to where she was pointing.  "Well, Farore's Wind isn't really a light…it's a gateway of sorts.  And besides…I can't control how bright it is.  If I'd cast that at the bottom of the tree, everyone would have known I was up to something."

                "And you can't cast it down there now, to make an easier way back?"

                He laughed and shook his head.  "Nope, sorry.  I have to be there.  Now, are you ready?"

                She smiled and put her hand in his.  "Of course."

                Nodding, Link repeated the incantation, visualising the glowing orb and transferring the magic he felt welling up into a channel from where he stood to where it was.  The world around him seemed to melt as he did so, and the same odd sensation of nothingness came over him as he disappeared and reappeared at the orb.  Once they were both completely anchored back, the orb evaporated, taking the warm feeling within Link with it.

                "Well, Zelda…here we are.  My special place.  It's the most beautiful place in the Woods, and you can see the stars beautifully from here."

                Zelda let go of his hand, stepping away from him and into the clearing.  Before her opened a huge glade, almost like a meadow.  A stream ran through the center, the water reflecting the moonlight and making the trees and grass shimmer.  The ground was carpeted in flowers of all kinds, and the area had a feeling of peace and calm that could be found nowhere else in all of Hyrule.  "It's beautiful, Link."  She spun around, looking up at the sky above her, laughing.  "I've never seen anyplace like it!"

                "Yes, and you won't ever.  Even the Sacred Forest Meadow, mine and Saria's special place, isn't as beautiful.  It comes close, though."

                "Thank you Link!"  Zelda turned towards him, opening her arms and hugging him tight.  "Thank you so much."  Impetuously, she leaned forward and pecked him delicately on the cheek; her lips were soft and warm.

                Link blushed as she laid her head against his chest.  "No problem, Zelda.  …It was no problem at all," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as he looked up at the night sky.

LINK NO MIKO'S LITTLE CORNER OF TALKINGNESS

Woo, that was a long wait, wasn't it?  But look, you get fluffy Zelda/Link-kun goodness!  And some information on Dark Link-kun, too.  …Not that much, really, but some.  I have almost all of the rest of this plotted out…in a very loose way.  In good fantasy format, there will be a Quest.  Soo…yeah.

If you check my new bio, I mention that I…sorta…lied.  The next chapter won't be action.  -_-x  I'm sorry!  But there is something that I need to do yet, and this chapter is already 10 pages long.  It wasn't meant to be that long, so…I have to make another.  It makes more sense to have what I want in a different chapter, anyway.  I just hope you can enjoy it.  

Sorry about the delay.  I'm now done with the show I was working on, but I'm in a student production of Shakespeare scenes, so I'm still busy.  I also have to write a one-act.  Yay!  Root for me, please!

Thanks for everything, you guys.  You all rock.  I love you all.  *huggles*


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Eon was not having as much fun as his brother.  Oh no.  Not by far.  After he watched Link and Zelda slip away, Eon had come out of his hiding place in the canopy of trees surrounding the Kokiri Village and looked around, making sure the giant woman wasn't anywhere nearby.  Not that he didn't like Impa, it's just that when she was chasing him, he didn't really have many…kind feelings for her.  But now that she was out of the way (so to speak), he could do what he'd wanted to before.

                Backtracking towards the Deku Tree's little place of residence, Eon made sure to stay as silent as possible.  He didn't need anyone to spy on him.

                "E…on…?"

                The boy stopped dead in his tracks as the soft voice pierced the night.  Turning slowly, his eyes searched for the place the voice came from.  He didn't have to search long.

                "Eon…" The small dragon crept out from behind the root he'd been using as a shield, his head turned to the side, his large eyes inquisitive.  Eon smiled at the dragon, then leaned down, holding his hand out.  He'd been wondering where Volvagia had gotten himself off to.

                "Hey there, Vol-chan.  I was wondering where you'd run off to.  Did the giant lady scare you, too?"  Volvagia chirped happily.  "Oh she did?  Yeah, me too.  But hey, Vol-chan…" He set the baby dragon down, beside him.  "I wanna go and talk to the Tree again, ok?  There's something I need to ask it."

                "Eon…?"

                "Yeah.  So could you wait here, please?  Keep an eye out for the giant woman, ok?"

                Volvagia chirped again, and Eon ruffled the hair between his horns.

                "That's a good boy.  I owe you one, ok?  See ya later, Vol-chan."  With that, he set off, leaving the dragon behind him, alone in the dirt paths that made up the streets of Kokiri Village.

                "Eon…" the small dragon whispered, his eyes sad, then he turned and crawled away, back towards Link's treehouse, where he could wait for the owner to return to.

                Alone on the path to the Great Deku Tree's glade, Eon paused, turning to look back.  Volvagia was making his slow way back towards the center of the town, and Eon smiled.  He didn't like leaving the little guy alone, and he could tell Volvagia was worried about him.  There seemed to be a small niche in his mind where he could sense Volvagia.

                "Sorry Vol-chan.  I'll make it up to you later.  We'll go…fishing or something.  Just…I don't want anyone else around right now, ok?"

                Satisfied with the fact that Volvagia would understand what Eon was feeling, even if he couldn't hear the words, the small red-haired boy turned from the village and continued along his path.

***

The Great Deku Tree was alone in his glade when he sensed the new presence.  Link and the others had left barely five minutes before, and already someone was returning.  Opening his eyes slightly, he waited for her to appear.

                Mikomi slowly materialised beside him, her body gaining mass as it solidified.  The Deku Tree watched her intently, his face emotionless as the woman slowly, finally, finished her entrance.

                "Hello, Mikomi.  It's been a long time," he greeted solemnly.  The woman turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

                "Hello, Great Deku Tree.  It has been a while, hasn't it?"  She placed a cool hand against his trunk.  "And we've both changed too much, haven't we?"

                "Life keeps moving irrevocably forward, and none of us can escape it.  Even me."

                "It's still sad, Great Deku Tree."

                He smiled.  "It is.  But what brings you here, child?  Why can you not rest in peace as you were meant to?"

                Her hand dropped away from his trunk and she lowered her gaze.  "I doubt I was ever meant to have that option.  But I don't know what brings me here, my Lord.  I felt a pull on my essence, and then I was here…" She paused.  "Is…is my son here?"

                A nod.  "He is."

                She turned away.  "I was afraid he might be.  I don't think…I want to see him right now.  I'm afraid of what might happen."

                "He's not near here, you have nothing to worry about."

                "Oh?"  She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  "And where could he be?"

                "Showing a friend around his home, I would imagine."

                Mikomi bit her lip, trying to hide a smile.  "I see."  Her smile faded slowly as she turned back to face the deity.  "And what of my…other…son?"

                Now it was the Deku Tree's turn to raise an eyebrow.  "So you know of him, do you?"  She nodded.  "He's here as well."  He frowned.  "He is not the most…well-mannered boy in the world, I can say that much for him."

                "He's not?  Yes, I don't think he would be."  Her eyes narrowed.  

                "What are you thinking of, child?"

                "Nothing, Great Deku Tree."  She shook her head and combed a pale hand through her hair.  "So…that still does not answer how I arrived here."

                The tree smiled inwardly at her blatant change of subject.  "I can only assume it has something to do with your sons, child.  And before you say anything," he cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak, "you need to listen to what I have to say.  Sometimes I do know what I am talking about."

                She blushed, but closed her mouth.

                "Now," he continued, softer, "do you know exactly why you are still in this Realm, and not in the Realm of the Goddesses with Aylen?"

                Mikomi began to shake her head, but then stopped.  "I…I'm not sure.  I used to not, but…"

                "But…"

                "But the last time I saw Link and Zelda, I met…Eon.  Eon…that's a strange name, isn't it?"

                "It is.  But everything has a reason and a purpose, just as his name does."

                She blinked at him.  "A reason?"

                "Yes."  He paused and looked out beyond her, towards his domain.  "In the ancient days, everything within this Realm was done with a distinct purpose in mind—everything had meaning.  Even names.  While those who live within Hyrule no longer follow such practices, the Old Ones still live the way the ancients did.  We still follow the old ways."

                "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I don't follow what you mean."

                "I mean," he said, "that even such simple things as names were taken into careful consideration in times long, long ago.  Eon was named by one of the Old Ones, so surely she had a deeper meaning in mind when she named him."

                "And what would that meaning be?"

                He smiled sadly.  "In Ancient Hylian, the word 'Eon' meant 'lost one.'  Not in the sense of one who has lost their way, but in the sense of someone who has lost the one thing that makes them what they are.  There is a heavy connotation of death when using that word as a name."

                Her eyes wide, Mikomi slid to the ground.  "…is that what it means…?  But…what of Link's name then?  I…" She paused and her cheeks grew slightly red.  "Before he was born, I had the strong urge to name him Link.  A sort of…sixth sense, I guess you could say.  I trusted it, because it happened often."

                "Ah yes, that.  Link is a name that was destined for the Hero of Time and the wielder of the Triforce of Courage.  His name means 'courage' or 'fortitude,' and implies that the bearer of that name will never, ever back down from anything.  It is the most fitting name to be given to Farore's champion."  She smiled at that.

                "My son, the champion.  I always knew he would make a name for himself."

                "He would at that."

                Mikomi shifted her weight, curling her legs beneath her and smoothing her skirts about her.  "So what of the Princess?  Surely Zelda's name has some deeper meaning?"

                "Are you interested in the history of names now, Mikomi?"

                She blushed.  "No, no not at all.  I'm just…curious now, I guess."

                The great tree chuckled softly.  "It is all right, my dear.  Your people are naturally curious.  Give them one piece of knowledge and they thirst for the rest of it."

                Her blush deepened.  "Thank you…I think."

                "It was meant as a compliment.  Now, Zelda…  Zelda, like Link, has a name that matches her destiny.  Her name means 'shining one.'  Her heart is strong and she will lead the people like a star shining in the sky.  The greatest rulers in the history of Hyrule carried that name.  And then there is the name Mikomi…"

                "What?"  Jerking her head up, Mikomi caught the Deku Tree's gaze.  "What do you mean, my name?"

                "Mikomi is a name from Ancient Hylian, didn't you know?  Your name has a simple meaning, but it is still a very powerful name."

                "Powerful?"

                "Yes.  It is extremely powerful."

                She bit her bottom lip, tearing her gaze from the great tree's eyes.  "What could be so powerful about it?  There's no power in me, only a belief in those I care about and a wish that everything will turn out for the better."

                "And you don't find that powerful, my dear?"

                Shaking her head, Mikomi sighed and picked at her dress.  "It wasn't powerful enough to save my family, and it's not powerful enough to help me now."  She paused.  " …What's the meaning, Great Deku Tree?"

                "'Hope.'"

                Her head whipped up to catch his gaze, but a sound at the edge of the glade caught them both off-guard.  Both of their eyes darted towards the sound, and Mikomi's breath caught in her throat.

                _Eon._

***

He forced himself to a stop when he caught the other figure in the glade with the tree.  He recognized her, but barely.  Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't place from where, or why he should know her.

                _Was she the person with Brother that one time…?  After Dark Link appeared…?_

                Banishing the thought from his head—he didn't need confusing images and memories in his way right now—Eon began walking down the slight decline towards the tree.  The woman sitting by his trunk stood slowly, her eyes watching his like a wary mouse would a cat.  He grinned slightly and a tip of his fang showed.  He hated the body Elah gave him, but in this instance, it served the circumstances well.

                "Yo, 'Tree," he said, never taking his gaze from the woman's.  She frowned at his obvious lack of respect for such a mighty being, but said nothing, instead content to purse her lips.  _Great_, he thought, _the mother-hen type._

                "Eon," the tree greeted, his deep voice rumbling the ground slightly.  Eon may have grown up in the presence of a kooky old man and a deranged water spirit, but talking trees still gave him a bad vibe.  Trees just shouldn't be allowed to _do_ that.

                "Who's the guest?"  He jerked his head towards the woman, who frowned even more.  This, in turn, caused Eon to outright grin.

                "Ah," the tree responded, turning his gaze towards the woman, "that would be—"

                "None of your business," she snapped.  "Rude little boys should learn their place."

                Eon's smile instantly fell away.  Not because of the words—he'd heard a lot harsher in his day—but from the tone of her voice.  She wasn't being mean about it, but almost lecturing, as though teaching a wayward child.

                "Lady, if I wanted your opinion, I'd have asked you."

                "How _dare_ you?"  

                Whoo, she looked pissed now.

                "Children!"  The Great Deku Tree boomed, surprising both of them.  "Now that we have that out of our systems…?"

                The woman bowed low.  "Forgive me, my Lord."

                _Lord?_  Eon scoffed.  _Like that tree deserves that kinda reverence.  He hasn't shown me anything like that…_ Eon opened his mouth to say as much, then stopped.  _But he hasn't been mean to me at all.  I'm just mad because he can't give Brother an easy answer…  How petty is that?_

                Something of his thoughts must have made their way to the tree, because he caught a smile out of the corner of his eye.  Frowning and crossing his arms across his chest, Eon puffed his cheeks and glared.

                "What're _you_ smiling about, 'Tree?"

                "Just you, and how maybe there is hope that you will grow up someday."

                The strange woman burst out laughing as Eon lost his composure, stuttering and letting his arms fall to his sides.  "Hey!  That's not fair!"

                "I'm not so sure," the woman said, her voice carrying a hint of gentleness that wasn't there before.  "I think he figured you out quite well."

                Eon scoffed.  "Like you even know me, Lady.  Who are you, anyway?"

                Her smile disappeared again.  "I'm not sure I want you to know."  Eon frowned at her.  Every time she looked at him, he felt a chill through his back, as though he should know her from somewhere.  And the cold way she addressed him—it hurt.  _I _know_ her face!  I do!  So why can't I place it…?_

                "Anyway," the Great Deku Tree interrupted, "what brings you to me, Eon?  Surely not to badmouth me some more?"

                "Nah, it's all been said already," Eon answered, turning from the strangely familiar woman, blotting her out completely.  He'd deal with her later.  Actually…he'd deal with her know.  "I wanted to talk to you—_alone._"  He shot a glare at the woman.  "That means without anyone else around."

                "I think I would rather stay, thank you."  She countered.

                "Well I _don't_."

                "Eon," the rumbling voice of the Deku Tree once again broke apart the two red-haired Hylians.  "Anything you need to say to me is perfectly acceptable to say before her.  She might surprise you."

                "I don't know her."

                He smiled, but his eyes looked sad.  Eon didn't like that look.  "That's perfectly fine.  But I am quite sure she will not betray your trust, and will keep anything that is said here between just the three of us."  Eon didn't miss the look he shot to the woman, or the slight nod of her head as a response.

                Sighing melodramatically, Eon folded his arms across his chest once more.  "Fine, have it your way."

                "Thank you, I think I shall."

                If Eon didn't know any better, he would think the damn tree was mocking him.  "Anyway," he said, not quite pouting, "I needed to ask you something.  Well…more like just talk about it, is all."  He paused, looking at the woman out of the corner of his eye.  It was embarrassing enough talking to the damn tree, but this woman as well?

                "Yes, I believe we already came to that conclusion, child.  What is it that bothers you?"

                Eon's eye twitched.  If the tree didn't stop being so bloody sarcastic Eon was sure it would sound like him very soon.  "I wanted to know…  Well, it's about me and Brother."

                The woman's eyes widened, but he forced himself to ignore her.

                "It's just…  I know how everything happened, and I know that we'd both protect each other no matter what.  I would never willingly let anything happen to him, and the same for him."  His gaze fell and his arms fell to his side, his whole demeanor changing into one of uncertainty.  "That's what siblings do, right?  And I talked with Saria some, and she basically told me the same thing.  We're brothers because we care about each other, just like she's a big sister to everyone here, including Brother.  But…"

                "But what?"  Surprisingly enough, it was the woman who asked the question, not the tree.  Eon looked at her, slightly annoyed, but then he caught her expression.  She looked sad and lost, as though she wasn't quite sure of what she was feeling.  In that moment, he was closer to her than he ever thought he could be, and she didn't bother him anymore.

                He answered, looking her straight in the eye, not blinking.  "But that alone doesn't make me family, does it?  Not really."

                "What do you mean?  You just said that you could be siblings through actions and feelings."  This time it was the Deku Tree that spoke.

                His eyes still bored into the woman's.  "Yeah, I did.  But that doesn't make it real, does it?"  He finally managed to unlock gazes with her and turned back to the Deku Tree.  "This body," he lifted his hands and held them before him palm up.  His gaze didn't leave the palms.  "This body is made of rock and dirt and water and magic.  There is no flesh here."  He caught the Deku Tree's gaze.  "I was made as a weapon to fight the one I plan on protecting.  My soul is my own, but…  Regardless of the fact that the way I feel makes me his brother, I was once _true_ family.  How can I compete with that, as I am now?  How is a soul connected to another but through flesh and blood?"

                Silence permeated the glade at Eon's words, and he dropped his gaze.  _They must both think I'm so stupid now…  Especially that lady_, he thought dryly.  _But it didn't feel weird to tell her that.  It actually felt…comforting._

                He was startled by cool fingers on his cheeks, lifting his gaze.  The strange woman was looking at him, holding his face in her hands as she knelt before him, her purple eyes meeting his blue-green ones.

                "I think that's rather heavy thinking for a young boy," she replied quietly, still holding his face in her hands.  Eon didn't struggle against her, but just kept staring at her eyes.  "But may I ask you a question?"

                "…Sure."

                "Do you think your brother actually cares whether or not you're the same flesh and blood he is?  Or do you think he's just happy to know that he actually _has_ someone to call family?"

                Eon shrugged.  "I guess he's happy…"

                She smiled.  "Then does it really, truly matter all that much?"

                Her question caught Eon off-guard, mainly because he had never thought of it that way.  "No…I guess it doesn't.  At least not to him."  His eyes still bore into hers.  "But it does to me."

                "Why?" was all she asked.

                "Because…because…"  

                "You don't have an answer to that, do you?"  Eon shook his head slowly.  "Then it shouldn't really matter.  All you need to do is be yourself, Eon.  That's all anyone is asking you to be."

                A spark of recognition flew through Eon as she said his name, and his eyes widened as his body stiffened.  The lady frowned and Eon pulled away from her, letting her hands drop back to her sides and away from his face.

                _Brother…Brother told me… He told me what she looked like…  And I know…I've seen her before…_  Eon stared at the woman in front of him, unable to say anything as he finally realised who she really was.  

                "Eon…" the Deku Tree rumbled, and the boy cast a haunted look his way, but then centered his gaze back on the startled woman before him.  "Eon, it is all right…  You don't have to—"

                "I know you," he said softly, cutting off the Deku Tree's words.  For once, the woman didn't frown at his lack of propriety.  "I know you…  I saw you in my dreams…every day.  But I…"

                "Eon…" she whispered, but he shook his head and pushed her away.

                "No!"

                And with that, he turned on his heels and ran from the view of the Deku Tree and Mikomi, never looking back.

***

Mikomi watched her errant son run off, unable to follow.  She didn't know what to do, or how to react.

                "So," The Deku Tree finally stated, his rumbling voice catching her attention.  "You met the infamous Eon.  He's not exactly the easiest boy to get along with."

                She shook her head, but smiled.  "No.  No, I wouldn't say he was."

                "You already knew him.  I asked you before how this was possible, but you never answered…"

                Sighing, Mikomi smoothed her skirts and sat down.  "I saw him sleeping once.  While I was talking to the princess.  Zelda mentioned him, and I recognized him as the boy who tried to kill my son…" She frowned, but shook her head and continued.  "So I walked over to him.  My Lord, I…" She looked over at the tree, her eyes sad.  "I hated him when I first met him.  I had no idea who he was, only that he tried to murder my child.  But then I…I looked inside his heart, Great Deku Tree, and I realised who he really was.  But I still wasn't sure of him."  She looked at her hands resting on her knees.  "I wasn't sure of my own son…"

                The Deku Tree sighed softly.  "It's hard to understand our own feelings sometimes, my child.  And your people have confused me for years on end."

                She smiled sadly.  "Is that so, my Lord?"

                He smiled back.  "It is."

                Slowly, Mikomi made her way back to her feet and walked closer to the Deku Tree.  "I'll have to talk to the boy later.  I don't want him to get weird thoughts in his head about me.  And I want to get to know him better.  But…  I can feel myself being pulled again.  And there is still something I need to know, Great Deku Tree."

                He raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  What is that?"

                "Why am I here?  I know you know why.  You might act like you don't but…this is something I need to know."

                He smiled sadly at her.  "Am I that predictable?"

                "This version of you is," she answered back, her eyes blurring slightly.  "What did that man do to you, Lord?  You are so important to this world, to this forest.  Even to my village and her people."

                "Yes.  But there are no more of your people left, Mikomi."

                "There are two," she replied hotly, then lowered her gaze.  "My village's beliefs won't die out just yet, Great Deku Tree, not with one son raised as a Kokiri and the other…  I don't even know, actually."

                "Perhaps you should ask him later then."  The tree chuckled, but then sighed, his mood mellow.  "But yes, I do know why you are still here.  You're purpose wasn't over when you brought the Hero of Time to me to be raised in safety."

                Mikomi raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, waiting for the great tree to continue.

                "You know of Dark Link, that I am sure of."  He paused, waiting for some response.  She nodded, and he continued.  "Because of him, your second role was brought back.  I must admit…we all hoped he would not appear.  But the balances in Hyrule were far too offset by Ganondorf, and by the time Link defeated him, the Sages and I already knew what would happen."

                Mikomi shook her head, her face creased with worry.  "I don't understand…"

                "I mean, my child, that ever since your son was born, we have known about this potential threat to Hyrule.  Being the mother of the Hero of Time, the task was given to you to lead the two towards their destinies."

                "Lead…the two?"

                He nodded, and Mikomi felt her heart sink at his expression.  "Yes.  Your task now is to lead the Hero of Time and his Darkness to their final battle."

                Shocked, Mikomi took a step backwards, and then another.  This wasn't happening!  This _couldn't_ be happening!  _I can't…I can't lead my son to a fight…not against that!  That's like…asking my son to kill himself…!_

                "No matter who wins…" she gulped out, tears standing in her eyes, "my son will still die.  Some form of my son will still die!"

                "Yes…  Unfortunately, that is the case."

                Mikomi stood rigid, for the first time in her life defiant towards the Deku Tree.  "I refuse."

                "I am afraid you cannot do that, Mikomi."

                "I refuse!"  She flung her arm out, anger welling up in her to replace the tears.  "I will _not_ help you kill my son!"

                "I never said Link was going to die."

                "No, but that…that other boy, that 'Dark Link,' as you call him.  He still looks like my son!  He still talks and acts like my son in the way I imagine he would as an adult!"

                The Deku Tree sighed.  "Be that as it may…"

                "What is he, Great Deku Tree?  What is Dark Link?"  She bit her bottom lip, her eyes pleading.  "Tell me…tell me he isn't my son.  Tell me there is no connection, please, and I can do this.  Only…I can't…"

                "I am sorry, Mikomi, but I cannot tell you who or what Dark Link is.  That information was not meant for you to know."

                "Damn what I was meant to know!"  She yelled, tears streaming down her face without her knowledge.  All she felt was a burning within her; a desire to lash out at anyone and anything in her way.  Regardless if that thing was the Great Deku Tree or not.

                The Deku Tree watched her, his expression unreadable, and slowly Mikomi felt her anger fade away.  "I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree.  I shouldn't have said that…"

                "It is all right, my child.  I am sorry that I cannot tell you what you wish to know, however…" He seemed to smile, if only slightly, and Mikomi peaked an eyebrow.  "I am sure you will find the answers to all your questions eventually.  I just cannot tell you when or how."

                Knowing forgiveness when she saw it, Mikomi bowed low.  "Yes, thank you, Great Deku Tree."  She stood, and looked at the benevolent tree for a long time, saying nothing.

                _I still don't…  I don't know that I can pit my son against something like Dark Link.  When I talked to him…  I know he is connected to Link somehow, I just can't understand how.  But this feels right.  It feels like I have a purpose again, and I haven't felt like that since I found out I was with child._

                She took a deep breath, feeling the last vestiges of her anger slipping away.  "What…do I need to do, Great Deku Tree?"

                He sighed, and she smiled slightly.  _This new Deku Tree is so different from the one I grew up knowing.  He's more laid back, and not quite so intimidating._

                "You're job is to tell them a riddle."

                She blinked, confused.  "A riddle?"

                "Yes, a riddle.  All you have to do is tell it to Link, and he will have to work it out.  However," if the Great Deku Tree had hands, Mikomi could see him rubbing his temple at this point, and bit her lip to keep from grinning.  "However, Dark Link needs to be led more.  Therefore, you are to help him out slightly more than Link.  Not enough to give him the answers, but to send him in the right direction."

                Mikomi's expression soured as the Deku Tree continued talking, and by the end she was outright frowning.  "So you want me to help someone I know is trying to kill my son…?  And not only that, help him _more_ than I help Link?"

                The Deku Tree, if it were even possible, blushed slightly.  "Yes, that is exactly what I am asking you to do."

                Mimicking what she had imagined earlier, Mikomi lifted a hand to her forehead and began to rub the begin vestiges of a headache away.  "Very well, my Lord.  What's the riddle, and what's the answer?"

                He smiled, relieved.  "The riddle is this.  _'Where life meets death and fades away.  Where life shines bright again._'  And the answer to it…well, you must figure that out on your own, my dear."

                Mikomi frowned.  "'Where life meets death…'?"  I don't understand, Great Deku Tree."

                "You will, child, you will.  Now go on.  You have a long journey ahead of you, and not much time to do it in."

                She was about to ask what he meant by 'not much time,' but that pulling sensation she felt earlier finally overcame her, and she disappeared in a swirl of darkness.  The last thing she saw was the Great Deku Tree's face, his eyes sad as he watched her go.

***

Far off, near the edge of the forest, two shapes tried to find an entrance into the dense forest.  One, a filly, stood slightly behind her master, her ears pricked forward, alert to any sign of danger.  Her eyes roved the trees constantly, never stopping.

                The other figure, a man dressed all in green, tried vainly to part the bushes blocking him from entering, but always, always, the foliage pushed him back.  It was almost as if the forest itself was rejecting him.

                Dark Link swore under his breath, his temper quickly taking a turn for the worse.

                "Stupid forest…let me in!  C'mon…." He pulled at one particularly stubborn branch, but just as he was making headway, it snapped out of his hands, flew forward, and then flew back, smashing him in the chest.  Almost instantly, Dark Link kicked the tree the branch belonged to, knocking bark off and breaking some small twigs.

                "Bloody stupid forest!  I don't even want to be here, anyway!"  He spat at the imposing forest.

                The forest didn't answer back.

                Glaring back once more (for good measure), Dark Link stomped away a few feet and sat down in a huff.  Epona cantered over to him and nuzzled his shoulder, and some of his bad mood faded away.

                "Thanks, girl.  I needed that."  He looked over his shoulder at the forest, and, on a sudden impulse, stuck his tongue out at it.  Obscenely happy about the fact he just told off a forest, he turned his back on it again.  "I don't even know why I'm here.  I don't want to _be_ here.  I just feel…"

                A sound behind him sent Dark Link to his feet in an instant, his bow pulled taught, an arrow facing right towards the heart of the sound.

                He gasped and dropped the weapon when he saw who stood there.

                Saria smiled at him from the inside edge of the forest, her green eyes sparkling with their usual warmth and love.

                "Saria…" his voice game out as barely more than a whisper, and was laced with guilt and pain.  _Saria…I haven't seen her in so long…!_

                Her smile brightened as he said her name, and she nodded, holding out her hands.  "Yes.  Welcome home, Little Brother."

                As if compelled, Dark Link walked towards her and hugged her close as the trees parted to let him through. 

Behind him, Epona whinnied in pleasure, for the first time seeing her master genuinely smile.

End Part Two

***

I got sick of my other way of doing author's notes, so here we go.

This took a long time and there's really nothing here.  I'm sorry about that.  But I had to set things up somehow, and this is the only way I could.  I don't even really like this chapter at all.  But in good news, I _did_ finally nail down what I'm gonna be doing in part three.  Meaning I should be able to get my act together and write things faster.  

Will that happen?  -_-x  Probably not.  But I should be able to write in action.  I miss action.

Anywho, I do have a response for a reviewer that can also apply towards anyone else wondering the question (I'm sure there are a lot of others noticing these things too).  

To reviewer SCw (and anyone else who was wondering): I use the Japanese honorifics because that's how I actually think of the characters, and it's my goal to get everyone to call Link Link-kun.  ^-^x  That, and I like the differences in formality that are apparent in those honorifics.  To do that in English would sound extremely weird and false to me, so that's why I did that.  I know it is out of place, but I did have a reason for it.  

                As for why people know about what Link-kun did in the future…that would be because I get confused with the whole future thing, and just a lack of attention on my part.  They probably shouldn't remember (only the Sages should), so that's my mistake.  If you keep reading, you'll notice I make a LOT of mistakes, and I apologize now for any I've made/will make.

                Thank you for pointing those things out though.

                And that's it until next time.  *huggles*  And I wanna give a special thanks to Michelle Lancaster, who read this even though she's opposed to the pairing.  ^-^x  Your reviews made me a very happy miko.


End file.
